


Не/совпадения

by Bathilda



Series: Не/совпадения [1]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, АУ, ООС, детектив, драма, косвенный кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелегко жить, когда окружающие тебя люди не те, за кого себя выдают, вдвойне нелегко – если ты знаешь о них почти все...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Лирна  
> Отказ: «Не родись красивой» принадлежит Амедии, остальные идеи тоже кому-то принадлежат, что мое – то мое  
> Feedback: Автор будет очень признательна за любые отзывы и комментарии, а также обоснованную критику.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

**Пролог**

Катя посмотрелась в зеркало – наверное, уже в десятый раз за утро. Модно и красиво одеваться она не умела, в отличие от многих счастливиц у нее не было ни врожденного чувства стиля, ни подходящего примера перед глазами в виде мамы, тети или соседки. Пределом ее хорошего вкуса было понимание того, что красный и зеленый друг с другом не сочетаются и что те вещи, в которые ее с детства пыталась одевать мама, слишком старомодны. Подбирать одежду так, чтобы она была стильной, красивой и при этом ей подходила, Катя не умела, а уж такие изыски как кокетливо повязанный платочек или изящно накинутый на плечи палантин и вовсе были недоступны ее пониманию. Даша, ее коллега по работе, не уставала твердить, что Кате пошли бы яркие вещи с «безуминкой», и не раз предлагала свою помощь в приобретении нового гардероба, но Катя так и не нашла в себе смелости принять ее предложение. В отличие от Даши, она вовсе не была уверена, что хочет одеваться с «безуминкой», более того, она даже боялась представить себе, как это будет выглядеть. Деловые же костюмы Кате не нравились, они ей категорически не шли, и она в них чувствовала себя скованно и неуютно. Так что выходом из положения раз и навсегда стали джинсы и многочисленные футболки, кофты, майки и свитера, изредка – блузки, в общем, типичный молодежный полуспортивный стиль. Папа ворчал, что девушкам неприлично носить штаны, да и на работу так ходить не пристало, тем более на такую как у Кати, но она лишь отмахивалась: собственный комфорт ей был дороже приличий, да и «высокое начальство» не имело ничего против ее внешнего вида, поскольку все, что от нее требовалось, были мозги.

Вот почему в это утро Катя практически не отходила от зеркала: темно-серый деловой брючный костюм казался ей чем-то странным и инородным, будто она надела на себя скафандр или бикини и собирается в таком виде на работу. Костюм был совершенно новым, он сковывал движения, он ей не шел, в нем она дурацки себя чувствовала… и она должна, обязана была его надеть. Более того, если все пройдет благополучно, ей придется носить этот костюм, а также несколько похожих, неопределенное время. И хотя Катя собиралась сделать все от нее зависящее, чтобы время это было не слишком долгим, она понимала, что рассчитывать на особо быстрый исход дела не приходится. А значит, придется терпеть, стиснув зубы, и не показывать вида, что она чувствует себя так, словно на нее надеты бронированные доспехи. Да и новые прямоугольные очки вместо привычных с детства круглых уверенности и спокойствия не добавляли.

От созерцания себя любимой в зеркале ее оторвал звонок мобильного. Привычно вздрогнув от резкого и громкого звука, Катя сделала мысленную заметку поменять мелодии звонков – пираты Карибского моря, равно как и Nightwish не сочетались с ее нынешним имиджем.

– Да, Пушкарева слушает.

– Готова?

Ну конечно, усмехнулась Катя, ни тебе «Доброе утро», ни «Как дела?», сразу к делу. Вежливым и внимательным ее собеседник был только с их «подопечными», как он их называл, а вот с подчиненными не особо церемонился.

– Да.

– Нервничаешь?

– Скорее да, чем нет.

Разумеется, звонивший знал, что она нервничает. Он вообще знал ее и ее коллег как свои пять пальцев. Кроме того, все было давно уже не раз обговорено и спланировано, так что его звонок – своеобразный жест поддержки и заботы.

– Хорошо, когда ты нервничаешь, у тебя все лучше получается. Главное, не теряй концентрации, дыши и помни, о чем мы с тобой говорили. Ты не имеешь права провалиться.

– Я знаю, но все зависит не от меня одной. В конце концов, я не единственная претендентка на эту должность. Собственно, мы уже об этом говорили: странно, что они вообще проводят собеседования и ищут кандидатуры, на такую работу обычно берут своих, по знакомству или по блату, с хорошими рекомендациям. И я не уверена, что завтра они так не сделают.

– Возможно, но это уже от нас не зависит. А вот пройдешь ли ты удачно собеседование и получишь ли эту работу – это зависит только от тебя одной. Более того, у тебя есть все необходимое для этого, так что я буду очень удивлен, если ты провалишься, – у Катиного собеседника был потрясающий голос, низкий, мягкий, бархатный, казалось, он был создан для того, чтобы шептать на ухо слова любви или, в крайнем случае, звучать в сексе по телефону. Но уж точно не для того, чтобы отчитывать нервничающих девушек перед ответственным собеседованием.

– Понятно. Я не подведу.

– Надеюсь.

Трубку звонивший повесил как обычно, не попрощавшись.

Катя вздохнула. Она вовсе не была так уверена, как хотела казаться, и уже сто раз пожалела, что согласилась на эту авантюру, но у нее не была выбора. У них не было выбора. В последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, Катя взяла сумку и вышла из дома. Через час ее ждали в «Зималетто», где Кате предстояло собеседование, по результатам которого она обязана была занять должность личного помощника президента компании.


	2. Иллюзия выбора

**Глава первая. Иллюзия выбора**

Высотная башня, куда направлялась Екатерина Пушкарева, была построена около девяти лет назад, инвестором выступала компания «Зималетто» наряду с несколькими другими крупными отечественными компаниями, так что сейчас офис «Зималетто» занимал пять центральных этажей и три этажа подвальных, где располагалось производство. Небольшая мастерская по пошиву одежды, основанная друзьями-энтузиастами в лихие перестроечные годы, со временем превратилась в процветающий дом моды, хорошо известный в России и потихоньку начинающий продвигаться на зарубежный рынок. Историю компании Катя знала наизусть, что, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая ее эйдетическую память. Врожденная способность запоминать абсолютно все когда-либо прочитанное вкупе с фантастически высокой скоростью чтения имела не только свои достоинства, но и недостатки. К примеру, Катя не представляла, как она сможет скрывать свои неординарные таланты, если… нет, когда будет работать в «Зималетто». Эта задачка казалась ей сложней той, ради которой она, собственно, и устраивалась на работу.

Остановившись перед входом в здание, Катя сделала несколько глубоких вздохов. «Отбросить все сомнения. Сосредоточиться. Думать только о главном. Все получится». Эта нехитрая мантра ей всегда помогала, и сейчас Катя искренне надеялась, что она не подведет. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Катя решительно вошла в стеклянные двери «Зималетто». Как говорится во второразрядных фильмах и книгах, «пути назад не было».

 _2 часа спустя._

Для сентября стояла удивительно хорошая погода – теплая и солнечная, словно бы в компенсацию за холодное дождливое лето. Катя неторопливо брела к метро, погруженная в свои мысли. На ее субъективный взгляд собеседование прошло идеально. По крайней мере, она сделала для этого все от нее зависящее. Начальник отдела кадров Урядов увидел в ней молодого и перспективного экономиста с блестящим образованием (МГУ) и опытом работы в небольшом, но солидном и уважаемом банке, предоставившим Екатерине Валерьевне Пушкаревой отличные рекомендации. Она (и Катя это точно знала) произвела на него впечатление неглупой, но невероятно скучной и серой девицы, не хватающей звезд с неба, трудолюбивой и исполнительной. В общем, идеальной кандидатурой на эту должность. Конечно, была еще та развязная дама в красном платье, с которой Урядов флиртовал и заигрывал. И, судя по всему, она проходила это собеседование «по знакомству», но Катя была уверена, что, несмотря на блат, такая секретарша (если все же возьмут ее, а не Катю) не продержится на работе больше недели – на ней крупными буквами было написано, что работать она не умеет. Да и начальник, если он не совсем идиот, поймет, что к чему. Длинные ноги и модельная внешность, не отягощенные интеллектом, хороши в постели, но никак не на работе. В общем, Катя была почти уверена, что в скором времени будет работать в «Зималетто».

Впрочем, Катины мысли были заняты не столько прошедшим собеседованием, сколько всему тому, что она увидела и услышала за два часа, проведенных в «Зималетто». Эти впечатления требовали тщательного осмысления и анализа.

Девушку на ресепшене завали Маша, Катя слышала, как она скороговоркой произносит сразу в нескольких телефонных трубок: «Зималетто, модная одежда, Мария, здравствуйте». Предварительный психологический анализ Марии Катя сделала на основании ее внешности и манеры речи. Экстраверт, импульсивна, возможно, склонна к истерии. Активна и неорганизованна, легко отвлекается, любит развлекаться. Вероятно, мать-одиночка, разведена или вообще никогда не была замужем, но очень этого хочет, поэтому постоянно подыскивает подходящего спутника жизни, но ей постоянно не везет. Вообще-то, женщины, работающие в компании, Катю не очень интересовали, в отличие от мужчин, но она должна была знать, с кем ей придется работать. И, судя по всему, от Маши ей придется держаться подальше – такие люди не только не умеют хранить секреты, но и с удовольствием выпытывают различного рода информацию у других.

Симпатичная толстушка из отдела кадров, Татьяна. Для того, что составить ее психологический портрет, у Кати было мало данных. Но, исходя из того, что Катя видела ее с двумя пирожными в руках, Татьянина полнота не от проблем со здоровьем, а от отсутствия силы воли. Так что, скорее всего, Таня слабовольна и легко внушаема, исполнительная, но малоинициативная работница, эмоциональна, также, вероятно, хорошая хлебосольная хозяйка.

А вот к начальнику отдела кадров Урядову надо было присмотреться повнимательней. Выражаясь бытовым ненаучным языком, он был скользким типом и кобелем. Общаясь с той претенденткой в красном, он демонстрировал повадки прожженного бабника, однако, на взгляд Катерины, ни в его внешности, ни в манерах не было ничего, что действительно могло бы привлечь женщин. Мужчины, которые были настоящими ловеласами и донжуанами в молодости, сохраняют свое обаяние до старости, и Урядов явно не принадлежал к их числу. Следовательно, все его поведение – скорее обычная бравада, и он выдает желаемое – собственную неотразимость, сексуальность и бурную личную жизни – за действительное. И происходит это оттого, что он неудовлетворен семейной жизнью, возможно, имеет проблемы с потенцией. Скорее всего, у него жена или мама, которая держит его под каблуком, так что на работе и дома это два разных человека. Вероятно, он не прочь воспользоваться своим служебным положением, принадлежит к числу сексуальных домогателей. Но точнее можно будет сказать позднее, понаблюдав за ним.

Катя так глубоко задумалась, что чуть не сбила с ног прохожего. Предположения, одни предположения! Пока у нее не будет достаточной базы для точных выводов, она ничего не сможет сказать наверняка. А это плохо, очень плохо. И когда она начнет работать в «Зималетто», количество людей, за которыми ей надо будет пристально наблюдать, только возрастет, едва ли не в геометрической прогрессии. Сейчас Катя уже не была уверена, что справится с поставленной задачей. Конечно, в первую очередь ее интересовало руководство компании: президент, вице-президент и топ-менеджеры, а также мужчины-акционеры, не принимающие непосредственного участия в управлении фирмой. Тем не менее, Катя понимала, что того, кто ей нужен, может среди них и не оказаться. Собственно говоря, основная проблема заключалась во времени, которого у Кати не было. Вернее, не столько у самой Кати, сколько у… Она тряхнула головой, отбрасывая неприятные мысли. Нет, об этом она думать не станет, только не сегодня. Потому что тяжелый день еще не закончился, и ей еще надо отчитаться о проделанной работе и сообщить родителям о том, что она намеревается пожить у них некоторое время. Последнее сейчас казалось самым трудным.

 

 **Интермедия-1**

 _В ночь с четверга на пятницу неожиданно похолодало, и зарядил нудный, почти осенний дождь, испортивший настроение москвичам и нарушивший многие планы приятно провести время за шашлычком или на пляже. Синоптики, своевременно не предупредившие о капризах природы, сейчас прогнозировали, что такая погода продлится по меньшей мере до следующего вторника. Пожалуй, дождю были рады только те, кого домашние собирались в принудительно-добровольном порядке вывезти на дачу – не на шашлыки, как им бы хотелось, а для огородных работ. Лейтенант Аршавин был как раз одним из тех счастливцев, которым на эти выходные была объявлена «дачная амнистия». Впрочем, в данный момент его это ничуть не радовало. За годы работы он видел немало трупов, но на этот почему-то смотреть было особенно тяжело. Наверное, потому, что при жизни девушка была очень красива – высокая, стройная, с модельной фигурой и длинными черными волосами, и в том, что сейчас она лежала, мертвая, на мокром грязном асфальте рядом с мусорным баком, с закрытыми глазами и руками, сложенными на груди, было что-то до боли неправильное. Аршавин поежился, бросил взгляд на труп в ярко-малиновом коротком платье, отвернулся и закурил очередную сигарету. Они приехали на место преступления чуть больше получаса назад, и одного взгляда на тело хватило, чтобы выругаться сквозь зубы и вызвать ФСБэшников, которые никак не приезжали. Наконец на улице послышался шум подъезжающей машины и залихватский визг тормозов. «Позеры», – мрачно подумал Аршавин._

 _А приехавшая команда ФСБэшников оказалась совсем не такой, как себе представлял лейтенант…_

 


	3. Огонь, вода и медные трубы

**Глава вторая. Огонь, вода и медные трубы**

 _Лишь в конце работы мы обычно узнаем,_

 _с чего нужно было ее начинать._

 **  
_Б.Паскаль_   
**

– 1-

В том, что рано или поздно из «Зималетто» позвонят с приглашением на второй раунд собеседования, Катя не сомневалась, а посему и не нервничала по этому поводу. Да и некогда было: разговор с родителями и последующее возвращение в отчий дом отняли много сил и нервов.

Катины родители давно привыкли к тому, что их дочь особенная, не такая как все, а потому вольна поступать как хочет и как считает нужным. В конце концов, ей уже двадцать четыре года, и она гений в прямом смысле этого слова. Трудно указывать, как жить, человеку, который помнит наизусть едва ли не половину Ленинки, читает со скоростью пятнадцать тысяч слов в минуту и имеет два высших образования МГУ. Они и не пытались, хотя порой это было невероятно сложно. Катя была поздним ребенком, когда она родилась, Елене Александровне было уже почти тридцать шесть лет, но через три года после рождения дочери они с мужем решились еще на одного ребенка, и Катя понимала, почему – родителям явно было не по себе общаться с дочерью, которая в два года уже умела говорить, читать, помнила все прочитанное и обществу родителей и других детей предпочитала книгу. Зато ее брат Сережа был родительской отрадой – в меру умный, в меру активный, мамин помощник, папин сын. Конечно, Елена Александровна и Валерий Сергеевич Пушкаревы дочь любили и переживали за нее, но… Говорят, что для родителей дети всегда кажутся маленькими и неразумными чадами, а в случае с Катей было, скорее, наоборот, она раз и навсегда перестала быть для родителей несмышленышем, когда шокированная и немного напуганная мама поняла, что четырехлетняя одаренная дочка мало того, что цитирует по памяти учебник астрономии для 11-го класса, но цитирует осмысленно, понимая, что такое солнечная система, галактика и сверхновые. С тех пор участие родителей в воспитании Кати свелось в основном к чисто бытовым заботам – одеть, накормить, постирать. Кате не надо было проверять уроки и уж тем более спрашивать, сделала ли она их; вечера она проводила дома за книжкой, а не с друзьями за пивом; девочка сама знала, чего хочет и как этого достичь, сама в тринадцать лет закончила школу и поступила в вуз, сама выбрала и специальность, и работу.

Родителям казалось, что у их гениальной дочки нет и не может быть проблем, и, в общем-то, не очень ошибались – проблем действительно не было, была проблема: Катя совершенно не умела общаться с людьми. Однако сейчас девушка понимала, что даже если бы она не была гением, эта проблема никуда бы не делась, потому что специфическое мировоззрение ее родителей категорически не совпадало с действительностью. «Девушку украшает скромность» – да, конечно, но только вкупе с приемлемой одеждой, «главное не деньги, а честный труд» – только если этот труд хорошо оплачивается, «приличная девушка не ходит в штанах, не пьет пиво и не целуется в подворотнях с парнями, ухажеров тут же знакомит с родителями на предмет одобрения» – вот тут-то и начинались проблемы с общением. Тонны прочитанной литературы убедили Катю, что высказывания родителей надо воспринимать более чем критически, но от проблем с социализацией ее это не спасло. Друг у Кати был только один, поскольку детям были безразличны ее длинные и пространные рассуждения обо всем на свете, подкрепленные не менее длинными цитатами. Мальчики (как, в общем, и девочки) никогда не обращали на нее внимания, отчасти из-за ее неказистой внешности, отчасти из-за того, что их пугал ее ум, что она не ходила на дискотеки и в кино, ну а в большей степени из-за того, что обычно Катя была на два-три года младше, чем ее одноклассники.

В отличие от нее брат Сережа был совершенно обычным парнем с совершенно обычными проблемами: его дразнили в школе из-за немодной одежды и странной сестры, он дрался с мальчишками, получал двойки, пробовал курить, был пойман с поличным с бутылкой пива, играл во дворе в футбол, влюблялся и разочаровывался, а еще был патриотом и человеком долга. Много лет они с братом жили в одной комнате, пока четыре года назад Катя не переехала в однокомнатную квартирку на окраине Москвы, которая принадлежала скончавшейся родственнице Катиной мамы. Поначалу родители пытались, было, возражать, несмотря ни на что, они не хотели отпускать от себя дочь, но потом смирились и махнули рукой. Они были уверены, что с их разумной и ответственной девочкой ничего не случится. Сергей же был только рад наконец-то получить комнату в единоличное распоряжение. И вот сейчас Катя поменялась с Сережей местами – переехала обратно к родителям, в то время как брат обосновался в ее квартире. Шаг этот был вынужденным: не то, чтобы Катя собиралась приглашать к себе в гости новых коллег, но случиться могло всякое, а обстановка в ее квартире, в частности, подбор литературы не соответствовал ее образу. Лишние вопросы ей были ни к чему, а поскольку огромную массу книг девать было некуда, то единственным выходом был переезд к родителям. Да и Сереже пойдет на пользу пожить немного отдельно, в его возрасте это просто необходимо. Самым трудным же было убедить родителей, что на новой временной работе ей ничего не угрожает.

Из «Зималетто» позвонили вечером второго дня. Господин Урядов торжественно сообщил ей, что ее ждут на собеседование с самим президентом компании, причем прозвучало это так, словно ее ждет не президент «Зималетто», а по меньшей мере президент России. И только положив трубку, Катя занервничала по-настоящему, впервые на последние дни. Первое собеседование действительно было легким, потому что ей всего лишь надо было убедить Урядова в своих личных и деловых качествах, и для нее это не представляло особой сложности. А вот президента компании придется убеждать в своих профессиональных качествах, в том, что она действительно первоклассный экономист с опытом работы. Проблема же заключалась в том, что экономистом она не была и еще два месяца назад в экономике ничего не смыслила. Прочитав за это время гору экономической литературы, она была уверена в теории, но понимала, что вряд ли сможет правильно применить ее на практике. Катя судорожно вытерла вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. «Я провалюсь, – обреченно подумала она. – Я провалюсь, и меня убьет шеф. Что не так страшно. Вернее нет, страшно, но гораздо страшнее, если из-за меня…». Но додумать Катя не успела.

– Катюша, идем ужинать, я твою любимую картошечку с грибами приготовила, идем-идем, стынет уже все.

Есть Кате не хотелось, да и ужинала она обычно только салатами, но пришлось подчиниться, как говорится, со своим уставом в чужой монастырь…

Волнение после ужина никуда не делось, более того, к нему прибавились тяжесть в желудке и головная боль – папа смотрел футбол на максимальной громкости и попутно выспрашивал у дочки о ее работе: и новой, и старой, а мама постоянно подкладывала добавку. Когда комплекс дыхательных упражнений и медитация не помогли, Катя приняла по таблетке «Пенталгина» и «Мезима» и позвонила лучшему другу.

– Коля я не знаю, что делать!

– Пушкарева, ты ли это? Что я слышу?! Ты – и не знаешь! Поройся в темных закоулках своего гениального мозга, уверен, там где-то пылится ответ.

– Коля, я серьезно.

– Ну, так и я серьезно.

– Мне позвонили из «Зималетто», завтра у меня собеседование с президентом. Я не знаю, что говорить.

– Да ну тебя, Пушкарева, ты всегда знаешь, что говорить. Процитируй ему Адама Смита, полное собрание сочинений, он сразу проникнется и возьмет тебя на работу. Ах ты, зараза, а ну стой!

– Чего? Я сижу и я не зараза!– возмутилась Катя.

– Что? А, да это я не тебе.

– Коля!

– Ну что, что? Катя, ты за два месяца прочитала больше книг по экономике, чем я за всю жизнь, это раз, и готовил тебя величайший в мире, ну хорошо, в России, специалист – то есть я, это два. Чего тебе еще надо? Ты же у нас гений, ты все можешь. В конце концов, тебя же не на должность финдиректора берут. Да куда вы опять побежали, я вам сейчас!

– Коля, ты чем вообще там занимаешься?

– Да так, играю в кошки-мышки с одной крупной суммой денег на бескрайних просторах мировых оффшорах, не обращай внимания.

– Я, тебе, наверно, мешаю, – виновато сказала Катя.

– Да нет, все нормально, никуда она от меня не денется. Ну, от нас с Трофимовой.

– А, ну тогда ладно. Но я все равно боюсь.

– Слушай, Пушкарева, а чего ты тогда мне звонишь? Ты с этим шефу своему звони, он тебе мозг вынесет, промоет и обратно вставит. Он же у вас в этом деле спец.

– Ну уж нет, я лучше как-нибудь сама.

– Слушай, Кать, а ты там точно, ну, в порядке будешь?

– Ой, и ты туда же. В порядке, конечно.

– Ты, главное, пистолет не забывай.

– Коля, ну что ты несешь, ну какой пистолет, ты с ума сошел? Я – Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева, скромный, но талантливый экономист, никакого пистолета, никакой эйдетической памяти.

– Думаешь, тебе долго удастся водить их за нос?

– Не знаю, но надеюсь, достаточно для того, чтобы все сделать.

– А что, ты вот прям посмотришь всем по очереди в глаза и сразу же скажешь, кто это?

– Балабол. Коля я…

– Ах ты, черт, все-таки ушли! Отбой, Пушкарева.

– Отбой.

Генри Миллер сказал: «Для того, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным в чем-то, надо знать об этом либо все, либо ничего». Исходя из этого критерия, Катя имела полное право нервничать – она знала об экономике гораздо больше, чем ничего, и гораздо меньше, чем все. Но на самом деле причина ее волнения была не только в этом. Катя действительно не умела общаться с людьми, по крайней мере, так легко и естественно, как большинство обычных людей. Она отчаянно стеснялась разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми и из-за этого стеснения начинала говорить длинными цитатами из философских или научных книг, приводить какую-то статистику, независимо от того, насколько это было уместно. По-настоящему комфортно она себя чувствовала только в окружении знакомых. Катя никогда еще не работала одна, только в команде, которая за пять лет стала для нее второй семьей. Они не обращали внимания на ее внешность, добродушно подшучивали над ее гениальностью и, главное, доверяли ей и всегда готовы были подставить плечо помощи. Сейчас же ей придется работать в одиночку, в окружении незнакомцев. И от этой мысли у нее тряслись поджилки. Она знала, что если не справится, то по ее вине пострадают невинные люди, а ее команда в ней разочаруется. Ничего из этого Катя допустить не могла, и понимала, что придется делать не только все, что в ее силах, а гораздо, гораздо больше.

– 2 -

На следующий день она едва не опоздала на собеседование. Еще не все ее вещи перекочевали на новое-старое место жительство, в их числе и зарядка для телефона, который не преминул сдохнуть и не разбудил ее утром, ну а родители не знали, когда ей вставать. Впрочем, так даже было лучше – нервничать не было времени, его едва хватило, чтобы влезть в костюм и на ходу проглотить бутерброд. Одним из плюсов новой работы было ее месторасположение, дорога до нее занимала всего 2 остановки на метро и 3 – на троллейбусе, в то время как на свою условно-прежнюю работу она добиралась сорок минут на метро.

На ресепшене девушка Мария снова говорила сразу по нескольким телефонам, ее кофточка с глубоким декольте не дотягивала даже до понятия «приличная», не говоря уже о «деловая», а услышав, как она уговаривает некоего Егорушку слушаться бабушку, Катя поздравила себя с тем, что сделала абсолютно верные выводы о ее характере и статусе. По пуки к президентскому кабинету, куда ее провожала Татьяна, Катя мысленно твердила: «Отбросить все сомнения. Сосредоточиться. Думать только о главном. Все получится». Так что к тому времени, как Катя подошла к кабинету, она почти не нервничала.

– Здравствуйте.

– Здравствуйте, Екатерина Валерьевна. Проходите, садитесь.

В кабинете было двое мужчин, отец и сын Ждановы – Павел Олегович и Андрей Павлович, досье обоих Катя, разумеется, помнила наизусть. У высокого худого Жданова-старшего было интеллигентное лицо аристократа, но Катя знала, что он происходит из рабочей семьи. Бесспорно, умен, настойчив, предприимчив, знает, как достичь поставленной цели, порядочен – за годы существования «Зималетто» вокруг фирмы не было даже намека на скандал. Он не был тем, кто нужен Кате, и она порадовалась, что он ушел в отставку, так как Павел Олегович, судя по всему, был достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять, что она не та, за кого себя выдает.

Жданов-младший – высокий кареглазый брюнет атлетического телосложения – окончил МГИМО, всю жизнь работал в «Зималетто», и, как говорилось в досье, «согласно непроверенным источникам, непостоянен в связях с женщинами». Под непроверенными источниками подразумевалась желтая пресса, а «непостоянен в связях с женщинами» означало попросту «кобель». И в жизни он был гораздо симпатичнее, чем на фотографии. Когда он улыбнулся Кате, у нее перехватило дыхание. Она никогда не влюблялась, тем более с первого взгляда, и поэтому не поняла, почему улыбка Жданова-младшего произвела на нее такой эффект. Участившийся пульс она приняла за волнение и мысленно приказала себе: «Пушкарева, возьми себя в руки». Помогло, но не совсем.

Андрей Павлович улыбался вежливо, но натянуто, и Катя понимала, почему – она явно не была его идеалом секретарши. Она попыталась посмотреть на себя его глазами: невысокого роста, фигуру скрывает деловой брючный костюм с наглухо застегнутым двубортным пиджаком, неопределенного цвета волосы заколоты на затылке «крабом», прямоугольные очки, ни грамма косметики и брекеты на зубах – определенно не красотка, хотя и откровенно страшной ее назвать было сложно. Так, ни то, ни се, мышь облезлая, моль бледная. Впервые в жизни, ей захотелось стать хоть чуточку красивее, чтобы понравиться мужчине. Который, кажется, не привык вести подобные собеседования и потому не знал, с чего начать разговор. На помощь ему пришел отец.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, у Вас блестящее образование, опыт работы, скажите, почему вы решили уйти из «Русбанка» на более низкую должность?

«Русбанк» был банком, в котором якобы работала Катя.

– «Русбанк» – маленький банк, работает в основном с постоянными клиентами, там нет перспектив роста, а работа достаточно рутинная. Думаю, в «Зималетто» у меня больше возможностей.

– А что вы знаете о нашей компании?

Ответить Катя не успела – за ее спиной с грохотом открылась дверь, и женский запыхавшийся голос произнес:

– Андрей, извини, Вика немного опоздала.

– Да, но совсем чуть-чуть, – поддакнул второй женский голос.

Вошедшие подошли к столу. Одной из них была та самая дама, с которой флиртовал Урядов, а во второй Катя узнала Воропаеву Киру Юрьевну, совладелицу «Зималетто» и, согласно все тем же непроверенным источникам, невесту Жданова-младшего. Который улыбнулся Воропаевой так, слово у него последние десять лет, не переставая, болели зубы.

– Ну что, ты, дорогая, ты даже не представляешь, как вы вовремя.

– Правда? – искренне удивилась Вика.

– Правда, правда. Садись Виктория.

– Андрюша, может, ты не будешь беседовать с Викой, ты ведь и так ее прекрасно знаешь.

Жданов ухмыльнулся.

– Вот поэтому я и хочу с ней побеседовать. Дорогая, останься, пожалуйста. Думаю, тебе будет интересно послушать.

Воропаева бросила на Катю полный неприязни взгляд и села в ближайшее кресло. Судя по всему, она не питала иллюзий по поводу интеллектуальных способностей своей подруги.

– Ну-с, начнем. Виктория, ты ведь знаешь, что мне требуется личный помощник с экономическим образованием.

– Андрей, я ведь закончила 2 курса МГИМО! – возмущенно ответила Вика.

– Ну да, ну да. Виктория, дорогая, расскажи-ка нам, что ты знаешь о «Зималетто»

– «Зималетто», ну… А, «Зималетто» производит модную одежду, да… Вот, недавно вышла новая коллекция, кстати, Андрей, я тебе говорила, что она мне очень понравилась? Милко просто гений! Та кофточка с золотой вышивкой прелесть, и еще платье…

– Вика! С экономической точки зрения.

Пока Вика хлопала глазами, пытаясь найти ответ, а Кира кусала губы, не зная, как помочь подруге, Павел Олегович мягко сказал Кате:

– Екатерина Валерьевна, может, Вы ответите?

И Катя, поняв, что это ее шанс, ответила. Потом она плохо помнила, что говорила, кажется, она рассказала абсолютно все, что знала о компании, с дословными цитатами из статей, про историю, активы, пассивы, перспективы и векторы развития, в общем, обо всем, что она читала и что ей два месяца вдалбливал друг Коля Зорькин. Впрочем, нет, абсолютно все, она, конечно, рассказать не успела, ее остановили круглые от удивления глаза Андрея Жданова и, пожалуй, скрип зубов сидящей рядом Виктории.

– Вот, кажется, все, – невнятно пробормотала Катя, с ужасом думая, что она себя выдала с потрохами.

– Да, Екатерина Валерьевна, ваши знания о «Зималетто» потрясают, – улыбнулся Жданов-старший.

– Не то слово, – с энтузиазмом откликнулся еще не отошедший от изумления Андрей. – Виктория, скажи, пожалуйста, ты можешь повторить хотя бы половину из сказанного Екатериной Валерьевной?

– Дорогой, можно с тобой поговорить? Наедине? – подала голос Ворпаева.

– Конечно, любимая. Екатерина Валерьевна, Виктория, будьте добры, подождите в приемной, я сообщу вам о своем решении.

– Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказал Павел Олегович. – Сын, надеюсь, ты примешь правильное решение. Екатерина Валерьевна, – он протянул Кате руку, – было приятно с Вами познакомиться.

Жданов-старший, Вика и Катя вышли из кабинета, и Андрей остался наедине с разгневанной невестой.

– Андрей, ты хоть понимаешь, что это нелепо?

– Что именно, милая?

– Андрей, ты должен взять Вику, это же очевидно. Секретарь президента – лицо компании, ты не хочешь, что бы лицом «Зималетто» стала эта Пушкарева.

– Кирюша, ты что-то путаешь, лицо компании это ее президент. Да пойми ты, это президентство очень для меня важно, и я не могу допустить, что Вика все испортила.

– Она очень ответственная и исполнительная и училась в МГИМО. Просто эта выскочка не дала ей рта раскрыть.

Андрей фыркнул.

– Кира, ты кого сейчас обманываешь, меня или саму себя? Если бы мне нужна была секретарша, которая только и умеет, что готовить кофе и отвечать на звонки, я бы так и сказал. Мне же нужен личный помощник-экономист. Разница очевидна, ты не находишь?

– Вика всему научится, дай ей шанс.

– Милая, я понял – ты не хочешь, чтобы я стал президентов, ты видишь в роли своего братца Сашу, так?

– Андрей, ну зачем ты так!

– А затем, – рявкнул вдруг разозлившийся Жданов. – К Совету мне надо доделать и исправить бизнес-план, составить отчет о деятельности компании за последние пол-года и еще кучу разных бумажек, именно для этого мне и нужна Пушкарева. Пока Вика будет учится – а это займет у нее всю жизнь – Сашка уведет у меня президентское кресло. Ты этого добиваешься?

Они с Андреем не раз ссорились, но таким Кира его ни разу не видела и сразу поняла, что он не уступит. И отступила, умом признавая справедливость его слов – ее подруга Вика действительно интеллектом не блистала. Жданов налил себе стакан воды и залпом выпил.

– Впрочем, – продолжил он более миролюбиво, – выход всегда есть. Кирюша, скажи мне, дорогая, зачем ты все это делаешь?

– Что? – не поняла Кира.

– Ну, так хочешь, чтобы Вика стала моей секретаршей.

– Андрей, у нее нет работы, она сидит без копейки денег, я хочу ей помочь. Неужели непонятно?

– Уф, ну слава богу, а то я боялся, что ты хочешь, чтобы она за мной шпионила, – издевательски-ласково сказал Жданов. – Ну, раз уж ты так хочешь ей помочь, будь по твоему, – он выдержал паузу, во время которой Кира подумала, было, что все же победила, – Вика будет секретаршей, – снова пауза, – но только твоей.

– Что!? Андрей, ты с ума сошел!

– Вовсе нет. Ты мне пять минут назад говорила, какая Вика умница и красавица. Вот и забирай ее себе. А твоя Амура будет варить мне кофе и отвечать на звонки. По-моему, отличное решение.

– Андрей, Амура работает со мной много лет, она все знает, и…

– Отлично, – перебил Андрей, – раз она такая опытная и знающая, будет работать в приемной президента компании, а Вику ты всему научишь, ты же сама сказала, что она всему может научиться, нет?

Кира не нашлась, что ответить и только раскрывала и открывала рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

– Ну вот и отлично, значит, договорились, – довольно потер руки Жданов.

Еще несколько секунд Кира сверлила его взглядом, потом резко повернулась на каблуках и пулей вылетела из кабинета. Жданов неторопливо последовал за ней.

– Вика, за мной, быстро, – не снижая скорости, бросила она.

– Кира, что случилось, меня взяли? Кира!

Но подруга не удостоила ее ответом, скрывшись в коридоре, так что Вике пришлось последовать за ней. Жданов и Катерина молча наблюдали за этой сценой.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, жду вас завтра к 9-ти.

Он неожиданно подмигнул ей и закрыл за собой двери кабинета. Катино сердце забилось в два раза чаще. «Это от радости, – сказала она себе. – Только и всего».

Выйдя из Зималетто она хотела позвонить шефу, но потом вспомнила, что разряженный телефон остался дома, и это было к лучшему: шефа она уважала и даже где-то любила, но сейчас общаться с ним у нее не было сил, как, впрочем, и на то, что бы проанализировать произошедшее. «Вечером, все вечером. А сейчас я просто прогуляюсь, вон погода какая хорошая».

 **Интермедия-2**

 _– Женщина, славянской внешности, 25-28 лет, приблизительное время смерти – около 2 часов назад, предположительная причина смерти – пулевые ранения в область груди и живота. Больше можно будет сказать, как всегда, после вскрытия. Оборонительных ран нет, под ногтями, вроде бы, чисто, выстрелы произведены с близкого расстояния. Гильз нет, мы, конечно, поищем, но сами понимаете… Тело не перемещали, только придали ему нынешнее положение. В общем, картина та же, – высокий сутулый мужчина, сидя на корточках, осматривал труп, в то время как его напарница делала фотографии места преступления, попутно пытаясь найти хоть какие-то улики._

 _– Ясно, спасибо, Юрий,– среднего роста сухощавый блондин кивнул криминалисту, в то время как стоявший рядом с ним коренастый немолодой брюнет с черными, чуть раскосыми глазами, казалось, не слышал своих коллег, пристально глядя на тело, словно надеясь увидеть нечто важное, скрытое ото всех, кроме него._

 _– Ее звали Ирина Зимина, 1981-го года рождения, москвичка, – сказал подошедший к ним высокий зеленоглазый мужчина с черными волнистыми волосами. – И она была чертовски красива._

 _В одной руке он держал сумку убитой, в другой – ее права._

 _– Деньги и мобильный не взяты, так что им точно двигает не корысть, – добавил он_

 _– Из пяти жертв только у одной, третьей, украли кошелек и телефон. Думаю, теперь окончательно ясно, что мы были правы, и это сделал не наш подозреваемый. Скорее всего, какой-то случайный прохожий, возможно, с криминальным прошлым, увидел труп, не стал звонить в милицию, но решил поживиться, – тихо сказала из-за спины блондина невысокая хрупкая девушка в старомодных круглых очочках. Не раз в своей жизни видевшая трупы, она по-прежнему старалась избегать этого зрелища. Обычно профайлеры не ездили на места происшествия, не осматривали тела, не допрашивали свидетелей, да и вообще, работы у них было намного меньше, чем сейчас. Но с некоторых пор ситуация резко поменялась, и теперь приходилось приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам._

 _– До тех пор, пока мы не поймаем убийцу, ничего не может быть окончательно ясно, – вдруг резко сказал очнувшийся от своей задумчивости немолодой брюнет. – Но, скорее всего, так и есть. Катя, Дмитрий, займитесь посетителями и персоналом клуба, возможно, нам повезет, и найдется хотя бы один свидетель, Павел, мы с тобой..._

 _Но договорить он не успел, его прервала молодая женщина-криминалист, осматривающая место преступления и делающая его фотографии:_

 _– Кажется, я что-то нашла!_

 _Вся команда обступила ее, разглядывая нечто, лежащее на обтянутой перчаткой ладони. Это был брелок в виде черно-оранжевой буквы_   
_Z._

 _– Он лежал под рукой жертвы. Возможно, нам повезет, и на нем есть отпечатки и ДНК._

 _Блондин, которого звали Павел, покачал головой._

 _– Это будет чудом, до сих пор этот сукин сын не оставлял улик._

 _– Что-то знакомое, – нахмурился зеленоглазый Дмитрий, – где-то я уже видел такую букву._

 _– «Зималетто», – произнесла вдруг криминалист._

 _– Что?_

 _– «Зималетто», они производят одежду, это их знак..._

 _._


	4. Женсовет и все– все– все…

**Глава третья. Женсовет и все-все-все…**

 _Основное достоинство человека_

 _– умение противостоять себе самому._

 **  
_С.Джонсон_   
**

Первая неделя работы в «Зималетто» была адом. Кате всегда было интересно, как мыслят обычные, не гениальные люди, что творится у них в голове, и сейчас ей представилась такая возможность. Демонстрировать на новой работе свои уникальные таланты Катя не могла, да и это и не помогло бы – у этой работы была другая специфика. Программа-минимум на ближайшее время состояла в том, чтобы познакомиться с сотрудниками офиса, особенно с мужчинами, и собрать интересующую ее информацию, программа-максимум – завоевать доверие Андрея Жданова. Катя совершенно не была готова к тому, что задача-максимум будет выполнена всего за один день, что, правда, не спасло ее сразу от двух увольнений, зато помогло вернуться обратно. Вообще, Катя ко многому была не готова в «Зималетто».

О чем думал Жданов, когда решил поселить ее в тесной каморке при президентском кабинете, Катя не знала. С точки зрения любого нормального человека это выглядело по меньшей мере странно – делать кабинет личного помощника президента в чуланчике, где всегда хранились нужные документы и всякий ненужный хлам. Но Катю, не подпадавшую под определение «любого нормального человека», каморка в общем и целом устраивала. Главным образом потому, что находилась в непосредственной близости с президентским кабинетом, и слышимость в ней – чтобы там себе не напридумывал Жданов – была превосходная. У Катиного кабинета был лишь один недостаток – плохое освещение, и Катя чувствовала, что к тому времени, как она сможет наконец уйти из «Зималетто», у нее окончательно сядет зрение. «Ну и ладно, – спокойно сказала она себе. – Может, наконец, сделаю лазерную коррекцию».

В первый рабочий день Катя прибиралась в каморке, входила в курс дел и знакомилась с коллегами. Она решила для себя, что психологические портреты мужчин она начнет составлять самое раннее через недельку, когда узнает о них побольше, а пока сосредоточится на женской части коллектива. Сам по себе прекрасный пол «Зималетто» ее не интересовал, но она должна была точно знать, что от кого ожидать и кто может принести пользу – Катю не покидала ощущение, что сплетни здесь не развлеченье, но искусство, и ей это было только на руку: часто из таких вот «непроверенных источников» можно было почерпнуть весьма полезную информацию. Впрочем, Катя не могла похвастать тем, что быстро и органично влилась в Женсовет, в который входили секретарши и помощницы высшего звена руководства: Мария Тропинкина (девушка с ресепшена), Александра Кривенцова (секретарша Романа Малиновского), Ольга Вячеславовна Уютова (помощница Милко), Татьяна Пончева (помощница Урядова), Светлана Локтева (сотрудница финансового отдела) и Амура Буйо (секретарша, теперь уже бывшая, Воропаевой). Последняя обустраивалась на новом рабочем месте и явно не была счастлива по этому поводу. Это только на первый взгляд могло показаться, что Амура получила повышение, став секретарем президента компании, на самом деле ее новая должность была, скорее, понижением – в отделе Воропаевой Амура имела более широкие полномочия, чем простая секретарша, и со временем надеялась стать одним из менеджеров отдела, а кроме того Кира Юрьевна, в отличие от Жданова, не часто орала на подчиненных почем зря, вымещая на них свое плохое настроение. Разумом Амура понимала, что Катя в сложившейся ситуации не виновата, но поскольку на Жданова и Киру обижаться было нецелесообразно и даже опасно, Амура злилась на Катю, не слишком сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы общаться с ней исключительно по рабочим вопросам. Александра Кривенцова, которую все называли Шурой или Шурупом и которая раньше делила приемную с Амурой, тоже злилась, но более адресно – она невзлюбила Клочкову с первого взгляда и вышла на тропу войны, но коль скоро воевать в открытую с подругой Воропаевой было чревато крупными неприятностями, Шура страдала, что не может показать «этой заразе» где раки зимуют. В общем, Женсовет занял выжидательную позицию, присматриваясь к Кате и пытаясь понять, достойна ли она быть принятой в их ряды. И, откровенно говоря, Кате так было даже лучше – ей проще было наблюдать за коллективом, находясь вне его, а не внутри.

Маша и Таня Пончева (она же Пончик и Пончита) оказались точно таким, как Катя и думала с самого начала. Татьяна, кроме того, была эмоциональна, сентиментальна и обладала на редкость живым воображением – по одной случайно услышанной фразе она могла придумать такую историю, что многие писатели умерли бы от зависти. Чаще всего в таких историях не было ни крупицы истины, но весь Женсовет свято им верил. Вообще, у них у всех зашкаливало воображение и почти начисто отсутствовали логика и чувство меры.

Амура – очаровательная мулатка, судя по ее возрасту, была дочерью Олимпиады-80. Катя не знала, кто из ее родителей был темнокожим, но, так как один из них явно уехал на историческую родину, то это, скорее всего, был отец: в своем предположении Катя исходила из того факта, что Амура слишком уж усердно всем демонстрировала свои африканских корни, магические способности, доставшиеся от черных предков. Так обычно бывает, когда дети хотят почувствовать причастность к миру родителя, им кажется, что так они становятся ближе к нему, восстанавливают утраченную связь. В общем, типичные проблемы отцов и детей, как всегда. (Позже Катя убедилась, что ее выводы были правильными, хотя Амура решительно отрицала, что ей так сильно не хватает отца).

Шура была очень высокой и очень решительной девушкой. У таких высоких женщин (если, конечно, они не модели) редко не бывает комплексов, одним удается их побороть, а другие старательно их маскируют. Шура не раз громогласно утверждала, что ее собственный рост ей ничуть не мешает, даже наоборот, но, учитывая ее неустроенную из-за дефицита высоких мужчин личную жизнь и временами проявляемые чисто мужские замашки, Катя решила, что Шурин рост мешает ей больше, чем она признает.

Светлана Локтева была, как показалась Кате, скорее интровертом, а исходя из ее внешнего вида и манеры поведения, Катя сказала бы, что она высоконравственна, но не ханжа, безапелляционна в суждениях, но не старается навязывать их другим, и не склонна доверять людям. Но из-за относительной «закрытости» Светы трудно было делать выводы, основываясь лишь на наблюдениях.

Ольга Вячеславовна Уютова была самой старшей среди женсоветчиц, и ее типизировать было, пожалуй, проще остальных: спокойная, мудрая, интроверт, живет, очевидно, одна, мужа и детей либо никогда не было, либо сейчас дети живут отдельно, а с мужем или развелась, или он умер – Уютова никогда не спешила домой и выполняла все капризы Милко, модельера «Зималетто» так, словно ей доставляло удовольствие о нем заботиться.

В общем, всю первую неделю, Женсовет наблюдал за Катей, а Катя – за Женсоветом.

Мужчин в компании работало много, но Катя довольно скоро очертила круг тех, кто ее интересовал: Жданов, Малиновский, финдиректор Ветров, глава юридического отдела Игорь Теплов, его зам Алексей Воронцов и зам Малиновского Игорь Белянин. После некоторого колебания Катя добавила в этот список Милко Вукановича. Все остальные не подходили по возрасту, характеру, внешности и положению. Кроме того, был еще Александр Воропаев, акционер компании, который соперничал со Ждановым за должность президента «Зималетто» (вообще-то Жаданова еще не избрали официально президентом, хотя он был уверен, что победит Воропаева), но при первой же встрече Катя поняла, что он не ее «подопечный».

В первый рабочий день Катя пришла домой около одиннадцати вечера и бессильно опустилась на стул в кухне.

– Господи, Катенька, ну наконец-то, мы уже с отцом волноваться начали! Ты что такая, плохо себя чувствуешь?

– Да нет, мам, просто устала сильно.

– Ты, что же, работала все это время?! – возмутился Валерий Сергеевич. – Они что у тебя там, КЗоТа что ли совсем не знают?

– Пап, сейчас не КЗоТ, а Трудовой Кодекс, и его мало где соблюдают. В «Зималетто» показ был, пришлось дожидаться, пока он кончится, вдруг Андрей Палычу что понадобилось бы.

– А вот у меня его соблюдают! Попробовали бы они не соблюдать.

Валерий Сергеевич, бывший военный, вот уже много лет работал бухгалтером в фирме своего друга. Компания была небольшая, но какую-никакую прибыль приносила.

Катя настолько устала, что совершенно не хотела есть, но пришлось – мама не поняла бы, если бы Катя отказалась ужина.

– Ну рассказывай, как там вообще, как люди, работа?

– Не поняла пока, – честно ответила Катя, с набитым ртом – аппетит к ней, согласно поговорке, пришел во время еды.

– Да что, мать, не видишь, что ли, как там люди – КзоТ не соблюдают, допоздна работать заставляют. Тьфу, управы на них нет!

– Слушай, Кать, а Андрей Палыч, он… Ну, может он быть тем самым, а? – заволновалась вдруг Елена Александровна.

От этих слов Кате снова расхотелось есть.

– Не знаю, мам, – мрачно сказала она, думая о том, что очень не хотела бы, чтобы тем, кого она искала, оказался Жданов. – Но ты не бойся, со мной все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Катины надежды на исключительную полезность каморки оправдались на второй день работы, когда она подслушала ссору Жданова с невестой. В ходе которой она узнала немало интересного, например, что Жданов изменяет Воропаевой и не особо старается это скрыть, а Кира Юрьевна склонна к истерии и одержима Андреем, ибо при Кирином характере именно одержимость, а не любовь заставляет всеми силами цепляться за мужчину, который явно тебя не любит. Очевидно также было и то, что ни сама Кира, ни Андрей этого не понимали – первая думала, что просто сильно любит мужчину всей своей жизни, а второй считал, что у невесты непростой характер. Чем обернутся их отношения в дальнейшем, особенно если Жданов не изменит поведения, Катя примерно представляла, и им обоим повезет, если они не попадут в те статистические 15%, которые проходят по сводкам как «особо жестокое убийство на почве ревности». Впрочем, больше всего Кате не понравилось то, что оба пытались вовлечь в ссору ее.

Иногда Кате казалось что совпадения – дурацкие и счастливые – правят жизнью, поэтому она не удивилась, когда через секунду после того, как она услышала имя очередной любовницы Жданова, позвонила Маша и сказала, что эта самая Наталья Ларина в «Зималетто» и требует встречи с Андреем. Было понятно, что Жданова надо спасать.

Но едва Катя подумала, что все благополучно разрешилось – Катиными стараниями Жданов и Ларина, не привлекая особого внимания, уехали выяснять отношения, выяснилось, что Кира про Ларину все же узнала и, поняв, кто помог ее жениху, незамедлительно уволила Катю. Вначале девушку затопила волна отчаяния: «Я не справилась, дура! Я всех подвела, неправильно оценила ситуацию и выбрала неверную тактику, идиотка. Боже, как я буду всем смотреть в глаза, особенно шефу?» Но потом Катя успокоилась: насколько она успела понять, Жданов был из тех, кто не терпит вмешательства в свои дела, особенно если оно идет со стороны невесты. К тому же Катя пострадала из-за того, что спасала его шкуру, а потому у нее есть хорошие шансы вернуться на работу уже сегодня. Вот почему она решила не ехать домой, а погулять в близлежащем сквере, благо погода все еще стояла изумительная. После сорокаминутной прогулки у нее устали ноги, и Катя зашла отдохнуть в ближайшее кафе, но заказать ничего не успела – позвонивший Жданов мрачно приказал, чтобы она немедленно возвращалась на работу. Катя хотела было немедленно бежать в «Зималетто», но подумала, что ей положена компенсация за моральный ущерб и заказала большую чашку карамельного каппучино.

Когда она переступила порог президентского кабинета, Жданов, сидящий за столом, сказал:

– Катенька, запомните, вы МОЯ секретарша, и увольнять Вас могу только я. Понято? – Катя кивнула. – Тогда идите работать. Да, вот еще что, – Жданов казался почти смущенным, – Катя, спасибо, за то, что помогли.

Так Катя приобрела врага в лице Киры Воропаевой.

К составлению доклада, который Жданов приказал ей подготовить к Совету директоров, Катя подошла со всей ответственностью – то есть попросила Колю помочь ей. Зорькин, пребывавший в хорошем настроении из-за удачно проведенной операции, согласился без особого ворчания.

– Пушкарева, цени мою доброту! – сказал он, вручая ей готовый доклад. – Все, что от тебя потребуется – просто его воспроизвести, но с этим у тебя проблем не будет. Вот, смотри, это вопросы, которые тебе могут задать, а это ответы на них.

– Спасибо, Коль, что бы я без тебя делала!

– Спасибо в карман не положишь, – проворчал Зорькин. – Я как-то надеюсь, что мне за тебя премию дадут.

Катя рассмеялась.

Доклад прошел на «ура», Андрей Палыч был доволен как слон. А вскоре он уволил Катю.

Бизнес-план, составленный самим Ждановым, содержал немало ляпов, и Воропаев, которому об этом сообщил Ветров, не преминул сообщить об этом Жданову. Тот понимал, что может лишиться с таким трудом завоеванного поста президента, если не переделает бизнес-план, но проблема состояла в том, что он не имел ни малейшего представления, как это сделать. Он точно знал, что надо сделать, для развития и процветания компании – поменять оборудование, расширить производство, но понятия не имел, как именно этого добиться: экономистом Андрей Жданов не был. Когда Жданов сказал Кате за ночь составить новый бизнес-план на основе ее доклада и его бизнес-плана, Катя поняла, как, должно быть, чувствовала себя Золушка. Сразу вспомнилось, что Кира сказала Андрею во время их ссоры: «Никак не пойму, чего в тебе больше, наглости или наивности». Пожалуй, сейчас Катя могла ответить на этот вопрос – определенно наглости.

– Нет, нет и нет. Пушкарева, ты рушишь мою личную жизнь!

– А она у тебя есть?

– Вот потому и нет, что я ночами работаю на тебя.

– Коля, это не просто важно, это архиважно, пойми ты.

– Пушкарева, вечно ты из меня веревки вьешь! Ладно уж, приезжай.

Над бизнес-планом они работали на Колиной работе, она же – условно-бывшая Катина работа.

– Кать, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что это безумие? – вынес вердикт Зорькин после двух часов тщательного изучения документов.

– Ну, не очень, – пробормотала Катя.

– Оно и видно. Объясняю: кредит Жданов брать не хочет, но денег на переоборудование и расширение у него нет. Значит, надо экономить. И я вижу только один пункт, на котором это можно сделать – ткани.

– И что? – не поняла Катя.

– Пушкарева, и ты еще работаешь в компании, производящей модную одежду! Подожди, кажется, Даша еще не ушла.

Зорькин вышел и вернулся с невысокой, стройной, стильно одетой блондинкой.

– Ой, Катя, привет! Не знала, что ты здесь. Что-то случилось?

– Да нет, все в порядке, просто нужна Колина помощь.

– Как дела?

– Так, Дарья, не отвлекайся. Ответь мне, у тебя есть любимая марка одежды?

– Ну да, можно и так сказать.

– Представь себе, что они начали продавать одежду из синтетики по той же цене, по какой продавали одежду из натуральных тканей. Ты будешь ее покупать?

– Не знаю. Это зависит от обстоятельств. Скажем, если модель мне безумно понравится и очень мне идет, то да, наверное, куплю, а так – нет. Потом, надо смотреть на сезон – покупать летние вещи из синтетики это самоубийство.

– Понятно. Вопросов больше нет, все свободны.

– Все? Тогда я пошла, у меня работы полно. Катя, не пропадай, а то шеф не говорит никому, как у тебя дела, молчит как партизан, а ты сама не звонишь. Еще увидимся.

– Поняла, Пушкарева? С таким подходом прибыли «Зималетто» не видать энное время, так что кредит все равно брать придется рано или поздно.

– Коля, ты разбираешься в экономике, я не разбираюсь ни в экономике, ни в моде, а Жданов должен разбираться и в том, и в другом. Давай сделаем, что можем, а он пусть решает, – устало сказала Катя. – В конце концов, он президент.

Они работали всю ночь. Вернее, работал Коля, но Катя помогала ему по мере сил и возможностей. А утром, когда она пришла в «Зималетто», немного опоздав, выяснилось, что она перепутала флэшки. Конечно, в этом не было ничего страшного – надо было только связаться с Колей или с кем-то из команды и попросить их послать файл по почте, но это требовало времени. А Жданов ждать не хотел. Он пребывал в отвратительном настроении и поэтому, наорав на Катю, сказал ей, что она уволена. Катя же была так вымотана после бессонной ночи, что даже не испытала никаких эмоций, ну уволена и уволена. Пока она собирала вещи, на мейл пришел бизнес-план, и перед тем, как уйти, Катя положила его на стол начальнику. А внизу ее перехватил охранник Потапкин, которому велели задержать Пушкареву и водворить на рабочее место, так что Катя покорно села в лифт и поехала наверх.

– Катенька, – голос Жданова был притворно ласковым, – вы что, не могли сказать, что бизнес-план скоро будет?

Катя даже не нашла, что ответить.

– Ну что Вы стоите, Катя, идите, работайте. Как только я это, – он потряс папкой, – прочитаю, я Вас вызову.

Катя пожала плечами и скрылась в каморке. «Нет, Жданов отвратительный начальник, – подумала она. – Куда там до него шефу! И все же, что-то в нем не так, но я еще не поняла, что именно. Но я обязательно разберусь. Только бы это был не он».

Бизнес-план Жданов и Малиновский приняли без особого энтузиазма, но выбора у них не было. Правда, как Коля и предполагал, переход на дешевые ткани им не слишком понравился, но Жданов, не желающий уступать Воропаеву и горящий желанием поскорее начать выполнение своих наполеоновских планов, махнул рукой на все риски, решив положиться на извечный русский «авось». Вообще, Жданов не переставал удивлять Катю. Он совершенно не походил на президента крупной компании. Более того, он не демонстрировал ни одного из тех качеств, которые должны быть присущи руководителям фирм: в решении важных вопрос он чересчур полагался на мнение других людей, в частности – Катиного и Малиновского, он не плохо разбирался в экономике, он не любил ждать и жаждал сразу увидеть результат, он был склонен к истерикам, в конце концов. И Катя не могла понять, как взрослый мужчина, бизнесмен его уровня позволяет себе кричать на подчиненных так, что дрожат стены, особенно если причиной тому не реальные ошибки работников, а плохое настроение самого Жданова. Нет, Катя понимала, почему он это делает: в его жизни хватало стрессов, например, ссоры с Кирой, неприятности в «Зималетто», и справлялся он с ними именно так – срываясь на служащих. Чего Катя могла понять, так это почему он не сдерживает себя. На ум приходило только одно объяснение: он просто не умеет этого делать, следовательно, до недавнего времени у него не было серьезных неприятностей, а те «тормоза», которыми спасались многие люди – алкоголь и секс, были в его жизни не отвлекающими факторами, а постоянными. И подобные неумение и нежелание сдерживаться говорили о некоторой психологической незрелости – обычно криком снимают стресс подростки и женщины.

Вообще-то до Жданова на Катю никто никогда не кричал. А еще, как это ни парадоксально, никто никогда не звал ее «Катенька» и «Катерина». Помимо обычного «Катя» в семье к ней обращались «Катюша» и «Катюха», а на работе – почему-то «Кэти». Ее абсолютная память распространялась только на увиденное, но не на услышанное, поэтому сейчас она даже не помнила, кто и почему ее так назвал, но имя прижилось. А от Жданова она только и слышала – Катенька и Катерина, от «Екатерина Валерьевна» он отказался в первый же день.

Удивительно, но Катя привязалась к Жданову всего за пару дней, несмотря на его плохое настроение и непростой характер. Она привыкла выбегать из каморки по первому его зову и терпеливо объяснять, почему здесь надо сделать так, а здесь – по-другому, ей нравилось слушать его голос и радоваться его улыбкам, хотя она себе в этом и не признавалась. Забавно, но брюнет Жданов напоминал ей рыжего гладкошерстного кота с наглой рожей: после свиданий Андрей становился похожим на мартовского кота, объевшегося сливок, а когда злился, Катя так и видела, как у него на загривке становится дыбом шерсть, топорщатся усы и хлещет по бокам невидимый хвост.

Несмотря ни на что, Кате нравилось работать с Андреем Ждановым, и она почти готова была, презрев профессиональную этику, сказать себе: «Это не он». Зато на остальных «фигурантов» она тщательно составляла досье, записывая малейшие детали, которые ей удалось узнать. К составлению их психологических портретов она еще не приступала, но ей казалось, что исключать никого из них пока нельзя.

К концу второй недели работы Катя была еле жива от усталости. Это у Жданова не было никакого графика, он приходил и уходил когда хотел, а вот Катя обязана была присутствовать на рабочем месте с девяти утра до семи вечера, по меньшей мере – КзоТ, тьфу ты, ТК, Жданов и впрямь не соблюдал. У лифта Катю взяла в плен Маша: к тому времени контакт с Женсоветом был более-менее налажен.

– А-а-а, Катя, подожди, постой!

– Да, Маш, что-то случилось?

– Слушай, Кать, а ты все, закончила уже?

– Да, вроде бы.

– Тут такое дело, я в клуб иду – ну, отдохнуть, развлечься, и думаю: а чего бы Катю не позвать? Пойдем, будет весело, я тебе гарантирую, клуб – улет! Самое модное место в Москве.

Маша просто пылала энтузиазмом и восторгом.

– Ну конечно, вот так всегда – «МАШинА динамо» называется, – пробурчал сидящий за стойкой ресепшена Федя Коротков, курьер «Зималетто», давно и безнадежно влюбленный в Машу. – Не ходи с этой предательницей, Катя, она тебя плохому научит. Вот мне она обещала сегодня вечер и бросила

– Балабол, не ной! Не слушай его, Кать. Пойдет, я тебя с молодым человеком познакомлю – умным, красивым. Ну, то есть я его не видела, но зато я Леньку знаю, у него плохих друзей быть не может. Да ты не волнуйся, мы тебя приоденем, а то ты слишком официально выглядишь. Все будет супер, поверь мне!

По ночным клубам и дискотекам Катя не ходила, но даже если бы ее привлекал такой вид отдыха, в последнее время сочетание «ночной клуб» вызывало эмоции, далекие от приятных.

– Нет, Маша, – твердо сказала Катя. – Извини, пожалуйста, я с удовольствием составила бы тебе компанию, но, боюсь, я слишком устала. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Ну Ка-а-а-ать…

– Извини, – Катя спешно ретировалась в вовремя подъехавший лифт. – До понедельника.

«Пушкарева, – сказала себе с удивлением Катя перед тем, как провалится в глубокий сон, – а ты ведь влюбилась в Андрея Палыча».

Около двух ночи ее разбудил мобильный.

– Пушкарева слушает.

– Катя, это я.

– Да, – мгновенно проснулась Катя, узнав голос шефа.

– У нас еще одна жертва.

– Что? Я скоро буду, только…

– Не стоит, мы справимся без тебя. Картина все та же, улик никаких. От тебя мне требуются профайлы всех потенциальных подозреваемых. Ждем тебя в воскресенье.

Шеф повесил трубку. «Да, – подумала Катя, – если что на свете и не меняется, так это серийные убийцы и Кирсаныч». Спать ей больше не хотелось.

 **Интермедия-3**

 _«Новая метла по-новому метет». Эту пословицу знают все, а потому от нового руководства обычно не ждут ничего хорошего: кто знает, что оно придумает, кого уволит, а кого возвысит, кому зарплату поднимет, а кому урежет? В начале нового века ФСБ и МВД свои «новые метлы» ждали с особой тревогой – всем было известно, что ситуация с преступностью в стране катастрофическая, и для того, чтобы ее исправить, надо было мести кардинально по-новому. Но к удивлению многих им это удалось._

 _Успешное раскрытие преступлений зависит не только от хороших кадров, но и от приемлемой материальной базы. И если со следователями и оперативными работниками было несколько проще, то с высококвалифицированными криминалистами дело обстояло гораздо хуже, равно как и с различным криминалистическим оборудованием. Невозможно раскрыть дело, если криминалист-недоучка загубил единственный отпечаток пальцев, а результатов экспертизы ДНК надо ждать столько, что подозреваемый успеет за это время состариться, не то, что сбежать._

 _И вот, после чреды скандалов и интриг был создан Экспертно-криминологический отдел (ЭКО), на что была потрачена немалая сумма бюджетных денег. Критики ругали проект: мол, все равно все выделенные деньги разворуют, лучше бы со взятками боролись, а там и преступников ловить проще будет. Скептики предсказывали ЭКО бесславный конец: пользы они не принесут, оборудование поломается, сотрудники уйдут на вольные хлеба. Но к удивлению всех, даже тех, кто верил в проект, ЭКО оправдал все самые смелые ожидания. Возможно потому, что создававшие его люди хорошо знали, что делают. Подполковник Галина Николаевна Рогозина, назначенная главой ЭКО, была опытна и предана делу, и поэтому оборудование было закуплено не только самое лучшее и дорогое, но и самое необходимое; а со всей России были собраны лучшие эксперты и криминалисты – работать и передавать знания и опыт молодому поколению, которое решено было отправить на стажировку за границу._

 _В начале в ЭКО предполагалось создать только два подразделения – собственно Криминалистическое и Экспертно-аналитическое. Но Рогозина настояла на создании и третьего подразделения – психологического анализа, иначе говоря – бихевиористики. Об Андрее Чикатило знают почти все, но мало кто слышал, что основная заслуга в его поимке принадлежит психологу-профайлеру Александру Бухановскому, составившему точный психологический портрет серийного убийцы задолго до его ареста на основании деталей преступления и улик. Парадоксально, но в России, несмотря на признание заслуг профайлеров, их не спешили привлекать к расследованию преступлений, даже серийных. Психологов-профайлеров всегда было мало из-за невысокого спроса, и зачастую следователи отмахивались от их помощи. Однако Рогозина не раз работала бок о бок с одним из лучших профайлеров России – Кириллом Александровичем Асуфьевым и знала, что иногда профайлер – ключ к раскрытию преступления. Поэтому Асуфьев, у которого были опыт, ум, желание работать и высококвалифицированная команда, возглавил Подразделение психологического анализа в ЭКО. Психологи-профайлеры помогали следствию, составляя психологический портрет (профайлы, как называли их побывавшие на стажировке за границей психологи) серийных убийц, а также убийц, совершающих особо жестокие убийства. И Рогозина, и Асуфьев, да и вообще все следователи и оперативники знали, что маньяков всегда куда больше, чем известно простому обывателю…_

 

 

 **Интермедия-4**

На очередное совещание пришли не только непосредственно работающие по делу, но и сама Рогозина – глава ЭКО: пять трупов, почти никаких улик и гуляющий на свободе серийный убийца – это было не просто плохо, а очень плохо. Настолько плохо, что ей уже не раз звонили сверху. Чудо еще, что им удалось сохранить убийства в тайне от прессы, но Рогозина чувствовала, что рано или поздно журналисты обо всем пронюхают. Брелок с места последнего убийства был сейчас их единственной надеждой.

– Ну что, все собрались, можно приступать? – спросила Дарья Доронина, аналитик, специалист по работе с информацией.

Если бы миф о том, что все блондинки – беспросветные дуры, был верен, Дарью занесли бы в Красную Книгу как уникальный экземпляр, обладающий недюжинным умом. Она отвечала за сбор и обработку различного рода информации, знала, где и как ее искать и обычно замечала то, мимо чего проходили другие.

По традиции в подобных сложных и долго не раскрываемых случаях обзор дела и без того начинался с самого начала, а сейчас об этом специально попросила Рогозина.

– Итак, начнем.

Данные с компьютера проецировались на большой экран, висящий на стене.

– Первая жертва, Елена Вамина, 26 лет, была обнаружена в декабре прошлого года, в переулке рядом с ночным клубом «Арлекин». Смерть наступила в начале третьего ночи, причина смерти – два пулевых ранения в грудь и в живот. Убийца сложил ей руки на груди и закрыл глаза. У жертвы не взяли ничего из вещей и ценностей. Опрос свидетелей ничего не дал, Вамина пришла в клуб с компанией друзей, но они разделились, и друзья ее больше не видели. Камеры наблюдения ничего не дали. Улик нет. – Девушка на фотографии была симпатичной коротковолосой блондинкой.

– Вторая жертва, Ксения Лачина, 24 года, найдена в феврале этого года позади ночного клуба «Фантазии Дали», смерть наступила около трех ночи, причина – та же, убийца снова сложил ей руки и закрыл глаза. Опять никаких улик и свидетелей. После второй жертвы дело было передано нам. – Эта девушка была рыжеволоса, с ослепительной белозубой улыбкой.

– Третья жертва, Марина Антипова, 27 лет, убита в апреле этого года, рядом с ночным клубом «Новый рассвет» около двух ночи, картина та же, что и в предыдущих двух случаях, но есть исключение: из сумочки жертвы украли кошелек и мобильный телефон. Свидетелей и улик нет. – Третья жертва была красивой блондинкой.

– Четвертая жертва, Вероника Заварзина, 25 лет, июнь этого года, переулок позади ночного клуба «Смерть клоуна», убийство идентично первым двум. – Шатенка с ямочками на щеках.

– Пятая жертва, Ирина Зимина, 27 лет, конец июня, рядом с ночным клубом «Балерина», картина убийства идентична предыдущей, свидетелей нет, но обнаружена улика – черно-оранжевый брелок в виде буквы «Z». К сожалению, ни ДНК, ни отпечатков пальцев на нем обнаружено не было.

Дарья замолчала, и на мгновение в комнате повисла тишина.

– Хорошо, начнем, – низким голосом сказал Кирилл Александрович Асуфьев, начальник Подразделения психологического анализа, или психотдела, как называли его в ЭКО. – Сложенные на груди руки – классический признак раскаянья, после совершения убийства преступнику становится плохо от содеянного, и он складывает жертве на груди руки, чтобы она покоилась с миром.

– Убийца не оставляет улик, его никто не видел, – продолжил Дмитрий Кречет – зеленоглазый брюнет, сидящий рядом с Асуфьевым, – значит, мы имеем дело с организованным преступником. И общая картина убийств это подтверждает: ночные клубы, молодые девушки, которые согласились выйти с ним на улицу и не ожидали нападения, полное отсутствие свидетелей – убийца умен, общителен, внешне привлекателен, вероятно, хорошо маскируется и везде может сойти за своего.

– Мужчина, от 25 до 40 лет, с высшим или неоконченным высшим образованием, – подхватила эстафету третий профайлер отдела Екатерина Пушкарева. – Принадлежит к занимает высокое социальное положение, либо же много времени проводит в подобном окружении – все эти ночные клубы одни из самых популярных и дорогих в Москве. Он хорошо и модно одевается, следит за внешностью, коммуникабелен, умеет убеждать…

– Почему вы так уверены, что мы ищем именно мужчину? И почему такие возрастные рамки? – перебила ее Рогозина.

– Серийные убийцы–женщины весьма редки. Среди них выделяются несколько типов. Во-первых, это так называемые Черные Вдовы, которые убивают ради корысти, причем необязательно мужей. К примеру, Дина Ламбрера за тринадцать лет задушила шестерых своих детей, а Мария Велтен отравила двух мужей, любовника, тетю и отца. Женщины-серийные убийцы второго типа убивают мужчин, потому что боятся их, им кажется, что они хотят их изнасиловать, причинить боль. Как правило, такие женщины подверглись когда-то насилию, возможно, еще в детстве, они неорганизованны, убивают спонтанно, редко заботятся о сокрытии улик. Вообще, статистически, жертвами женщин-серийных убийц чаще всего становятся представители противоположного пола. Есть еще тип убийц, получающих удовольствие от убийства, в таком случае жертвы могут обоих полов, но тогда убийства совершаются с особой жестокостью и с применением пыток. Так что в нашем случае убийца – мужчина. Что до возрастных рамок, то обычно более молодые люди не способны на такое хладнокровие и тщательную организацию, а мужчины старше сорока привлекли бы в клубах внимание, поскольку подавляющее число их посетителей – молодежь.

– Понятно.

– Убийства не носят ярко выраженного сексуального характера, они не слишком жестоки, всех жертв объединяло то, что они отдыхали в ночных клубах, были ярко и довольно откровенно одеты, так что, возможно, мы имеем дело с миссионером – убивая этих женщин, он считает, что очищает мир. Так же вероятно наличие дополнительных мотивов. Таким образом он может мстить какой-то женщине в своей жизни, проецируя свое к ней отношение на этих женщин, убивая их вместо нее. Незадолго до первого убийства его жизни должно было что-то произойти, что спровоцировало его. Например, бросила девушка, оскорбила начальница, – добавил Асуфьев.

– А что с уликой?

– Практически ничего, – ответил Павел Горин – сухощавый блондин с обаятельной улыбкой и жестким взглядом. Он был следователем, специализирующимся на серийных и особо жестоких убийства, и уже много лет работал с группой – Нет ни отпечатков, ни ДНК. У брелка сломано колечко крепления, очевидно, убийца не заметил, как потерял брелок. Судя по его внешнему виду, можно предположить, что брелок либо новый, либо его нечасто брали в руки. Установить, кто его изготовил, не удалось, но это не имеет смысла – понятно, что он сделан по заказу компании «Зималетто», это их фирменный знак. Обычно такие дарят сотрудникам и партнерам.

– Значит, это либо кто-то из самого «Зималетто», либо партнер.

– Возможно, – кивнул Асуфьев, – причем мы ищем не грузчика или дворника, а человека, обладающего более-менее высоким социальным положением.

– Что выяснили об этом «Зималетто»?

Дарья вывела информацию на экран и частично ее прокомментировала:

– Компания основана пятнадцать лет назад Ждановым Павлом Олеговичем и Ворпаевым Юрием Александровичем. Вместе с женами они стали основными акционерами компании. Два года назад супруги Воропаевы погибли в автокатастрофе, и их акции перешли к их детям – Воропаевым Александру, Кристине и Кире. Есть еще несколько мелких акционеров, но их доля очень мала. Компания крупная и процветающая. В данный момент президент компании – Жданов-старший, но через несколько месяцев он планирует уйти в отставку, сразу после выхода новой коллекции «Зималетто», так что компании предстоит смена власти.

– Ясно. Ну и что вы собираетесь предпринять? – спросила Рогозина, глядя на Асуфьева и Горина.

Всем было понятно, что мало что можно было сделать в такой ситуации – ни одного подозреваемого, ни одной стоящей улики, а единственная зацепка чересчур неопределенна.

– Единственное, что у нас есть – «Зималетто». Если исходить из версии, что это кто-то из топ-менеджеров или менеджеров среднего звена, пусть даже кто-то из партнеров компании, все равно единственное место, где мы можем что-то узнать – офис «Зималетто».

– Но если мы сейчас туда придем и начнем всех расспрашивать, то только спугнем убийцу, – тихо сказал Горин

– Так что вы предполагаете делать? – поинтересовалась Рогозина. Она уже поняла, к чему он клонит, и сомневалась, что ей нравится эта идея.

– Агент под прикрытием, – спокойно ответил Асуфьев.

– Та-а-ак, – потянула Рогозина, откинувшись на спинку стула. – И ты думаешь, это разумно?

Пушкарева, Кречет и Доронина об этой идее слышали впервые, а потому с любопытством смотрели то на шефа, то на Рогозину. В том, что шеф в итоге все равно победит, она были уверены, и им очень хотелось узнать, кто будет «засланным казачком».

– Ну, другого выхода у нас все равно нет, – усмехнулся Асуфьев.

– Хорошо, мы обсудим это позже, а пока я хочу знать, кого ты планируешь отправить это задание?

– А разве это не очевидно? По-моему, у нас только одна подходящая кандидатура, – он выдержал эффектную паузу, – Екатерина Пушкарева.

-Что!? – хором спросили все остальные, включая Катю.

– А чему вы удивляетесь? Чтобы узнать интересующие нас сведения, надо быть как можно ближе к руководству. Вряд ли у уборщицы или швеи это получится. А Катя единственная из нас, кто может за два месяца освоить новую профессию.

– Э-э-э, вообще-то, я в этом не уверенна, и потом… – тихим голоском начала было протестовать Катя, но ее перебил Дмитрий:

– Кирилл Саныч, при всем моем уважении, это безумие. Опускать туда Катю, одну.

– Глупости, – отрезал Асуфьев. – Во-первых, ей ничего не угрожает, а во-вторых, иначе мы никогда не поймаем убийцу.

– И в качестве кого она будет там работать? – спросила Рогозина.

Асуфьев пожал плечами.

– Там видно будет.

– Гхм, – прочистила горло Дарья, обращая на себя внимание, – вообще-то можно предположить, какие сотрудники понадобятся «Зималетто» в ближайшее время.

– Как?

– Когда я собирала информацию по «Зималетто», Николай Зорькин, наш эксперт-экономист, помог мне с анализом ее финансового состояния. Пока неизвестно, кто станет новым президентом после отставки Жданова старшего, но очевидно, что за этот пост будут бороться его сын, Жданов Андрей, и Александр Воропаев, чиновник из Минэкономразвития. Нам не удалось точно определить, кто с большей вероятностью победит, но Андрей Жданов в нескольких интервью по поводу будущего «Зималетто» говорил, что собирается расширять производство и активнее выводить компанию на мировой рынок. Мы полагаем, что для этого Жданову понадобятся люди с экономическим образованием: финансовые– и бизнес-аналитики.

– Ну вот и отлично, – потер руки Асуфьев.

– Я еще ничего не решила, – напомнила Рогозина. – Пойдем, поговорим в моем кабинете.

Они вышли, не чувствуя, что Катя смотрит им в след круглыми глазами. Совещание явно закончилось не так, как она ожидала.


	5. Правила игры

**Глава четвертая. Правила игры.**

 _Любовь, как оспа, тем опаснее, чем позднее приходит_

 **_Р.Бюсси-Рабютен_ **

Уже в субботу теплое бабье лето закончилось, и зарядил холодный осенний дождь. Весь день Катя провела за компьютером, сначала из потрепанной черной тетрадки перенося туда данные по сотрудникам «Зималетто» – Катя с детства предпочитала делать записи от руки, – затем составляя их предварительные профайлы.

На совещание Катя поехала с головной болью. Ей все меньше нравилось происходящее: уже шесть жертв, почти никаких зацепок и неуверенность в собственных силах. Когда Катя соглашалась на работу в «Зималетто», она была уверена, что сможет действовать профессионально и объективно, полагаясь на знания и расчет, а не на свои чувства. Но сейчас она понимала, что у нее это вряд ли теперь получится. «Зималетто» еще не стало ей вторым домом, как это случилось с ее основной работой, а коллектив компании – второй семьей, но Катя чувствовала, что это вполне может случиться. К примеру, она уже успела подружиться с Женсоветом. Конечно, это еще была не настоящая дружба – они слишком мало друг друга знали, но никакой психологический портрет, каким бы точным он не был, не мог отразить всех душевных качеств человека.

 _Всю первую неделю работы Кате было не до еды: она перехватывала что-то в дорогущем баре напротив ресепшена и снова шла работать. А на второй неделе Катя решила поискать в окрестностях «Зималетто» какую-нибудь недорогую и приличную кафешку – в конце концов, ходит же куда-то обедать Женсовет полным составом. Кафе нашлось: оно называлось «Ромашка» и внутри выглядело несколько привлекательней, чем снаружи. Женсовет Катя увидела сразу: дамы сидели у стойки и что-то бурно обсуждали, но, несмотря на это, Катю заметили сразу. Пока Катя озиралась по сторонам, гадая, пригласят ли они ее к себе, и выискивая на всякий случай свободный столик, Женсовет, придя к согласию, стал усердно махать ей руками, предлагая присоединиться к ним. Усерднее всего махала Амура – она чаще всего общалась с Катей и решила для себя, что она нормальная девушка, не то, что Клочкова._

 _За сорок минут обеденного перерыва Катя узнала массу новой информации: о «Зималетто» – из сплетен Женсовета, о самом Женсовете – из их манер, поведения, речи. Выяснилось, что все они славные женщины и преданные подруги. Например, взбалмошная Маша полдня рыдала в женском туалете из-за того, что нечаянно подставила Катю, когда ту уволила Кира. А Танюша всегда готова поделиться с подругой последним куском хлеба, что для Пончиты было настоящим подвигом._

 _Строгие Светлана и Ольга Вячеславовна поддержат и утешат, даже если, по их мнению, ты совершила несусветную глупость. Шура с радостью «даст по башке» обидчику подруги, а Амура погадает на картах по старинному африканскому методу так, что выяснится, что за углом тебя ждет великая любовь. Она все были искренне в своих чувствах, будь то любовь или ненависть, и, как подсказывала Кате интуиция, неспособны на подлость и предательство. В общем, они были невероятно живые и настоящие. Подруги, которых Катя всегда хотела иметь и которых у нее никогда не было. Ради этой дружбы Катя готова даже была терпеть их коллективные истерики, постоянные заседания в туалете и некоторую назойливость._

 _Проблема была в том, что при общении с Женсоветом Катю постоянно мучила совесть – ей стыдно было все время лгать новым подругам да еще и использовать их при этом для сбора информации. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Катя подумала, что минусов у ее работы гораздо больше, чем плюсов._

Это у большинства людей воскресенье было нерабочим днем, а сотрудники ЭКО работали всегда, потому что преступления совершались каждый день, в любое время дня и ночи.

– О, смотрите-ка, кто пришел. Радистка Кэт! – в коридоре Катю встретил Юрий Радин, заместитель Рогозиной, – крепко сбитый лысый мужчина с широкой улыбкой. – Надеюсь, тебя не раскрыли.

– Нет, – невольно улыбнулась Катя. Радин был на редкость позитивным человеком и поднимал всем настроение даже тогда, когда ровным счетом ничего для этого не делал. – У нас совещание.

– Знаю. Я туда и иду.

– Вы? А что случилось с Галиной Николаевной?

– Ты еще не слышала? У депутата Бельцева взорвали сегодня машину, около полутора часов назад. Она сейчас там. А я вместо нее. Послушаю, как вы шаманите, и тоже туда поеду, – Радин обожал притворяться малообразованным ментом с минимумом интеллекта, и делал это так виртуозно, что не знающие его люди обычно велись и потом долго не могли поверить, что у него красный диплом МГУ.

– Кэти, привет. Как ты? – увидев Катю, стоявший у дверей малого конференц-зала Дмитрий Кречет, приобнял ее за плечи. – В порядке?

Ну конечно, вспомнила вдруг Катя, именно из-за Димы команда иногда называла ее Кэти. В 2001 г. они вместе проходили курс обучения в филиале Академии ФБР в Будапеште. Группа была многонациональная, языком общения был английский, и всем, кроме Дмитрия, было удобнее называть ее Кэти. Зато когда они вернулись в Россию, Кречет первый раз в шутку назвал ее Кэти, и непонятно почему имя прижилось. Впрочем, так ее называли редко, по особым случаям и только команда, за исключением шефа.

– В порядке, – ответила Катя. – Просто устала. Все уже собрались?

– Нет. Пойдем, я пока расскажу о последней жертве.

– Из всех сотрудников, на мой взгляд, соответствуют предварительному профайлу следующие: Андрей Жданов, президент компании; Роман Малиновский, вице-президент и начальник отдела маркетинга; Игорь Белянин, его заместитель; Ярослав Ветров, финдиректор; Игорь Теплов, глава юридического отдела; его заместитель Алексей Воронцов. Я также считаю, что в этот список можно включить дизайнера «Зималетто» Милко Вукановича. Известно, что среди общего числа серийных убийц есть и гомосексуалисты, также известно, что среди их жертв могут быть как гомо-, так и гетеросексуальные жертвы. Все возможные подозреваемые молоды, внешне привлекательны, следят за собой, общительны, ведут активный образ жизни. Помимо прочих я также исключила акционера компании Александра Воропаева.

– Почему?

Катя помедлила перед ответом, вспоминая свои встречи с Воропаевым.

 _При первой встречи Катя врезалась в Воропаева и едва не свалила его на пол: она всегда была немного неуклюжей, а тогда еще и спешила за документами. И услышала о себе много нелицеприятного. Конечно, до непечатной лексики он не опустился, но и того, что он сказал, было достаточно. В общем, Катино «преступление» явно не соответствовало «наказанию». В какой-то момент она четко поняла, что Воропаев целенаправленно старается ее унизить, и это доставляет ему огромное удовольствие. Разумеется, по одной встречи нельзя было сделать окончательный вывод, но Катя имела возможность несколько раз понаблюдать за ним и составить психологический портрет. Воропаев обожал хамить и издеваться, в особенности над теми, кто слабее и ниже его по положению, и ясно было, что это доставляет ему искреннее удовольствие. Жданова-младшего он ненавидел, к Ждановым-старшим относился со смесью уважения и снисхождения. Он обычно цедил слова сквозь зубы и всем видом показывал, что делает собеседнику одолжения, разговаривая с ним. Видно было, что он привык, чтобы все делалось так, как хочет он, и если по каким-либо причинам этого не происходило, он страшно раздражался. В общем, Воропаев явно стремился быть лидером всегда и везде. Вот только Катя знала, что по-настоящему уверенные в себе люди никогда не нападают на слабейшего и уж тем более никогда не оскорбляют без причины, в особенности тех, кто не может ответить, это удел слабых, неуверенных в себе. Конечно, Катя понимала, что люди и обстоятельства бывают разными, и что нескольких встреч может быть недостаточно для составления достоверного психологического портрета, однако свои выводы она сделала на основании наблюдения не только за одним Воропаевым, но и за его сестрами. Невооруженным взглядом видно было, что у всех у них большие психологические проблемы. О мертвых говорят либо хорошо, либо ничего, но в данном случае было очевидно, что в проблемах Воропаевых виноваты их родители. Скорее всего, от старших детей они требовали слишком многого: быть лучшими, быть лидерами, и в результате Кристина, не справившись с давлением, полностью погрузилась в свой мир, где она может быть такой, какой хочет, почти не контактируя при этом с миром, в котором она должна что-то решать или чему-то соответствовать. А вот Александр решил непременно стать лучшим, но, не имея нужных способностей, выбрал для себя модель поведения, которая активно всем демонстрирует, что он хозяин жизни, но ценой унижения людей. Собственно, соперничество с Андреем вытекало оттуда же: судя по всему, Андрей был из тех везунчиков, которые идут по жизни легко и непринужденно, так, как не удавалось Александру. По имеющейся у Кати информации, Александр Воропаев ни дня не проработал в «Зималетто», и сфера его деятельности всегда была далека от производства модной одежды, так что его стремление занять президентский пост было продиктовано одним только желанием – стать лидером и победить Андрея. Так что Воропаев отвратительным поведением скрывал комплексы и неуверенность в себе. Такие люди убивают с особым садизмом, их мотивация – контроль над жертвой, при этом от убийства они получают сексуальное наслаждение. Что до Киры, то тут, вероятно, была противоположная ситуация – младшая дочь, любимая, избалованная, привыкшая получать от жизни все, чего пожелает, без малейших усилий. В данный момент она хотела Жданова в качестве мужа, причем такого Жданова, каким она хотела его видеть. И это несовпадение реальности и ее желаний вызывали у нее истерики и агрессию._

Вот эти свои соображения Катя и описала коллегам.

– В общем, – сказал Радин, – я понял, что дело – швах. Семь подозреваемых, и психологический профиль у всех соответствует нашему убийце. Так может, всех их в КПЗ пока посадить, а? Если убийств больше не будет – один из них точно маньяк, – Радин, разумеется, шутил, но казалось, что в данной ситуации это было едва ли не самое эффективное решение.

– Катя, я хочу, что бы завтра ты глаз не спускала с подозреваемых. Возможно, кто-то из них будет вести себя необычно: будет слишком нервным, счастливым или что-то еще. Попробуй узнать, не случилось ли в пятницу их жизни чего-то неприятного – обычно у серийных убийц «период охлаждения» постепенно сокращается, пока они не начинают убивать ежедневно, в данном же случае убийства происходят через неравные промежутки времени, следовательно, должно было что-то, что его спровоцировало, – жестко сказал Асуфьев.

После окончания совещания Катя, Дарья, Дмитрий и Павел решили посидеть в ближайшем кафе – они были не только коллегами, но и хорошими друзьями и им было о чем поговорить помимо трупов. Но перед тем, как Катя вышла из комнаты, к ней подошел Асуфьев и, пристально глядя ей в глаза, спросил:

– Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Катя смешалась, отвела взгляд, прошептала: «Нет» и буквально выбежала из конференц-зала. Она ничего не хотела рассказывать Кирсанычу, потому что не могла, это было слишком личное. Катя думала, что влюбилась в Андрея Жданова, но на самом деле она не была в этом абсолютно уверена: ей попросту не с чем было сравнивать. С раннего детства ее идолами и друзьями были книги, а тяга к знаниям – сродни наркозависимости. В садике, вместо того, чтобы играть с куклами и в прятки, она читала книги. В школе, где она перепрыгивала сразу через несколько классов и была обычно младше одноклассников, с ней никто не дружил, но Кате это было безразлично, потому что книги казались интереснее людей. Ее не беспокоили ни насмешки, ни презрение, ни полное игнорирование со стороны одноклассников. И уж тем более она не думала о любви – ее интеллектуальное развитие явно опережало эмоционально-психологическое. Будущую профессию Катя выбирала исходя одновременно из детских заблуждений и трезвого расчета: ей всегда нравились детективы, и она хотела расследовать запутанные дела и спасать людей, совсем как Шерлок Холмс или Мегре, а кроме того, Катя понимала, что с ее уникальной памятью ей будет легко работать юристом, ведь она будет помнить наизусть все законы. Поэтому Катя поступила на юридический факультет МГУ. Но еще ей была интересна человеческая психология, она хотела узнать, как люди думают и чувствуют, что ими движет при принятии решений, почему иногда они действуют совершенно нелогично и как правильно с ними правильно общаться. И потому Катя уговорила (хотя и с большим трудом) ректора МГУ позволить ей учиться еще на одном факультете – психологии. У нее получалось совместить получение двух высших образований, но больше времени ни на что не оставалось. И уж точно ей было не до любви. Кроме того, она попросту боялась влюбиться – наблюдая за влюбленными одноклассниками, Катя поняла, что любовь сродни безумию, она затмевает ум и мешает здраво рассуждать, а этого Катя допустить не могла, она слишком дорожила своим умом. Конечно, ее рассуждения во многом были по-детски наивными, но она не отказалась от них и в дальнейшем. Да и однокурсники привычно оказались старше ее. Отношения же с коллегами по работе были табу, впрочем, после окончания университета серийные убийцы и их жертвы были Кате интереснее, чем любовь.

Однако человек устроен таким образом, что время от времени влюбляется. Кто чаще, кто реже, кто надолго, а кто на пару часов. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться и с Катей, а Андрей Жданов был наилучшей для этого кандидатурой – красивый, обаятельный, веселый, по-своему внимательный: на этой неделе они дважды проводили деловые переговоры в ресторанах, в первом из них официант порекомендовал рыбное блюдо, но Катя поспешно от него отказалась. «Что, у Вас от нее судороги?» – с улыбкой спросил Жданов. «Почти», – шепотом ответила Катя, рыбу она терпеть не могла. И во втором ресторане, когда всем заказали фирменное блюдо, Жданов сказал официанту: «Если там рыба – этой даме принесите что-нибудь другое». В общем, Жданов был один из самых привлекательных мужчин, которых Катя когда-либо встречала, несмотря на его трудный характер. В него было сложно не влюбиться и более искушенным женщинам, так что Катя, которая в «Зималетто» была вовсе не гениальным профайлером, а скромной умненькой Катериной, не устояла. И ей это не нравилось: она не хотела влюбляться в Жданова, поэтому предательство собственного сердца ее злило. Жданов был почти женат, и он мог оказаться убийцей. Этих обстоятельств хватало, чтобы держаться от него подальше, но у Кати это не получалось. В настоящий момент Катя больше всего боялась, что убийца все же Жданов, и что она ненароком выдаст, что в него влюблена. И она не знала, что хуже. А о том, что она, фактически, обманывала Андрея, она и вовсе старалась не думать.


	6. Десять негритят

**Глава пятая. Десять негритят**

 

– 1 -

« …ты глаз не спускала с подозреваемых. Возможно, кто-то из них будет вести себя необычно…». Катя могла постараться не спускать глаз со всех подозреваемых, но вот понять, что для них необычно, а что нет, для нее было сложнее – она слишком мало их знала. Мелочи: жесты, любимые словечки, привычки – из этого складывается образ человека. О коллегах, с которыми Катя проработала больше пяти лет, она знала почти все. Небесно-голубые глаза Паши Горина становились серыми, когда он был зол или голоден, и синими – когда счастлив, а если он приходил на работу без галстука, то это означало, что он поссорился с женой. Когда Димка Кречет о чем-то серьезно размышлял, он теребил мочку уха, а если был чем-то расстроен, то садился играть в компьютерные игры. Даша Доронина крутила на пальце неизменное серебряное кольцо, когда нервничала, прищуривалась, когда пыталась что-то вспомнить, и морщила нос, если была не уверена в чем-то. А Кирсаныч («Кирсаныч» было сокращением от длинного «Кирилл Александрович», и шеф терпеть не мог этого прозвища) насвистывал что-то, когда думал над делом, и начинал день с кофе и Интернета, если ночью его мучила бессонница.

Но про сотрудников «Зималетто» она пока таких подробностей не знала, и сказать, чье поведение такое же, как обычно, а чье – отличается от повседневного, не могла. Лучше всего, конечно, Катя изучила Андрея Жданова. К примеру, она узнала, что он любит сладкое, но стесняется это признавать: он всегда заказывал черный кофе без сахара и морщился перед каждым глотком, зато после ссор с Кирой или перед напряженными переговорами Жданов клал в кофе не меньше четырех ложек сахара, с наслаждением выпивал его и закусывал шоколадкой. Он не способен был работать больше двух часов подряд и отдыхал, просматривая фотографии моделей, часто – в стиле «ню», ну, или полу-«ню». Он терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что делать, даже если через полчаса признавал, что так будет лучше. А еще он всегда снимал очки, если был растерян или чего-то не понимал. Так что определить, кто из подозреваемых ведет себя необычно, будет довольно трудно, разве что реакция остальных сотрудников подскажет, что что-то не так.

Когда Катя вышла из лифта, то увидела, что на ресепшене, против ожидаемого, сидит не Маша, а Федя. Хмурый курьер рассеянно листал какой-то журнал, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Увидев, что пришла Катя, а не Маша, он со вздохом отложил журнал.

– Привет, Кать. Вот скажи мне, почему вы, женщины, такие упрямые, а? Я же Машке сто, нет, тысячу раз говорил: «Хватит по ночным клубам шататься, все равно ты там нормального мужика не найдешь, это же ясно, как божий день». Ну ведь я прав, скажи, Кать? Машке муж нужен нормальный, чтобы с головой и с руками был и ее с Егоркой любил, как я. А у этих, из ночных клубов, только одно всегда на уме. Она уже столько раз обжигалась и все продолжает в том же духе. Хорошо если он ее просто поматросит и бросит, а если она на кого похуже нарвется? Да в этих ночных клубах половина – наркоманы и психи. Завезут куда-нибудь, и поминай, как звали. А у нее сын, между прочим. Ну вот как ей это втолковать, а?

Катя молча кивала головой в знак согласия и сочувствия – большего от нее не требовалось. Впрочем, во многом она с Федей была согласна, особенно с последним высказыванием.

– Ладно, Федь, я пошла, работы много.

– Давай. Вообще-то, у меня ее тоже немало, но кое из-за кого я могу получить по шапке – я уже опаздываю.

– Удачи.

Жданов пришел где-то через полчаса и, судя по всему, был в настроении сносном, но далеко не отличном. Минут через десять в кабинет зашел Малиновский.

– «Что ты молодец не весел, что ты голову повесил?» – с порога процитировал он.

Как лучший друг, Роман определял состояние Жданова с полувзгляда.

Жданов только махнул рукой в ответ.

– Что жизнь семейная не складывается? Ах да, ты же еще не женат. Представляю, что будет, когда вы с Кирой поженитесь, если вы уже сейчас живете как кошка с собакой.

– Малиновский, помолчи, а? И без тебя тошно.

– Что, все так плохо?

На мгновение Жданов задумался, а потом признал:

– Да нет, не очень. Мы с ней в пятницу вечером поссорились. – Катя, подслушивающая в каморке этот разговор, сразу же насторожилась и бесшумно подошла поближе к двери. – Домой ехали, а тут мне Леночка Синицына позвонила.

– Подожди, это такая темненькая, да? Которая у нас в позапрошлом показе участвовала?

– Ну да, она самая. В Москве на несколько дней, проездом из Вены, решила восстановить старые связи. Я, конечно, шифровался, но ты же знаешь, что у Киры чутье запредельное. Она у меня телефон выхватила, ну и… В общем, всю субботу она на меня злилась, а вчера решила, что уже можно и помириться.

– Ничто не ново под луной, – пожав плечами, заявил Малиновский.

Катино сердце забилось быстрее. Может ли убийцей быть Жданов? Не слишком развитая женская интуиция и неравнодушное сердце говорили: «Нет!», но разум твердил, что все возможно. Поругался с невестой, поехал залечивать душевные раны в ночной клуб «Синий призрак», познакомился с Марией Козиной, последней жертвой, и убил ее. Впрочем, в таком случае жертва должна была быть скорее блондинкой, а не брюнеткой, но Катя давно поняла, что в у серийных убийц своя логика. Тем не менее, Жданов не производил впечатления хладнокровного убийцы, не говоря уже о маньяке – да, он был вспыльчив и частенько несдержан, но быстро отходил. Катя верила в то, что он может устроить пьяную драку в баре, но не в то, что это он убивает беззащитных девушек. К сожалению, чувства, как любил говорить Радин, «к делу не пришьешь», а значит надо искать твердые доказательства непричастности Андрея.

– Да кому ты все звонишь? – спросил Жданов Малиновского. – Что, нашлась наконец-то женщина, решительно отвергшая твои притязания?

– Не родилась еще такая, – гордо ответил Роман. – Игорю я звоню, пропал куда-то.

– Расслабься, Малина, пробки, вся Москва стоит.

– Стоит-то она стоит, но на Игоря это не похоже, он же пунктуальный, как черт, пришедший за грешной душой. Мне документы кое-какие нужны, а у него комп запароленый. Ладно, не кисни, президент, а я пошел, поработаю, что ли.

– Иди, – как-то обреченно сказал Жданов и тут же рявкнул в селектор. – Амура, кофе мне принесите.

«Итак, – подумала Катя, отходя от двери, – Белянин и, возможно, Жданов. Хоть какая-то конкретика, и это хорошо. А плохо то, что я понятия не имею, как их проверить. Не в лоб же спрашивать: «Скажите, вы – маньяк-убийца?» Хотя, иногда такая тактика может сработать, здесь явно не тот случай». Поразмышляв еще немного на эту тему, Катя пошла к юристам.

Юридический отдел состоял из двух человек: начальника Игоря Теплова и его зама Алексея Воронцова. Они делили на двоих один кабинет, по размеру лишь немного уступающий президентскому, и секретаршу Ниночку, которой, впрочем, на месте не оказалось. Как и самого Теплова. В кабинете присутствовал только Воронцов, упоенно играющий в компьютер.

– Ой, Екатерина Валерьевна, как вы меня напугали, – честно признался, после того, как буквально подпрыгнул, услышав ее голос. – Что, Нины опять нет? Ах, да, кажется, у нее ребенок болеет. А вы за договорами? Сейчас, подождите, пожалуйста, где-то они здесь были.

Пока Воронцов искал нужные договоры в столе у Теплова, Катя поинтересовалась:

– А Игоря Владимировича сегодня не будет? Надеюсь, он не заболел?

– Нет, нет, с ним все в порядке, просто проблемы, семейные, но так, ничего серьезного, в общем, – невнятно пробормотал Воронцов. – Вот, держите, Екатерина Валерьевна, хорошего дня.

Катя вышла из кабинета с ощущением, что ее оттуда фактически выгнали. А еще – что Воронцов явно что-то скрывает. «Плюс Теплов?»

Впрочем, ситуация с главой юр.отдела прояснилась в тот же день. Теплов зашел в кабинет Жданова перед обедом и с порога спросил:

– Андрей, добрый день. Скажи, у вас с Романом есть какие-то определенные планы на обед? – Кате он показалось необычайно возбужденным и радостным.

– Конечно, – ответил из-за его спины подошедший Малиновский, – обед.

– Значит, никаких переговоров и деловых встреч, я правильно понял?

– А что случилось-то?

– Хочу пригласить вас в ресторан отпраздновать День рождения.

– Чего? День рождения у тебя два месяца назад был, я точно помню.

– Не мой. Можете меня поздравить, я стал отцом, – гордо сказал Теплов.

Малиновский, не удержавшись, присвистнул.

– Поздравляем. А кто…

– Подожди, – перебил Жданова Малиновский, – как это – отцом, ты же, вроде, не женат.

– Ну и что? – удивился Теплов. – Рома, штамп в паспорте и дети не всегда связаны, уж ты-то должен это знать. Мы с Аней уже четыре года вместе живем.

– А ты молчал, как партизан.

– Про Аню я не раз говорил, а про ребенка – боялся сглазить.

– Суеверный какой. Так у тебя кто: мальчик или девочка?

– Девочка, – расплылся в улыбке Теплов. – 3100, такая крошечная. В пятницу ночью родилась. Хотим Олечкой назвать. Ну так что, отпразднуете со мной?

– Конечно! Поздравляем.

Мужчины вышли из кабинета, оживленно переговариваясь. «Минут Теплов», – подумала Катя. И их осталось шестеро…

Зам. Малиновского Игорь Белянин появился в тот день на работе уже после обеда и выглядел при этом бледным и расстроенным. Опоздание свое он объяснил тем, что сначала долго стоял в пробке, а затем у него сломалась машина. Жданова и Малиновского это объяснение устроило, а вот Катю нет. Следующие два дня она при каждом удобном случае внимательно наблюдала за ним – Белянин оставался все таким же подавленным. А потом Кате позвонила Аня Трофимова, технический аналитик и компьютерный гений ЭКО.

– Катя, привет. Ты можешь сейчас разговаривать? Замечательно. Слушай, после того, ты начала работать в «Зималетто», Кирсаныч попросил меня отслеживать имена основных фигурантов по всем базам данных. И вот сегодня с утра – бинго! Короче, в пятницу ребята из УБОПа брали одного парня в наркопритоне, совместно с наркоконтролем. Так вот, помимо того, за кем они, собственно, пришли, они взяли еще кучу разного народа и даже не поленились вписать их имена в протокол. Все имена. Догадайся, кто из твоих коллег провел веселую ночку с пятницы на субботу? Игорь Белянин.

– Белянин наркоман? – удивилась Катя. – Никогда бы не подумала. Хотя это многое объясняет.

– А вот и нет. Дарья сразу же связалась с майором Синицыным из наркоконтроля и выяснила, что Белянин оказался в том притоне, можно сказать, случайно. У Белянина есть младшая сестра, Ирина Белянина, которая пару лет назад связалась с неподходящим парнем, тот подсадил ее на иглу, ну и пошло поехало. С тех пор Белянин регулярно вытаскивает ее из различных неприятностей. В общем, у него на последнее убийство есть железное алиби.

– Спасибо, Ань. Держи меня в курсе.

– Конечно. Удачи.

И их осталось пятеро…

Если бы Кате предложили выбрать убийцу наугад, методом «научного тыка», полагаясь на интуицию, а не на знания, то Катя выбрала бы Малиновского. Только потому, что она никак не могла его разгадать. На первый взгляд он казался вечно легкомысленным донжуаном, но Кате казалось, что это не что иное, как маска, под которой скрывается совсем иной Роман Малиновский. Впрочем, Катя понимала, что может и ошибаться. Как бы там ни было, о Романе Дмитриевиче она знала ровно столько, сколько остальной Женсовет, то есть – почти ничего. А строить какие-либо психологически догадки на основе его поведения она пока не хотела – причин для такого образа жизни у Малиновского могло быть много, а он сам, возможно, и не был убийцей. Так что Романом Катя решила заняться в самую последнюю очередь.

– 2 -

Скомканная бумажка, не долетев всего каких-то пары сантиметров до мусорной корзины, стоящей перед президентским столом, приземлилась рядом со своими товарками, в изобилии разбросанными по полу. Значительно меньше их лежало в самой корзине. Жданов прищурился, смял еще один лист, отправил его в мусорку – снова неудачно – и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. Его состояние можно было описать одним из тех русских словечек, которые ставят изучающих этот язык иностранцев в тупик, – у него было муторно на душе. Когда его отец со своим лучшим другом Юрием Воропаевым только планировали открыть свою компанию, Андрей мечтал, что когда-нибудь станет ее президентом: будет сидеть в большом кабинете, подписывать важные документы, решать сложные вопросы, устало просить у секретарши очередную чашку кофе и собственноручно проверять, как на моделях сидит одежда, а преданные сотрудники будут его уважать и приветствовать искренними улыбками. Но едва он осуществил свою мечту (с определенными коррективами), выяснилось, что суровая действительность, как это часто и бывает, не оправдала ожиданий. Конечно, Андрей был готов к некоторым трудностям, но никак не предполагал, что они будут такого масштаба. И вместо того, чтобы героически их преодолевать, как грезилось когда-то, он поручил это своей новой секретарше. Жданов ощущал себя Страшилой и Карабасом-Барабасом в одном флаконе. Страшилой – потому что его мозгов не хватило, чтобы все правильно рассчитать и найти выход из сложной ситуации, а Карабасом-Барабасом – потому что когда они с Малиновским попросили Катю немножко исправить отчет так, чтобы он удовлетворил Александра Воропаева, в Катиных глазах был такой ужас, словно Жданов собирался сначала отхлестать ее кнутом, а потом пустить на дрова. И хотя Андрею было ее искренне жаль, но у него не было выбора: так уж вышло, что Катя была единственным человеком, который мог сделать для него фальшивый – называя вещи своими именами – отчет, и Жданов не мог позволить себе рисковать президентским креслом из-за жалости к девушке. Впрочем, по большей части состояние Жданова было вызвано приближением показа: впервые в жизни Андрей так боялся провала. А еще это дурацкое пари с Милко!

Мало кто знал, что Андрей Жданов плохо разбирается в людях – с его образом жизни это казалось невозможным. Но факт оставался фактом. Подобное умение формируется как одно из средств самозащиты с раннего детства: как отреагирует мама, если я раскрашу светлые обои фломастерами; что сделает вон та тетя, если я открою ее сумочку; согласится ли Ленка дать списать физику, если я скажу ей, что она красивая…, список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Но Андрей всегда слишком легко шел по жизни, без проблем получая все необходимое благодаря положению и внешности, и там, где остальные думали, как бы получить желаемое, Андрею всего лишь надо было протянуть руку. Со временем, правда, это перестало работать так же безотказно, как в юности, но лучше разбираться в людях Жданов все равно не научился. Сам Андрей об этом прекрасно знал, но выводов из набитых шишек не делал, точнее говоря, делал, но весьма своеобразные – всех близких (родителей, Киру, Малиновского) он прекрасно знал, а с посторонними людьми, в число которых входили и модели, он старался особо не сближаться. А вот Катю Пушкареву в свой ближний круг он пустил почти мгновенно и без колебаний. И дело тут было не только в том, что на второй день работы она самоотверженно попыталась спасти его от Кириной ревности. Жданов не знал точно, сколько Кате лет – двадцать четыре? двадцать пять? – но разница в возрасте была лет шесть-семь, и скромная, застенчивая, умная девушка казалась ему кем-то вроде младшей сестренки, которая пойдет на все ради обожаемого старшего брата и никогда не предаст. Откуда у него взялось это чувство Жданов не смог бы объяснить никому, даже себе самому (особенно учитывая, что он всегда был довольно эгоистичен и никогда не хотел ни братьев, ни сестер). Почему-то Андрей был твердо убежден, что Катя не может сделать ничего дурного, особенно ему. Малиновский, правда, утверждал, что эта «серая мышка» по уши влюбилась в «неотразимого Жданова», но Андрей от него отмахивался: что он, не знает, что ли, как ведут себя влюбленные женщины? Катя совсем не такая! Впрочем, сентиментальные чувства не затмевали для него самого главного – работы и президентского кресла, ради которых Андрей готов был душу продать, не то, что попросить Катерину подделать отчет. Жданов был уверен, что до тех пор, пока Катя на него работает, в компании все будет хорошо: помимо блестящих мозгов у нее был феноменальный дар убеждения, перед которым не мог устоять ни один партнер, так что все переговоры заканчивались в пользу «Зималетто». А еще она оказалась неожиданно интересной собеседницей и просто хорошим человеком.

Через пару дней после того, как Катя согласилась исправить отчет, Жданов забыл на работе телефон. Обнаружил он это только дома – вот, оказывается, почему ему по дороге никто не звонил, даже Кира. Андрей чертыхнулся, но поехал обратно в «Зималетто: жить без телефона он положительно не мог. В высотке горела всего пара окон, а Потапкин мирно спал на посту. Жданов подавил в себе желание рявкнуть ему на ухо «Подъем» и отправился в свой кабинет. На полу перед Катиной каморкой лежала полоска света. «Выключить забыла, растяпа», – подумал Жданов, открыл дверь в Катин кабинет и замер на пороге – его помощница сидела за столом и устало терла глаза. На экране монитора Жданов увидел какие-то таблицы.

– Катерина, – тихо, но строго спросил Жданов, – Вы что здесь делаете?

Катя вздрогнула, ойкнула и свалила локтем лежавшие на столе очки, которые, к счастью, не разбились.

– Р-р-работаю, Андрей Палыч, – пролепетала она.

– Да я вижу, что работаете. А должны быть дома.

Вообще-то, Жданов противоречил сам себе, так как не далее, как сегодня днем потребовал от Кати скорейшего соствления отчета, даже если для этого ей придется работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но сейчас Катя выглядела такой уставшей и несчастной, что у него дрогнуло сердце.

– Отчет надо делать, Андрей Палыч. Да, у вас тут мобильный почти не смолкал.

– Догадываюсь. Вот что, Катя, у Вас пять минут на сборы, жду Вас в машине.

– Зачем? – не поняла Катя

– Домой Вас отвезу.

– Не надо, я сама доберусь, честное слово.

Катя произнесла это тоном советской отличницы, обещающей никогда не получать четверок и не предавать Родину, и Жданов невольно улыбнулся.

– Через пять минут в машине, Катя. Жду.

Когда они выехали из гаража «Зималетто», Андрей, который не любил слушать за рулем музыку, спросил у Кати:

– Вам какое радио включить? Или, если хотите, откройте бардачок, там какие-то диски лежат, – то, что они Кирины, он решил не уточнять.

– Нет, ничего не надо, спасибо.

– Вы не любите музыку? – поинтересовался Жданов скорее для поддержания разговора.

– Я люблю музыку, но я не люблю радио, – ответила Катя, сосредоточенно глядя вперед.

– И какую же музыку Вы любите? – то, что должно было быть непринужденным трепом, скорее напоминало допрос партизана.

– Разную, Андрей Палыч. И большую ее часть не крутят по радио, – Катя чуть улыбнулась, слегка повернувшись к нему.

– А-а-а…, – потянул Жданов, не зная, что еще сказать.

Некоторое время они ехали в абсолютной тишине, пока Жданов, резко затормозив на светофоре, не сказал, обращаясь скорее к себе самому, чем к Кате:

– Зима скоро. На внедорожник надо будет пересаживаться. И резину на нем не забыть поменять.

– «Мумии-семейство, все его друзья и знакомые готовились к долгой зимней спячке серьезно и обстоятельно. Муми-мама накрыла стол на веранде, но в чашке у каждого были лишь хвойные иголки. (Совершенно необходимо, чтобы желудок был набит хвойными иголками, если предстоит проспать целых три месяца подряд.)», – сказал вдруг Катя.

Жданов, забыв, что за рулем, удивленно уставился на нее.

– Это из «Муми-тролля», – сказала, широко улыбнувшись, Катя и, подумав, добавила, – Из книги.

– А-а-а… – снова потянул Жданов. – И Вы это наизусть помните?

Ему показалось, что Катя смутилась и немного покраснела.

– Ну, кое-что. Это одна из моих любимых книг. Мне ее мама в детстве часто читала.

– Повезло Вам, – со вздохом сказал Андрей. – А мне родители редко книги читали, заняты были, и няням не до этого было.

– У Вас были няни?

– Ну, да. Я же говорю, у родителей времени не было.

Почему-то Андрею показалось, что в Катиных глазах промелькнула жалость.

– И что, все ваши любимые книги – сказки, или взрослые тоже есть? – спросил он с добродушной насмешкой.

Остаток пути Катя рассказывала ему про свои любимые книги, половину из которых он не читал, а о нескольких – даже не слышал. Выяснилось, что Катя умеет интересно рассказывать о том, что ей интересно, так что Жданов услышал множество различных цитат и биографий писателей, литературных анекдотов и баек. Правда, ему упорно казалось, что после каждой цитаты Катя непонятно почему смущается, но он выбросил это из головы: в конце концов, у каждого свои тараканы в голове. А вообще, если бы его школьная учительница литературы рассказывала хотя бы вполовину так интересно, как Катя, то он точно поступал бы в Литературный институт. Заслушавшись, Андрей не заметил даже, что они уже минут двадцать как приехали и стоят в Катином дворе.

– Мне пора, Андрей Палыч, – сказала наконец Катя. – До завтра.

– Что? Ах, да, до завтра.

То, что мобильный подозрительно молчит, Андрей понял на полпути к дому и обнаружил, что телефон разрядился. «Кира, наверное, рвет и мечет, – подумал он обреченно. – А, ну и пусть. В конце концов, на этот раз я ни в чем не виноват, так что совесть моя чиста».

После этого Андрей с Катей еще несколько раз вели подобные беседы – работы было много и они часто проводили импровизированные совещания за обедом, заказанном в ближайшем ресторане. И всякий раз Андрею казалось, что после таких вот бесед с Катериной у него поднимается настроение, и он укреплялся в своем мнении, что Катя – верная и славная девочка. За то недолгое время, что Катя проработала в компании, Андрей успел к ней привязаться.

Но с приближением показа настроение Жданова резко ухудшилось, отчего Женсовет стал звать его «медведь-шатун». И абсолютно всем было ясно – если новая коллекция провалится, никому мало не покажется…


	7. Развилка

**Глава шестая. Развилка.**

В своих предположениях, что «Зималетто» понадобятся высококвалифицированные экономисты, Даша Доронина и Коля Зорькин все же ошиблись – личный помощник президента, пусть даже с экономическим образованием, далеко не бизнес-аналитик. Зорькина, который два месяца учил Катю премудростям экономики, это известие расстроило, а Катю, напротив, обрадовало: в том, что она сможет работать экономистом она сомневалась, а обязанности секретарши, напротив, казались ей легкими и необременительными. В то, что президенту компании понадобится ее экономическое образование, Катя не верила – ну какому нормальному президенту придет в голову советоваться с секретаршей по финансовым вопросам? В первый же день работы она поняла, насколько была наивна: Жданов не только собирался советоваться с ней, он, фактически, готов был переложить на нее обязанности финдиректора. Впрочем, «Зималетто» вообще разительно отличалось от ее представления о крупной компании – отсутствие дресс-кода позволяло сотрудникам одеваться как подсказывала фантазия и вкус, зачастую весьма оригинальные, руководство ни капельки не было похоже на умных и суровых бизнесменов с крепкими нервами и железной хваткой, а трудовая дисциплина хромала на обе ноги. В общем и целом атмосфера в компании напоминала модный и интеллигентный дурдом. Короче говоря, уже после недели работы там Катя поняла, что от «Зималетто» в общем и от Жданова в частности ожидать можно чего угодно, но к тому, что ее попросят подделать отчет для Совета акционеров она все же не была готова.

Несмотря на то, что Катины родители большую часть ее жизни руководствовались принципом: «Девочка умная, самая знает, что к чему», они все же сумели привить ей большую часть своих моральных ценностей. И честная жизнь была главнейшей среди них, поэтому подделать отчет для Кати было так же невозможно, как пойти купаться голышом в Москва-реке прямо напротив Кремля. К тому, же она была сотрудником правоохранительных органов, а значит, это было для нее вдвойне невозможно. Но если она этого не сделает, то в лучшем случае потеряет доверие Жданова, а в худшем – работу, ни того, ни другого она допустить не могла. Должно быть, ее эмоции наглядно отразились на лице, потому что Жданов поморщился, как от зубной боли, но тем не менее продолжил ее уговаривать на пару с Малиновский. Все же Кате удалось буквально вымолить время, чтобы подумать. А «подумать» для нее в данной ситуации означало «посоветоваться с Кирсанычем, чем быстрее, тем лучше». С любимым (хоть и не всегда) шефом Катя встретилась в тот же вечер.

 _Ресторанчик назывался незатейливо: «У бабушки» и располагался прямо напротив здания ЭКО. Собственно говоря, основную прибыль «У бабушки» получал именно за счет сотрудников ЭКО, которые часто завтракали, обедали и ужинали исключительно в любимой забегаловке. Несмотря на непритязательный вид, цены там радовали сердце, а блюда – желудок. Капуччино и пряный чай с травами, штрудель и пирожки с капустой, картофельная запеканка и лазанья – кухня разных народов удавалась поварам «У бабушки» одинаково отлично. Пока Катя и Асуфьев ждали заказ, Катя изложила шефу суть проблемы. И увидела, что на Кирсаныча ее душевные терзания не произвели ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и слушал ее с таким скучающим видом, словно она рассказывала ему учебник по юридической психологии, написанный им самим._

 _– … и я не знаю, что делать, – убитым голосом закончила Катя._

 _Асуфьев пожал плечами и довольно равнодушно ответил:_

 _– Разумеется, делать то, что тебе сказал Жаданов._

 _– Кирилл Саныч, я не могу, – твердо ответила Катя. – Это противозаконно._

 _– Да? – удивленно поднял бровь ее шеф. – Ну назови мне тогда статью, согласно которой тебя можно будет привлечь к ответственности. Но сначала ответь-ка мне, какая должность записана у тебя в трудовом договоре и трудовой книжке?_

 _– Секретарь-референт._

 _– Вот видишь, ни слова о финансах. Можешь на досуге заглянуть в должностную инструкцию, уверяю тебя, там тоже нет ничего о финансах. Тебе, Екатерина, по должности не положено составлять финансовые отчеты и представлять их акционерам. Нет, ты, разумеется, можешь это сделать, но только в качестве жеста доброй воли, по просьбе начальника, который, собственно, и будет считаться автором любых исходящих от тебя финансовых документов. И отвечать за них тоже будет он. В самом деле, представь себе, что он попросил бы составить отчет кого-то из твоих подружек-секретарш или уборщицу. Их и твой отчеты равнозначны для любого закона. Вот если ты станешь финдиректором – тогда другое дело._

 _Пока Катя думала над его словами, принесли заказ._

 _– Это не правильно, – упрямо сказала Катя, глядя, как шеф расправляется со стейком. – Аморально._

 _– Угу, конечно, – Асуфьев прекрасно знал Катю и потому ждал от нее этого высказывания. – А убивать – морально? Ты не забывай, зачем ты в «Зималетто» работаешь. И если для того, чтобы вычислить убийцу тебе надо будет подделать отчет или стать президентом «Зималетто», значит, так тому и быть._

 _Катя вяло ковырялась вилкой в овощной запеканке. Разумом она признавала правильность доводов Асуфьева, но совесть твердила ей, что так поступать нельзя._

 _– В конце концов, если Жданов представит фальшивый отчет, ничего страшно не случится. А если в компании все будет нормально, он вообще не будет иметь никакого значения._

 _Катя продолжала превращать запеканку в малосимпатичную кашицу. Девушку мучило чувство вины не только за то, что она обманывает всех в «Зималетто», но и из-за того, что она, не экономист, может сделать ошибку, которая будет дорого стоить компании. Конечно, она по-прежнему едва ли не по каждой цифре советовалась с Зорькиным, но ведь Жданов-то доверял именно Кате, считая ее первоклассным специалистом. И если, не дай бог, она что-то сделает не так, вся ответственность будет на ней. От этой мысли Кате иногда становилось почти физически плохо._

 _– Так, ну вот что, Катя, – жестко сказал Асуфьев, наблюдая за ее мучениями, – у тебя есть два варианта. Первый – ты увольняешься из «Зималетто», и мы продолжаем ждать, пока убийца совершит ошибку, чего может и не случиться. Второй – ты перестаешь жалеть себя и ищешь выход ситуации, приемлемый и для тебя, и для дела._

 _– Мы же только что решили, что мне надо составить этот отчет, – нахмурилась Катя._

 _– Отчет – это только вершина айсберга, – отмахнулся Асуфьев. – Катя, твоего шефа выбрали президентом только за красивые глаза. Возможно, он и хочет работать, но не знает – как. А скорее всего: и не хочет, и не может, потому что президент крупной компании, доверяющий подобные дела секретарше, какой бы умной она не была, – это плохой президент. Катя, ты же умная девочка и умеешь абстрагироваться. Если бы на твоем месте оказался бы менее сговорчивый или менее умный человек, Жданов никогда бы не сел в президентское кресло. И это в лучшем случае, а в худшем – менее принципиальный сотрудник возможно шантажировал бы его, пока рано или поздно не открылась бы правда. Так что, по сути, ты, при активной помощи Зорькина, – лучшее, что могло случиться с «Зималетто». Но если уж тебе так нравится чувствовать себя виноватой, то можешь продолжать в том же духе. А еще ты можешь сделать компании и Жданову большое одолжение и попытаться научить его работать, усерднее шевелить мозгами и больше полагаться на себя._

 _– Не Вы ли говорили, что переделывать взрослого мужчину со сложившимися мировоззрением и привычками – самое неблагодарное дело на свете? – усмехнулась Катя._

 _– Ключевое слово – «взрослого». А твой Жданов временами ведет себя как пятнадцатилетний подросток. В общем, если хочешь помиссионерствовать и погеройствовать – это задачка как раз для тебя._

 _– Не уверена, что я хочу, – задумчиво потянула Катя. – И еще больше не уверена, что это выполнимо._

 _– Тебе виднее. Больше новостей нет?_

 _– Нет._

 _– Плохо. У нас по-прежнему слишком много подозреваемых и ни одной зацепки. Мы даже не знаем, точно ли это кто-то из менеджеров «Зималетто». Вот что, если в течение, скажем, месяца, ситуация не изменится, попробуем его спровоцировать._

 _– Как? – поинтересовалась Катя. В принципе, спровоцировать серийного убийцу на ошибку можно было разными способами, но в их случае, когда даже составленный психологический портрет убийцы мог оказаться ошибочным, способ этот надо было выбирать очень и очень осторожно._

 _– Пока не знаю, – отрезал Асуфьев. – Там видно будет. Да, вот еще что – мы берем в штат еще одного профайлера._

 _– Вместо меня? – вскинулась Катя._

 _– Нет. Кажется, работа в «Зималетто» значительно снизила твои интеллектуальные способности – мы больше года обсуждаем тот факт, что нам не хватает людей. Горин с Кречетом вылетают сегодня на Урал, там пропали три женщины, все жгучие брюнетки. А в Краснодаре изнасилованы две молодые девушки, похоже на один почерк, но пока трудно сказать что-то определенное, будет третья – и туда полечу я. Подозрения на серию в Сибири и на Дальнем Востоке. А профайлеров в отделе всего трое, включая тебя._

 _– Ясно. Опять Ваша ученица?_

 _– Не совсем. Потом расскажу, мне пора._

 _– До свидания._

 _Асуфьев ушел, а Катя еще долго смотрела ему вслед. Ничего из того, что он ей сегодня сказал, ей не понравилось._

Через несколько дней после этого Жданов подвез Катю домой после работы. Находиться с ним в одной машине было неловко: с одной стороны, Катю все еще мучила совесть за обман, с другой, – ее терзала собственная влюбленность в Жданова, она все время боялась себя выдать. Ну а кроме того Жданов все еще оставался для нее чужим человеком, поэтому Катя, по обыкновению, от смущения стала молоть чепуху, рассказывать про свои любимые книги. Как ни странно, но Жданову, кажется, было интересно ее слушать, и он не постеснялся признаться, что половину сказанного Катей он слышал впервые. Но ее поразило не это, а его слова о том, что в детстве мама почти не читала ему книг. Сама Катя научилась читать едва ли не раньше, чем говорить, но, несмотря на это, еще несколько лет просила маму ей почитать. При этом Катя долго не могла понять, что не все люди запоминают, как она, все когда-либо прочитанное, и когда трехлетняя Катя приставала к маме, готовящей на кухне суп, с просьбой почитать, она думала, что мама шутила, когда отвечала, что сейчас не может: ведь можно готовить и рассказывать одновременно! Когда Катя читала сама, она в первую очередь делала это для получения знаний, а во вторую, – для развлечения, а когда ей читала мама, то она просто слушала ее голос и радовалась тому, что мамочка, родная и самая любимая, – рядом. А мама, в свою очередь, радовалась тому, что хоть на некоторое время ее гениальная девочка превращается в обычного ребенка.

А вот в семье Ждановых, похоже, все было по-другому. Катя давно поняла, что судить по первому впечатлению – дело неблагодарное, тем не менее, Маргарита Жданова ей не понравилась с первого взгляда. Тех окружающих, кто был ниже ее по положению, она в упор не замечала, и уж если ей приходилось с ними общаться, то она разговорила таким снисходительным тоном, что хотелось как можно быстрее закончить беседу. А наблюдая за ее взаимоотношениями с Андреем и Кирой и не зная наверняка, можно было подумать, что ее ребенок – Кира, а не Андрей. Тогда Катя не стала делать никаких выводов, помня, что «совы не то, чем они кажутся». Но если совместить образ, сложившийся у Кати со словами Андрея, то получалась не очень приглядная картина. Вечно занятая мать, которая не могла найти время на ребенка, отсюда – отсутствие душевной близости между ними и неосознанное стремление Жданова найти ей альтернативу. Конечно, все могло быть и не так, Андрей, к примеру, мог не помнить, как мама читала ему сказки, или же он не любил их слушать. Однако если все было так, как предположила Катя, то в характере и поведении Андрея многое становилось понятным: все его многочисленные любовные похождения были попыткой восполнить недополученную в детстве любовь, чего он сам, конечно, не понимал. Как сказал бы Кирсаныч, «читай Фрейда, там все написано». Разумеется, ни одна модель не могла дать Андрею то, что искал (ну, кроме секса, разумеется), и потому он находился в вечном поиске. Кира, судя по всему, была не тем человеком, который мог бы исправить ситуацию, уж слишком ее любовь была требовательна и публична. Идеальной женой для Жданова могла бы стать девушка, обожающая его до безумия и при этом не закатывающая публичных скандалов по поводу и без, которая все прощала бы и кормила собственноручно приготовленным ужином, – возможно, ее любви Андрею было бы достаточно. Но Катя была уверена, что на такой девушке Андрей не женится никогда. Впрочем, не была она уверена и в том, что ее умозаключения верны. Вполне возможно, Жданов был типичным «золотым мальчиком», которого избаловали в детстве и которому привили те ценности, на основе которых он и строит сейчас свою жизнь, а его загулы с моделями не что иное, как следствие здорового мужского кобелизма, помноженного на эгоизм.

Вообще, чем больше Катя работала в «Зималетто», тем больше она ощущала себя доктором из народного анекдота: «Здоровых нет, есть необследованные». И она честно признавалась себе, что у нее тоже большие проблемы психологического, если психического плана. Ей казалось, что у нее началось раздвоение личности, и в ней уживаются – не всегда мирно – сразу две Кати. Катя-влюбленная млела от голоса Жданова и его улыбки, готова была пойти за ним хоть на край света и упрямо твердила, что он не убийца. Вторая Катя – Катя-разумная – шипела на первую и говорила, что своим поведением та нарушает законы и моральные, и профессиональные, а «сердце-вещун» – это явно не про Катю. Худо-бедно Кате удавалось поддерживать баланс между разумом и влюбленностью, но она сомневалась, что ее хватит надолго. Немного помогала твердая убежденность в том, что ее любовь Жданову не нужна ни в каком виде, и что через несколько месяцев он станет чужим мужем, а она, хотелось надеяться, уйдет из компании.

В остальном работа в «Зималетто» Кате напоминала американские горки: взлет-падение, взлет-падение. Андрей периодически орал на нее, выпуская пар, а потом извинялся. Однажды, после того, как он накричал на нее за опечатку в названии компании-партнера, он в качестве извинения принес ей ведерко мороженого – запомнил, наверное, что на деловых переговорах в ресторане, если дело доходило до десерта, Катя всегда заказывала мороженое. Хотя она не была уверена, что идея полностью принадлежала Жданову: все то время, что он на нее кричал, находившийся в кабинете Малиновский пытался успокоить разбушевавшегося друга и, казалось, искренне сочувствовал Кате. Но все равно она была тронута.

Дела компании в финансовом плане шли ни шатко, ни валко, как и предсказывал Зорькин, а единственный крупный скандал был на совести у Кати. Он же стал ее большой ошибкой в расследовании убийств, последствия которой до сих пор были не ясны.

 _А началось все с отчета, который Коля, с помощью Кати, составил даже раньше срока. Всю особо важную информацию Катя обычно дублировала на флэшку, а то и на две: она всегда была перестраховщицей. Но она не предполагала, что ее предусмотрительность так скоро окажется как нельзя кстати. В день, когда отчет должен был быть представлен Совету акционеров, у Кати неожиданно сломался компьютер. Придя на работу, Катя обнаружила, что компьютер вместо привычной заставки выдает ахинею и наотрез отказывается загружаться. Неприятно, разумеется, но не катастрофично. Катя распечатала отчет с компьютера Амуры, попросила подругу никого не пускать в президентский кабинет пока будет иди заседание Совета и временно выкинула из головы все мысли о подлом компьютере._

 _Совет прошел удачно, отчету поверили все, даже Воропаев (ну, или сделал вид, что поверил), и сразу же после окончания Совета Катя поспешила к себе в каморку. Утром, поняв, что компьютер сломался, она сразу вспомнила слова Ани Трофимовой, компьютерного гения ЭКО: «если компьютер ломается ни с того, ни с сего, значит, над ним поработали чьи-то кривые ручки». И Катя была уверена, что ее компьютеру кто-то помог прийти в негодность, вопрос был только в том, кто именно и зачем? Но Кате казалось, что она знает ответ – Воропаеву, чтобы узнать, не водит ли его за нос Жданов, рассказывая, как замечательно идут дела в «Зималетто». А еще Катя была убеждена, что он действовал через свою сестру или ее секретаршу Клочкову, которые считали Катю личным врагом № 1. Вот тут-то она и ошиблась, о чем узнала слишком поздно._

 _Для подтверждения своей теории Катя решила вызвать для починки компьютера кого-то из Отдела технической поддержки «Зималетто». Пароль на Катином компьютере взломать было очень сложно, и уж точно невозможно было сделать это за один день, об этом позаботилась все та же Аня Трофимова. А значит, чтобы получить доступ к нужной информации, тому, кто организовал поломку компьютера, нужно было получить его в свое полное распоряжение. Еще Катя знала, что если проблема в «мозгах», а не с «железом», то настоящий специалист может все исправить на месте. Так что, если компьютерщик попытается забрать компьютер, то это будет означать одно из двух: либо Катины выводы верны, либо компьютерщик – бездарь. Служба технической поддержки работала по своему, весьма своеобразному, графику: они приходили вечером, трудились всю ночь и исчезали в утренней дымке, оставляя одного из компьютерщиков на всякий случай, «если эти чайники опять что-то сломают». В тот день, как и в предыдущий, стрелочником был выбран Радик, как самый молодой и неопытный._

 _Едва взглянув на компьютер, Радик, безбожно шепелявя, заявил, что починка займет много времени, а потому он забирает компьютер с собой. На робкие попытки Катя сказать, что починить можно попробовать и здесь, он презрительно сказал: «Да что бы Вы понимали!». Разумеется, Катя решительно отказалась отдавать ему компьютер. И в этот момент в каморку влетел Жданов, пребывающий в эйфории от удачного исхода Совета._

 _– Катенька, вы молодец! Воропаев…, – Жданов осекся, увидев в кабинете личной помощницы неизвестного субъекта. – А что здесь, собственно, происходит, Катя?_

 _– Компьютерсломалсяионанехочетегоотдавать, – на одном дыхании выпал Радик._

 _Но, во-первых, Жданов не понял ни слова из сказанного, а во-вторых, его не интересовали объяснения этого шепелявого недомерка._

 _– Катя, что случилось. Это, вообще, кто?_

 _– Это Радик. У меня сломался компьютер, и он хочет забрать его._

 _– Да, – вклинился Радик, – я хочу, а она не дает. И неизвестно еще…, – но тут Жданов бросил на испепеляющий взгляд, и Радик замолк, поняв, что двухметрового президента лучше не раздражать._

 _– Господи, ну так пусть забирает, мы Вам новый поставим. В чем проблема-то?_

 _– В том, Андрей Палыч, – сказала Катя, пристально глядя Жданову в глаза (для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки), – что в моем компьютере хранится особо конфиденциальная информация о делах компании, которая не подлежит разглашению посторонним лицам._

 _Только после этих слов Жданов понял, что может увидеть Радик – настоящий отчет и настоящие цифры. Он, конечно, идиот и ничего не поймет, но бог знает, что он может сделать с этой информаций._

 _– Вон, – коротко скомандовал Жданов Радику._

 _– Я-то пойду, пойду, – сказал тот, пятясь к двери, – только неизвестно еще, может, она сама компьютер сломала, и вообще, если вы с ним что сделаете, я за последствия не отвечаю и…_

 _Жданов сделал полшага в его сторону, и Радик пулей вылетел из кабинета._

 _– Та-а-ак, – потянул Жданов, – и что теперь делать?_

 _Катя пожала плечами._

 _– Ну, я могу попробовать его починить, только мне для этого нужен ноутбук. Если не удастся, его можно выбросить, большинство данных хранится у меня на флэшке._

 _Жданов снова повеселел._

 _– Будет Вам ноутбук, Катенька._

 _– Только это еще не все, Андрей Палыч._

 _И Катя рассказала ему о своих подозрениях насчет диверсии._

 _К ее удивлению Жданов повеселел еще больше – возможность поиграть в войнушку и допросить вражеского языка, то есть Радика, его вдохновила. Вручив Кате экспроприированный у Малиновского ноутбук, Жданов с другом отправились «на дело». И выпытали информацию у перепуганного компьютерщика. Только, вопреки ожиданиям Кати, имя заказчика диверсии было не «Кира Юрьевна», не «Вика» и даже не «Александр Юрьевич», а «Ярослав Борисович Ветров». Который, свою очередь, не стал отпираться и признался, что это он испортил Катин компьютер, отчасти потому, что хотел ей навредить, а отчасти потому, что сам хотел посмотреть все цифры – с момента появления Кати в компании все полномочия Ветрова свелись к подписанию платежек и расчету зарплаты сотрудников. Конечно, Жданов все равно подозревал, что Ветров работал на Воропаева, но это уже не имело никакого значения – Ветров был уволен._

 _А вот Катя, когда поняла, чем грозит раскрытие шпиона, запаниковала, сознавая, что Ветрова в компании не оставят, а значит, она лишится шанса наблюдать за одним из подозреваемых. Она даже попыталась осторожно убедить Жданова не увольнять финдиректора, но, разумеется, безуспешно – единственным убедительным доводом было то, что он может оказаться убийцей, чего она Жданову сказать, конечно, не могла. Андрей же убивал этим увольнением сразу двух зайцев: он не только избавлялся от ненадежного человека, но и мог официально назначить Катю финдиректором. В общем, жизнь для него была прекрасна и удивительна. Зато Катя получила нагоняй от шефа за неправильное понимание ситуации. Что делать с Ветровым и как теперь за ним присматривать, никто не знал. И команда решила оставить все как есть и сосредоточиться на остальных подозреваемых, все равно у них не было другого выбора._

 

В остальном ничего экстраординарного в жизни компании и ее сотрудников не происходило, и только с приближением показа «Зималетто» начало оживать. Выражалось это в основном в том, что Жданов и Милко Вуканович, дизайнер, нервничали больше обычного.

Идолом Милко была красота, только она занимала его в этом мире, ей он поклонялся, жил и работал ради нее. И женщин, и мужчин он оценивал по одному критерию – красоте, внешней, а не внутренней (но влечение испытывал только к мужчинами). Он, как и многие сотрудники «Зималетто», был натурой эмоциональной и склонной к истерикам. Своих моделей Милко тщательно отбирал, нещадно критикуя за малейшие отступления от его, Милкиных, критериев совершенства. А в моменты творческого кризиса он изводил не только моделей и нежно любимую Ольгу Вячеславовну Уютову (Олéчку, как он ее называл), но и всех тех, кто имел несчастье попасться ему под руку, независимо от их положения и должности.

С Кирой и Клочковой он дружил, считая их образцами хорошего вкуса. Весь женсовет, включая Катю и за исключением Уютовой, презирал и не терпел за отсутствие красоты, изящества и ума. Но больше всех в компании он ссорился со Ждановым, считая того грубым и бесчувственным мужланом.

Активный, легкомысленный, яркий, эмоциональный – Милко не производил впечатления хладнокровного организованного серийного убийцы. Катя даже с трудом могла представить его убивающим спонтанно, в порыве чувств, не говоря уже о тщательно спланированном убийстве.

Однако Катя плохо его знала – они почти не пересекались по работе – и ее доводы не убеждали до конца даже ее саму, тем более шефа, так что Милко оставался в числе подозреваемых.

Перед показом у Кати прибавилось работы, и она трудилась, не покладая рук, за полтора месяца работы в «Зималетто» она успела не только разобраться в экономике, но и возненавидеть ее. Жданов еще пару раз подвозил ее до дома, но по дороге они говорили в основном о делах. А когда Кира на несколько дней улетела в Прагу в командировку, Жданов ушел в загул. Катя-влюбленная изнывала от ревности и говорила себе: «Какая же ты дура!». Катя-разумная повторяла то же самое, и все было бы ничего, если бы Жданов не перегнул палку. Встречаться со своими модельками в гостиницах или в квартире – это одно, а вот устраивать свидание со свечами и цветами прямо в кабинете – это совсем другое дело. Уйти сразу же домой Катя не могла: ей срочно надо было подготовить документы, чтобы завтра с утра Федя мог отвезти их в банк. К счастью, она всегда носила с собой mp3-плеер, и сейчас он был как никогда кстати. «Нет, ну надо же – «Катя, не выходите, пока я Вам не скажу»! А если они всю ночь там будут развлекаться? Вот почему меня угораздило в него влюбиться? Он ведь кобель, и читать не любит, и работать не умеет, но почему мне так хочется быть на месте Изотовой? Нет, не в данный момент конечно, а вообще, чтобы он в меня хоть чуть-чуть влюбился. Одиннадцатый час, ужас какой. Они что, правда там на всю ночь?». Но выйти из коморки Катя не могла, не столько из-за Жданова, сколько из-за себя самой: ей вовсе не хотелось видеть Жданова в объятиях Изотовой, хотя она и понимала, что Жданов, скорее всего, о ней забыл, а в кабинете давно уже никого нет. Через пару часов Катя, сняв очки и сделав потише музыку, положила голову на стол. «Я чуть-чуть отдохну, и если через полчаса Жданов не скажет, что уже можно выходить, я все равно выйду, и будь, что будет». С этой мыслью Катя уснула. А проснулась она от крика Жданова:

– Катя, это что такое? Вы почему здесь спите?

Катя быстро подняла голову и охнула: от резкого движения у нее защемило шею, да и вообще она чувствовала себя так, словно ее переехал грузовик. Жданов стоял на пороге каморки и сверлил ее гневным взглядом. А Катя одновременно поняла две вещи: уже утро, а ее вчерашняя злость на Жданова превратилась в холодную ярость.

– Катя, я жду ответа!

– Во-первых, – тихим ледяным голосом сказала Катя, – не смейте повышать на меня голос, а во-вторых, через полчаса я положу Вам на стол заявление об уходе.

И, не глядя на опешившего Жданова, она быстро вышла из кабинета. Амуры на месте еще не было, Маши тоже, так что Катя беспрепятственно добралась до женского туалета, и там, умывшись ледяной водой, она посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и разрыдалась. «Господи, какая же я все-таки дура! Надо же было так все испортить!».

В первый раз в жизни Катины эмоции взяли верх над разумом.


	8. Ход конем

**Глава седьмая. Ход конем.**

– 1 -

– …и вот мы с Ромкой вваливаемся в комнату, все в грязи, в краске, но с трубой. Гордые такие, сияем, чувствуем себя прям олимпийскими чемпионами, смотрим – а все уже разошлись, только Толик с Сашкой на диване вповалку спят, пьяные в стельку. В общем, пошли мы трубу эту на место возвращать.

Катя расхохоталась. Оказалось, что, Жданов мог быть интересным рассказчиком, если, конечно, хотел. Вот уже около двух часов он не умолкал ни на минуту, рассказывая Кате байки и анекдоты из своей бурной молодости, потому что был полон решимости хоть как-то компенсировать девушке тяжелую ночь. Вообще-то он не был уверен, в том, что его рассказы – это то, что нужно, но других способов утешения расстроенных женщин он не знал. Точнее говоря, знал, но Кате они явно не подходили. И поэтому Андрей более двух часов разливался соловьем, хотя иногда ему казалось, что Катя лишь изображает интерес – время от времени в ее глазах мелькало непонятное выражение, словно она размышляла о чем-то бесконечно далеком не только от Жданова, но и от планеты Земля. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, Андрей понимал, что старается поднять настроение не только Кате, но и самому себе – никогда еще он не чувствовал себя такой свиньей, и было это очень неприятно. Наверное, такое же чувство возникает, когда сгоряча незаслуженно пнешь преданного пса, а потом, глядя в его обиженные и недоуменные глаза, просишь прощения. Разве что Катя была не столько обижена, сколько разгневана, и Жданов, впервые увидев помощницу в гневе, невольно восхитился. Нет, красавицей она, конечно, не стала, но сверкающие глаза и румяные щечки определенно ее красили. Впрочем, его восхищение прошло, как только он понял, что натворил. Разумеется, вчера вечером он совершенно забыл про Катю, и неудивительно – рядом с темпераментной Лерочкой он забывал даже, сколько будет дважды два. Бедная девушка мало того, что провела ночь в своей каморке, так он еще и наорал на нее утром. Приятное пробуждение, нечего сказать! А как тут не наорать, если приходишь на работу в замечательном настроении, полный готовности совершать трудовые подвиги и видишь, что одной твоей секретарши нет на месте, а вторая спит, на рабочем месте? Впрочем, тогда уже было неважно, справедливо, несправедливо, главным было другое: Катя обиделась и собиралась увольняться. И Жданов бросил все свои моральные и физические силы на исправление ситуации. Кажется, ему это удалось, но утверждать пока рано – кто знает, что может взбрести ей в голову? Он никогда бы не подумал, что скромная тихая Катенька способна так рассердиться. Нет, он ее, конечно, понимал, но все равно было странно. Да и вообще, Катя, как выяснилось, – девушка не только с характером, но и полная сюрпризов. Андрей уже знал, что она любит читать, что одна из ее любимых книг – сказка «Муми-тролль», что она любит мороженое, и все эти факты в сочетании с внешним видом складывались в образ скромной, застенчивой, умной, целеустремленной, принципиальной, преданной и наивной девушки. Такие, как она, по мнению Жданова, должны были читать Тургенева, Толстого и Диккенса в оригинале, ходить в консерваторию, на балет и слушать исключительно классическую музыку. Поскольку половину произведений, о которых Катя рассказывала Андрею, тот не читал, то и ее книжных вкусах Жданов судить не мог, а вот Катины музыкальные пристрастия поставили его в тупик. Утром, пока он сидел в каморке в ожидании Кати, его внимание привлек mp3-плеер, лежащий на столе, судя по виду – довольно дорогой. Измученный ничегонеделанием и муками совести Жданов не нашел ничего лучше, как послушать музыку. Он был уверен, что среди той классики, что наверняка слушает Катя, обязательно найдется что-нибудь медленное и успокаивающее нервы. Не нашлось. Первым, что он услышал, когда надел наушники, была какая-то опера. Ни названия, ни исполнителя Андрей не знал, кажется, это было что-то итальянское. Nessun Dorma, Andrea Bocelli, услужливо подсказал плеер. А следующий трек Жданова поразил, он не только не знал, что это, но даже затруднялся определить жанр – что-то вроде готического металла или металлической готики. Кто такая (вокал был явно женским) Tarja Turunen он не знал и знать не хотел, поскольку не любил такого рода музыку, но его удивило, что ее слушает Катя. «Интересные, однако, у Вас вкусы, Катенька», – подумал Андрей и перешел к следующему треку – желание найти успокаивающую музыку пропало, теперь он действовал исключительно из любопытства. Меньше всего в плеере было ожидаемой классики (еще две оперные арии), а остальная музыка относилась к совершенно различным жанрам – от рока до английских баллад. Жданов узнал только две композиции: саундтрек к «Пиратам Карибского моря» (которых Кира назвала образцом дурновкусия и от которых Жданов был в каком-то детском восторге) и старых добрых Queen. Услышанная Ждановым музыка настолько не соответствовала Катиному образу, что Андрей даже подумал было, что плеер принадлежит не ей. Как там говорится: «должна быть в женщине какая-то загадка, тайна быть должна»? Этим утром Андрей узнал, что даже в Кате, которую он считал самым простым и бесхитростным созданием на свете, эта самая загадка есть. Вот только он еще не понял, как к этому относиться, а потому решил пока не думать об этом, но исподтишка понаблюдать за Катей – вдруг откроется еще что-нибудь интересное и неожиданное? Вот, например, сейчас, отсмеявшись, она смотрела на него с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, и Андрей даже предположить не мог, о чем она думает. Если бы он мог прочитать Катины мысли, он был бы очень удивлен.

 _Плакать Катя себе не разрешила: во-первых, у нее не было на это времени, а во-вторых, в туалет в любой момент могли зайти. Поэтому она заперлась в туалетной кабинке и принялась размышлять. Никогда в жизни ее так не оскорбляли и не унижали. Да, она всегда отличалась от своих сверстников и соучеников, да, над ней смеялись, ее игнорировали, иногда – подшучивали, но ее никогда не травили, над ней никогда не издевались, на нее даже никогда не кричали. В первые дни работы в «Зималетто» ей приходилось прикладывать немало сил, чтобы не вздрагивать от криков Жданова, но даже тогда она не принимала их близко к сердцу, воспринимая как неприятную неизбежность; потом она к ним привыкла; а потом, когда немного разобралась в характере своего начальника, стала даже его жалеть. Ей казалось, что она ни за что не держит на Андрея зла, но сегодня поняла, что это не так. Обида притаилась где-то в глубине подсознания, но последний поступок Жданова вытащил ее на свет божий. И Кате это не понравилось. Всю жизнь она старалась избегать сильных эмоций, особенно негативных, и сейчас просто не знала, как с ними справиться «Ладно, с чувствами я потом разберусь, сейчас надо решать другую проблему», – сердито сказала она себе._

 _Своим необдуманным высказыванием она сама себя загнала в тупик, но после некоторых раздумий ситуация показалась не такой безнадежной, как вначале. Совершенно ясно было одно: прав был шеф, тысячу раз прав, когда говорил, что Жданова надо перевоспитывать. Тогда Кате это идея не понравилось: не в ее привычках было лезть в чужую жизнь, и она была убеждена, что у нее нет никакого морального права пытаться изменить Андрея Жданова в лучшую сторону. В основном потому, что представления о том, «что такое хорошо, что такое плохо» у разных людей разные, и то, что ей и Асуфьеву кажется вполне приемлемым, тому же Андрею или Кире может показаться отвратительным. Однако вчерашний поступок Жданова нельзя было оценивать по шкале «хорошо-плохо», в ход шли уже другие критерии – он поступил не как взрослый ответственный человек, а как тинейджер, одержимый гормонами. Так что теперь, по мнению Кати, речь могла идти только о «помочь повзрослеть», а не о «изменить до неузнаваемости»._

 _Определившись с планом-максимум, немного успокоившаяся Катя сосредоточилась на плане-минимум: выйти из сложившейся ситуации с наименьшими потерями и наибольшей пользой. Она отсутствовала достаточно долго для того, чтобы даже тугодум Жданов понял, почему она спала в кабинете и, главное, по чьей вине это произошло. Каким бы плохим характером не обладал Жданов, Катя знала, что в общем и целом он довольно порядочный человек, а значит, его должна мучить совесть за то, что случилось, хотя бы немного. С другой стороны, временами он был непредсказуем, иногда Катя смотрела в его глаза цвета горького шоколада и точно знала, о чем он думает, а иногда он был для нее совершеннейшей загадкой. Когда Андрей ее разбудил, Кате показалось (хотя она мало что спросонья соображала), что он повысил голос скорее по привычке, нежели из-за плохого настроения, значит, ночь с Изотовой удалась, и Жданов должен быть в хорошем расположении духа. А исходя из того, что Катя успела узнать об Андрее, она была почти уверена, что он не позволит ей уйти, хотя бы потому, что слишком привык во всем на нее полагаться и доверил ей слишком много тайн. Но «почти» не значит «абсолютно». До сегодняшнего дня Жданов воспринимал ее в первую очередь как живой калькулятор, а уж во вторую – как человека, но своим высказыванием Катя слишком явно сместила акценты в сторону человека и не была уверена, что Андрею это понравилось. Вернее, она понимала, что ему это не понравилось, но предугадать его реакцию не могла, а потому чувствовала себя как те разбойники в сказке: «Мы побьем? Нас побьют?», уволит? не уволит? к черту пошлет? к сердцу прижмет? Хотя последнее как раз было маловероятно._

 _Одно Катя знала наверняка: сдавать позиции и проявлять слабость нельзя ни в коем случае. И небольшая манипуляция его чувством вины вполне может стать подходящим началом для нелегкой работы по изменению Жданова. А значит, никакой опущенной головы, потупленных глаз и невнятного лепета типа «Извините Андрей Палыч, этого больше не повторится», тем более что извиняться ей действительно было не за что. Явно, но не демонстративно показать обиду и твердое намерение уволиться. В идеале Андрей должен попросить прощения и уговорить ее остаться, возможно, предпринять что-нибудь в качестве извинения (в меру своих почти неограниченных возможностей и довольно скромной фантазии). Катя решила, что если все закончится благополучно и Жданов ее не уволит (и не разрешит уволиться), она не расскажет об этом эпизоде шефу._

 _Ни Амура, ни Маша до сих пор не пришли на работу, чему Катя была рада, в основном потому, что это давало ей возможность некоторое время постоять в президентской приемной с закрытыми глазами, сосредотачиваясь. В кабинет она вошла решительной походкой, с прямой спиной и намерением не смотреть в сторону президента. Которого на месте не оказалось. У нее тут же опустились плечи. «Ну все, – обреченно подумала она. – Я идиотка, я провалила дело, шеф меня убьет, а на моей совести будут другие жертвы убийцы». Чего она точно не ожидала, входя в каморку с блестящими от слез глазами, так это увидеть Жданова, сидящего за столом и слушающего ее плеер. Увлеченный музыкой, Андрей сначала ее не заметил, что дало Кате возможность выпрямить спину и придать лицу суровое выражение. У нее еще оставался шанс спасти положение._

 _– Андрей Павлович, – громко позвала она, испытав мстительное наслаждение, когда Жданов подпрыгнул от неожиданности_

 _– Катенька! – Андрей вскочил со стула, сдирая с себя наушники. – А я тут вот Вас жду… Да, жду. Вот…_

 _Если бы не необходимость «держать лицо», Катя непременно улыбнулась бы – уж очень забавно выглядел Андрей, никогда еще она не видела его таким виноватым и смущенным одновременно._

 _– Катенька, – Жданов подошел к ней вплотную и понизил голос до интимного шепота, – я прошу прощения за то, что произошло. Поверьте, мне очень жаль, я понимаю, что это недопустимо, и обещаю, клянусь, что ничего подобного больше не повторится. Катенька, я очень прошу, нет, умоляю Вас не покидать компанию… и меня._

 _Сохранять невозмутимость и холодность было все сложнее, Андрей стоял так близко, что Катя чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице, от чего у нее пылали щеки и путались мысли._

 _Андрей ослепительно улыбнулся и отошел от Кати, присев на краешек стола._

 _– Ну так что, Кать, могу я рассчитывать на дальнейшую плодотворную работу с Вами? – он снова улыбнулся, уверенный в том, что его неотразимость безотказно действует на женщин. И, в общем-то, был прав, Катя уже не знала, прощает ли она его потому, что должна, или потому, что на нее подействовало его обаяние. Впрочем, прощать Андрея было пока рано. Но тут Жданов протянул ей руку с оттопыренным мизинцем._

 _– Мир, Катя?_

 _Вначале Катя даже не поняла, чего он от нее ждет, а когда сообразила, то прикусила изнутри щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться: этот совершенно детский и абсолютно неуместный жест был смешным и трогательным одновременно. «Господи, какой он еще ребенок», – подумала она, но сдалась и протянула в ответ свою руку._

 _– Хорошо, Андрей Палыч, я Вас прощаю и искренне надеюсь, что подобного больше не повторится._

 _– Мирись-мирись-мирись и больше не дерись, – радостно сказал Жданов, до конца не верящий, что так легко отделался._

 _А Катя в очередной раз мысленно обозвала себя дурой, уж слишком быстро и легко она простила Жданова._

 _– Знаете что, Катенька, Вы можете идти домой, отдыхать, после такой-то ночки… Да… кхм, отдохнете, в общем._

 _– Спасибо, Андрей Палыч, но я лучше останусь здесь, я неплохо выспалась, а работы много._

 _Вообще-то, спать Кате хотелось безумно, к тому же у нее ломило все тело и болела шея – офисный стол не лучшее место для сна. Но девушка понимала, что сейчас лучше всего руководствоваться принципом «куй железо, пока горячо» и не выпускать Жданова из вида: пока он еще чувствовал вину, надо было осторожно начинать этим манипулировать. Главное – не переборщить._

 _– А знаете что, Катенька? Предлагаю поехать куда-нибудь поесть. Вы наверняка голодны, да и я утром не успел позавтракать. Как Вам эта идея?_

 _«Ну конечно, – мысленно усмехнулась Катя, – после такой ночи Вам не до завтрака было, Андрей Палыч». В своих предположения она была не совсем права: после столь бурной ночи есть Жданову хотелось зверски, но завтрак модели не соответствовал его представлениям о здоровой мужской пище, а дома у Андрея, обычно питающегося в ресторанах или у Киры, было пусто, если не считать великолепного бара._

 _– Хорошо, поехали, – кивнула Катя. – Только я домой позвоню._

 _Когда они вышли из президентского кабинета, выяснилось, что Амура наконец-то появилась на рабочем месте, и Катя задержалась немного: сообщить подруге, что они со Ждановым уезжают на переговоры, и попросить ее убрать из кабинета следы ночного «преступления» Андрея – если доверить это уборщице, то уже к вечеру Кира обо всем узнает._

 _На ресепшене Маша увлеченно рассказывала Женсовету о том, как вчера вечером Федька в клубе спас ее от Урядова, так что Жданова и Катю они даже не заметили_

 _А по пути, не выдержав голодного урчания в желудке, неловкой тишины и Катиного каменного выражения лица, Жданов начал рассказывать анекдоты и байки из свой жизни и, попутно, из жизни Малиновского. Постепенно Катя, как показалось Андрею, расслабилась и развеселилась, так что увлеченный собственным рассказом Андрей не заметил, как ее лицо снова окаменело, когда они вышли из машины._

 _– А что, Андрей Палыч, сейчас модно завтракать в ночных клубах? – сухо спросила Катя._

 _Андрей сначала не понял, о чем она говорит, а потом, проследив ее взгляд, рассмеялся._

 _– Да нет, Катенька, ну что вы! Мы будем завтракать в чудесной английской кофейне, она чуть дальше. Идемте. А клуб этот, кстати, очень даже ничего, рекомендую._

 _Мнение Жданова о ночном клубе «Фантазии Дали» Катя не разделяла, главным образом потому, что около него была найдена Ксения Лачина, вторая жертва «клубного убийцы», как его называли в ЭКО. Когда Катя увидела, перед собой «Фантазии Дали», сердце ее ухнуло куда-то вниз, в пятки и долго не желало возвращаться на место. «Господи, это не он! Жданов не может быть «клубным убийцей». Все это – не больше, чем совпадение, в конце-концов, он в подобных заведениях практически живет, а «Фантазия Дали» – клуб как раз для людей его статуса». Катя сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и послушно побрела за Ждановым: она действительно была голодна, а от голода у нее обычно кружилась голова и едва хватало сил пройти несколько метров._

 _Кафе оказалось очень уютным, очень английским и очень вкусным, так что завтрак растянулся на два часа._

 

Пока Андрей соображал, какую бы еще историю рассказать, Катя допила третью чашку кофе и решительно сказала:

– Думаю, нам пора, Андрей Палыч.

– Да ладно, Вам, Катя, давайте еще посидим, времени-то всего…, – Андрей взглянул на часы и осекся. Время пролетело незаметно. – Да, пожалуй, пора.

Перед тем, как выйти из машины в подземном гараже «Зималетто», Андрей, сказал, глядя Кате в глаза:

– Катенька, еще раз: извините меня, пожалуйста. И спасибо за компанию.

-2-

Президентский кабинет больше не напоминал замаскированный бордель: свечи были выброшены, а конфеты и вино – по-братски разделены между Женсоветом. В кресле Жданова сидел Малиновский и что-то увлеченно рассматривал на мониторе компьютера. Катя голову могла дать на отсечение, что он любуется очередными моделями. Вице-президент хотел знать, где его друг «шлялся все утро». Оставив мужчин наедине, Катя зашла в каморку и только тогда вспомнила о мобильном телефоне, у которого она вчера вечером отключила и звук, и виброзвонок. Восемь вызовов от Даши Дорониной, шесть от Димы Кречета и два от шефа, в промежутке с четырех ночи до одиннадцати утра. Зачем они ей звонили догадаться было несложно – еще одна жертва. Утихшая было злость на Жданова вспыхнула с новой силой – мало того, что она не смогла из-за него выехать на место преступления, так теперь еще придется объясняться с Асуфьевом по этому поводу. На звонок шефу у нее не хватило храбрости, и она набрала номер Дарьи.

– Катя, ну наконец-то! Как ты, с тобой все в порядке? Мы полночи и все утро не могли тебе дозвониться. Что случилось, ты где?

– Даша, Даша, я в порядке, все хорошо, слышишь? Я в порядке, ничего не случилось. Вернее, случилось, но ничего страшного, я потом объясню. Даша, лучше скажи, зачем я вам понадобилась. Это то, о чем я думаю?

– Да, но не совсем, – мрачно ответила Даша. – Ты где сейчас?

– На работе.

– Хорошо, тогда я сейчас вышлю тебе материалы. Приезжай сегодня к семи вечера, будет совещание, явка обязательна. Катя, Димка ужасно за тебя беспокоился, а Кирсаныч сначала беспокоился, потом злился, потом опять беспокоился. Боюсь, когда я ему скажу, что с тобой все в порядке, он будет злиться, так что готовься.

– Ладно. Спасибо, Даш, жду мейла. Увидимся вечером.

– Увидимся.

E-mail с данными по последней жертве пришел минут через десять. Взглянув на материалы дела, Катя подумала сначала, что Даша ошиблась и послала ей не те данные, потому что на фотографии был труп мужчины. А изучив все, сняла очки, закрыла глаза и стала обдумывать прочитанное.

Вчера около часа ночи позади ночного клуба «Сны Офелии» («класс ниже, чем у предыдущих клубов», указала Даша) был обнаружен труп мужчины – Казанцева Владимира Васильевича, 42-х лет. Два огнестрельных ранения: в голову и половые органы. Специалистов из ЭКО решили вызвать лишь потому, что труп нашли рядом с ночным клубом, и, как выяснилось позже, правильно сделали. Разумеется, вначале Асуфьев и его команда были настроены весьма скептически – серийные убийцы крайне редко меняют свой модус операнди (способ совершения преступления), и уж тем более не меняют пол жертв. Однако анализ гильз и пуль, извлеченных из тела Казанцева, показал полную из идентичность пулям, извлеченным из тел предыдущих жертв. После этого открытия профайлеры ЭКО впали в некоторый ступор, поскольку точно знали, что такого быть не может. Единственным разумным объяснением была версия, что Казанцев стал случайной жертвой. Улик, как и в предыдущих случаях не было, а опрос свидетелей ничего не дал: самого Казанцева запомнили многие, поскольку он находился в подпитии весь вечер слонялся по клубу и заигрывал с молодыми девушками. С молодым человеком одной из них, Геннадием Сториным у него произошла ссора, Сторин даже схватил Казанцева за грудки и слегка встряхнул, но до драки дело не дошло. Однако на момент убийства у него Сторина было алиби: он со своей девушкой ехал домой в такси, что подтвердил таксист.

Так что, либо Казанцев действительно стал случайной жертвой, либо он вполне укладывает в схему убийцы, известную только ему самому, и это они, профайлеры, допустили ошибку в психологическом портрете и не до конца разобрались в ситуации. Катя поежилась от пришедшей в голову мысли и дрожащими руками приложила к горящим щекам холодный степлер. Нет, этого не могло быть, просто не могло. У Жданова было алиби, он провел эту ночь с Изотовой. Но ведь она, Катя, свечку не держала. Может, все было как раз наоборот: свидание с Изотовой прошло неудачно, разочарованный Жданов поехал в клуб, наткнулся на назойливого пьяного Казанцева и убил его. А хорошее настроение с утра у него было именно поэтому. Правда, это плохо объясняет выстрел в половые органы, обычно подобного рода раны наносятся из личной неприязни, даже ненависти, и в основном женщинами. В общем, чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров.

Катя устало потерла лицо, отложила степлер и на цыпочках подошла к двери – Жданов с Малиновским еще разговаривали, и хотя большую часть их разговора она пропустила, еще был шанс услышать что-нибудь интересное.

– … не та женщина, с которой я хотел бы прожить жизнь. Только представь себе, всю жизнь терпеть ее скандалы, подозрения и те несъедобные ужины, которые она готовит. Это, Ромка, ужас.

– Не женись.

– Тогда мне президентского поста не видать как своих ушей, его быстренько займет Воропаев и благополучно развалит компанию. Да и вообще, пора вроде как.

– Раз надо, то не ной. А Кира… Ну что Кира? Подумаешь, женишься: штамп в паспорте не обязывает соблюдать верность. Как сейчас гуляешь налево, так и потом будешь, проблем-то.

– Малина, если она меня как невеста так пасет, представляю, что будет, когда она законной женой станет.

– А ты ей детишек побольше сделай, ей тогда точно не до тебя станет. А что, мысль, – воодушевился Малиновский, – она дома сидит, за детьми смотрит, а ты поправляешь душевное и физическое здоровье в объятиях какой-нибудь модели.

– Да ну тебя, Ромка. Как-то это… неудобно, неправильно и не по-мужски.

– Тьфу, да ну тебя, Андрюха. Ты сначала определись окончательно, а то это удобно, это неудобно, это по-мужски, а это нет. Неудобно штаны через голову надевать, а все остальное – ерунда!

Приятели замолчали, и Катя отошла от двери, села за стол и бессильно откинулась на спинку стула – от полученной за утро информации у нее разболелась голова.


	9. Родом из детства

**Глава 8. Родом из детства**

– 1 –

-….случайной жертвой.

– А я тебе говорю, что для случайной жертвы слишком много совпадений в месте и способе убийства. Случайная жертва – это гаишник, остановивший машину с трупом в багажнике, или соседка, которая увидела, как ты убиваешь жену. Здесь же почерк очень похож на предыдущие эпизоды: Казанцев весь вечер тусовался в клубе, убили его на улице, рядом с черным выходом, да и картина выстрелов схожа – девушкам он стрелял в грудь и живот, т.е. в суть, природу всех женщин, а Казанцеву – в голову и гениталии как в суть всех мужчин.

«Интересно, – прошептала Даша Доронина сидевшему рядом Павлу Горину, – с каких это пор голова стала для мужчин важным органом?» Совещание длилось уже около двух часов, и спор между Дмитрием Кречетом и Катей Пушкаревой по поводу последней жертвы пошел уже по третьему кругу. Что примечательно, в него не вмешивались не только Горин, Доронина, Трофимова и Рогозина, которые не были специалистами-профайлерами, но и сам Асуфьев.

– Серийные убийцы редко изменяют и модус операнди, и тип жертвы. А тут он не только выбрал менее статусный ночной клуб, но и жертву другого пола. А кроме того, он не сложил Казанцеву руки на груди, – горячилась Катя.

– 2 -

Утром Жданов пришел на работу злой и недовольный жизнью, что было вполне предсказуемо: днем из Праги возвращалась Кира, и неумолимо надвигался показ. Подходить к нему с деловыми вопросами было откровенно страшно, но Катя твердо решила начать осуществление плана – «максимум», придуманного вчера, и поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, судорожно сжимая контракт, она осторожно приблизилась к Жданову.

– А, это Вы, Катя. Ну, что у Вас? – нелюбезно спросил Андрей.

Как будто не он вчера просил прощения у Кати, клятвенно обещая, что ничего, подобно вчерашней ночи, не повторится.

– Андрей Палыч, вот, – она протянула ему договор. – Это контракт с «Авророй» о поставке той фурнитуры, которую Милко потребовал в последний момент.

– Давайте подпишу.

– Да нет, Андрей Палыч, я не за подписью. Понимаете, мне здесь кое-что не нравится. Вот, в пунктах 3.4, 3.7 и еще 4.8 и 5.5. Мы раньше не сотрудничали с «Авророй», и поэтому мне хотелось бы все как следует проверить, понимаете?

– Ну, так идите, проверяйте. В чем проблема?

– Андрей Палыч, я планировала заняться этим вчера, но день был тяжелый, и у меня не хватило времени. И потом, я бы хотела, чтобы Вы сами все проверили. Во избежание, – она пристально посмотрела Жданову в глаза.

Как она и рассчитывала, упоминание о вчерашнем дне сработало.

– Слушайте, Катенька, я Вам полностью доверяю, – уже мягче и с заметным раскаяньем сказал Андрей.

Обычно после таких слов Катя послушно шла в каморку, но не сегодня.

– Спасибо, Андрей Палыч, но, пожалуйста, посмотрите сами. Мне будет спокойнее, если вы сами все проверите. Пожалуйста.

И Жданов не устоял перед этим «пожалуйста», несмотря на то что был совершенно не в настроении работать.

– Ну, показывайте, что там, – обреченно сказал он.

– Вот, смотрите, мне кажется…

Первым сеансом «перевоспитания» Катя была довольна. Конечно, немедленно ожидать от Жданова рабочего рвения и знаний выпускника экономфака было глупо, но, по крайней мере, он честно выслушал Катю и даже понял большую часть того что, она ему сказала. (Ей самой это вчера битых полчаса вдалбливал Зорькин, поражаясь «тупости гениальной подруги»). Впрочем, Катино хорошее настроение испортилось к обеду, поскольку перед тем, как поехать встречать Киру, Жданов свалил на Катю кучу дел, попросив закончить их до его возвращения. И хотя Катя сомневалась, что Кира разрешит ему вернуться сегодня в «Зималетто», рисковать она не хотела. Подозревать, в общем-то, прямодушного Жданова в мелкой мести было трудно, но очень хотелось. А еще очень хотелось есть, но девочки из Женсовета пообещали, что не дадут подруге умереть с голоду и принесут ей что-нибудь из «Ромашки».

Жизнью правят совпадения, случайные и не очень, счастливые и нет, это Катя поняла уже давно. И то, что она в обеденный перерыв осталась в офисе именно в этот день, стало удачным совпадением, поскольку Катя узнала кое-что, что могло быть важным для дела.

На ресепшен Катя забежала буквально на минутку, забрать факс, и сразу же обратила внимание на женщину, вышедшую из лифта: она так неуверенно озиралась вокруг, что было ясно – в «Зималетто» она впервые. Средних лет, невысокая, полная, добротно, но довольно безвкусно одетая – она производила впечатление инородного тела в этом «храме моды», как выражался Милко. «Пушкарева, на себя посмотри!» – мысленно прикрикнула на себя Катя и, широко улыбнувшись, обратилась к женщине:

– Здравствуйте. Могу я Вам чем-то помочь?

Женщина подошла поближе к стойке ресепшена, и Катя увидела, что глаза у нее красные, а нос распух, словно она долго плакала.

– Да, да, девушка, – хрипло сказала женщина, теребя в руках носовой платок, – мне нужен Рома… Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский.

Что у Малиновского могло быть общего с этой дамой, Катя даже представить не могла, но, в конце концов, это было не ее дело.

– Вы знаете, я не уверена, что он на месте, сейчас обед, но давайте я Вас провожу.

Конечно, проще было бы позвонить Малиновскому, узнать, на месте ли он, а заодно поинтересоваться, примет ли он посетительницу, но почему-то Катя решила этого не делать. Не иначе сработало пресловутое шестое чувство. Малиновский оказался на месте. Когда Катя тихонько к нему постучалась, он громко ответил: «Входите», и женщина, услышав это, вошла в кабинет прежде, чем Катя успела что-либо сказать.

– Роман Дмитрич, тут к вам… – начала, было, Катя, вбежав вслед за женщиной, и осеклась, увидев глаза Малиновского. В них был холод обоих полюсов Земли.

– Спасибо, Катя, Вы можете идти.

Катя вышла, закрыв дверь так, что осталась небольшая щелка, к которой она и приникла. Никогда в жизни она не подслушивала, но ведь надо же с чего-то начитать? Первым, что она услышала, стали рыдания.

– Рома, Ромочка, – всхлипывая, говорила женщина, – несчастье у нас. Ы-ы-ы, Рома-а-а, Ромочка…

– Мама, успокойся, слышишь? Успокойся, выпей воды. Вот, держи. Мама, да успокойся ты, что случилось?

Мама?! Вот эта тетка – мама блистательного сердцееда Романа Малиновского? Более непохожих людей найти сложно, у них же нет ничего общего. Может, Малиновский и есть тот самый Василий Зудин, и он приемный сын этой плачущей женщины? Некоторое время в кабинете царила тишина, видимо, мама Малиновского старалась успокоиться.

– Тебе лучше? Мама, что случилось, что за несчастье? – спросил Малиновский, и Кате показалось, что в его голосе она услышала не только тревогу, но и некоторую долю раздражения.

– Аля, Алечка под машину попала. Вчера. Мы тебе весь вечер на домашний звонили, но тебя, наверное, дома не было. А номер твоего мобильного только у Алечки есть, а она…

Женщина снова заплакала.

– О, черт. Мама, ма-а-а-м, что с Алей? Она жива? Где она сейчас?

– В больнице она. Я потому и пришла к тебе, сынок. Врачи говорят, прогнозы хорошие, операцию ей сделали, успешно, вроде, но сам ведь понимаешь, деньги нужны, а то к ней лишний раз ведь и не подойдут. А за ней уход нужен. Алечка моя…

Снова рыдания.

– Понятно. Поехали, – коротко сказал Малиновский, и Катя едва успела выбежать в коридор, чтобы Малиновский с мамой ее не увидели.

По дороге к своему кабинету она обдумывала услышанное: у Малиновского есть мама, на которую он ни капли не похож и которая даже не знает номер его мобильного телефона, и сестра, вчера попавшая под машину, о чем Малиновский узнал только сегодня. Интересненько. Не похоже, чтобы у Романа Дмитриевича была дружная и крепкая семья.

И Катя позвонила Ане Трофимовой.

– Аня, привет. Слушай, я знаю, что уже узнала все, что можно, про всех, кто нас интересует, но я прошу тебя, попробуй узнать побольше о Малиновском Романе Дмитриевиче, пожалуйста. Да, и поищи в сводках вчерашних происшествий ДТП с участием девушки по имени Алина, фамилия, скорее всего, Малиновская, но не факт. Сделаешь?

– Второе – конечно. Первое – постараюсь. Пока.

– Пока.

– Правильно, и это вполне соответствует смену пола жертв: не сложил руки, значит, не чувствовал раскаянья, а значит, все это время мы неправильно определяли его возможные мотивы. Может, он выбирает жертв не по внешним признакам и полу, а, скажем, по поведению. И вообще, если Казанцев стал случайной жертвой, это значит, что «клубный убийца» пистолет носит с собой всегда, а организованные несоциальные преступники так не делают – это слишком большой риск, а они редко допускают проколы.

– Пистолет у него мог быть с собой, потому что он выбирал себе новую жертву, а Казанцев, может, чем-то ему помешал, например, пошел вслед за убийцей и девушкой на улицу или, наоборот, не дал поговорить с намеченной жертвой.

– Тогда убийца просто выстрелил бы ему в голову, ну, в грудь, но никак не в пах.

– Да, но…

– Хватит, – тихо, но жестко сказал, наконец, Асуфьев. – Рабочая версия следующая: наш серийный убийца – организованный несоциальный преступник. Судя по типу жертв – молодые, привлекательные, ярко и довольно откровенно одетые девушки, также пьяный мужчина; местам всех преступлений – ночные клубы и характеру ран, у убийцы миссионерская мотивация, он считает, что очищает этот мир, избавляет его от недостойных людей. Дмитрий прав, Казанцев не похож на случайную жертву, обстоятельства его убийства почти досконально совпадают с остальными убийствами, кроме того, для миссионерского типа серийного убийцы пол жертвы зачастую не имеет принципиального значения, и изменения в его образе действия можно объяснить именно этим. Он социально адекватен, коммуникабелен, умен, может иметь высшее образование, внешне привлекателен или, по крайней мере, следит за собой, мобилен. Убийцы миссионерского типа считают убийства святой обязанностью, очищением общества от грязи.

– Кирилл Саныч, но ни девушки, ни Казанцев не похожи на типичных жертв серийных убийц миссионерского типа, они не проститутки, не бомжи, не преступники. Да, девушки были ярко одеты, но ведь они развлекались в ночном клубе, там все так выглядят, однако из всех женщин вокруг «клубный убийца» выбрал именно этих. Я считаю, что дело не столько во внешности жертв, сколько в каких-то их личных качествах, манерах, поведении. У девушек, кроме места убийства и похожей одежды, должно быть еще что-то общее, мы просто пока не видим – что. И я продолжаю настаивать, что Казанцев стал случайной жертвой, просто убийца, скорее всего, был настроен на убийство очередной жертвы и не придумал другого сценария для Казанцева. Возможно, Казанцев помешал ему в тот момент, когда «клубный убийца» собирался расправиться с жертвой, тогда тем более понятно, почему Казанцева нашли там же, где и убитых девушек – на улице рядом с ночным клубом, – убежденно сказала Катя. – И потом, ну не вяжутся сложенные на груди руки жертв – символ раскаянья – с миссионерским типом. Ведь обычно миссионеры гордятся тем, что делают.

– Не вижу противоречия. Он убивает, потому что считает это правильным и необходимым, но затем раскаивается в содеянном, возможно, он даже хочет, чтобы его остановили. Так или иначе обе версии имеют право на жизнь, но пока что моя теория выглядит более убедительной, и Дмитрий со мной согласен. Поэтому будем ориентироваться на нее. Если ты сможешь предоставить мне железные доказательства мотива нашего серийного убийцы, тогда мы немедленно приступим к разработке твоей версии. Понятно? – Асуфьев дождался утвердительного кивка Кати и добавил. – Впрочем, известно, границы между категориями серийных убийц довольно размыты, так что у него может присутствовать дополнительный мотив. Что у тебя по «Зималетто»?

– Ничего нового, – ответила Катя, стараясь не показывать своего недовольства. Она была не согласна с версией Кирсаныча и Димы, но и в своей – стопроцентно не была уверена. Ей казалось, что они что-то упускают, что-то важное для составления правильного профайла. – Теплова и Белянина мы уже исключили, но я на всякий случай проверила – у обоих алиби на последний эпизод. Теплов взял отпуск, помогает жене с ребенком, Белянин тоже в отпуске, Аня выяснила, что он улетел в Швейцарию вместе с сестрой. Думаю, он хочет попытаться вылечить ее от наркомании. А еще алиби есть у Андрея Жданова, он всю ночь провел с любовницей Валерией Изотовой, моделью.

– Интере-е-есно, – потянул Горин, поднял бровь. – Почему ты так в этом уверена? Он тебе сам об этом сказал?

– Нет, конечно, просто их свидание началось в кабинете Жданова в конце дня, так что я их видела вместе, а утром Жданов подробно рассказывал Малиновскому о ночи с Изотовой.

– Ну, предположим, это ничего не значит, возможно, свидание закончилось рано, а Жданов солгал Малиновскому, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби.

– Вот и я так думаю, – пробормотал Горин.

– В общем, исключать Жданова из списка подозреваемых пока рано, будем считать, что у него непроверенное алиби.

Катя открыла, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но промолчала, потому что, по сути, возражать было нечего: Горин и Рогозина были правы, да и она сама утром подумала то же самое. Просто ее глупое сердце никак не могло смириться с мыслью о том, что Жданов может быть «клубным убийцей».

– В общем, мы ни на йоту не продвинулись в расследовании, и это плохо, – сказала Рогозина, постукивая карандашом по столу. – С тех пор, как Екатерина Валерьевна стала работать в «Зималетто», у нас два новых трупа, никаких улик и более или менее определенных подозреваемых. Кирилл Александрович, внедрить Пушкареву в «Зималетто» было вашей идеей, но я пока не вижу, чтобы это приносило какие-либо плоды. Сколько она там еще будет работать? Месяц, два, год? Или Вы знаете, что нужно сделать Екатерине Валерьевне, чтобы вычислить убийцу?

Асуфьев пожал плечами.

– Ну, у меня есть кое-какие соображения, но я пока не готов ими поделиться, мне еще надо подумать.

– Вот как? Значит так, я даю вам еще два месяца. Максимум – два с половиной, учитывая новогодние праздники. Если за это время Екатерине Валерьевне не удастся узнать, кто наш убийца, она уйдет из «Зималетто», и мы будем пытаться раскрыть это дело другими способами.

Кирилл Александрович бросил на Рогозину тяжелый взгляд, но промолчал. Однако все присутствующие в комнате знали, что после совещания Асуфьев непременно попытается изменить решение главы ЭКО. И процентов на семьдесят были уверены, что ему это удастся. Впрочем, если Рогозина заупрямится и покажет свой нелегкий характер, то даже Асуфьев ничего не сможет сделать. В ЭКО ходили упорные слухи, что когда-то у Рогозиной и Асуфьева был роман. Думать о личной жизни начальства Кате было как-то неловко, но если между ними и правда что-то было, то Катя могла понять, почему они разошлись: ужиться двум людям с такими непростыми характерами было крайне сложно. А, кроме того, порой создавалось впечатление, что им обоим ничего не нужно кроме любимой работы. Катя, как и остальные члены команды, подозревала даже, что Кирсаныч, в принципе не способен влюбиться. Вообще Катя тоже не считала себя особо романтичной натурой, но иногда ей становилось жалко шефа. Время от времени ей казалось, что для таких, как они, профайлеров, изучающих психологию жестоких убийц, нормальные счастливые человеческие отношения невозможны. И правда, кто захочет жить с девушкой, которая вместо любовного романа увлеченно читает уголовное дело с фотографиями обезображенных трупов, или с мужчиной, который ночью может променять любимую на место преступления?

– Слушайте, я, конечно, не психолог, но что, меня одного волнуют аномальные периоды затишья «клубного убийцы»? – профайлером Павел Горин действительно не был, но за годы работы с Асуфьевым, Катей и Димой Кречетом он успел набраться от них некоторых знаний. – Насколько я успел понять, период затишья и, как его там… а, цикла реконструкции фантазий сокращается от убийства к убийству, пока серийный убийца не начинает убивать каждый день. А тут перерыв между убийствами с первой по третью жертвы составлял около полутора месяцев, четвертая и пятая девушки были убиты в июне, последняя – в конце сентября, а Казанцев – вчера. Вам, может быть, виднее, но я никакой схемы не наблюдаю.

– Пашка, знаешь, а ты прав, – заметил Дима. – Мне это тоже кажется странным, учитывая, что четвертая и пятая жертвы были убиты в один месяц, я думал, что он слетит с катушек и станет убивать каждый день, ан нет. А ведь должен был бы, это типично для серийных убийц. Так что, либо он чертовски здорово умеет себя контролировать, либо есть еще трупы, о которых мы не знаем.

– Согласен, – кивнул Асуфьев. – Но, полагаю, других трупах мы бы уже знали к этому времени. Убийца на редкость хладнокровный человек, что делает его еще более опасным.

– Анна Александровна, что у Вас по камерам наблюдения из «Снов Офелии»? – обратилась Рогозина к Анне Трофимовой, лучшему техническому специалисту ЭКО.

Анна была на редкость жизнерадостной и активной молодой брюнеткой, которая, впрочем, всегда робела перед начальством.

– По камерам – ничего, Галина Николаевна. Техника старая, установлена в неудачных местах, изображение очень плохое, я несколько раз прогнала записи через программу, и смотрела сама, но никого из подозреваемых сотрудников «Зималетто» там нет. Зато у меня есть другая информация, более интересная. Как только нам передали дела, Дарья попросила меня поискать преступления со схожими обстоятельствами. Тогда я таких дел не обнаружила. Потом я попробовала копнуть глубже и стала искать в различных базах данных информацию за двадцать пять лет, то есть, начиная с 1983-го года. Конечно, большинство информации тех лет утеряно или ее нет в базах, но мне все-таки удалось кое-что найти. Смотрите.

Аня вывела на экран увеличенный скан статьи из старой газеты.

– 15 июля 1984 года в частном доме произошел пожар. Там были найдены тела двух человек: Зудиной Марии Семеновны и Зудина Алексея Романовича. Но погибли они вовсе не от огня. У Зудиной нашли две огнестрельные раны в области груди и живота, а у Зудина – огнестрельную рану головы. Все выстрелы были сделаны из одного оружия, охотничьего ружья, найденного рядом с телом Зудина. В общем, следствие пришло к выводу, что Зудин убил жену, поджог дом, а потом покончил жизнь самоубийством. Судя по показаниям соседей, Зудины часто ссорились, даже дрались, муж часто выпивал и обвинял жену в изменах. Но это еще не самое интересное. У Зудиных был сын, Василий, на момент смерти родителей ему было пять лет. Мальчик чудом остался жив, по словам все тех же соседей, он вылез в окно и получил лишь незначительные ожоги спины. Ребенка отправили в детский дом, но его дальнейшую судьбу проследить не удалось, так как этот детский дом согрел при пожаре летом, когда все дети были в лагере. Жертв не было, но здание сгорело дотла. Сейчас Василию Зудину должно быть около двадцати семи лет. Я проверяла, в Москве и Московской области не зарегистрирован ни один Василий Алексеевич Зудин, нашлись четыре Василия Зудина, но ни один из них не подходит по возрасту.

– Молодец, Аня.

– Судя по всему, это наш клиент, – сказал Кречет. – Детство у него и так было нелегким, учитывая вечно ругающихся родителей и жестокого отца, а потом он увидел, как отец убил мать, и все – психологическая травма на всю жизнь, усугубившаяся детским домом. Вот так становятся маньяками.

– Не передергивай, – поморщился Асуфьев, – не все. Но в отношении Василия Зудина ты, думаю, прав. Анна, копай еще глубже, я хочу знать, что потом с ним стало. Чем раньше мы его найдем, тем лучше.

– Сделаю все возможное.

– Да, но у нас нет сведений, что кто-то из наших подозреваемых был усыновлен или сирота, – заметила Катя.

– Обычно приемные родители стараются это скрыть и никому об этом не рассказывают. Тем более, что в детдоме документы сгорели. Да и вообще, приемные родители могли дать взятку, чтобы информация о том, что они усыновили ребенка, исчезла отовсюду.

– Ну да. Катя, а ты попроси всех показать их детские фотографии, у кого их не будет – наш клиент, – сострил Кречет.

После совещания уставшие Катины коллеги, условно-бывшие, как она их называла, разошлись кто куда: Рогозина, Асуфьев и Трофимова – по своим кабинетам, а Кречет, Горин и Доронина – по домам. Катя вышла из малого конференц-зала последней и сразу же увидела лучшего друга Николая Зорькина, подпирающего стену.

– Ну наконец-то! Я уже умираю с голода, – возмущенно сказал он.

– И тебе, Коля, привет. Только при чем здесь я?

– При том. Я, между прочим, тебя уже час жду, чтобы вместе поужинать, хотя мог бы уже давно сидеть «У бабушки» и наслаждаться изысканной едой и обществом прекрасных дам. И работы у меня еще воз и маленькая тележка.

– Угу, конечно. Коля, единственные дамы, обществом которых ты обычно наслаждаешься «У бабушки», это я и Аня Трофимова, но она сначала сидела на совещании, а теперь занята. Так что идем, и не ной.

– Какая ты, Пушкарева, недобрая. Я, можно сказать, соскучился, а ты все ворчишь и ворчишь.

– Я ворчу!? По-моему, это ты у нас в этом деле спец. Но вообще-то я тоже соскучилась. Кстати, учти, раз ты меня пригласил, то и платишь тоже ты. Обещаю не заказывать «Дом Периньон».

Домой Катя вернулась без сил, но в хорошем настроении. Елена Александрова и Валерий Сергеевич, дождавшись дочь и убедившись, что она жива и здорова, пошли спать, и Катя собиралась последовать их примеру, но сомневалась, что сможет быстро заснуть: за день она получила слишком много информации и впечатлений, которые сейчас настоятельно требовали обдумывания. Поэтому Катя сделала себе чай с молоком и медом, налила его в большую чашку, которая, строго говоря, была бульонницей, и, закутавшись в плед, устроилась на подоконнике. Но сначала она достала из сумочки две фотографии – живого улыбающегося Казанцева и его трупа – и прикрепила их кнопками к шкафу, превратившемуся в точную копию «доски почета», стоящую в ЭКО. «Доской почета» они называли большую доску, на которую по американскому образцу вешали материалы дела: фотографии, схемы, карты, при этом снимков жертв всегда было два – прижизненный и посмертный. «Чтобы мы всегда помнили, что все жертвы когда-то были живыми людьми со своими мечтами и страхами, а убийца безжалостно отнял у них жизнь. Чтобы мы знали, ради кого мы это делаем», – сказал Кате инструктор из ФБР на курсах в Будапеште. Это произвело такое впечатление на Катю, что по возвращении в Москву она предложила шефу сделать подобную «доску почета», и Асуфьев, как ни странно, сразу же согласился, хотя Катя всегда считала, что уж кто-кто, а Кирсаныч всегда помнит, ради кого они работают: мало кто знал, что когда-то соседка Асуфьева и его лучшая подруга была в четырнадцать лет зверски убита орудовавшим в той местности серийным убийцей. Именно из-за этого Кирсаныч стал тем, кем стал, хотя Катя иногда думала, что лучше бы он забыл ту историю – Асуфьев не умел радоваться жизни и работал как одержимый, казалось, он хотел искоренить все зло на этой планете или хотя бы в этой стране.

Катя отхлебнула еще чая и невидящим взглядом посмотрела в окно. Последние несколько месяцев ее жизнь напоминала «Алису в стране чудес» – чем дальше, чем чудесатее, в роли белого кролика выступал «клубный убийца», а работа в «Зималетто» походила на чаепитие с Соней, Мартовским Зайцем и Безумным Шляпником. А она еще всю жизнь считала себя не совсем нормальной! Да по сравнению с некоторыми сотрудниками «Зималетто» она была просто образцом нормальности и усредненности.

«Наш Петя уже начал переворачиваться!», «А наша Олечка уже пошла!», «Санечка вчера сказал “мама”!», «Мы водим Лену в развивающий кружок, а еще записались на танцы», «Наш Дима ходит на дзюдо, английский язык и в секцию по шахматам». С раннего детства родители водят детей в различные кружки и секции: танцы, фигурное катание, карате и плаванье, шахматы и иностранные языки, все как у Барто: «Драмкружок, кружок по фото, хоркружок – мне петь охота, за кружок по рисованью тоже все голосовали». Но лишь единицы делают это действительно ради детей, остальные, сами того не осознавая, хотят, чтобы их дети воплотили в жизнь несбывшиеся мечты родителей, сделали то, что не смогли мама или папа. Впрочем, некоторые родители пытаются вылепить из своих детей гениев лишь затем, чтобы хвастаться ими перед знакомыми, как хвастаются породистыми собаками и их наградами: наш ребенок самый умный/смелый/красивый/сильный… Если бы все они знали, как нелегко в этой жизни приходится настоящим гениям, они, скорее всего, поумерили бы свой пыл. «Вначале было Слово» – для Кати это фраза всегда имела сакральный смысл, потому что именно со слов началась ее сознательная жизнь. Выговаривать отдельные слова Катя начала уже в год и несколько месяцев, в полтора года она разговаривала короткими предложениями, а в два года – сложносочиненными и сложноподчиненными. Все окружающие умиленно восхищались столь развитым ребенком, а Катины родители, люди простые, сдержанно гордились дочерью. Ни Елена Александровна, ни Валерий Сергеевич книг по педагогике не читали, полагая, что ребенка надо воспитывать так, как подсказывает сердце и опыт их старшего поколения, а потому не видели в своей дочери ничего особенного. «Да, смышленая у нас девчонка, но так ведь есть в кого. Гены Пушкаревых это вам не хухры-мухры!» – гордо говорил Валерий Сергеевич сослуживцам, которые поглядывали на маленькую Катеньку с восхищением и некоторой опаской: очень уж дико было разговаривать с двухлетней «кнопкой» почти на равных. Читать Катя научилась сама, по кубикам, но и тогда родители не увидели в этом ничего странного, как и в том, что девочка помнит наизусть абсолютно все прочитанные стишки и сказки. Более того, Елена Александровна, глядя на то, как быстро Катя переворачивает страницы книг, думала, что девочка просто играет с книжками. Понимание того, что их дочь особенная, пришло к чете Пушкаревых только когда почти трехлетняя Катя, накануне «игравшая» с папиным воинским уставом, вдруг начала цитировать его по памяти. «Что я могу сказать: ваш ребенок – гений, – пожав плечами, заявила опешившим Пушкаревым педиатр. – А в остальном она совершенно здорова».

Катя не любила и не умела играть с другими детьми в основном потому, что ей было с ними неинтересно общаться, они были совсем глупые, не умели читать и не знали того, что знала Катя. И, самое главное, они не могли дать ей того, что давали книги – знания. За книжкой она проводила все свободное время, они открывали ей мир, непохожий на окружающую действительность, и это ей нравилось больше, чем игры со сверстниками. Впрочем, и те не горели желанием дружить с Катей – они видели, что она другая, не такая, как все, и эта ее «инакость» отталкивала детей. Так что долгое время Катя прожила, отделившись от мира невидимой, но прочной стеной, и, казалось, ее не интересует ничто, кроме книг. Удивительно, что при таком отношении к жизни у нее появился хотя бы один друг. С Колей Зорькиным она подружилась, когда переехала в Москву из Забайкальского военного округа, где долгое время служил Катин отец. Коля жил в соседнем подъезде, был неуклюж, всегда растрепан и, как и Катя, носил очки. И если Катя воспринимала этот мир через призму слов, то для Коли основой мировоззрения были числа и логика. Он пасовал перед всем, что не поддавалось логическому объяснению, что нельзя было структурировать и облечь в язык формул, а к этому относились и человеческие отношения. Коля мог бы стать великолепным, хотя и не гениальным математиком, но он выбрал для себя экономику – профессию, в которой математика и логика находили практическое применение. Экономистом Коля стал только потому, что у него с детства была идефикс – заработать много денег, чтобы жить отдельно от родителей и покупать все, что захочется. И Катя понимала, откуда возникла эта навязчивая идея: Зорькин жил в двухкомнатной квартире с родителями, бабушкой и младшими братом и сестрой. Однако экономическое образование к вожделенному богатству не привело, он не умел правильно общаться с работодателями, а менеджеры по работе с персоналом всех «встречали по одежке» и с первого взгляда понимали, что тощий, долговязый и растрепанный парень в очках не годится для работы в их компаниях, несмотря на красный диплом МГУ и блестящие мозги. Промаявшись год после окончания университета без работы, Зорькин, по совету Кати, стал экспертом-экономистом ЭКО и вписался в его коллектив с первой же минуты. Наверное, потому, что в ЭКО работали самые лучшие специалисты, а как показывала практика, все самые-самые были обычно весьма странными личностями.

Хорошо все-таки, что в ее жизни был Зорькин. Несмотря на всех своих тараканов в голове и кучу проблем, он как никто другой умел поднять ей настроение. За месяцы работы в «Зималетто» Катя очень соскучилась и по нему, и по своим друзьям-коллегам, особенно по Димке Кречету, бывшему однокурснику, который всегда опекал ее, словно младшую сестру, что, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая пятилетнюю разницу в возрасте. С другой стороны, в последнее время в ее жизни появилось так много людей, которых она могла назвать друзьями или хорошими знакомыми, что Катя не знала даже, как к этому относиться. Когда Катя только начала работать в «Зималетто», она носила маску скромной умной девушки, исполнительной и коммуникабельной, ведь секретаршам и полагается быть такими. Да и вообще, нормальные девушки заикаются от стеснения, когда к ним обращаются незнакомые люди, и Катя старалась разговаривать со всеми спокойно и твердо, глядя собеседнику в глаза. А еще среднестатистические девушки не шарахаются от дружеского похлопывания по плечу, и Катя приучила себя не отстраняться от товарищеских объятий и поцелуев. Она сама не заметила, как эта маска постепенно начала становиться ее истинным лицом, и ей не надо было больше заставлять себя непринужденно болтать с коллегами и искренне улыбаться партнерам компании. Конечно, до Тропинкиной ей было далеко, да она к этому и не стремилась, но жизнь Катина, несмотря ни на что, определенно стала веселее. Вот только девушка не могла понять, нравится ей это или нет – она скучала по себе прежней.

Когда Катя уже легла спать, раздался звонок мобильного. Обычно в такое время ей звонил только шеф или, точнее говоря, шефы – Асуфьев и Жданов.

– Да, Кирилл Саныч.

– Катя, когда у вас показ?

– Через две недели.

– Хорошо. Подождем еще две недели, а потом начнем ворошить это осиное гнездо. Как – скажу потом. Доброй ночи.

– Доброй ночи.

«А завтра позвонить он ей не мог?» Катя повертела в руках телефон и решительно выключила его. Ничего, ночь без нее переживут.


	10. "Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио..."

**Глава девятая. "Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио..."**

 _Are you blind when you’re born? Can you see in the dark?_

 _Dare you look at the king? Would sit on his throne?_

 **_T. S. Eliot «Old Possum's Book on Practical Cats» / Musical «Cats»*_ **

– 1 -

Ни Жданов с Кирой, ни Малиновский в тот день в офисе больше не появились к радости Женсовета и недовольству Милко, которому позарез нужен был президент или, в крайнем случае, вице-президент. На вопрос Кати: «Могу я Вам чем-либо помочь?» – он процедил: «Сначала в моде научись разбираться», – и гордо удалился, громко жалуясь на «бАлбеса Жданова и бездельника Малиновского». Глядя ему вслед, Катя подумала, что более капризного и истеричного мужчины она в жизни еще не встречала. А еще о том, что если они правы, и «клубный убийца» – выросший Василий Зудин, то Милко автоматически исключается из списка подозреваемых. Впрочем, в этом случае оттуда же придется вычеркнуть и Жаднова, и Малиновского, и Воронцова, поскольку все они не подходили по возрасту – Зудину сейчас должно было быть около двадцати семи – двадцати восьми лет. С другой стороны, Зудин мог жить по поддельным документам, и тогда в числе подозреваемых оставались Роман Дмитриевич и Воронцов, которые вполне выглядели на двадцать восемь, в отличие от Жданова. С Ярослава Ветрова, бывшего финдиректора «Зималетто», все подозрения были сняты две недели назад, когда Катя случайно узнала, что после ухода из «Зималетто» он перебрался в Питер по приглашению крупной аудиторской компании.

Да, а каким простым все казалось несколько месяцев назад! Конечно, Катя понимала, что вычислить убийцу в первый же день не сможет, но надеялась, что на это уйдет не больше месяца, максимум – полтора. Но судьба, как всегда, посмеялась над наивными мечтами: два с половиной месяца выматывающей работы, тысячи погибших нервных клеток, постоянно гложущее чувство вины, два трупа, «а воз и ныне там». И не похоже было, что ситуация разрешится в ближайшее время. Да и вообще, несмотря на существенное сокращение списка подозреваемых, яснее дело не стало. А что если «клубный убийца» вообще не сотрудник «Зималетто», а кто-то из партнеров? У компании их полно, и больше половины их представителей – молодые привлекательные успешные мужчины, на первый взгляд, идеально подходящие под психологический портрет «клубного убийцы». Тогда не останется ничего другого, кроме как ждать, пока убийца не совершит ошибку, что может случиться очень не скоро, учитывая его ум и хладнокровие. Кроме того, Катя осознавала, что они могли неправильно составить психологический портрет. Профайлеры не боги (хотя некоторые и считали иначе) и тоже могут совершать ошибки. Катя впервые это поняла во время своего четвертого дела. В то время она уже год работала в недавно созданном ЭКО, была полна энтузиазма и свято верила в свои возможности и, главное, в возможности Асуфьева, любимого учителя и начальника. А первые успешно раскрытые дела укрепили ее в этой вере. В маленьком уральском городке об ЭКО не слышали, так же как и о профайлерах, но его власти готовы были пойти на все, лишь бы поймать того, кто зверски убил троих детей в возрасте от 9 до 11 лет. Психологический портрет убийцы был составлен довольно быстро, и не менее быстро нашелся соответствующий ему подозреваемый – замкнутый и неуверенный в себе семнадцатилетний паренек Витя Комаров. А потом выяснилось, что они ошиблись в профайле и взяли не того – убийцами оказалась группа молодых отморозков, для которых убийства были отчасти своеобразным способом посвящения в братство, а отчасти – просто развлечением. Вот только пока это выяснялось, Комаров совершил попытку самоубийства, попытался повеситься в камере, и его лишь чудом спасли. Именно тогда Катя поняла, что в работе профайлеров важно не зацикливаться на жертвах, как бы жалко их не было, необходимо также обращать внимание на подозреваемых, видеть в них не только безжалостных убийц, но и людей, жизнь которых легко испортить случайной ошибкой. Но больше всего Катю поразила даже не попытка самоубийства Комарова, а то, как невозмутимо вел себя в этой ситуации Асуфьев. Он признавал, что они совершили ошибку, но при этом считал, что в профессии профайлера это неизбежно. Дима Кречет разделял взгляды шефа, а вот Кате пришлось долго себя в этом убеждать. Она поклялась, что никогда больше не совершит подобной ошибки, но в последнее время ей все чаще казалось, что эта клятва будет невольно нарушена.

Катя сняла очки и устало потерла глаза – все-таки в отсутствии макияжа было больше преимуществ, чем недостатков. Об убийцах и их жертвах думать не хотелось, как, впрочем, и о Жданове. Как относиться к своей влюбленности в президента «Зималетто» Катя еще не поняла, но, стараясь всегда и во всем быть предельно честной, она признавала, что ревнует его и к бесчисленным моделям, и к Кире. Чтобы понять, что Жданову безразлична невеста, не надо было быть психологом или подслушивать его разговоры с Малиновским, зачем ему нужен брак с Воропаевой – тоже было понятно: президентское кресло и «вроде как пора». И Кате было жаль их обоих – не похоже было, что свадьбе Киры и Андрея что-то угрожает, даже почти открытые измены Жданова, а значит, мучиться обоим предстоит еще долго. Что было в Андрее такого, что заставляло женщин терять от него голову? Этого Катя понять никак не могла. Она никогда не считала себя романтичной натурой, но в числе ее любимых книг были романы Остен, Бронте и Гаскелл, прочитанные в оригинале еще в детстве, и с тех пор где-то в подсознании у нее отложился образ Идеального Мужчины, сочетающий в себе черты одновременно мистера Дарси, мистера Рочестера и Джона Торнтона**. Стоит ли говорить, что у Жданова не было ничего общего с любимыми Катиными книжными героями? И тем не менее она умудрилась в него влюбиться так, что у нее дрожали колени, учащался пульс, и пересыхало горло, когда она оказывалась рядом с ним. Хорошо еще, что Андрею, несмотря на намеки Малиновского, в голову не могло прийти, что Пушкарева в него влюблена. Он вообще не слишком хорошо «читал» эмоции других людей. Да он и свои-то чувства не всегда понимал.

Нет, о Жданове думать тоже не хотелось. Катя посмотрела на часы – половина шестого. Учитывая, что все начальство, включая Урядова, отсутствует, а Женсовет потихоньку смылся с работы еще двадцать минут назад, Катя решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если и она уйдет пораньше. Тем более что дома ее ждали приготовленные мамой вафли с шоколадным кремом, которые Катя, в принципе равнодушная к сладкому, любила настолько, что, как шутили родители, «мать родную готова была за них продать».

– 2 -

Утром Жданов пришел на работу в еще более скверном настроении, чем накануне. «Да-а-а, вечер с Кирой явно не удался», – подумала Катя, глядя на начальника. Но она была не совсем права.

 _Едва Жданов увидел в аэропорте улыбающуюся Киру, он сразу же понял, что слух о его свидании с Изотовой до Праги не дошел, и облегченно вздохнул – одним скандалом меньше. Клочкову, которая напросилась с Кирой в Прагу «помогать», удалось быстро и без скандала отправить домой на такси, что немало способствовало хорошему настроению как самого Жданова, так и его невесты. После того как они избавились от Вики, Андрей и Кира пообедали в небольшом уютном ресторанчике с превосходной кухней, где Кира рассказала о командировке, прошедшей на редкость удачно, а потом они, наконец, поехали домой, где Жданов успешно отработал «обязательную программу», как он называл секс с Кирой. Вот только потом он почему-то никак не мог уснуть и полночи просидел на кухне с чашкой давно остывшего и даже не пригубленного чая. Чай был зеленый, Кира пила только его, а Андрей предпочитал крепкий черный чай, сладкий и с молоком. У них с Кирой вообще были кардинально разные вкусы почти во всем: в еде, музыке, книгах. Даже взгляды на жизнь у них не совпадали. Взять ту же «обязательную программу» – Андрей никогда не скрывал, что ему нравится секс, и он этого не стыдился, секс ради секса, для удовольствия, без всяких нежных чувств его вполне устраивал. А вот Кира, несмотря на то что в сексе была раскованной и инициативной, спала с Андреем, в первую очередь, не потому, что ей это нравилось, а чтобы убедиться, что Жданов ее хочет, чтобы таким образом лишний раз получить подтверждение тому, что он принадлежит и только ей. Ну, и чтобы показать Андрею, что ради него она готова на все. Удовольствие стояло для нее на втором месте, и это раздражало Жданова, заставляло быть грубым и агрессивным. Впрочем, Кире это нравилось, как нравилось абсолютно все, что Андрей делал в постели. Иногда ему казалось, что даже если бы он предложил ей секс втроем или садо-мазо, Кира согласилась бы._

 _Если бы не президентское кресло, он бы давно уже разорвал их отношения. Да, когда-то, увидев вдруг в подружке детства красивую и гордую женщину, он в нее влюбился, но эта влюбленность, как и остальные в его жизни, долго не продлилась. Стоило ему после долгой, по его меркам, осады несколько раз с ней переспать, как все романтичные чувства испарились, остались только дружба и искренняя симпатия. Он уже готов был сказать об этом Кире, с ужасом представляя реакцию свой мамы и Сашки, Кириного брата, но тут Юрий и Ольга Воропаевы погибли в автокатастрофе, и именно Андрей стал той спасительной соломинкой, за которую цеплялась Кира, чтобы пережить смерть родителей. Тогда Жданов не мог ее бросить, а потом стало уже поздно – впереди замаячил пост президента «Зималетто», и Кира могла помочь ему получить его. В конце концов, они были интеллигентными цивилизованными людьми, несмотря на Кирины истерики, и Андрей верил, что они смогут ужиться. Но все равно мысли о предстоящей свадьбе вызывали у него чувство какой-то мрачной обреченности._

Катя рассчитывала с утра продолжить «перевоспитание» Жданова, но, взглянув на него, решила не рисковать жизнью. И была совершенно права. За полтора часа Жданов вызывал ее к себе шесть раз и каждый раз, не сдержавшись, повышал на нее голос. Когда Катя готова уже была высказать ему все, что она о нем думает, Андрей, видимо, прочитав ее мысли, извинился.

– Катя, Вы меня извините, что я такой… шумный. День сегодня какой-то не такой, магнитные бури, наверное.

– Наверное.

Но радоваться было рано, потому что через пять минут Жданову срочно понадобился Малиновский, и когда выяснилось, что того нет на месте, Андрей наорал на бедную Шурочку. (Она потом полчаса рыдала в туалете, а Женсовет дружно ее успокаивал). Малиновский объявился через час.

– Ты на часы смотрел, Ромео недоделанный? Ты где шляешься? Не забыл, что ты, между прочим, вице-президент «Зималетто»? – рявкнул Жданов, едва Малиновский зашел в его кабинет.

– Алька под машину попала, сейчас в больнице. Мать вчера сюда приходила, рассказала, – выпалил Малиновский, не обращая внимания на то, что Жданов был зол как тысяча чертей.

– Извини, брат. Как она?

– Нормально, насколько это вообще возможно. Положение стабильное, множественные переломы ног, несколько сломанных ребер, синяки. В общем, жить будет, но может остаться на всю жизнь хромой. Ее, главное, даже в нормальную клинику сейчас положить нельзя, предписан полный покой и неподвижность. А в этой государственной богадельне, сам понимаешь, какое к больным отношение. Мы ее, конечно, в платную палату перевели, я денег дал кому надо, но ведь это не гарантия. Мать, правда, собирается в больнице дневать и ночевать, но не может же она там круглыми сутками торчать, к тому же она в медицине нифига не смыслит. Не дай Бог, эти эскулапы гребаные что-нибудь не то с Алькой сделают, – зло сказал Малиновский.

– Да ладно, Ром, может, все еще обойдется, не все же врачи пьяницы и неучи, – попытался утешить друга Жданов, впрочем, не очень убедительно, поскольку веры в отечественную медицину у него было не больше, чем у Малиновского.

– Ага, жди больше.

Возникла пауза, и Катя почувствовала запах сигаретного дыма. Вообще-то курить в здании «Зималетто» было запрещено, но сотрудники находили выход из положения, большинство из них, как и Женсовет, дымили в туалетах, а начальники, вроде Жданова и Малиновского, плевали на все условности и курили прямо в своих кабинетах. Впрочем, до этого момента Катя и не знала, что Роман курит.

– Блин, Палыч, а этот еще мне все время твердил: «Мы тебе деньги отдадим, как только будет возможность, все до копейки». Сдались мне его деньги, лучше бы они мне об Альке сразу сказали, как только им менты позвонили.

– А когда это случилось-то?

– Позавчера днем. Она из института возвращалась, до метро нескольких метров не дошла. Этот козел пьяный на красный свет вылетел, хорошо еще успел чуть затормозить, а то бы… И ведь ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы этот разрешил мне подарить ей машину на день рождения, – Малиновский нецензурно выругался, так, что Катя даже покраснела, она не только не ругалась матом сама, но и редко слышала подобные «изысканные выражения». – Причем ни Юрка, ни Лизка ее даже не навестили. Ладно Юрка, у него работа, но Лизка, видите ли, с ребенком сидит. Она с ним уже четыре года сидит, образования нет, ни дня нигде не работала, только и умеет, что деньги со всех тянуть. А я ей не банк, между прочим. Я потому номер своего мобильного только Альке и оставил, она в этой семейке единственный нормальный человек, – Малиновский говорил зло и с каким-то отчаяньем. – Палыч, ну никак я не могу этого понять, ведь мать когда-то красавицей была, отец по ней с ума сходил. Как она могла выйти замуж за это быдло и так опуститься? Лучше бы меня отец к себе тогда забрал, когда они разошлись.

Снова пауза.

– Да ладно, Малина, не переживай так, все нормально будет, – снова неуклюже попытался утешить Романа Андрей. Судя по всему, он не знал, что говорят в подобных случаях. Катя не видела его лица, но ясно слышала, что ему было одновременно жалко друга и неловко, потому что в такой ситуации все, что не скажешь, даже слова утешения, звучит несколько фальшиво, ведь несчастье-то случилось не у тебя – это не ты лежишь в больнице со сломанными ногами и не твоя сестра попала под машину, и как бы тебе ни было жалко друга, предательское чувство облегчения, оттого что у тебя все в порядке, все равно царапало душу и проникало в каждое слово.

Кате почему-то показалось, что Малиновский снова хотел выругаться, но чудом сдержался.

– Слушай, Андрюха, пойду я, мне там кое-что надо сделать, а потом я к Альке поеду.

– Да можешь прямо сейчас ехать, обойдемся без тебя.

– Спасибо. Только у нее сейчас, наверняка, мать и этот. Ладно, пока.

– Пока. Але привет передавай.

Однако… Катя задумчиво пожевала карандаш и решила не делать пока никаких выводов из услышанного, а подождать, что скажет Аня Трофимова. Которая позвонила сразу после обеда.

– Катя, привет. Я узнала все, что ты просила. Итак: Алина Севастьянова, 20 лет, стала жертвой ДТП, произошедшего -– ноября сего года. Звонарев Сергей Викторович, находясь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, нарушил правила дорожного движения, а именно проехал на красный свет по «зебре» и сбил Севастьянову, переходившую дорогу. Девушку доставили в больницу с многочисленными переломами, я звонила туда сегодня – угрозы жизни нет. Но это не самое интересное. Отец Севастьяновой – Севастьянов Алексей Михайлович, водитель, много лет работает на автокомбинате, женат вторым браком на Севастьяновой Марии Семеновне, в девичестве – Малиновской. Общих детей у них двое: Алина и Елизавета, но у Севастьянова есть еще сын от первого брака, Юрий, который сейчас работает с отцом. Сына Марии Семеновны, Романа Дмитриевича Малиновского, ты сама прекрасно знаешь. Согласно официальным документам, отца у него нет и никогда не было, но я выяснила кое-что любопытное. В самом начале у «Зималетто» было три основных акционера: Воропаев, Жданов и некий Колосов Дмитрий Иванович. Знакомое имя?

– Подожди, это что, тот самый Колосов, олигарх? Владелец заводов, газет и судов?

– Да. Ну, тогда он еще не был так богат, но уже явно вступил на дорогу, вымощенную золотыми кирпичами. Через несколько лет он продал большинство акций Воропаеву и Жданову-старшему, а небольшую их часть – Малиновскому Роману за какие-то смешные деньги. Учитывая, что Малиновский в то время заканчивал школу, подозреваю, что на самом деле акции ему достались безвозмездно, то есть даром. Кроме того, я нашла в Интернете несколько фотографий разных лет, где Колосов на всяческих приемах, раутах и вечеринках дружески и непринужденно болтает с Павлом Ждановым, Ольгой и Юрием Воропаевым, а также Малиновским.

Если бы Катя умела, она бы присвистнула от удивления.

– Мультимиллионер российского разлива Колосов – отец Малиновского? Ничего себе!

– Ну, стопроцентных доказательств нет, но очень на то похоже. Кстати, я тебе послала несколько фотографий Колосова, в том числе в молодости, посмотри – налицо сходство с Романом Дмитриевичем.

– Анюта, спасибо, ты гений.

– Знаю, – довольно отозвалась Трофимова. – Не забудь, ты мне теперь должна.

– Конечно, – рассмеялась Катя. – Увидимся.

Плату за нахождение редкой информации Аня Трофимова брала с коллег мороженым, желательно шоколадным или клубничным, которое она обожала до потери пульса.

Да, неладно что-то в Датском королевстве. Если соединить то, что Малиновский говорил Жданову, и то, что выяснила Аня, получалась вполне стройная и логичная, но довольно неприглядная картина. Мать Малиновский явно не слишком любил, точнее говоря, презирал, а вот отчима откровенно ненавидел. Впрочем, Катя подозревала, что негативное отношение Романа к маме было, скорее, отражением его чувств к отчиму. С другой стороны, Катя могла его понять: Мария Семеновна явно за собой не ухаживала и поэтому выглядела старше своих лет, а бесформенная одежда и «гнездо» на голове вместо нормальной прически определенно не прибавляли ей привлекательности. Роман сказал, что в молодости она была красавицей, и Катя этому верила, учитывая, что у Колосова, судя по фотографиям его многочисленных любовниц, был хороший вкус, и он никогда бы не заинтересовался Марией Малиновской, если бы она и в молодости выглядела как сейчас. Неудивительно, что красавец Роман Малиновский, светский лев и донжуан, стыдился матери, ненавидел отчима и восхищался отцом. А принимая во внимание социальное положение Колосова, вряд ли Малиновского радовало, что его мать выбрала себе спутника жизни «из народа». Вот только интересно, почему Колосов официально не признал сына и по чьей инициативе разошлись родители Малиновского. Как бы там ни было, Малиновский не любил не только мать и отчима, но и сводного брата*** Юрия , и сестру Лизу, и хорошо относился только к Алине. Настолько хорошо, что хотел подарить ей на день рождения машину и готов был оплатить ее пребывание в частной клинике. А тот факт, что Колосов сделал сына акционером «Зималетто», говорил о том, что он, по меньшей мере, заботился о благополучии сына.

Судя по всему, у Романа Дмитриевича Малиновского было нелегкое детство, по крайней мере, в психологическом плане. Скорее всего, это выглядело примерно так: родители расходятся, обожаемый отец превращается в воскресного папу, а мать выходит замуж за шофера (вдовца с сыном на пару лет старше Романа), которого мальчик возненавидел уже только за то, что тот не был его папой. А потом у Малиновского появляются две сестры, семья едва сводит концы с концами, а Марии Севастьяновой не хватает времени не только на сына, но даже на саму себя. Зато Колосов все богатеет, дарит сыну дорогие игрушки, возит его отдыхать за границу, помогает поступить в престижный вуз. Неудивительно, что Роман предпочитает роскошный мир отца неказистому миру матери. Зато теперь Кате было понятно, почему Малиновский с каким-то маниакальным упорством каждый день менял любовниц: с одной стороны, это была неосознанная попытка как можно дальше дистанцироваться от матери, а с другой – таким образом он стремился быть похожим на отца, известного дамского угодника. Да и от создания семьи Роман шарахается как черт от ладана именно потому, что не видел в детстве положительного примера семейных отношений. Около месяца назад Роман провел несколько ночей с Клочковой, о чем Вика незамедлительно проинформировала все «Зималетто», поскольку была уверена, что Малиновский на ней женится. Когда выяснилось, что ничего подобного Роман не планировал, скандал, устроенный Викой, лишь немногим отличался по мощности от урагана «Катрина». Однако это были лишь цветочки. Через пару недель Клочковой показалось, что она беременна, и когда Малиновский наотрез отказался не только жениться, но и признать ребенка, новый скандал превзошел «Катрину» во много раз. После чего Роман прятался от Вики с ловкостью вьетнамского партизана, в чем ему с удовольствием помогал Женсовет. К счастью для Малиновского, Клочкова ошиблась, но Катя первый и последний раз видела, точнее – слышала, Романа в истерике. Он тогда битый час жаловался Жданову на жизнь и в одиночку прикончил бутылку виски, так что Андрей лично повез его домой.

Кате было жалко и Малиновского, и Жданова – оба стали бабниками не по своей воле. «Когда буду уходить из «Зималетто», – мрачно подумала Катя, – порекомендую обоим хорошего психолога. Вот только Малиновский, судя по всему, никак не может быть Василием Зудиным, и если мы ищем именно его, то Романа Дмитриевича из списка подозреваемых надо исключить». Катя настолько задумалась, что не услышала, как в каморку зашел Жданов, и вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда он сказал:

– Катя, тот договор с «Авророй» все еще у Вас?

– Что? А, договор, да, у меня. Сейчас, где же он… Вот, Андрей Палыч. А что, что-то не так?

– Все так, только я тут подумал и решил, что в пункте 4.12 надо кое-что изменить. Смотрите...

Договор они обсуждали около получаса, и когда Жданов ушел, Катя с трудом подавила желание спросить вслух «Что это было?». Жданов, думающий над договором, который, казалось, полностью обсудили вчера, был из разряда «Очевидное – невероятное». «Не иначе, стресс на него так действует», – усмехнувшись, подумала Катя.

– 3 –

В течение двух недель, оставшихся до показа, «Зималетто» напоминало растревоженный улей: все бегали туда-сюда, что-то утрясали, улаживали, согласовывали, визировали. К концу дня у Маши Тропинкиной от постоянного мельтешения людей перед глазами и несмолкающих телефонов начинала болеть голова, а остальные члены Женсовета, включая Катю, валились с ног от усталости. Дотошная Светлана подсчитала, что за день они наматывают по «Зималетто» как минимум по шесть-семь километров, а Катя – все десять.

Истерики Милко были, пожалуй, слышны на всех пяти этажах компании, Жданов был не столь громогласен, и его недовольство всем и всеми имели удовольствие слушать всего три этажа. Амура боялась начальника, как огня, и когда он проходил мимо ее стола, замирала, как кролик перед удавом. Малиновский отсутствовал на работе по полдня, появляясь ближе к обеду (что стало темой обсуждения «номер один» среди сотрудников «Зиматлетто»), но зато работал с такой энергий и энтузиазмом, что Шурочка, в общем и целом любившая шефа, начинала испытывать к нему нечто подозрительно похожее на стойкую неприязнь, если не сказать – ненависть. Примерно те же чувства испытывала Катя по отношению к Жданову, который напоминал ей в те дни доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда: он то орал на подчиненных по поводу и без, срывая голос, то был вполне адекватным и спокойным руководителем, и тогда Катя осторожно воплощала в жизнь план – учила Жданова самостоятельно работать и мыслить. Иногда у нее это даже получалось. По крайней мере, Катя научилась безошибочно определять, когда Андрей решительно не настроен на работу, а когда не прочь сделать что-нибудь полезное для компании. Конечно, чуда ожидать не следовало, и Жданов не превратился вмиг в первоклассного специалиста, но некоторые подвижки все же были. Катя с удивлением выяснила, что у Андрея было крайне нетрадиционное мышление, и он часто находил очень оригинальные решения проблем.

Истоки плохого настроения Андрея Катя понимала – слишком уж много у президента «Зималетто» было раздражителей, главными из которых были Милко и Кира, но что не переставало ее удивлять, так это его неспособность сдерживать эмоции. Она даже представить себе не могла Асуфьева или Рогозину, повышающих голос на подчиненных, особенно во время сложного расследования. Определенно, Жданову нужны были хороший психолог и работа над собой. Правда, после той приснопамятной Катиной ночевки в каморке Андрей научился извиняться перед помощницей, что Катя считала большим достижением.

От новой коллекции Жданов был в восторге и считал, что «Зималетто» непременно ждет успех. Конечно, его беспокоило то, что сшита она будет из не слишком качественной ткани, но Андрею казалось, что, по сравнению с гением Милко, это все пустяки. А Катя благоразумно не высказывала свои сомнения вслух. Она была согласна с Колей, который считал, что «Зималетто» не сможет продать одежду из синтетических тканей по высокой цене. Что будет, если они с Колей окажутся правы, Катя даже боялась представить.

 

* * *

* Ты родился слепым? Видишь ночью, как днем?

   При дворе был не раз? С королями знаком?

                                                               Т.Элиот

  Пер. Бутовской С. (с)

** Мистер Дарси – главный герой романа Джейн Остен «Гордость и предубеждение»; м-р Рочестер – главный герой романа Шарлотты Бронте «Джен Эйр»; м-р Торнтон – главный герой романа Элизабет Гаскелл «Север и Юг».

*** Т.к. автор не раз сталкивался с путаницей в различении сводных и родных братьев/сестер, то позволю себе дать некоторые пояснения. Сводными братьями и сестрами являются дети от первых браков родителей, т.е. не имеющие кровного родства, в данном случае сын женщины от первого брака и сын мужчины от первого брака – сводные братья. Если у детей хотя бы один общий родитель, то они родные братья/сестры, единоутробные – если общая мать, единокровные – если общий отец.


	11. «Посмотри в глаза чудовищ»

**Глава десятая. «Посмотри в глаза чудовищ»**

– 1 -

За день до показа новой коллекции Жданов неожиданно успокоился и повеселел. Пока окружающие гадали о причинах такой странной перемены настроения Жданова (которого Женсовет в течение нескольких недель называл не иначе как «медведь-шатун»), Катя точно знала, что его спокойствие не что иное, как самовнушение. Андрею необходимо было, чтобы коллекция была не просто успешной, а супер-успешной, и ему казалось, что чем больше он будет в это верить, тем лучше. Увы, в данном случае Катя уверенность Жданова не разделяла: Зорькин считал, что партнеры «Зималетто» как будущие, так и настоящие, одежду из синтетических тканей покупать не будут, какой бы гениальной коллекция не оказалась, и Катя была с ним согласна. Она и предположить не могла, что Милко был того же мнения, и уж тем более она не знала, что дизайнер «Зималетто» заключил с президентом компании пари на успех коллекции, причем условия пари были столь же нелепы, сколь и смешны. Жданов, разумеется, так не думал, зато Милко, ненавидевший синтетику всеми фибрами души, утешал себя тем, что представлял, как проигравший Жданов (а в том, что он проиграет, у Милко сомнений не было) появится на вечеринке в «Голубом огоньке», накрашенный и одетый в шикарное женское платье, выбранное лично Милко. Что ни говори, а справедливость в этой жизни есть, просто ее не всегда сразу видишь!

На показ Катя не пошла. За последние две недели она устала так, что ее приводила в ужас одна мысль о том, что весь вечер ей сначала придется изображать искреннюю заинтересованность происходящим, чувствуя на себе снисходительно-сочувствующие взгляды гостей («И эта серая мышка – финдеректор «Зималетто»? Какой ужас!». «Бедная девочка, с такой внешностью ей, наверное, тяжело в жизни приходится». «Боже, ты только посмотри на ее костюм, какое убожество»), а потом общаться с партнерами, долго и упорно уговаривая их купить новую коллекцию. Катя знала, что на это ее сил точно не хватит, она была слишком измотана и морально, и физически. Все время работать допоздна, периодически забывая про обед, и при этом выносить частые перепады настроения Жданова было сложнее, чем Катя предполагала. Крепким здоровьем она никогда не отличалась, что было неудивительно для позднего ребенка, который предпочитал играм на свежем воздухе книжку, и за последние пару недель девушка несколько раз едва не упала в обморок, к счастью, не при Жданове, а при Женсовете. Короче говоря, на показ она идти не собиралась даже под страхом смертной казни. Помимо заботы о собственном здоровье, Катя руководилась еще одним немаловажным соображением – она хотела, чтобы Жданов самостоятельно пообщался с партнерами, чего он не делал с того момента, как возложил эту обязанность на Катю, увидев, с какой легкостью та находит общий язык с людьми и умудряется заставить принять свою точку зрения даже самых упрямых и несговорчивых. Тогда Кате казалось, что он действует абсолютно правильно, заботясь о благе компании, но сейчас она поняла, что ошибалась. Ей с ее психологическим образованием действительно было легко договариваться с людьми, но ведь она не всегда будет помощницей Жданова. И если бы она хорошенько подумала прежде чем пойти на поводу у чувства вины, то поняла бы, что оказывает президенту «Зималетто» медвежью услугу, решая за него все проблемы. Впрочем, еще не поздно было все исправить, и показ как нельзя лучше для этого подойдет. Тем более что Катя была уверена, что солидные партнеры компании все равно не станут покупать коллекцию, и уж тем более по ценам, заявленным «Зималетто», кто бы их не уговаривал, так что Жданов ничего не сможет испортить. Ну, по крайней мере, Катя на это надеялась.

Коллекция, как и следовало ожидать, провалилась.

– Андрюха, главное – не паниковать. Ничего страшного не случилось. Выкрутимся как-нибудь, чего ты переживаешь?

– Ничего страшного!? Выкрутимся!? – заорал Жданов. – Малина, ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь? У нас никто не хочет покупать эту чертову коллекцию, н-и-к-т-о, слышишь? Это значит, что нам не на что шить новую коллекцию и нечем выплачивать акционерам дивиденды. А значит, компания на грани краха, и Сашка скоро займет мое кресло. И ты говоришь мне, ничего страшного?

Катя, Жданов и Малиновский совещались уже минут двадцать, и все это время Андрей бушевал и сетовал на жизнь, а Роман его успокаивал. Катя же старалась быть как можно более незаметной, ибо понимала, что когда Жданов про нее вспомнит, то она услышит много неприятного. Так оно и случилось.

– Катерина, а Вы что молчите? В конце концов, это из-за Вас мы попали в эту ситуацию. Господи, и чем я только думал, когда решил принять Ваш план? Если бы мы с самого начала делали все, как я предлагал, ничего этого не случилось бы.

– Если бы мы с самого начала делали все, как ты предлагал, то давно вылетели бы в трубу, – жестко ответил Роман. – Извини, Андрюха, но нифига ты не экономист, в отличие от Кати, так что не наезжай на специалиста.

– Андрей Палыч, все не так плохо, как может показаться.

– Неужели?

– Я провела исследование рынка одежды в областях (на самом деле это сделал Зорькин, еще месяц назад, но Жданову об этом знать было не нужно) и пришла к выводу, что нам надо продать коллекцию в регионах, по сниженным ценам. Прибыль от продаж мы сможем направить на выплату дивидендов, а для выпуска новой коллекции придется взять небольшой кредит.

– Ну конечно, все так просто! Катя, мы не можем продавать новую коллекцию «Зималетто» за копейки в какой-нибудь Тмутаракани, это нанесет непоправимый ущерб нашей репутации. Об этом Вы подумали? Нас потом будут воспринимать исключительно как ширпотреб. И потом, мы уже брали один небольшой кредит. Два небольших кредита станут одним большим, за который придется расплачиваться, а у нас пока нет денег даже на то, чтобы рассчитаться по одному кредиту.

– Андрей Палыч, думаю, что если продать одежду в Тмутаракани, как Вы выразились, сказав, что это распродажа коллекции, то особого урона нашей репутации это не нанесет. Зато мы получим деньги. Что до кредита, то он действительно будет небольшим, если мы найдем качественные и недорогие ткани.

– Где? Где мы их найдем? Недорого и качественно – антонимы, Катя. И вообще, Вы уверены в том, что говорите? Или все опять будет, как с этой коллекцией?

Катя вспыхнула.

– Андрей Палыч, если Вы мне не доверяете….

– А я не уже не знаю, Екатерина Валерьевна, доверять Вам или нет, – отрезал Жданов.

– В таком случае, может, мне уволиться? – прищурившись, зло спросила Катя. Подумать только, у Жданова хватило наглости обвинять во всем ее! Судя по всему, он забыл, что президент компании – он и что он и только он принимал все решения, а ведь она его предупреждала, что все может плохо закончиться.

Неизвестно, что ответил бы ей Жданов, если бы не вмешательство Малиновского, который прекрасно понимал, какими неприятностями им грозит уход из компании Кати.

– Так, ребята, брэйк. Не хватало еще ругаться из-за такой ерунды. Ну да, у нас трудности, но у кого их не бывает? Катя, Вы идите и изложите, пожалуйста, свои соображения в письменном виде, чтобы нагляднее было, а Андрей Палыч их потом почитает. Идите, Катенька, идите.

Катя хотела, было, сказать, что она давно уже это сделала, но передумала – Малиновский был прав, надо подождать, пока Жданов успокоится, и это у него лучше получится, если она не будет маячить у него перед глазами.

– Палыч, дружище, ты соображаешь, что творишь? – принялся отчитывать Жданова Роман, едва за Катей закрылась дверь каморки. – Ты же рубишь сук, на котором сидишь. Что мы делать будем, если Катя уйдет, а? Может, ты сам все считать-рассчитывать будешь? И отчеты для Совета подделывать тоже сам станешь? Между прочим, ты не забывай, что решение об использовании синтетических тканей мы все вместе принимали, так что нечего все на Катюшку валить. И вообще, лучше бы перед ней извинился, а то обидится девушка, уволится, и все, можешь прощаться с президентским креслом.

Жданов поморщился, мысленно признавая правоту друга, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Катя не знала, что помимо провальной коллекции мысли Жданова занимает еще одно, не менее печальное событие – проигрыш пари с Милко. Андрей из всех сил надеялся, что Милко забудет об этом, поскольку перспектива появиться в гей-клубе одетым в женское платье его мало привлекала. Как оказалось, надеялся он зря.

– 2 -

Не успела Катя заснуть, как ее разбудил звонок мобильного. В такое время ей могли звонить только из ЭКО. Катя, не открывая глаз и не включая свет, нащупала телефон:

– Пушкарева слушает, – хриплым от сна голосом сказала она. – Опять труп? Сейчас буду. Куда ехать?

Вопреки ожиданиям звонила ей не Даша. И не Димка. И даже не Паша, Асуфьев или дежурный оперативник.

– Что? Какой труп? Катя, это Жданов, просыпайтесь, – прошипела трубка.

– Что? – Катя резко села на постели и включила свет. Первый час ночи. И ей звонит Жданов, которому она ляпнула про очередной труп. Мамочки… – Андрей Палыч? – неуверенно переспросила она, надеясь, что это какой-то глупый розыгрыш.

– Да, Катя, это я. Вы должны мне помочь, Катенька, умоляю, Вы – моя последняя надежда.

– Андрей Палыч, что-то случилось?

– Случилось. Вы можете подъехать прямо сейчас к клубу «Голубой огонек», я в кустах напротив него, и мне надо, чтобы Вы меня забрали. Я Вас жду, Катя.

И Андрей отсоединился, так что ошеломленная Катя даже не успела ничего спросить. Ну ясно, от стресса начальник либо напился до белой горячки, либо сошел с ума. Впрочем, неважно, почему именно он сидит в кустах напротив какого-то «Голубого огонька» (если он вообще там сидит, а не лежит в своей квартире на диване и наслаждается галлюцинациями), главное – как его оттуда забрать. Катя еще раз взглянула на часы. Метро отпадает, частники – тоже, такси… Катя подумала над последним вариантом и покачала головой – нет, такси тоже не подходит. В такое время ей мог помочь только один человек. Точнее говоря, таких людей было трое, но звонить Асуфьеву она решалась только в самых крайних случаях, а начальник в кустах явно этим крайним случаем не являлся. Еще Катя могла обратиться за помощью к Паше Горину, но в последнее время его семейная лодка медленно, но уверенно шла ко дну, и Катя не хотела стать той соломинкой, что окончательно ее потопит – работа по ночам стояла первой в длинном списке претензий Дианы Гориной к мужу. Вздохнув, Катя набрала номер Димы Кречета.

– Катя, ты ненормальная. И шеф твой ненормальный. И вообще, ты не говорила, что он гей, – ворчал Кречет.

Он медленно ехал вдоль дороги, а Катя, сидевшая рядом, напряженно всматривалась в растущие вдоль обочины кусты и иногда, высунув голову в окно, звала Жданова.

– Он не гей, – не отрывая глаз от кустов, бросила Катя.

– Ага, а в «Голубой огонек» он случайно забрел, да?

– Уж не знаю, как он туда забрел, но он не голубой, – отрезала Катя. Вообще-то она догадывалась, что Жданов делал в самом известном и гламурном гей-клубе Москвы, – наверняка, немало принял на грудь и пошел выяснять отношения с Милко. Правда, чем именно ему не угодил гениальный дизайнер, Катя понять не могла, скорее это Милко должен был злиться на Жданова за синтетическую коллекцию. – Андрей Палыч, Андрей Палы-ы-ы-ч, – в очередной раз шепотом позвала она. В такой мороз и такой час кричать в полный голос она не рисковала.

– Дурацкая у Асуфьева была идея засунуть тебя в «Зималетто». Сколько ты там работаешь, а толку ноль, – продолжал ворчать Кречет. Его плохое настроение было вызвано не столько тем, что Катин звонок выдернул его из теплой постели, сколько тем, что в этой постели осталась милая девушка Танечка, с пышными формами и богатой фантазией.

– Ничего подобного, мы исключили много подозреваемых, – устало возмутилась Катя.

– Ну конечно, сейчас исключим оставшихся, выберем методом научного тыка новых и будем до посинения проверять их, а потом они кончатся, и мы наберем новых подозреваемых, и так до твоей пенсии.

– Димка, не ной. Думаю… – но закончить фразу она не успела – под колеса машины вдруг метнулся некто высокий, одетый в вечернее платье.

От неожиданности Катя взвизгнула, а Дима резко нажал на тормоза. Человек в платье – в темноте Кате показалось, что это мужчина – попытался просунуть голову в приоткрытое окно.

– Так, уезжаем, быстро, и черт с ним, с твоим шефом.

– Катя, Катя, слышите меня, – незнакомец вдруг заорал голосом любимого начальника и попытался открыть дверь машины, – Катя, это я, да впустите Вы меня, холодно же.

– А-а-андрей Палыч? – заикаясь, спросила Катя. Судя по голосу, Жданов был трезв, значит, он просто сошел с ума.

– Да я это, говорю же Вам. Откройте уже эту дверь.

– Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал, – вполголоса заметил Дима.

– Хорошо, что ты не на моем месте, – ответила Катя, открывая Андрею заднюю дверь.

Сейчас она уже не очень была уверена в том, что Жданов не голубой. Если бы он отправился в «Голубой огонек» по делам любого рода, он вряд ли стал бы наряжаться в женское платье.

– Поехали отсюда, быстро. В «Зималетто» – едва усевшись, приказал Жданов.

– Как скажете, – пожав плечами, сказал Кречет и рванул с места.

Судя по психологическому портрету Жданова, составленному Катей, бабником он был потому, что недополучил в детстве материнской любви, но при взгляде на одетого в платье президента «Зималетто» у Димы мгновенно сформировалась другая версия его «кобелизма» – вполне возможно, таким образом он пытался скрыть свои гомосексуальные наклонности от окружающих, а возможно, и от самого себя. Но не выдержал стресса и решил поддаться инстинктам, однако в «Голубом огоньке» что-то пошло не так, либо Жданов испугался себя самого, и он, в приступе паники, решил спастись бегством и не нашел ничего лучше, чем обратиться за помощью к Кате. Впрочем, в такой ситуации она была единственным подходящим для этой задачи человеком – в самом деле, не невесту же или лучшего друга ему звать на помощь.

– Фу-у-х, можно передохнуть, – весело сказал Жданов, глядя на Катю из-под длиннющих наклеенных ресниц. – Почти дома.

– Андрей Палыч, скажите, а зачем нам, то есть Вам, в «Зималетто»? В смысле, Вы так выглядите и вообще... Я имею в виду, если Вы хотите сохранить ваш секрет, не думаю, что будет разумно…

– Переодеться мне надо, а дома меня Кира с Тиной Канделаки ждут. Подождите, секрет? Какой секрет, Катя? Вы что имеете в виду?

Вместо ответа Катя лишь красноречиво окинула взглядом его наряд – красное вчернее платье, расшитое бисером, пестрое боа, белокурый парик.

– Катя!!! Вы что!? Это совсем не то, о чем Вы думаете! – возмутился Жданов. – Просто я с Милко… точнее, мы с Милко…

– Андрей Палыч, – перебила его Катя, не уверенная, что хочет слышать о похождениях Жданова и Милко, – это Ваша личная жизнь, я не вправе вмешиваться, и Вы не обязаны мне что-либо объяснять.

– Личная жизнь!? Катя, да я не такой! Это первый раз… Господи, что я несу? Мы поспорили с Милко, я проиграл, потому и пошел в «Голубой огонек». Ясно? И я абсолютно нормальной ориентации.

– Конечно-конечно, – язвительно отозвался Дима. – Только у Вас колготки поехали.

И тут Катя, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась.

– Не вижу ничего смешного, – обиделся Андрей.

– Извините, Андрей Палыч, – отсмеявшись, сказала Катя, – но Вы выглядите…

И она снова рассмеялась.

– Андрей Палыч, как бы там ни было, ехать в «Зималетто» сейчас бессмысленно. Нам вряд ли кто откроет сегодня по посту Потапкин, и я думаю, он давно уже спит и видит десятый сон. Даже если нет – он вряд ли поверит Вашим объяснениям, уж извините, и завтра все «Зималетто» будет в курсе, что их президент... соплеменник Милко.

– Да, пожалуй, Вы правы, – поразмыслив, признал Андрей. – И что теперь делать?

– Думаю, я знаю, куда мы можем поехать, – решительно сказала Катя и назвала Диме свой адрес, точнее говоря, свой бывший адрес.

В это время как нельзя кстати зазвонил мобильник Жданова, и пока тот разговаривал с невестой, заверяя ее, что будет – самое позднее через полчаса, Катя и Дмитрий успели шепотом перекинуться парой слов.

– Ты с ума сошла, Кэти, ты зачем его домой тащишь? И что твой брат на это скажет?

– Ничего не скажет, он на сборах. Куда мне его еще тащить? К родителям что ли?

– Тогда я под дверью караулить буду, мало ли что? Он точно псих.

– Не говори ерунды, – даже не прошептала, а прошипела Катя. – Со мной все нормально будет.

Наблюдать, как Жданов в узком платье и в туфлях на шпильках выбирается из машины, было на редкость потешным зрелищем, и Кате стоило немалого труда сдержаться, чтобы снова не рассмеяться.

– Если что – звони, – сказал Дима перед тем, как уехать. – Я твоего Жданова из-под земли достану и в нее же закопаю.

– Обязательно, – улыбнулась Катя. В том, что Кречет сделает то, что обещал, Катя не сомневалась.

– Катя, а куда мы, собственно, идем? – поинтересовался Жданов, когда они подошли к подъезду. – Это ведь не ваш дом. Неловко беспокоить людей в такой час. Может, все же попробовать поехать в «Зималетто».

– Все нормально, Андрей Палыч, идемте. Здесь живет мой брат, и его сейчас все равно нет дома, так что не беспокойтесь.

– У Вас есть брат? – удивился Жданов. О Катиной семье он знал немного, только то, что ее отец, военный в отставке, работает бухгалтером, а мама – домохозяйка. О брате Катя не говорила ни разу. С другой стороны, они не часто разговаривали на личные темы, все больше о работе.

– Ну да, – пожала плечами Катя. – Младший. Зовут Сергей, учится в университете и играет в волейбол за молодежную сборную города, сейчас на сборах. Проходите.

Не первый раз Катя мысленно порадовалась, тому, что везде носит с собой кучу ключей – от этой квартиры, от квартиры родителей, от кабинета в ЭКО, кабинета Жданова и своей каморки, от папиной машины, от дачи – связка была тяжелой, но исключительно полезной.

Большую часть и без того узкого и тесного коридора, стандартного для многих хрущевок, занимал огромный шкаф, по виду платяной, а в уголке притулилась стойка для обуви.

– Вот, это ванная, можете пока умыться, а я поищу что-нибудь из одежды брата, что может Вам подойти. Он несколько… меньше вас.

Андрей еще не закончил умываться, пытаясь оттереть тушь, когда Катя постучала в дверь.

– Андрей Палыч, к Вам можно?

– Конечно, Катя, – отфыркиваясь, сказал Андрей.

– Вот, попробуйте надеть это, – девушка протянула ему стопку одежды. – А я пока чай приготовлю.

Голубые джинсы были Жданову тесны и коротки, а вот майка и свитер пришлись впору. Свитер особенно его обрадовал, он был теплым и пушистым – самое то, после длительного сидения в кустах в платье на бретельках. Как, впрочем, и толстые шерстяные носки. И плевать на ждущих его Киру и Тину – чай он все равно выпьет.

Андрей прошел в комнату и ошеломленно замер на пороге – две стены занимали высокие книжные стеллажи, до отказа набитые книгами. Ничего себе библиотека у студента-волейболиста! У третьей стены стояли диван-кровать и компьютерный стол с креслом, над которыми висели книжные полки. Посередине комнаты располагался низкий журнальный столик, вокруг которого были разбросаны мягкие подушки. Сложно было поверить, что в квартире жил студент-спортсмен, скорее она была похожа на жилище такой девушки как Катя – умной и скромной. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что именно Катя приложила руку к обустройству квартиры. Андрей прошелся вдоль одной стены, рассматривая книги – психология, юриспруденция, история, художественная литература, книги на английском, немецком, французском языках. Сказать, на каком факультете учился брат Кати, было сложно.

– Андрей Палыч, Вы чай будете? – спросила Катя, входя в комнату из кухни.

– Да, не откажусь.

Катя поставила на журнальный столик поднос с чаем, и Жданов впервые за весь вечер, а точнее говоря – за всю ночь, по-настоящему увидел свою помощницу. И эта Катя совершенно не похожа была на ту, к которой он привык. Синие потертые джинсы и тонкий свитерок под горло подчеркивали не столько стройную фигурку девушки, сколько ее хрупкость и беззащитность. В офисе, под надежной броней деловых костюмов, она казалась более невозмутимой и уверенной в себе, чем сейчас. А небрежно стянутые в «хвост» волосы и огромные карие глаза олененка Бэмби, в кои-то веки не скрытые за стеклами очков, делали ее моложе своих лет. При взгляде на нее Андрея вдруг затрясло. «Это из-за разницы температур, – сказал он себе. – Понервничал, промерз до костей, потом согрелся, вот меня и трясет. И Катя тут не при чем, аб-со-лют-но. Она ведь не женщина. Господи, о чем я только думаю! Нет, она, конечно, женщина, но она совсем еще девчонка. И друг. Такие, как она, всю жизнь ждут принцев на белом коне, а я на эту роль не гожусь. Хотя причем тут «гожусь – не гожусь»? Я и не претендую. Просто она кажется сейчас такой хрупкой и уязвимой, что хочется защитить ее. Правда, непонятно от кого, если только от меня самого. Да, Жданов, случай тяжелый и лечению не подлежит, самое время добровольно сдаться в психушку, раз ты начал засматриваться на Катю Пушкареву». Андрей только сейчас понял, что видел ее без очков только раз – после ее ночевки в кабинете, но тогда ему было не до того, чтобы пристально ее рассматривать. И он даже не заметил, что произнес это вслух.

– Что – «очки», Андрей Палыч? – удивленно спросила Катя.

– Вы без очков, Катя. Странно, – хотя, что в этом было странного, Андрей и сам не знал.

– Линзы, – пожала плечами Катя. – Но я в них долго не могу – глаза начинают болеть. И потом, Вы тоже без очков.

– Ну, Катенька, согласитесь, что очки не подходят к образу блистательной Чио-чио-сан, – улыбнулся Андрей.

Катя, не сдержавшись, хихикнула. Да, ей определенно будет о чем вспомнить, когда она уйдет из «Зималетто». О линзах Катя сказала правду, но она умолчала о том, почему решила их надеть – когда она услышала о кустах и «Голубом огоньке», ей в голову полезли дурацкие мысли о перестрелках и погонях, в которые, безусловно, лучше ввязываться без очков. Хорошо, пистолет с собой не додумалась взять.

– Да Вы садитесь, Андрей Палыч, – она показала на подушки. – Стульев нет, извините.

Сесть на пол в тесных джинсах было непростой задачей, но Андрей, хоть и с некоторым трудом, с ней справился.

– Андрей Палыч, я Вам такси вызвала, будет минут через десять-пятнадцать.

– Спасибо, Катенька, что бы я без Вас делал?

– Справились бы, – неожиданно серьезно ответила Катя. – Я в Вас верю.

– Ну спасибо, Кать, – усмехнулся Андрей. – У меня вот с верой в последнее время большие проблемы.

– Вы не переживайте так. У «Зималетто» все будет хорошо. И у Вас тоже. «Все будет правильно, на этом построен мир», – процитировала она, коротко взглянула на него из-под пушистых ресниц и снова уткнулась в чашку чая.

– Хотелось бы, но как-то не верится. «Эх, жизнь моя жестянка, а ну ее в болото!»

– Зря Вы так, Андрей Палыч, – Катя отставила чашку и пристально на него посмотрела. – Если будете верить – у Вас все получится, а опустите руки – вот тогда да, ничего не поможет. Вера может все.

– Это, Катя, уже мистика. Я в магию не верю, и в Бога тоже.

– Так я Вам и не об этом говорю. Все – здесь, – Катя легонько постучала пальцем по виску. – Ваша жизнь, да и вообще жизнь всех людей, зависит от того, как вы к этой жизни относитесь, от того, что вы думаете и чувствуете. Я, разумеется, не говорю о цунами и ураганах, но обвалы фондового рынка или военные перевороты чаще всего зависят от человеческого фактора.

– Да-а-а, Катя, как-то это сложно все, – сказал весело Жданов, пытаясь скрыть свое замешательство. – Зато я понял, Вы поэтому такая умная.

Катя улыбнулась в ответ, но ответить не успела – завибрировал ее телефон, лежащий на столике. Свой Жданов отключил еще в машине. Катя поспешно схватила телефон и нахмурилась, взглянув на экран. Но ответила.

– Да. Да, мамочка. Нет, со мной все в порядке. Да. Нет еще, мамуль. Нет. Точно, точно. Мама, не говори ничего папе, ладно. Да, сама. Хорошо, пока.

– Ну вот, из-за меня ваши родители не спят, волнуются. Извините меня, Катя.

– Ничего страшного, – ответила Катя. – Не спит только мама, но у нее бессонница. Хроническая.

И Катя снова уткнулась носом в кружку, чтобы Андрей не увидел ее улыбки – когда Катя уходила из дома, родители крепко спали, и она оставила им записку, а сейчас ей звонил Дима, которой за нее волновался. Ну, а папой был Асуфьев.

Не успела она положить мобильный обратно на стол, как он снова зазвонил.

– Да, я. Хорошо, спасибо. Андрей Палыч, такси приехало, ждет у подъезда. Вам пора.

– Оперативно. Только почему мне пора? А Вы?

– А я здесь переночую. Андрей Палыч, можно мне завтра немного опоздать?

– Конечно, приходите, когда Вам будет удобно, – Жданов с трудом поднялся с пола. – Катенька, еще раз – спасибо, без Вас я бы пропал.

Катя тоже поднялась на ноги, и теперь они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Андрей Палыч. Вы не беспокойтесь, я никому не скажу о том, что Вы… ну, о том, что сегодня было.

– Что Вы, Катя, и в мыслях не было. Вообще я за все хочу извиниться, не только за сегодняшнее. Я же понимаю, Кать, со мной нелегко иногда, но я честно обещаю исправиться, – Андрей совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

– Андрей Палыч, Вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать.

Андрею показалось, что при этих словах в Катиных глазах появилось непонятное выражение – не то грусть, не то сожаление, но оно быстро исчезло.

– Вам пора.

– Конечно, иду.

Когда Андрей уже подошел к входной двери, Катя за его спиной вдруг ойкнула.

– Андрей Палыч, подождите, Вы же в одних носках!

– О, черт, точно.

– Вот держите, кроссовки Сергея.

Когда Жданов, наконец, ушел, Катя бессильно прислонилась к двери и сползла на пол. «О сегодняшней ночи я подумаю завтра», – твердо сказала она себе через некоторое время, встала и пошла спать.

В машине Жданов неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что так и не спросил, где учится брат Кати. А еще – что Катя, наверное, совсем не умеет целоваться. Осознавав, о чем он только что подумал, Андрей вздрогнул. Нет, надо срочно выбросить всю дурь из головы, пока он не натворил дел.

Вопреки намерению опоздать на работу, Катя пришла на полчала раньше обычного. На старом-новом месте не спалось, и Катя, проснувшись в пять утра, успела съездить домой, позавтракать и переодеться – все до того, как встали родители. А проверив почту и прочитав письмо Асуфьева, отправленное вчера вечером, Катя впала в некий ступор. Дражайший шеф решил, что пора приступать к активным действиям.

«Меньше всего ты контактируешь с Воронцовым, с него и начнем. Пошли ему анонимное сообщение, так, чтобы тебя нельзя было отследить (Трофимова сказала, что поможет), с текстом «Я знаю твою тайну». Ну, или можешь придумать нечто подобное. И понаблюдай за его реакцией. Потом доложишь. Удачи».

Кажется, шеф заигрался в шпионов. Или пересмотрел фильмов ужасов. С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Катя перечитала письмо и набрала номер Ани Трофимовой.

На установку нужной программки, обеспечивающей анонимность, ушло минут десять. Еще полминуты – на копирование фразы «Я знаю твою тайну». А потом… Все, что было потом, Катя могла объяснить только почти бессонной ночью, которая, судя по всему, сказалась на ней сильнее, чем девушка думала. Вместо того чтобы в строке «Кому» выбрать адрес vorontsov.a.@zimaletto.md.ru , Катя нажала на voropaeva.k.@zimaletto.md.ru . Но заметила это слишком поздно, когда письмо уже отправилось.

«Ой, мамочки, что теперь будет….»


	12. Скелеты в шкафу

**Глава одиннадцатая. Скелеты в шкафу**

– 1 -

Жизнью правят случайности и совпадения, Катя поняла это уже давно, но ее нервировало то, что в последнее время они слишком уж часто влияли на ход расследования. Когда Катя увидела, что отправила анонимное письмо с текстом «Я знаю твою тайну» Кире Воропаевой, а не Алексею Воронцову, как хотела, сердце ее ушло в пятки. Но, успокоившись, она поняла, что ничего страшного, в общем-то, не случилось. Когда Кира Юрьевна, которая никак не могла быть «клубным убийцей», получит анонимное письмо со стандартным для дешевых фильмов ужасов текстом, она, скорее всего, недоуменно поднимет бровь и удалит его. А значит, решила Катя, чуть позже надо будет все-таки отправить письмо Воронцову – скажем, после обеда, когда она окончательно проснется и придет в себя после безумной ночи.

Катя так никогда бы не узнала реакцию Киры на анонимку, если бы не бумаги по потенциальным партнерам в регионах, которые она должна была отдать Воропаевой. Обычно подобного рода бумаги передавались через Амуру, но та еще не пришла на работу, как, впрочем, и Кира, и Вика. Оставлять документы на столе Клочковой было чревато их скорой потерей и гневом Воропаевой, так что в любой другой день Катя дождалась бы прихода Амуры или самой Киры, однако сейчас она боялась, что попросту забудет отдать бумаги – учитывая, как она ошиблась с письмом, это было вполне возможно, так что она решила пойти на этот риск. Заодно Катя захватила корреспонденцию, которую нужно было отправить с курьером, решив, что ее вполне можно оставить на ресепшене – Маша придет и отдаст Феде.

В дверях кабинета Катя столкнулась со Ждановым. Выглядел он, честно говоря, ужасно – темные круги под глазами, бледное лицо и злость на весь мир в черных глазах. «Вампир с бодуна, – мысленно усмехнулась Катя. – Надо полагать, Кира вчера вечером, точнее ночью, высказала Андрею все, что о нем думает».

– Доброе утро, – неприветливо буркнул Жданов. – Вы предварительный отчет по продажам составили?

«Интересно когда я это могла сделать? – все так же мысленно поинтересовалась Катя. – С трех до пяти ночи? Вы, Андрей Палыч, между прочим, вообще разрешили мне опоздать, а я, тем не менее, в такую рань на работе. Ценили бы!». Кате очень хотелось обидеться на шефа, но она не могла, так понимала причину его отвратительного настроения.

– Нет еще, Андрей Палыч, – смиренно ответила она, опустив глаза.

– Ну так идите, составляйте.

– Да, Андрей Палыч.

И Катя пошла. На ресепшен. Да, день не задался с самого начала.

К Катиному удивлению Маша Тропинкина уже была на рабочем месте. Права, чисто номинально, поскольку сладко спала, положив под голову папку с документами. Будить подругу Кате не хотелось, но пришлось.

– Маша, Маш, просыпайся давай.

– Что?! Где?! Я не сплю! Фу-у-х, Катька, это ты.

– Извини. Вот, отдай это Феде, пусть отвезет.

– Так Федька в отпуске на две недели. Он в Питер поехал, к родне. Хорошо ему, он отдыхает, а я, мы, то есть, вкалываем как проклятые. Да ты не беспокойся, сегодня из агентства временный курьер придет, он все доставит. Ты Жданова уже видела?

– Да.

– Злой как черт. И Кира такая же. Небось опять поцапались.

Катя равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Ладно, Маш, я пойду, мне к Кире Юрьевне надо.

– У-у-у, бедная, она в таком настроении, что съест тебя на завтрак без соли и перца.

– Ну спасибо, подруга, – пробормотала Катя, уходя.

Ни Шуры, ни Клочковой на рабочих местах не наблюдалось. Дверь Кириного кабинета была приоткрыта, и Катя уже хотела было постучаться и войти, но передумала, услышав голос Воропаевой – глухой и надтреснутый. Катя никогда не слышала у Киры такого голоса – так говорят в минуту страшного отчаяния.

– Я не могу успокоиться, Саша, ты понимаешь? Не могу!

Очевидно, Кира разговаривала с братом.

– Я же говорю – я не знаю, кто это. Он не представился. Господи, Саша, что теперь будет? Нет. Нет. Не знаю. Кто, кто это может быть? Ведь никто, кроме нас с тобой не знает. Что!? Саша, что ты сказал? Ты же… О Боже, Саша, ты же мне говорил, что погибли все трое, что никто не выжил. Как ты мог!? Не знаю, что-нибудь. Что? Девушка? Ослепла? Боже, но…

Скорее всего, Катя услышала бы еще немало интересно, но тут за ее спиной раздался визгливый голос Клочковой:

– Пушкарева, ты что здесь делаешь?

«Собраться, успокоиться, быть уверенной в себе и ни в коем случае не выглядеть виноватой», – мысленно приказала себе Катя и обернулась к Вике.

– Я здесь работаю, – невозмутимо ответила Катя. – Чем и тебе советую заняться.

С этими словами она вручила Клочковой документы, которые держала в руках.

– Передай Кире Юрьевне.

– Чего? Я тебе кто, девочка на побегушках? Я, между прочим, в МГИМО училась. Сама передавай. Деловая какая! И вообще…

– Что здесь происходит!? – на шум из кабинета вышла Кира.

И выглядела она как настоящая валькирия – растрепанная, с горящими глазами и явным намерением стереть в порошок всех, кто осмелится ей перечить.

– Кирочка, представляешь, эта выскочка меня учить решила! Ходит тут, вынюхивает что-то. Кира, не представляешь, как ужасно ездить в маршрутках, я вся…

– Кира Юрьевна, – спокойно перебила Клочкову Катя, глядя Кире в глаза, – я зашла, чтобы передать Вам документы по региональным партнерам, но не успела этого сделать, так как пришла Вика, и я решила, что лучше будет Вас не беспокоить и отдать бумаги Вике. Что вызвало у нее несколько неадекватную реакцию.

Разговаривая с Кирой, Катя сделала все, чтобы убедить ее в своей правоте: ровный тон, отсутствие волнения, зрительный контакт. И это сработало, хотя Кира и без того терпеть не могла Катю, а сейчас у нее был великолепный повод спустить на всех собак.

– Спасибо, Катя. Можете идти.

Катя поспешно ретировалась, слыша за спиной тихий, но решительный голос Киры:

– Вика, учти, если ты не перестанешь в рабочее время красить ногти и раскладывать пасьянс, я тебя уволю, несмотря на то, что ты моя подруга.

– Но Кира…

Лестницей в высотке «Зималетто» пользовались исключительно для того, чтобы там покурить или поговорить по телефону о чем-то личном. Кате повезло: ввиду раннего времени на лестнице никого не было, и она могла спокойно поговорить с Аней Трофимовой, не опасаясь, что разговор услышат чьи-то любопытные уши. Вообще-то, профайлеры уже решили, что Кира никак не может быть «клубным убийцей», ее брат также не соответствовал психологическому портрету серийника, так что Катя вполне могла бы не обращать внимания на то, что услышала – скелеты в шкафу семейства Воропаевых ее, по большому счету, не интересовали. Но, с другой стороны, если речь шла о преступлении, то она обязана была сделать все, чтобы его раскрыть. В том, что отчасти ею движет банальная женская ревность, настоятельно требующая уничтожить противницу всеми доступными способами, она себе ни за что бы не призналась.

– Аня, привет. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Всем нужна, – меланхолично ответила Аня.

– Но мне она очень нужна.

– Всем она очень нужна, – не меняя тона, откликнулась Аня.

– Анечка, солнышко, я тебе два ведерка мороженого принесу, – подхалимски сказала Катя.

– Маловато будет, – голосом мужичка из мультика «Падал прошлогодний снег» отозвалась Аня.

– Плюс эклеры в шоколаде.

– Идет. Но только я все равно сейчас занята, освобожусь дня через два, не раньше.

– Да мне срочно и не надо. Аня, проведи перекрестный поиск по базам данных нераскрытых преступлений, уголовных дел, закрытых из-за отсутствия состава преступления, несчастных случаев и ДТП, особенно нераскрытых. Ключевые слова: трое пострадавших, двое погибших, выжившая девушка, отсутствие свидетелей. А потом прогони фамилии выживших девушек, которых найдешь, по базам данных слепых. Если потребуется, сделай запрос во Всероссийское общество слепых и другие подобные организации.

– А период? – деловито поинтересовалась Аня.

– Попробуй начать с последних двух лет.

– У-у-у, слушай, подруга, это займет много времени.

– Не страшно, мне не горит.

– Ну, тогда ладно. Не забудь: мороженое и эклеры.

– 2 -

Катя отправила анонимку Воронцову как и собиралась – после обеда. Но когда она зашла в юридический отдел минут пять-десять спустя (благо, поводов было достаточно), то не увидела у Воронцова никаких признаков волнения – он был спокоен и весел. И его хорошее настроение не исчезло и через полчаса, когда Катя снова зашла в юротдел, и через два часа, и в конце дня. Конечно, это ничего не значило, и Воронцов мог просто иметь стальные нервы, но все же Катя сомневалась, что он – "клубный убийца".

Следующие несколько дней не принесли перемен – Аня все не звонила, "Зималетто" безуспешно пыталась сбыть коллекцию в регионы и найти дешевую и качественную ткань, а мрачный Жданов волком смотрел на все и вся, лишь изредка делая исключение для Кати и Романа. Какая муха в очередной раз укусила президента "Зималетто" Катя не знала, но подозревала, что по размерам она была не меньше Це-Це. В чем крылась причина плохого настроения Андрея, Кате было неизвестно, но она была уверена, что неудавшаяся коллекция – лишь косвенная причина.

В четверг резко похолодало, и все выходные мерзлявая Катя запоем читала литературу по психологии, закутавшись по самый нос в шерстяной плед.

А в середине следующей недели в президентский кабинет влетел радостный Малиновский, размахивающий какими-то бумагами.

– Палыч, Катя, пляшите. Я нашел нам ткани!

«Как же вы не вовремя, Роман Дмитриевич", – с досадой подумала Катя. Она хотела попытаться уговорить Жданова на продажу франшиз «Зималетто», а Малиновский своим приходом свел эту затею на «нет». К тому же от его мельтешения перед глазами у Кати, которая и без того неважно себя чувствовала, мгновенно закружилась голова.

– Ткани, превосходные, по низкой цене! – возбужденно говорил Роман, всовывая Кате и Андрею бумаги. – Да мы такую коллекцию сошьем – Европа просто ахнет! Палыч, ты посмотри какое качество!

Роман бухнул на стол папку с образцами ткани.

Пока Катя, которая никак не могла сосредоточиться, читала принесенные Романом документы, Андрей внимательно изучал образцы.

– Да, Малина, ткани первоклассные. Ты где их нарыл?

– Секрет фирмы, Жданчик, – гордо ответил немного успокоившийся Роман. – Скажу только, что поговорка «Не имей сто рублей, а имей сто друзей» очень верна. Фирмочка, конечно, небольшая и неизвестная, но какое качество! А уж цена-то какая!

– Так что за фирмочка-то?

– Узбекская, Андрей Палыч, – подала голос Катя. – И, на мой взгляд, совершенно нам не подходит.

– Чего!? – возмутился Роман. – Вы образцы видели, Катя? Это же золото, а не ткани. И достанутся они нам почти даром. Да у российских поставщиков такая ткань раза в три дороже стоит, я уже не говорю о зарубежных.

– Я в тканях не разбираюсь, Роман Дмитриевич, – тихо ответила Катя, – зато я разбираюсь в экономике и бизнесе, и точно знаю, что бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке. Со стопроцентной предоплатой сейчас никто не работает, даже в Узбекистане, если только это не мошенники.

– Какие мошенники, Катя, мне за них головой ручались.

– Это не аргумент, Роман Дмитриевич, – упрямо сказала Катя, взглядом прося Жданова о поддержке.

Но тот ее просьбу проигнорировал. Редкое сочетание низкой цены и превосходного качества вскружило Жданову голову – если он купит эти ткани, то одним махом разрешит почти все проблемы компании. И Андрей, почти не задумываясь, поддался искушению.

– Конечно, надо все тщательно изучить, переговорить с ними лично, но, думаю, мы согласимся на это предложение.

– Здорово!

– Андрей Палыч, послушайте, не стоит рубить с плеча. Стопроцентная предоплата и такие низкие цены – это слишком похоже на мошенников.

– Волков бояться – в лес не ходить, Катя, – бодро ответил за Жданова Роман. – Ну, значит, я пошел с ними связываться.

И Роман удалился, насвистывая «Марш Тореадора».

– Андрей Палыч, я все равно считаю, что принимать это предложение нельзя

Катя, в порыве чувств, резко встала и сразу же поняла, что это было ошибкой. Голова закружилась еще сильнее, Катю «повело», и, чтобы не упасть, она изо всех сил вцепилась в край стола.

– Катя, что с Вами, Вам плохо? – сквозь шум в ушах услышала она голос Жданова.

Но ответить она не смогла, потому что потеряла сознание, и Андрей едва успел подхватить медленно оседающую на пол помощницу. То, что Катя упала в обморок, Жданов понял, хотя и не сразу, а вот что с ней делать – этого он не знал. В голове вертелась одна единственная мысль – искусственное дыхание. Если подумать, мысль была совершенно дурацкой, но как раз времени думать у Жданова не было. Ему показалось, что бледная Катя перестала дышать, и он, запаниковав, не придумал ничего лучше, чем положить ее на президентский стол. По иронии судьбы, которая, как известно, обладает весьма своеобразным чувством юмора, в тот самый момент, когда Жданов одновременно расстегивал пуговки Катиного пиджака и делал (точнее, неумело пытался) дыхание рот в рот, в кабинет зашла Кира. Увидев, как жених прямо на рабочем столе раздевает и целует секретаршу, она застыла на месте как жена Лота, не время лишившись дара речи, а затем гневно прошипела: «Господи, Жданов, до чего ты докатился!» и, резко повернувшись на каблуках, выбежала из комнаты.

– А, черт, – выругался Жданов, отвлекшись от Кати.

– Жданов, что ты Оять натвОил? – послышался за полуоткрытой дверью голос Милко. – Кира, бедняжка, убЕжала от тЕбя в слЕзах, – продолжил он, войдя в кабинет. – У-у-у, какой тЯжелый случай. До чЕго ты докатился, Андрей.

– Заткнись и позови кого-нибудь, быстро, – сквозь зубы сказал Андрей.

– Что, Одной ПушкАревой тебе мало? – поинтересовался Милко.

– Черт, где шляется Амура? Уволю к чертовой матери, – снова выругался Жданов. – Не стой столбом, вызови доктора, не видишь – Кате плохо. Да шевелись ты, – вдруг заорал на Милко Андрей, – не можешь сам ничего сделать, найти мне кого-нибудь вменяемого, быстро.

И Андрей вернулся к прерванному занятию – попытался сделать Кате искусственное дыхание.

– Да-а-а, – потянул Милко с непонятной интонацией, в два шага оказался у стола и отодвинул Андрея от Кати.

– Ты что делаешь?!

– СпАсаю твОей помощнице жизнь, – ответил Милко. – А то ты ее Угробишь, Парацельс недоделанный.

Милко проверил пульс, потрогал Китины руки, посмотрел глаза.

– Так, ну ясно, – пробормотал он себе под нос и, подняв девушку, понес ее в сторону дивана.

Андрей опешил от удивления.

– Ну что ты стОишь, помОгай, – скомандовал Милко, кладя Катю на диван. – ПоднИми ей ноги.

– Что? Милко, ты что творишь?

– Оказываю медИцинскую помОщь твОей помощнице. Ноги поднИми ей нЕмного. На подлОкотник их полОжи.

Андрей, окончательно переставший что-либо понимать, послушался. Никогда еще он не слышал в голосе Милко столько решимости и твердости, даже когда тот спорил со Ждановым о моделях и тканях.

В этот момент в кабинет вошла Амура.

– Андрей Палыч, Катя, у вас все в порядке. А то я смотрю, дверь открыта и… Ой, что случилось? Что с Катей?

Рассудив, что отчитать Амуру за отсутствие на рабочем месте он всегда успеет, Андрей ответил:

– Катя в обморок упала. Амура, вызовите, пожалуйста, врача.

– Не надо врАча. Он уже приходит в себя, – сказал Милко.

И действительно, Катя зашевелилась, открыла глаза и попыталась встать

– Что, прОснулась, спящая цАревна? – насмешливо спросил Милко, щупая ей пульс. – Амура, принЕси ей вОды, побольше, один стАкан обязательно с соленой вОдой. А потом возьми у ОлЕчки тонометр и принЕси сюда.

Учитывая, с какой быстротой Амура сначала принесла воду, а потом и тонометр, Андрей готов был поверить, что она и впрямь прямая наследница африканских шаманов.

Стакан соленой воды Катя выпила с гримаской отвращения.

– А лЕкарства приятными и не бЫвают, – сказал пристально наблюдавший за ней Милко. – Зато дАвление поднимется.

Андрей ни слова еще не произнесший с того момента, как Катя очнулась, сказал язвительно:

– Милко, вот уж не знал, что ты у нас великий доктор. И где ты только этого набрался? В Шамбале?

– Ты не пОверишь, Андрей, но в инстИтуте, медИцинском. У-у-у, как ты до сих пор жива еще? – риторически поинтересовался великий дизайнер у Кати, измерив ей давление.

– Как видите, – едва слышно ответила Катя.

– Да уж вижу – жИвой труп. ЛЕчиться не пробОвала?

– Не помогает, – отрезала Катя.

– Да она уже несколько раз чуть в обморок не падала, – наябедничила Амура. – Все работает и работает, иногда даже без обеда остается.

– Это смОтря как лЕчиться, если без гОловы, то кОнечно не поможет. Что Андрей дОволен, дОвел ПушкАреву? Я всЕгда говОрил, что ты тИран и деспот. В общем, если не хочешь, чтобы Она в мертвый труп преврАтилась, советую ее накОрмить и домой отпУстить.

– Лучше наоборот, – сказала Катя. – Я дома поем.

– До дома ты не дОедешь, если только нОгами впЕред.

Катя вздохнула и попыталась подняться с дивана, но Жданов, мрачно на нее взглянув, пресек эту попытку – он просто поднял ее на руки.

– Андрей Палыч, я сама, не надо, пустите, – пролепетала Катя, заливаясь румянцем и пытаясь вырваться.

Но Андрей ее слова проигнорировал.

– Амура, соберите вещи Екатерины Валерьевны и принесите их к моей машине. И побыстрее, пожалуйста.

Появление в холле Жданова, несшего на руках Катя, вызвало небольшой фурор среди сотрудников, но мрачный вид президента «Зималетто» и неестественная бледность Пушкаревой служили надежным щитом от всевозможных расспросов, даже Тропинкина ничего не сказала, с открытым ртом уставившись на живописную парочку.

Первые минут десять в машине царила гробовая тишина: Жданов сосредоточенно следил за дорогой, а Катя молчала от смущения – мало того, что в обморок грохнулась, так еще Жданов ее на руках перед всеми нес, вот ужас-то. Увлеченная своими переживаниями, Катя не сразу поняла, что едут они явно не к ней домой.

– Андрей Палыч, а куда мы едем? – робко поинтерсовалась Катя. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось оказаться дома, но Жданову она об этом сказать не решилась.

Андрей не удостоил ее ответом и даже не взглянул на Катю. "Ничего себе! "Похищение Европы" в миниатюре", – подумала Катя. К счастью, ехали они недолго, и Катя поняла, куда и зачем, только когда они припарковались перед рестораном, носящим название "Трактир "Кролевский стол"".

– Андрей Палыч, отвезите меня домой, пожалуйста. Мне уже намного лучше. И есть я совсем не хочу.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, мне вовсе не хочется привезти Вашим родителям хладный труп.

Собрав остаток сил, Катя быстро вышла из машины – не хватало еще, чтобы Жданова снова таскал ее на руках. Нет, в определенном смысле это, конечно, было приятно, но не настолько, чтобы наслаждаться этим на глазах у изумленной публики. Заказ делал Андрей, при этом в меню он заглянул лишь мельком, значит, был здесь постоянным клиентом.

– Девушке два стакана свежевыжатого апельсинового сока, салат "Цезарь", картофель, запеченный с овощами, и свиной рулет с шампиньонами, на десерт – горячий шоколад и тирамису. Мне..., – Жданов на мгновение запнулся, – греческий салат и томатный сок. Да, и поторопитесь, пожалуйста.

Судя по тому, как быстро им принесли заказ, Жданов действительно был здесь постоянным клиентом. Ну, и мрачное выражение его лица, вероятно, также сыграло свое роль. Он не произнес ни слова до тех пор, пока Кате, к которой неожиданно вернулся аппетит, не принесли десерт. Увидев, что девушка окончательно пришла в себя и порозовела, Андрей откинулся на спинку стула и поинтересовался:

– Катя, Вы что, считаете, что я бессердечный монстр?

– Что вы имеете в виду, Андрей Палыч? – осторожно спросила Катя, отхлебывая горячий шоколад.

– Ну, Вы наверняка должны считать меня монстром, жестоким тираном и деспотом, как говорит Милко, раз предпочли рисковать своим здоровьем, но не говорить, что плохо себя чувствуете, – Андрей говорил тихо и спокойно, но именно от этого спокойствия Кате было не по себе.

– Все не так, как Вы думаете, Андрей Палыч. У меня вообще низкое давление, и иногда случаются такие вот кризы. Предугадать когда – невозможно

– Знаете, Катя, я, конечно, не доктор, в отличие от Милко, но даже я понимаю, что напряженная работа без обеда вредна для здоровья. Вам не приходит в голову, что мне не безразлично Ваше здоровье и благополучие? Почему Вы не сказали, что Вам вредно столько работать?

– Андрей Палыч, а Вам не приходило в голову, что столько работать вредно не только мне, а вообще всем людям, даже с отменным здоровьем? – устало спросила Катя. – Если бы я не упала в обморок на Ваших глазах, Вас бы это, как и прежде, не волновало.

Андрей набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить, но вдруг передумал. Он снял очки, положил их на стол и потер лицо руками.

– Черт, Катя, извините меня, пожалуйста, сам не знаю, что несу. Просто я за Вас очень испугался. Не знал что делать, запаниковал. Я Вам даже искусственное дыхание делал, – признался смущенно Жданов.

Катя хихикнула.

– В таких случаях это не помогает.

– Ну что, мир? – Андрей снова, как когда-то, протянул ей ладонь с оттопыренным мизинцем. – Мирись, мирись, мирись, и больше не дерись. Вы прощаете мне, что я такой идиот, а я прощаю Вас за то, что Вы такая скрытная. Идет?

– Идет, Андрей Палыч.

– Вот и договорились. И учтите, завтра у Вас выходной. И послезавтра – тоже. Раньше понедельника в "Зималетто" ни ногой.

– А как же...

– Я сам справлюсь, президент я или нет? Да, и еще одно, Катенька: не пугайте меня так больше, хорошо?

– Да, Андрей Палыч. Я постараюсь.

Андрей довез Катю до дома и на обратном пути в «Зималетто» ругал себя за идиотизм. Он действительно страшно испугался, когда Катя упала в обморок. От одной мысли, что она, не дай Бог, могла умереть, у него заходилось сердце. А ведь он мог стать этому виной. Нет, правильно Милко говорит, он «тИран и деспот». Но Милко-то каков! Медицинский институт, надо же, кто бы мог подумать?!

– 3 -

Аня Трофимова позвонила в пятницу вечером.

– Привет, Кать. Я знаю, что ты гений, но знаешь ли ты, что в своей области я тоже гений? – риторически спросила она. – Все, что можно было найти – я нашла. Приезжай завтра в ЭКО, и я все тебе расскажу, во-первых, так будет быстрее, чем самой изучать все данные, во-вторых, я по тебе соскучилась, а в-третьих, ты мне должна мороженое и эклеры.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Катя, – завтра буду.

ЭКО работал и по выходным, и в праздники, и ночью, и днем, а потому там всегда было оживленно и шумно – ЭКО напоминал модель броуновского движения с криминалистами, экспертами, следователями и оперативниками, подозреваемыми и свидетелями вместо молекул. Но в кабинетах Отдела поведенческого анализа было непривычно тихо и темно – Кречет улетел в Нижнекамск, где поймали бандитскую группировку, несколько лет промышлявшую грабежами, за которой числилось немало кровавых убийств. Задача Кречета состояла в том, чтобы разговорить ее членов, что пока не удавалось сделать местным следователям. Ну, а кроме того, он намеревался собрать там материал для диссертации. А Асуфьев, новый профайлер отдела Наталья Ремизова и Горин отправились в Белоречинск – небольшой городок в Сибири, где были найдены обезображенные трупы уже трех женщин. Даша Доронина решила в кои-то веки насладиться выходным.

По дороге в кабинет Трофимовой Катя зашла на кухню, располагавшуюся рядом с комнатой отдыха, и налила себе и Ане кофе, который технический аналитик ЭКО обожала не меньше мороженого, а, может, и больше. И не она одна – на кухне стояли сразу три обычные кофеварки и одна кофе-машина с капучинатором, а начальник Отдела снабжения не переставал жаловаться Рогозиной, что львиная часть бюджета у него уходит на кофе.

– Привет.

– О, Кать, привет.

Катя удовлетворенно отметила, что Аня совсем не изменилась. Конечно, глупо было думать, что за три месяца с Трофимовой произойдут какие-то радикальные изменения, но Катя по натуре свой была консерватором, и все то время, что она работала в «Зималетто», она подсознательно боялась, что ЭКО без нее изменится так, что когда она туда вернется, то никого и ничего не узнает.

– Минуточку, – Аня вывела на экраны двух мониторов массу информации и повернулась к Кате. – В общем так, сначала лирическая партия в исполнении меня: за последние два года была куча различных дел, в которых было трое пострадавших и погибших, но таких, где погибли двое человек и выжила одна девушка всего пять – два пожара: один в Москве, другой в области, одно ограбление и два ДТП. Ни одна из девушек в официальных списках слепых не значится, но это ни о чем не говорит. В первом пожаре погибли Рушанская Мария Викторовна, сорок семь лет, и ее отец, Рушанский Виктор Анатольевич, оба были алкоголиками. Установлено, что пожар произошел по их вине. Выжившая девушка – Рушанская Люба, дочь Марии Рушанской, на тот момент ей было семнадцать лет. Ее доставили в больницу с ожогами, через несколько месяцев она была выписана. Я сделала запрос в эту больницу: на момент выписки Рушанская не была слепой, но у нее было сильно обожжено лицо, так что неизвестно, что с ней сейчас. А еще я показала ее историю болезни Потаповой, – Потапова была патологоанатомом ЭКО, – и она сказала, что девушка вполне могла потом ослепнуть.

Второй пожар произошел вследствие поджога, согрела дача, личность преступника не установили. В огне погибли Комаров Роман и его друг Васнецов Сергей, в живых осталась сестра Васнецова Дарья. Пожар случился ночью, девушка спала на втором этаже, а когда проснулась и поняла, что происходит, то, спасаясь, выпрыгнула в окно. Сломала ногу, больше повреждений нет. Если она потом и ослепла, то не из-за пожара.

Ограбление. Двое бандитов в масках ворвались в небольшой ювелирный магазин в центре Москвы, убили охранника и одну девушку-продавца, вторую – Семенову Марину Васильевну – серьезно ранили. Грабителей не нашли, Семенова долгое время провела в больнице, но, опять же, на момент выписки была вполне зрячей. Потапова говорит, что ранения к слепоте привести не могло, ибо были в живот и плечо.

Первое ДТП: Рогожкина Анжелика, двадцать лет, и Баринова Екатерина, девятнадцать лет, решили прокатиться с ветерком по подмосковной дороге на новеньком спортивном Мерседесе Рогожкиной и врезались в Вольво Козина Семена. Козин скончался на месте, Рогожкина – по пути в больницу, а Баринова, несмотря на черепно-мозговую травму и повреждения внутренних органов выжила. Из областной больницы она улетела долечиваться за границу. Зрячей. Дальнейшая ее судьба неизвестна.

И, наконец, последний случай – ДТП, водитель не справился с управлением и врезался в дерево на обочине. Двое погибших: Русланов Олег и его жена Русланова Виктория. В машине также находилась их дочь, Русланова Соня, девятнадцати лет. Ее увезли в больницу с черепно-мозговой травмой, но на мой запрос больница ответила, что найти ее карту они не могут, куда она делась из архива – непонятно. Я так думаю, они либо безответственные лентяи, либо разгильдяи. В любом случае, в списках слепых Русланова не значится.

– И это все? – скептически поинтересовалась Катя, зная, что самое интересное и важное Аня всегда сообщает в конце.

– Не совсем. С пожаром у Рушанских и аварией с участием Рогожкиной все, вроде бы, понятно. Пожар у Рушанских произошел по их же вине, из-за непотушенной сигареты. Рогожкина была навеселе и, превысив скорость, не справилась с управлением. Того, кто поджег дачу Комарова, так и не нашли, точнее – не смогли доказать вину некоего Степина Ивана, который ревновал свою девушку к Комарову, да так, что прилюдно грозился его убить. Но прямых улик против него не было, пришлось отпустить. Следователь, который вел это дело, до сих пор по этому поводу сокрушается. Что касается ограбления, то в нем подозревали братьев Каниных, членов Клинской преступной группировки. Почему – долгая история, но закончилось все тем, что трупы братьев были найдены через полгода после ограбления с пулями в головах. Разумеется, доказать их причастность не смогли. Но интереснее всего последний случай. По официальному заключению авария произошла вследствие того, что водитель – Олег Русланов не справился с управлением, возможно, заснул за рулем. Но: во-первых, в протоколе допроса чудом выжившей Сони Руслановой есть очень интересные строчки. Она говорила, что аварию спровоцировала другая машина, неожиданно вылетевшая на встречную полосу. Ни цвет, ни марку автомобиля она не запомнила, а следов присутствия на месте происшествия второй машины не обнаружено. Девушку допрашивали, едва она пришла в сознание после трепанации черепа, так что вполне логично, что ее словам не очень-то поверили. А во-вторых, я загнала в программу по реконструкции ДТП все данные этой аварии, включая состояние здоровья водителя, погодные условия и степень стертость покрышек. И знаешь, что выдала машина? Вероятность того, что авария произошла по вине водителя – 58%. А того, что она произошла под влиянием внешних факторов, таких, как вторая машина или заяц, перебегавший дорогу, – 42%. Иными словами, вполне возможно, что вторая машина таки была. И, в-третьих, я проверила еще кое-что – дорога, на которой произошла эта авария, находится недалеко от земельного участка с домом, который принадлежит Ждановым Павлу и Маргарите. Вот.

– Да-а-а, – потянула Катя. – Ты точно гений.

– А то! – гордо откликнулась Аня. – Катька, признавайся, ты вычислила маньяка?

– Нет, – покачала головой Катя, – к «клубному убийце» это не имеет никакого отношения.

– Да? – удивилась разочарованная Аня. – Тогда зачем тебе все это сдалось? В смысле, по любому из этих дел: аварии с участием Руслановых, поджогу дома Комарова, ограблению – улик нет. Ладно, положим, в поджоге дачи Комарова чистосердечное признание, может, и примут, но во всех остальных пришедшему сдаваться с повинной скорее всего просто-напросто посоветуют хорошего психиатра. Ничего доказать мы все равно не сможем.

– Да я знаю, Ань, – с досадой ответила Катя. – Мне просто надо все выяснить, ну, для себя. Вот Павел с Димой вернуться, и я попрошу их найти в первую очередь Русланову, потом Рушанскую, потом Васнецову, а уже потом Баринову и Семенову. Пусть все проверят.

– Как хочешь, – пожала плечами Аня. – Кстати, подруга, ты ничего не забыла? Мое мороженое, например?

– Нет, – рассмеялась Катя, – я оставила мороженое, эклеры и мамин фирменный салатик в холодильнике на кухне.

– И ты молчала!? Пойдем быстрее, пока это кто-нибудь не слопал.

– Не бойся, не тронут, я записку оставила: «Мое. Д.Кречет». На его собственность никто не решится покуситься.

– Ага, конечно, эти троглодиты обед Рогозиной схомячат и не подавятся. Идем.

Едва девушки удобно устроились на мягком диванчике, перед которым на низком столике стояли чайник, чашки и всякие вкусности, как в комнату отдыха вошла Даша Доронина.

– Привет.

– Привет, – хором отозвались Катя и Аня.

– Ты же, вроде, выходная сегодня, – удивилась Аня. – Что, ни дня не можешь прожить без работы?

– Я кошелек вчера в столе забыла, – мрачно ответила Даша, садясь рядом на диван рядом с Катей. – Хотела сегодня по магазинам пройтись, а кошелька нет. А теперь и настроения уже нет куда-то идти.

– Попей с нами чай, и сразу настроение появится.

– Не думаю, но чай выпью.

Когда эклеры и печенюшки были съедены до последней крошки Катя, чтобы повеселить подруг в красках описала им операцию по спасению рядового Жданова из вражеских кустов. Вообще-то, она давала слово Андрею, что никому об этом не расскажет, но под «никто» она тогда подразумевала его знакомых и сотрудников «Зималетто», так что совесть ее была чиста. Отсмеявшись и поправив макияж, Даша вдруг серьезно сказала:

– Ты, Кать, правильно сделала, что к Димке за помощью обратилась. Мало ли что могло, случиться, а Кречет тебя в обиду не даст.

– Конечно не даст, – поддержала Дашу Аня, и рассеянно добавила, наливая себе уже третью чашку чая. – Он из-за тебя даже с Асуфьевым не побоялся поругаться.

– Чего? – синхронно спросили ее Даша и Катя.

– Ой, зря я это сказала, очень даже зря. Да это я так, не обращайте внимания.

– Ага, конечно. Раз уж начала – договаривай, – потребовала Аня.

– Давай-давай, – кивнула Катя, – выкладывай.

– Только поклянитесь, что никому не расскажите. В общем, я нечаянно их подслушала, Диму и Кирсаныча. На следующий день после того, как Асуфьев уломал таки Галину Николаевну разрешить тебе работать под прикрытием, я на работу рано пришла, надо было кое-что сделать. А когда проходила мимо кабинета Кирсаныча, то услышала, как шеф о чем-то громко спорит с Димкой – дверь была приоткрыта, и слышно было великолепно. Я не собиралась подслушивать, честно, но услышала твое, Кать, имя и не выдержала. Дословно, естественно, не помню, но суть в том, что Кречет был очень недоволен, что Кирилл Саныч все это затеял, он говорил, что ты не оперативник и не то, что «под прикрытием», а даже «в поле» ни разу не работала. А еще, что для тебя будет большим стрессом работать в окружении такого большого числа незнакомых людей. И, наконец, что "клубный убийца" вообще может быть не из "Зималетто", мало ли как брелок на место убийства попал, и тогда вся эта затея бессмысленна, а если маньяк все-таки работает в этой компании, то тогда это может быть для тебя, Кать, опасно, потому что организованные серийные убийцы, цитирую "умные и внимательные сукины дети".

– А Кирилл Саныч что?

– Ну.... Ты только не обижайся, Кать, это он говорил, я так не думаю. Короче говоря, Кирсаныч ему ответил, что ты хоть и гениальная девочка, но социально не адаптированная и эмоционально не развитая. В смысле, что ты свободно общаешься только с теми, кого давно и хорошо знаешь: родными, коллегами и друзьями. Ну, еще с обвиняемыми, подозреваемыми и потерпевшими, но они не в счет. А весь остальной мир для тебя изначально чужой и враждебный, и поэтому тебе трудно общаться с людьми и находить с ними общий язык. И поэтому работа в "Зималетто" пойдет тебе на пользу – научишься работать в совершенно иной среде, чем сейчас и, скорее всего, найдешь с этим миром общий язык. Он еще добавил, что в жизни все может поменяться, и не факт, что ты всегда будешь работать в ЭКО в частности и в окружении дружелюбно настроенных коллег в общем, так что тебе надо учиться держать удар. А по поводу "Зималетто" он сказал, что ему шестое чувство подсказывает, что убийца там. Правда, Дима тут же потребовал официального определения научного термина "шестое чувство", но больше я ничего не слышала, потому что побоялась, что меня застукают, и ушла. Вот.

Аня виновато посмотрела на Катю.

– Не бери в голову, – решительно заявила Даша. – Асуфьев, конечно, специалист первоклассный, но иногда его заносит.

– Да нет, в чем-то он прав, – задумчиво сказала Катя, которая разозлилась меньше, чем ожидала. Если бы она все это услышала до того, как начала работать в "Зималетто", то наверняка была бы возмущена подобным вторжением в ее личную жизнь, но сейчас она понимала, что Кирсаныч во многом был прав. За время работы "под прикрытием" она изменилась – научилась болтать о всяких женских глупостях с новыми подругами, подслушивать чужие разговоры (что до этого для нее было табу) и даже врать в интересах дела.

– Как бы там ни было, ставить на тебе эксперименты, мягко говоря, не этично, – твердо сказала Даша и уже мягче продолжила. – Хотя, я признаю, что работа в "Зималетто" пошла тебе на пользу, мне кажется, ты стала более уверенной в себе и не такой убийственно серьезной.

– Ну спасибо! – с веселым возмущением сказала Катя.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – в тон ей отозвалась Даша.

– Так, это надо заесть, – сказала Аня, направляясь к холодильнику и доставая мороженое. – Чур, я шоколадное.


	13. Вниз по кроличьей норе

**Глава двенадцатая. Вниз по кроличьей норе.**

– 1 -

В понедельник утром Малиновский улетел в Узбекистан "наладить контакт и разведать обстановку", как он сам выразился. Жданов намеревался присоединиться к другу через пару дней, если контакт будет установлен, а обстановка окажется благоприятной. За то время, что Кати не было на работе, Андрей и Роман развили бешеную деятельность по заключению контракта с потенциальными поставщиками. Милко от образцов тканей пришел в восторг, заявив, что они ничуть не уступают самым лучшим в мире тканям – иранским. Разумеется, Жданову и Малиновскому пришлось соврать и сказать, что новые поставщики из Польши, поскольку даже не разбирающимся в моде и бизнесе людям было понятно, что никому не известная узбекская фирма – не самый надежный партнер. И если Милко было все равно, откуда возьмутся качественные ткани, то Кира, пожалуй, сделала бы все, чтобы отговорить Андрея от сотрудничества с этими поставщиками. В общем-то, в любом другом случае Андрей и сам крепко подумал бы, прежде чем подписывать подобный контракт, но сейчас он, во-первых, верил Роману, который был убежден, что фирма надежная, а во-вторых, Жданов горел желанием как можно быстрее наладить дела "Зималетто".

Катя попросила Аню Трофимову и Павла Горина пробить по своим каналам узбекского поставщика, но результатов пока не было. И вполне могло оказаться, что их и не будет: то, что фирма мошенническая, чаще всего выяснялось слишком поздно, когда обманутые ею клиенты обращались в правоохранительные органы. Катя не верила в предчувствия и интуицию, только в точный расчет, анализ и опыт, и сейчас они подсказывали ей, что шансы на то, что фирма окажется надежной, ничтожно малы. Но убедить в этом Жданова не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, Катя понимала, что даже если Паша и Аня выяснят, что фирма подставная, она не сможет рассказать об этом Андрею, не раскрывая себя. Да и не факт, что он ей поверит. Единственным положительным моментом во всей этой истории было то, что Жданов повеселел и перестал смотреть на всех волком. Он явно решил, что жизнь налаживается, и Катя не могла его за это винить. Жаль только, что про свою жизнь она не могла сказать того же.

Перед обедом Жданов ввалился в Катину каморку – высокий, широкоплечий, веселый – и деловито приказал:

– Так, Катя, собирайтесь, мы едем обедать.

– Обедать? Но я не помню, чтобы у нас на сегодня были запланированы переговоры.

– Катя, я разве сказал "переговоры". Я сказал "обедать". Есть то есть. Тьфу ты, в общем, Вы меня поняли.

– Признаюсь, не очень, – осторожно сказала Катя, не зная, что еще взбрело в голову Андрею.

– Господи, какая Вы непонятливая, Катя, – вздохнул Андрей, закатив глаза. – Объясняю: мы с Вами едем в ресторан. Хороший. И будем там есть. Надеюсь, вкусно. Теперь понятно?

– Э-э-э, Андрей Палыч, вообще-то я всегда с девочками обедаю, в "Ромашке".

– Катя, ну сами посудите, я-то "Ромашке" обедать не могу, следовательно, не могу проконтролировать, как Вы питаетесь. А на подруг Ваших в этом вопросе надежды мало.

– Не надо меня контролировать, – испугалась Катя. – Зачем?

– Еще как надо. Милко сказал, что Вам надо хорошо питаться и нельзя переутомляться. Второй ваш обморок я не переживу. И вообще Вы нужны мне живой и здоровой, – тут он почему-то смутился и добавил торопливо: – Для работы. Раз уж я был таким "тИраном и деспотом", что довел Вас до обморока, значит, мне за Вами и присматривать

– Не надо, Андрей Палыч. Я обещаю, что со мной все будет нормально.

– Катенька, а давайте не будем рисковать. Собирайтесь.

Как ни странно, во время обеда Катя и Андрей ни разу не упомянули о работе, у них нашлись более интересные темы для разговора. Андрей не переставал удивляться тому, как много Катя знает, и, чтобы не казаться совершеннейшим идиотом рядом с ней, он выуживал из глубин памяти знания и факты, которые считал давно и надежно похороненными. Он и забыл уже, когда говорил вот так с Кирой или с Романом. Кира любила все модное и интеллектуальное, и восхищалась кино и книгами «не для всех», даже если их не понимала, в отличие от самого Андрея, который ничуть не стеснялся того, что не понимает «этой интеллектуальной хрени», а посему Кира с Андреем редко обсуждали книги или фильмы. А Ромка… подумать только, когда-то Андрей с верным другом Малиной мог часами, до хрипоты, обсуждать литературу и искусство, кино и политику, но в последнее время все их разговоры сводились в основном к женщинам и деньгам.

И уж точно Андрей никогда не подумал бы, что их с Катей объединяет любовь к мультикам «Черный плащ» и «Чип и Дейл». А Катя даже не подозревала, что Андрей Жданов вообще знает о ее любимых мультяшках. Когда она представила себе, как Андрей смотрит "Чипа и Дейла" ей стоило немалых усилий сдержаться и не засмеяться – очень уж потешным должно было быть это зрелище.

Впрочем, понедельник вообще оказался для Кати днем сюрпризов. Пока она отдыхала дома, Роман Малиновский умудрился не только соблазнить Машу Тропинкину (что, судя по всему, не составило большого труда), но и бросить ее. Естественно, что в понедельник Маша встречала подруг из Женсовета горьким плачем. В результате работа секретариата была парализована на полдня – весь Женсовет, за исключением Кати, заседал в туалете, утешая Машу. Пожалуй, Малиновский улетел в Узбекистан как раз вовремя: если бы он в понедельник объявился на работе, с ним могла бы случиться какая-нибудь мелкая неприятность вроде сломанной руки или ноги. При взгляде на зареванную Машу Кате очень хотелось посоветовать ей изменить свое отношение к жизни и поведение, не гоняться за каждым обеспеченным и привлекательным мужчиной, попадавшим в ее поле зрения, и больше полагаться на свои силы. Но Катя понимала, что пока ничего подобного она подруге сказать не может. Вот когда ее инкогнито будет раскрыто, тогда она и проведет пару сеансов психотерапии, если, конечно, подруги захотят.

А вечером, к неудовольствию Киры и удивлению Женсовета, Андрей подвез Катю домой, объясняя это тем, что не хочет, чтобы она замерзла и простудилась, ведь без нее он с "Зималетто" не справится. Вот только Катя этому почему-то не поверила, хотя, казалось бы, никаких других причин так о ней заботиться у Жданова, не страдающего излишним альтруизмом, не было.

"Аттракцион неслыханной щедрости", как назвала это Катя, продолжился и во вторник. Обедали они, правда, в другом ресторане, но о делах опять не говорили, хотя в среду Жданов должен быть вылетать в Ташкент для подписания контракта. Совершенно случайно речь зашла о спорте, точнее говоря, о футболе.

– Катя, – восхищенно сказал Андрей, – Вы едва ли не единственная женщина в моей жизни, которая разбирается в футболе.

– Ну что Вы, – улыбнулась Катя, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду под «женщина в моей жизни», – просто мой папа очень любит футбол, и моим третьим словом было «гол».

– Какая у Вас спортивная семья, Катя, – папа футболом увлекается, брат в волейбол играет. А Вы никаким спортом не занимаетесь?

– Нет, – покачала головой Катя, – и никогда не занималась. У меня даже от физкультуры освобождение было. Единственное, что я умею спортивного – немножко кататься на коньках, подруга научила.

Подругой этой была Даша Доронина, которая много лет профессионально занималась фигурным катанием. Настолько профессионально, что выиграла когда-то чемпионаты России и Европы среди юниоров и заняла второе место на аналогичном чемпионате мира. Но, к удивлению всех: и родителей, и тренеров – она ушла из большого спорта, как только поступила в престижный столичный вуз – самостоятельно, без блата и взяток. «Хочу зарабатывать головой, а не ногами, потому что голова всегда при мне, а вот ноги, и не только ноги, фигуристы травмируют регулярно», – заявила она тогда. Да, что ни говори, а у многих сотрудников ЭКО были необычные судьбы.

Вечером Андрей снова подвез Катю домой, после чего отправился к Кире, где умудрился поругаться с невестой. Ссора началась из-за недовольства Киры тем, что Андрей уделяет Пушкаревой больше времени, чем ей, и закончилась уходом Жданова. При этом Андрей удивился сам себе – обычно он старался умаслить Киру комплиментами, заверениями, что он больше так не будет (чаще всего – лживыми) и сексом. Но в этот раз в него словно вселился какой-то бес, подзуживающий Андрея говорить то, что не следовало: что Кира ненормальная, раз ревнует его к Пушкаревой и вообще к любому фонарному столбу, что она не разделяет его интересов, что ей нравится трепать Андрею нервы своими обидами и постоянными выяснениями отношений и что он уже не уверен, что хочет видеть ее своей спутницей жизни.

Только сев в машину, Андрей осознал, что он наговорил, и первым его порывом было вернуться и извиниться перед Кирой. Но, подумав, он отказался от этой мысли – сегодня он уже получил почти смертельную дозу Киры и больше не выдержит. В конце концов, ему уже надоело каждый раз вымаливать у Киры прощение за все на свете. Злость и раздражение требовали выхода, обычно в таком состоянии Андрею помогал алкоголь, женщины или спортзал, но сейчас ничего этого не хотелось. Хотя... возможно, спортзал был не такой плохой идеей. Точнее говоря, не спортзал, а... Андрей вытащил телефон.

– Алло. Катя, добрый вечер. Катенька, понимаете, тут такое дело, даже не знаю, как сказать, – Андрей нервно хохотнул. – В общем, Вы не хотите сходить со мной на каток, покататься? Вот прям сейчас. Как Вам такая идея?

На том конце провода повисла тишина. Андрей был уверен, что Катя ему откажет. На ее месте он бы точно отказал и подумал бы, что начальник, мало того, что "тИран и деспот", так еще и сошел с ума.

– Андрей Палыч, Вы как себе это представляете? – помолчав, поинтересовалась Катя. – В смысле, Вы что, на коньках кататься умеете?

– Да, – гордо ответил Андрей.

Когда-то в юности они с Малиной часто ходили на каток и клеили там симпатичных девчонок. А вот Кира никогда не стояла на коньках – она долгое время занималась балетом, а балет и фигурное катание вещи несовместимые.

– Ну хорошо, только недолго. Кстати, Андрей Палыч, у Вас коньки-то есть?

– Я по дороге куплю. Буду у Вас через полчаса, ждите.

Нет, все-таки здорово, что у него есть Катя!

– Фу-у-х, Катя, дайте мне отдышаться, – Жданов тяжело плюхнулся на скамейку. – И это называется "немножко"? Катя, Вы точно не Ирина Слуцкая в гриме?

Когда Катя и Андрей вышли на лед, выяснилось, что Андрей уже разучился кататься на коньках. А вот Катя, вопреки его ожиданиям, каталась очень даже неплохо. Он, разумеется, не знал, что где-то через год после того, как Катя начала работать в ЭКО, она заболела бронхитом. Болела она долго и тяжело, врачи даже подозревали воспаление легких, но, к счастью, этот диагноз не подтвердился. И когда она, выздоровев, вышла на работу, то была похожа на приведение – бледная и шатающаяся. При выписке доктор посоветовал ей хорошо питаться, принимать витамины и ходить в спортивный зал. Услышав об этом, Даша заявила, что каток лучше спортзала, и потащила Катю в магазин покупать коньки. Саму Дашу, как и многих других спортсменов, привели в группу здоровья секции фигурного катания из-за того, что в детстве девочка часто болела, и с тех пор Даша свято верила в целебную силу катка. На первом занятии Катя так цеплялась за руку Даши, что у той еще неделю не сходили синяки, но потом она втянулась и научилась не только кататься, но и делать шаги, вращения и спирали. Даша учила ее этому из-за ностальгии по фигурному катанию, а Катя не имела ничего против. Конечно, в Катином катании не было ничего экстраординарного, но на фоне Жданова она казалась олимпийской чемпионкой. Завтра синяки будут не только у не раз падавшего Жданова, но и у Кати, потому что Андрей, падая, пытался держаться за нее.

– Вы же сказали, что умеете кататься, – рассмеялась Катя.

– Когда-то умел. А сейчас вот... – Андрей развел руками.

– Да уж. Ой, Андрей Палыч, поздно уже. Мне завтра на работу, а Вам в Ташкент лететь.

– Поздно? – удивился Андрей, посмотрев на часы. – И правда. Время как-то незаметно пролетело.

Андрей с трудом встал со скамейки, а Катя, глядя на него, подумала, что с кровати он завтра утром вряд ли поднимется, потому что болеть у него будет абсолютно все.

До Катиного дома они ехали молча, но это была хорошая тишина, правильная, когда все понятно без слов. Только когда Катя уже собралась выходить из машины, Андрей положил ей руку на плечо и сказал серьезно:

– Катя, Вы, наверное, не поверите, но это был один из самых лучших вечеров в моей жизни.

– Я верю, Андрей Палыч, – тихо ответила Катя, глядя ему в глаза.

Она хотела добавить, что это был лучший вечер в ее жизни, но не решилась. Торопливо попрощавшись, она буквально выскочила из машины и скрылась в подъезде.

"Дура, какая же ты дура, Пушкарева", – сказала она себе. Когда Андрей позвонил ей со странным предложением пойти покататься на коньках, она удивилась и обрадовалась одновременно. Зачем это надо было Андрею, она не понимала, но она соскучилась по катку, на который не выбиралась уже пару месяцев, и к тому же у нее появлялась возможность провести немного времени наедине с Андреем. И когда они катались, Катя позволила себе помечтать, представив, что они с Андреем обычная влюбленная пара, которая пришла вечером на каток, чтобы приятно провести время. Катя отдавала себе отчет, что подобными иллюзиями только растравляет себе душу, но сдержаться не могла. А фраза Андрея о том, что этот вечер был одним из лучших в его жизни, заставляла поверить в то, что когда-нибудь ее мечты могут осуществиться. Но она понимала, что обманывает себя. Катя не знала, что руководило Андреем, но твердо знала, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах они не смогут быть вместе. Максимум, на что она могла рассчитывать, это дружба с Андреем, да и то ровно до того момента, как выяснится, кто Катя на самом деле. Андрей не разбирался в людях, у него была почти нулевая способность к эмпатии, но Катя была уверена, что при всем при этом предательства он ей не простит. "Тем лучше, – горько подумала она, – проще будет забыть Андрея, если он будет меня презирать и ненавидеть».

– 2 -

Отъезд Жданова якобы в Польшу сопровождался такими мерами предосторожности и конспирации, чтобы никто не узнал, куда он на самом деле отправляется, что Катя мысленно называла себя «двойным шпионом «Зималетто»». Перед отъездом Андрей вел себя так, словно не было накануне их с Катей совместного похода на каток, был в меру весел, в меру дружелюбен, помирился с Кирой и ничем не напоминал вчерашнего Андрея Жданова, который неуклюже стоял на коньках и цеплялся за Катину руку.

Отсутствие Андрея на работе автоматически означало, что Кате придется работать за двоих, сверхурочно и без обеда. Определенно, это ее не радовало, но другого выхода не было. Через день после отъезда Андрей позвонил и бодрым тоном доложил обстановку: полет нормальный, договор скоро будет подписан, и они вернутся в Москву со щитом. Катя, которая предпочла бы, чтобы эта сделка не состоялась, благоразумно промолчала. В тот день Катя уходила с работы, когда все сотрудники «Зималетто» давно уже разошлись по домам. Кроме Феди Короткова, который сидел за Машиным креслом на ресепшене и с задумчивым видом составлял цепочку из канцелярских скрепок.

– А, это ты, Кать. Я думал, кроме меня здесь никого нет. Что, пашешь на благо отечества, в смысле «Зималетто», без сна и отдыха?

– Что-то вроде того, – улыбнулась Катя.

Федя по обыкновению пытался шутить и балагурить, но Катя видела, что глаза у него оставались серьезными и печальными.

– Слушай, Кать, а Малиновский когда из командировки вернется, – спросил вдруг у нее Федя.

– А что?

– Да так… просто Малиновскому повезло, что он в командировке, а то его лицо близко познакомилось бы с моим кулаком, – мрачно ответил Федя.

Ну, понятно: вышедший сегодня из отпуска Федя узнал о коротком романе Маши с Малиновским. И, глядя на Федю, Катя понимала, что он вполне мог бы, некуртуазно выражаясь, набить Роману морду.

– Кать, ну скажи ты мне, почему Машка такая дура, а? Ведь знала же, что Малиновский – бабник, что он ее на следующий же день бросит, а все равно… сколько раз она уже наступала на одни и те же грабли? И все без толку. Вот как ее вразумить, а, Кать?

Катя покачала головой.

– Боюсь, что никак. Пока она сама этого не поймет, ты ничего ей не докажешь, скорее наоборот.

– А если она никогда не поймет, что я именно тот, кто ей нужен? Если она до старости будет шататься по ночным клубам и спать с каждым встретившимся ей мужиком? Что тогда? – зло спросил Федя.

– Ничего. Значит, так тому и быть. Все люди разные, Федя, и невозможно заставить их жить так, как хочется нам.

– Спасибо, утешила, – буркнул Федя.

– Ну, извини. Ты домой-то идешь или собираешься здесь всю ночь страдать?

– Иду.

У лифта Федя с Катей обнаружили, что кроме них в офисе «Зималетто» в этот поздний час находится еще один человек. Когда подъехал лифт, они услышали за спиной голос Милко:

– ПушкАрева, вот уж не думал, что у тебя такие явные суицидальные наклонности.

Катя повернулась к Милко. Тот стоял, слегка наклонив голову и разглядывая Катю как редкий и неизученный феномен. А когда он подошел поближе, Катя уловила исходящий от него запах алкоголя, правда, не слишком сильный. Но выглядел Милко вполне трезвым.

– Боюсь, я Вас не понимаю.

– Ну, если будешь продОлжать работать в том же духе, то скоро прОтянешь ноги, и Андрей будет приходит к тебе на мОгилку с цвЕтами.

Катя ничего не ответила.

– И ты, конечно, не лечишься, – скорее констатировал факт, нежели спросил Милко.

– У меня нет времени. И вообще, это не лечится.

– Ну кОнечно. Ладно, пОшли, пОка я добрый, – сказал Милко.

– Куда? Мне домой пора, и вообще уже поздно, – испуганно запротестовала Катя.

– Идем, говОрю. Не бойся, не съем, я вегетАрианец.

Милко привел Катю в свою мастерскую, порылся в шкафу, достал оттуда три небольших бутылочки и вручил их Кате.

– Вот, держи. Сейчас напИшу, как это принимать.

– Милко, спасибо, конечно, но я не хочу ничего принимать.

– Что, правда, так сильно хочешь помЕреть?

– Нет, но…

– Ну, тогда мОлчи, когда говОрят старшие и к тому же врАчи.

То, что Милко врач, до сих пор не укладывалось у Кати в голове. К тому же несвойственная ему доброта настораживала. Пока Милко что-то писал, Катя изучала этикетки бутылок, которые были на редкость неинформативны – на них были лишь названия, написанные от руки: «Пантокрин», «Элеутерококк» и «Левезия». Заметив, каким взглядом Катя смотрела на бутылки, Милко насмешливо заметил:

– Не бойся, это не яд. Просто травки, от твоей гипотОнии. А то, и правда, пОмрешь, и тОгда все «Зималетто» будет в траУре, а я черный цвет не перЕношу. Вот, – он протянул ей листок, – инструкцИя по применению.

– Милко, – не удержалась Катя, – а Вы действительно врач?

Милко смерил ее взглядом.

– Да, врач, был когда-то. Или ты думаЕшь, что я еще в детском сАду слюнявчики всем придумывал и шил?

– Нет, – невольно улыбнулась Катя, – просто… извините, но меньше всего Вы похожи на врача.

– Да, потОму что сЕйчас я дИзайнер.

– Потому что это Ваше призвание? – спросила Катя, решив, что надо пользоваться моментом, раз уже Милко снизошел до того, чтобы с ней поговорить. Конечно, скорее всего, это было вызвано алкоголем, но тем не менее.

– ПотОму что врач не может вылЕчить разбитое сердце. А еще потОму что в той стране, где я рОдился, невОзможно было нОрмально жить. В КосОво и сЕйчас нЕльзя жить сербам и трудно – всем остАльным. И уж тем более на мОей исторической родине не ценят дИзайнеров, особенно геев. Вот сОлдатов – да. ВрАчей тоже, но постоянно лЕчить огнестрельные раны – сомнительное удовольствие.

– Извините, – пробормотала Катя, мысленно обругав себя за несообразительность. Она знала, что Милко – серб, но почему-то никогда не думала о том, что он родился и вырос в не самой мирной стране.

– Как вы говОрите: проехали. Пей нАстойки, как я нАписал, и больше не будешь падать в обМороки и пУгать Андрея. Все, пОшли дАвай, не тОрчать же здесь всю ночь.

– 3 -

Телефонный звонок разбудил Катю в половине пятого ночи. С трудом разлепив глаза, она попыталась прочитать, кто ей звонит.

– Да, Дим, что случилось?

– А что могло случиться? Труп, конечно. Собирайся, машина будет у твоего подъезда через пятнадцать минут. И, кстати, на этот раз у нас кое-что есть.

– Получше брелка? – поинтересовалась Катя, стаскивая с себя пижаму.

– Намного. Ждем.

К тому времени, как Катя на служебной машине подъехала к ночному клубу «Дикий Запад», тело очередной жертвы «клубного убийцы» уже собрались увозить. Длинноногая брюнетка восточного типа, в тонком платье и короткой шубке, при жизни, наверное, была красива, но сейчас дырка во лбу определенно ее портила. Катя поежилась от холода и пошла в клуб, там было теплее и интереснее. В «Диком Западе», несмотря ни на что, было много людей, и лишь малая их часть являлась сотрудниками ЭКО. Остальные – молодежь, жавшаяся у стен, – были свидетелями. И, судя по их количеству, у ЭКО впервые появилась реальная зацепка в этом деле, раз Горин намеревался выжать максимум информации из такой кучи народа. Профайлеры ЭКО и несколько экспертов-криминалистов расположились за барной стойкой. Перед одним из экспертов, Иваном Мищенко, стоял ноутбук, на котором тот работал, периодически расспрашивая о чем-то незнакомого Кате мужчину, – Иван был специалистом по составлению фотороботов. Осталось только выяснить, фоторобот кого – подозреваемого или свидетеля он составляет сейчас.

– Привет, Кать, – шепотом, чтобы не отвлекать свидетеля и Мищенко, поприветствовал ее Дмитрий.

– Привет.

– Слушай, давай отойдем, чтобы им не мешать, и я введу тебя в курс дела.

– В общем, так, – начал Кречет, когда они с Катей устроились за одним из пустующих столиков, – труп девушки обнаружили около двух часов ночи в переулке рядом с клубом. Ее личность установили, это Эльвира Крымова, в прошлом – модель. Убита выстрелами в голову и живот, в общем, ничего нового. Но когда мы стали опрашивать свидетелей, выяснилось кое-что интересное. Оказалось, что Крымова пришла в «Дикий Запад» около двенадцати ночи, и первые полчаса провела за барной стойкой, именно поэтому бармен, вон тот мужик, – Дмитрий показал на мужчину, сидевшего рядом с Мищенко, – ее и запомнил. Потом она пошла танцевать, а когда вернулась за стойку, то была уже не одна, а с высоким голубоглазым шатеном в дорогом деловом костюме, обычно такие в «Дикий Запад» не заглядывают. И вели они себя так, как будто давно друг друга знают. Сначала они просто разговаривали, а затем начали ссориться, то бишь орать друг на друга. Конечно, на фоне музыки их не особо было слышно, но отдельные слова бармен все же разобрал. В частности, мужчина назвал Крымову «дрянью» и «проституткой», после чего резко встал и, очевидно, ушел из клуба. Было это в районе часа. Крымова заказала текилу, выпила ее и снова пошла танцевать. Убили ее где-то без двадцати – без пятнадцати два. Сейчас Мищенко колдует над фотороботом, а Трофимова пытается найти нашего подозреваемого в записях видеонаблюдения, так что есть шанс, что мы все-таки достанем этого ублюдка. Извини, Кать.

– Не нравится мне все это, – задумчиво сказала Катя. – Не допускают организованные преступники таких промахов, как скандал на публике. К тому же, они в 90% случаев не знают своих жертв.

– Ну, может, бармен ошибся, и Крымова вовсе не была знакома с подозреваемым. А, может, и не ошибся, просто у «клубного убийцы», наконец-то, снесло крышу, отсюда – и публичная ссора, и убийство знакомой. Я даже допускаю, что это именно из-за нее он убивал девушек. Скорее всего, он долгое время был влюблен в Крымову, но она ему постоянно отказывала, однако он не терял надежду, а для разрядки убивал похожих на нее девушек. Но что-то случилось, возможно, он понял, что ему ничего не светит, вышел из себя, поссорился с Крымовой, обозвал ее «проституткой», а затем убил. Ну, как тебе такая версия?

– Звучит убедительно, но ни одного факта, ее подтверждающего, у нас нет. А что говорит Кирилл Саныч?

– Веришь, нет – ничего не говорит.

В это время из неприметной двери служебного помещения вышла Аня Трофимова с ноутбуком в руках и присоединилась к коллегам за барной стойкой. А еще через несколько минут Мищенко завершил составление фоторобота, и Катя с Дмитрием поспешили к нему.

На экране ноутбука Ани был стоп-кадр из записи видеонаблюдения, на котором, несмотря на отвратительное качество, можно было разглядеть высокого шатена, стоящего спиной к стойке. А на экране ноутбука Мищенко был фоторобот этого шатена. И, увидев оба изображения, Катя от удивления открыла рот.

– Что, ты его знаешь? – спросил внимательно наблюдавший за ней Асуфьев.

– Да, но... не верится, что он может быть убийцей. Это Герман Полянский из "Seven Group", партнер "Зималетто".

– Так, Аня, мне нужны все данные по Полянскому, особенно адрес. Надо брать его по горячим следам.

– 4 -

Кате казалось, что крепкий черный кофе, которого она за последние пару часов выпила не меньше литра, скоро польется у нее из ушей. Впрочем, точно также себя чувствовали все: и Кречет, и Даша Доронина, и Горин с Асуфьевым, которые уже около сорока минут допрашивали задержанного Германа Полянского. Правда, сказать "допрашивали" было не совсем верно. Полянский наотрез отказался говорить что-либо до тех пор, пока не приедет его адвокат, и сейчас Горин и Асуфьев пытались добиться от него чего-нибудь, пока не приехал адвокат. Желательно – признания в убийствах. Но Полянский молчал и не реагировал ни на фотографии с места убийств, ни на классическую "игру" в доброго и злого следователя. Один из оперативников, присутствующих при задержании Полянского, сообщил, что в тот момент, когда Герман узнал, что его арестовывают за убийство Эльвиры Крымовой, он был более разговорчив, чем сейчас. В частности, клялся, что не делал этого, что в последний раз, когда он видел Крымову в "Диком Западе", девушка была жива. Но как только Полянский понял, что дело принимает серьезный оборот, то потребовал адвоката и замолчал.

Когда мрачные и измотанные Горин и Асуфьев вышли из допросной, по выражению их лиц было понятно, что они ничего не добились. Очевидно было, что после приезда адвоката Полянский вовсе ничего не скажет. Асуфьев залпом выпил чашку едва теплого кофе, скривился и устало потер лицо.

– Кирилл Саныч, – осторожно сказала Катя, – можно я с Полянским поговорю?

– А смысл?

– Ну, мы все же немного знакомы, и мне показалось, что он мне симпатизирует. Возможно, мне он что-нибудь расскажет.

– А ты не подумала, что таким образом раскроешь себя?

– Если он окажется убийцей, то это будет уже не важно, а если нет – вряд ли он захочет кому-либо рассказывать, что его подозревали в убийствах, а допрашивала его я. И потом, его можно попросить ничего никому не говорить.

Асуфьев некоторое время раздумывал. Катино предложение ему не нравилось, но не зря же говорят, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

– Хорошо, иди. Но помни, времени у тебя мало, с минуты на минуту приедет его адвокат.

– Спасибо.

Катя налила чашку чая себе, кофе – Полянскому и пошла в допросную.

– Ни пуха, ни пера, – сказал ей вслед Кречет.

– К черту.

Полянский сидел, закрыв глаза и опустив голову. При звуке открывшейся двери он вздрогнул, вскинул голову и пораженно уставился на Катю, которую меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

– Екатерина Валерьевна? Господи, Вы-то что здесь делаете? Они что, все с ума посходили? Эй, вы там, – повысив голос, сказал он, глядя на большое зеркало, висевшее на стене, так как прекрасно понимал, что по другую сторону стены это вовсе не зеркало, а стекло, – при чем здесь Екатерина Валерьевна?

– Герман Максимович, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, – мягко произнесла Катя, садясь напротив Полянского. – Я Вам сейчас все объясню. Вот, хотите кофе?

Полянский кивнул, не сводя с нее настороженного взгляда. Вместе с кружкой Катя протянула ему служебное удостоверение. Сделав большой глоток кофе, Полянский раскрыл Катино удостоверение, несколько раз его прочитал, отдал Кате и изумленно на нее посмотрел.

– Отдел поведенческого анализа? Психолог-профайлер? Это что, розыгрыш?

– Нет, Герман Максимович. Я действительно сотрудник ЭКО, профайлер.

– Когда мы в последний раз виделись, Вы были финдиректором "Зималетто" и личным помощником Андрея Жданова. Или я что-то путаю?

– Нет, Герман Максимович, все верно. Просто одно другому не мешает, – слегка улыбнулась Катя.

– Вот как? Тогда, Екатерина Валерьевна, Вы должны знать, что без адвоката я ничего говорить не буду.

Катя тяжело вздохнула.

– Герман Максимович, я понимаю ваши чувства, поверьте. Но поймите и Вы нас: мои коллеги показывали Вам фотографии девушек, убитых так же, как сегодня была убита Эльвира Крымова. И Вы – последний, кто видел ее живой. Более того, свидетели рассказали, что Вы поссорились с Крымовой минут за сорок до ее смерти. Мы просто не можем Вас не подозревать.

Полянский упрямо молчал.

– Герман Максимович, я сейчас разговариваю с Вами неофициально. Я не веду протокол, как видите, и я даю Вам честное слово, что наш разговор никто не подслушивает. Что бы Вы мне ни рассказали, это не будет использовано против Вас. Герман Максимович, если Вы можете сообщить мне что-либо, что докажет Вашу непричастность к убийству Крымовой, поверьте, я сделаю все, чтобы эта информация была должным образом проверена. Помогите не нам – помогите сами себе.

– Знаете, Екатерина Валерьевна, – усмехнулся вдруг Полянский, – я всегда гадал, как Вам удается так легко убеждать людей. Теперь я вижу, что Ваша профессия, несомненно, сыграла свою роль. Скажите, а Андрей в курсе вашей... шпионской деятельности?

– Нет, Андрей Палыч ничего не знает, – сухо ответила Катя.

– Хорошо, – сказал Полянский, откинувшись на спинку стула, – я отвечу на Ваши вопросы, но учтите, я не буду ничего подписывать и, если что, все буду отрицать.

– Договорились, Герман Максимович. Итак, Вы были сегодня ночью в клубе "Дикий Запад"?

– Да.

– Вы встречались там с Эльвирой Крымовой?

– Да, мы виделись.

– Герман Максимович, скажите, пожалуйста, в каких отношениях Вы находились с Крымовой?

– Я... – Герман криво улыбнулся, – мне неприятно об этом говорить, но вы же все равно выясните. Когда-то мы были любовниками. Я познакомился с Эльвирой года четыре назад, она тогда еще работала моделью. Влюбился в нее, как мальчишка, дарил ей драгоценности, цветы охапками. Верил, что она меня тоже любит. А потом выяснилось, что у нее все это время был роман с одним олигархом, который обещал ей развестись с женой. Я для нее был чем-то вроде запасного аэродрома, ну, и средством вызвать ревность этого олигарха. Который, кстати, все-таки развелся с женой. В общем, Эльвира ушла от меня к нему, они поженились, только прожили они вместе очень недолго. Где-то через год он с ней развелся, и Эльвира пришла ко мне, сказала, что совершила ошибку, что она меня по-настоящему любила, но поздно это поняла, предложила начать все сначала. И я купился на это, как последний идиот. Мы стали жить вместе, а потом – повторение истории: я узнал, что она спала еще с двумя мужчинами, никак не могла выбрать, кто же из нас богаче и лучше ей подходит, – Полянский говорил глухо, монотонно, и по его безжизненному голосу Катя понимала, насколько трудно ему рассказывать об Эльвире Крымовой. – Самое отвратительное в этом то, что она ничего не отрицала, когда я прямо ее об этом спросил. На этот раз ушел я. От общих знакомых я слышал, что она переехала к одному из своих любовников, но замуж за него так и не вышла. На прошлой неделе Эльвира мне позвонила, предложила встретиться, вспомнить старые времена. Я отказался, но она продолжала звонить, и я решил, что проще согласиться и выяснить все раз и навсегда. Мы договорились встретиться в «Диком Западе», и когда я пришел, то увидел, как она танцует с каким-то парнем, виснет на нем, прижимается… Словом, я понял, что она ничуть не изменилась, и сказал ей об этом. Да, я позволил себе резкие слова в ее адрес, но я ее не убивал. После того, как я с ней поговорил, я немедленно покинул клуб. О том, что Эльвира мертва, я узнал от Ваших коллег. Больше мне нечего сказать.

– Герман Максимович, ваш консьерж сказал, что Вы вернулись домой где-то в половине четвертого. Где вы были после того, как покинули клуб? У Вас есть алиби? Кто-нибудь может его подтвердить?

Полянский молчал, но Катя видела, что ему есть, что сказать.

– Герман Максимович, послушайте, если у Вас есть алиби, Вы должны мне об этом сказать. Этим Вы значительно облегчите себе жизнь.

Герман закусил губу, раздумывая, а затем сказал, не глядя на Катю:

– Екатерина Валерьевна, пожалуй, я предпочел бы рассказать об этом Вашим коллегам, но ладно уж… после разговора с Эльвирой я был зол, мне хотелось забыть ее как можно быстрее, и я… я поехал в один… дом терпимости, расположенный за МКАДом. Я был там до этого дважды. Это довольно престижный, если так можно выразиться, бордель, и посетители приезжают туда по предварительной записи, но я плохо соображал и понадеялся на удачу. И мне действительно повезло, администратор сказала, что если я подожду минут двадцать, то одна из девушек сможет меня принять. Сначала я согласился, но, пока я ждал, я… мне стало противно. Что бы Вы обо мне ни подумали, я не любитель подобных заведений. И я уехал, отправившись сразу домой. Вот, собственно, и все. Но, полагаю, вряд ли кто-то захочет подтвердить мое алиби.

– Не стоит быть таким пессимистом, Герман Максимович. Вот, пишите адрес.

Полянский покачал головой, но написал адрес публичного дома на листке, протянутом Катей.

– Спасибо, за откровенность, Герман Максимович. Я сделаю все, чтобы Вам помочь.

– Надеюсь.

– Да, Герман Максимович, я бы посоветовала Вам сменить адвоката на более расторопного. И еще одно, Герман Максимович, могу я Вас попросить никому не рассказывать о том, что Вы меня сегодня здесь видели?

– Хорошо, Екатерина Валерьевна, я буду нем как рыба. В конце концов, это не мое дело.

– Спасибо.

В зале совещаний Катя пересказала коллегам свой разговор с Полянским и отдала Горину адрес борделя.

– Так, Дима, – сказал Асуфьев Кречету, когда в комнате остались только профайлеры, – бери Катю и веди ее в «Бабушку» кормить, а то она сейчас в обморок рухнет.

– Кирилл Саныч, мне на работу надо, – слабо запротестовала Катя.

– Если ты не позавтракаешь, ты туда не доедешь. Все, идите, Катя – хорошая работа.


	14. И смех, и слезы, и любовь

**Глава тринадцатая. И смех, и слезы, и любовь**

– 1 -

На работу Катя все-таки опоздала, за что получила выговор от Киры и одобрительное подмигивание от Маши: глядя на подругу – бледную, с темными кругами под глазами, – Тропинкина решила, что Катя всю ночь провела либо в чьей-то постели, либо в ночном клубе. В том, что второе предположение Маши почти соответствовало истине, Катя, разумеется, не призналась.

Работы у Кати, как обычно, было немерено – настолько, что она, не колеблясь ни минуты, заняла президентский стол – все необходимые бумаги просто не помещались на ее столе в каморке. Телефон трезвонил не переставая, и через пару часов работы Катя едва сдерживалась, чтобы не запустить его в стену. Пожалуй, останавливало ее только то, что в любой момент мог позвонить из Узбекистана Андрей. И если деловые звонки Катя успела возненавидеть, то звонка от коллег из ЭКО девушка ждала с нетерпением – ей хотелось узнать, подтвердилось ли алиби Германа Полянского или нет. Интуиция – та самая, в которую она не верила – говорила Кате, что Полянский невиновен. С другой стороны, богатый опыт общения с серийными убийцами подсказывал, что именно такие вот милые и интеллигентные мужчины зачастую бывают самыми жестокими и кровожадными маньяками. И все же Катя надеялась, что это не Полянский.

Из ЭКО позвонили во время обеда (на который Катя не пошла), и не Дмитрий или Павел, как Катя ожидала, а Даша.

– Привет, Кать.

И по Дашиному тону Катя сразу поняла, что что-то случилось.

– Привет. Ну, что там с алиби Полянского.

– С алиби? Ах, да, совсем про это забыла. Все в порядке у него с алиби. Горин душевно поговорил с администрацией борделя – боже, а звучит-то как! – и они подтвердили, что Полянский был у них этой ночью, где-то в районе двух, они даже согласились предоставить нам копии записи видеонаблюдения. Так что с Полянского сняли все подозрения. Собственно, я тебе не по этому поводу звоню. Кажется, у нас проблемы. Ты сегодня уже читала новости в Интернете?

– Нет, а что?

– Зайди прямо сейчас, почитай, – мрачно ответила Даша.

Катя быстро открыла несколько новостных сайтов, прочитала заголовки и впервые в жизни пожалела, что не умеет ругаться. До сих пор совместными усилиями Даши и пресс-службы МВД им удавалось держать информацию о «клубном убийце» в тайне от прессы, чему немало способствовало то обстоятельство, что убийства происходили достаточно редко для того, чтобы привлечь пристальное внимание СМИ, а тех журналистов, кто все же что-то узнавал, удавалось уговорить не публиковать эту информацию. Пускай это не совсем соответствовало принципу свободы слова, но в самом начале расследования профайлеры и Рогозина решили, что публичное освещение этого дела может спровоцировать убийцу на большее количество жертв. Сейчас же весь Интернет пестрел заголовками вроде: «В Москве орудует маньяк», «Уже семеро молодых девушек убиты в Москве серийным убийцей», «Правоохранительные органы покрывают маньяка», «Кто убивает девушек в ночных клубах?».

– И это еще не все, – добавила Даша, понявшая по Катиному молчанию, что та прочитала новости, – завтра, если не сегодня вечером, новости о «клубном маньяке» будут во всех печатных газетах.

– Не расстраивайся, Даш, уверена, это не твоя вина, – попыталась утешить подругу Катя.

– Конечно, не моя, – хмыкнула Даша. – «Клубный убийца» связался с прессой по электронной почте и сообщил об убитых девушках, никаких имен, только даты и места. А в конце приписка: «Пусть они знают и боятся». Рогозина в ярости, судя по всему, на нее опять надавили сверху.

– Аня проследила, откуда было отправлено письмо?

– Из Интернет-кафе, популярного, а потому всегда многолюдного и к тому же не оборудованного камерами наблюдения, так что никакой информации об отправителе письма у нас нет.

– Понятно, – пробормотала Катя, пытаясь понять, что в психологическом портрете преступника может измениться с учетом новых обстоятельств. Убийца заявил о себе в прессе, значит, жаждет публичности и славы, ему может быть обидно, что до сих пор о нем никому не было известно. С другой стороны, подобные обращения в прессу могут означать, что таким образом убийца просит о помощи, призывая остановить его. Хотя, судя по словам: «Пусть они знают и боятся», он, скорее всего, хотел, чтобы о его «подвигах» узнали все, а в первую очередь неведомые «они». Кто эти «они»? Девушки? Инопланетяне? Москвичи? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.

– Кать, ау, ты что там, умерла?

– Что? А, нет, задумалась просто.

– Ясно. Повторяю еще раз: Рогозина назначила внеплановое совещание на сегодняшний вечер, в половине восьмого. Явка обязательна.

– Понятно. Спасибо, Даш. Я буду.

– Конечно, куда ты денешься. Пока.

– Пока.

Еще с полчаса Катя размышляла о «клубном убийце», в тысячный раз вспоминая детали дела, а затем неохотно переключилась на проблемы «Зималетто».

Катя стояла на стремянке, доставая со шкафа необходимые ей папки с документами, когда дверь президентского кабинета с грохотом распахнулась (так, словно ее открыли ногой), и девушка услышала громогласный голос Жданова:

– Катя! Сюрприз! Мы это сделали, Катя! Сделали!

От неожиданности Катя вздрогнула и свалилась с лестницы.

Андрей Жданов вернулся в Москву в превосходном настроении. Контракт был подписан, перед «Зималетто» замаячила реальная перспектива выхода из кризиса, и Андрей, оставив Романа в Узбекистане улаживать формальности, улетел ночным рейсом в Москву. О том, что он возвращается, Андрей не сообщил никому, даже Кире. В голове неотвязно крутилась одна мысль: устроить сюрприз Кате. Почему он был уверен в том, что Катя, не одобрявшая сделку с узбекскими партнерами, обрадуется его досрочному возвращению с подписанным контрактом на руках, Андрей и сам не знал. Но ему очень хотелось в это верить.

Андрей планировал прийти на работу пораньше, чтобы сидеть за своим столом, когда Катя войдет в кабинет, и в полной мере насладиться ее удивлением и, возможно, радостью от внезапного возвращения шефа, однако, когда он прилетел в Москву, было еще слишком рано для того, чтобы сразу ехать в «Зималетто», и Жданов отправился домой, решив, что пара часов сна ему не повредит. Проснулся он только в час дня и, взглянув на часы, чертыхнулся: его замечательный план провалился. И тем не менее, когда Андрей приехал в «Зималетто», он был в превосходном расположении духа, которое не испортило даже отсутствие на рабочем месте Амуры. Подавив острое желание открыть дверь ногой в духе любимого в детстве Чака Норриса, Андрей ограничился тем, что с силой ее распахнул, заорав с порога:

– Катя! Сюрприз! Мы это сделали, Катя! Сделали!

И услышал в ответ грохот, донесшийся из Катиной каморки. Поспешив туда, Андрей увидел, что его помощница сидит на полу в окружении лежащей стремянки, веером рассыпанных бумаг и разбитых очков и плачет. Вернее нет, не плачет – ревет, как маленькая девочка, разбившая коленку. Впрочем, судя по всему, Катя действительно разбила колени, потому что поочередно их потирала.

– Господи, Катя, Вы целы? С Вами все в порядке?

Андрей подскочил к Кате, опустился рядом с ней на пол (при этом чудом не сев на осколок линзы из Катиных очков) и сначала легонько потряс за плечи, пытаясь привести ее в чувство, а когда понял, что это бесполезно, то начал осторожно ощупывать Катины ноги, чтобы понять – нет ли переломов или вывихов (пребывание в секциях дзюдо, волейбола и футбола позволяло ему это сделать). К счастью, Катя отделалась сильным ушибом, хотя, конечно, в травмпункт ей обратиться не помешает. Катя и в самом деле не очень пострадала при падении: боль была острой, но короткой и сейчас уже почти прошла. Однако напряжение последних месяцев щедро сдобренное сегодняшней тяжелой ночью и тем испугом, который Катя испытала, падая с лестницы, дало о себе знать, и у Кати началась истерика. При желании Катя могла бы усилием воли ее прекратить, но она не захотела этого делать, зная, что лучший выход из стресса – это слезы.

– Катя, где у Вас еще болит? Катя, Вы меня слышите? Катя, да придите Вы в себя!

Андрей понял, что у девушки истерика, но не знал, как ее прекратить. Он знал только три таких способа, два из них – пощечина и холодная вода – были универсальными, а третий он опробовал только на Кире и не был уверен, что Кате он подойдет. Дать пощечину Кате, пусть даже для ее же блага, у него рука не поднялась, и он, не долго думая, взял из своего кабинета кувшин воды и вылил его на Катю. Это сработало: через пару минут Катя почти прекратила плакать.

– Извините, Андрей Палыч, – прерывисто всхлипывая, сказала она. – Я так больше не буду.

Андрей посмотрел на Катю – мокрую, несчастную, растрепанную, с красными носом и глазами, растерянно хлопавшую слипшимися ресницами – и вдруг, повинуясь внезапному необъяснимому порыву, обнял ее за плечи и решительно поцеловал. У нее были мягкие соленые губы, крепко сжатые в начале и податливые и покорные в конце, когда Катя расслабилась в объятиях Андрея, позволяя ему делать все, что он захочет. А хотел он многого. Андрей уже расстегнул Катин пиджак и начал расстегивать маленькие пуговички блузки, когда в кабинете послышался неуверенный голос Амуры:

– Катя, ты здесь?

Катя с ужасом отпрянула от Андрея, одновременно пытаясь застегнуться и встать с пола. Жданов проворно поднялся на ноги, помог встать Кате и с непроницаемым выражением лица вышел в кабинет, подталкивая перед собой Катю.

– Ваша подруга упала со стремянки, – ровным голосом сказал он своей секретарше, игнорируя ее изумленный взгляд. – Помогите ей дойти до Милко, пусть он скажет, нужна ли ей срочная медицинская помощь, и заодно подберет ей какую-нибудь одежду. Если откажется – передайте ему, что он уволен. Да, и пошлите Федора за линзами для Екатерины Валерьевны. Идите же Амура, чего Вы ждете?

Ошеломленная Амура ушла, «таща на буксире» упирающуюся Катю. Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Андрей с силой ударил кулаком по стене, содрав до крови кожу. Какой же он идиот, он все испортил!

Когда Милко увидел Катю, он долго смеялся.

– ПушкАрева, ты похожа на мокрую помоечную кошку, – весело сказал он.

Но осмотреть свою «постоянную пацИентку» согласился. Как Андрей и предполагал, ничего кроме сильного ушиба коленей и правой ладони у Кати не было, по крайней мере, на взгляд Милко.

– До свадьбы зажИвет, хотя непОхоже, чтобы тЕбе в жизни свЕтила свадьба. Я тЕбе напИшу, чем мазать надо.

А вот на приказ Жданова переодеть Катю Милко, как и следовало ожидать, отреагировал менее благосклонно – фыркнув, он пробормотал: «Вот еще» – и ушел, поручив Ольге Вячеславовне заняться этим. Через пять минут в мастерскую Милко пришли остальные дамочки из Женсовета, которые, во-первых, хотели узнать, что же на самом деле случилось, а во-вторых, хотели поучаствовать в подборе нарядов для Кати. Сбитая с толку поцелуем Андрея и до сих пор не пришедшая в себя, Катя безучастно выполняла требования подруг померить сначала два брючных костюма, потом три юбочных, потом два платья, а потом кучу брюк и кофточек. В конце концов, где-то через час Катя очнулась от транса, отказалась мерить остальную кучу вещей, принесенных Женсоветом со склада и ткнула пальцем в первый попавшийся на глаза костюм. И сильно об этом пожалела: синие брючки низко сидели на бедрах и обтягивали Катины ноги, как вторая кожа, а у блузки было просто таки неприличное декольте. Но у Кати больше не было ни физических, ни моральных сил мерить что-либо еще, и она, махнув рукой, осталась в этом костюме. Тем более что весь Женсовет, кроме Светланы, его одобрил. О том, какое впечатление в подобном наряде она произведет на Жданова, Катя старалась не думать. Как и об их поцелуе.

Когда девушка с бешено колотящимся сердцем вошла в президентский кабинет, Жданова там не было. Как позже донесла разведка в лице Амуры – Андрея захватила в плен Кира, которая обрадовалась возвращению жениха из Польши, и они поехали праздновать успешное заключение контракта, так что сегодня их можно было на работе не ждать. Катя не знала, радоваться этому или огорчаться. О поцелуе она по-прежнему запрещала себе думать.

– 2 -

Как оказалось, сюрпризы на сегодня еще не исчерпали себя. Меньше всего в этот день Катя ожидала, что ей позвонит Герман Полянский.

– Герман Максимович? – удивлено переспросила она, опасаясь, что бессонная, полная впечатлений ночь и, главное, невероятный день сыграли с ней злую шутку, и теперь ей чудится черти что.

Но это и впрямь был Полянский.

– Да, Екатерина Валерьевна, это я. Вы… извините, что я Вас беспокою, но мне очень надо с Вами встретиться. Сегодня, – хрипло сказал Полянский.

– Э-э-э, боюсь, это невозможно, у меня на сегодня другие планы и…

– Екатерина Валерьевна, – перебил ее Полянский, – это не займет много времени, я обещаю. Но мне действительно надо Вас видеть, это очень важно.

Некоторое время Катя раздумывала, а потом со вздохом сказала:

– Хорошо, давайте встретимся в «Кофе-Хаус» напротив «Зималетто» в половине седьмого. Только не опаздывайте, пожалуйста.

– Спасибо, Екатерина Валерьевна.

Полянский повесил трубку, а Катя потерла глаза, уже уставшие от линз: она уже почти пожалела, что согласилась на эту встречу. Катя была уверена, что после сегодняшней ночи Герман за километр будет обходить и ее, и ее коллег, ан нет. Она даже предположить не могла, что Полянскому может быть от нее надо. Ловушка? Глупая мысль. Шантаж? Но это бессмысленно, Катя ничего не может дать Герману, да и шантажировать ее, по сути, нечем. И опасно, к тому же – она как-никак сотрудник ЭКО. В конце концов, Катя решила не ломать себе голову, а выяснить все непосредственно на встрече.

Полянского Катя заметила сразу: он сидел за угловым столиком – высокий представительный мужчина в дорогом костюме – и пугал официантов и посетителей своей вампирской бледностью и темными кругами под глазами.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, – когда Катя, немного прихрамывая, подошла к столику, Герман встал и поцеловал Кате руку.

Да, вот этого Катя точно не ожидала.

– Я хотел Вас увидеть для того, чтобы поблагодарить Вас за все, что Вы для меня сделали, Екатерина Валерьевна, – сказал Полянский.

Катя смутилась и покраснела.

– Но Герман Максимович, – запротестовала она, – я ровным счетом ничего не сделала. У Вас было алиби, его удалось доказать моим коллегам – я тут совершенно ни при чем.

Полянский покачал головой.

– Нет, Екатерина Валерьевна, я уверен, что, если бы не Вы, меня бы так скоро не выпустили. Так что этот вопрос не обсуждается. И в знак благодарности я хочу Вам кое-что подарить. Вот, возьмите это, пожалуйста.

С этими словами он достал из кармана цепочку с висящим на ней, как показалось Кате, кулоном. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что это не кулон, а нечто вроде образка.

– Нет, извините, Герман Максимович, но я не могу это принять и…

– Екатерина Валерьевна, пожалуйста! Это – образок святого Себастьяна, он считается покровителем солдат и полицейских. Когда-то моя бабушка подарила его деду, уходившему на фронт. Думаю, он Вам пригодится.

– Герман Максимович, я не могу принять такой подарок, это же семейная реликвия. К тому же, извините, но я не верю в Бога.

– Я тоже, Екатерина Валерьевна. И дед мой тоже не верил, однако на войне его ни разу не ранили, – слегка улыбнулся Герман. – Не знаю, что было тому причиной: покровительство святого Себастьяна или любовь моей бабушки. Дед склонялся к последнему варианту, а бабушка была убеждена, что ему помог Себастьян

– Тем более.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, мне этот образок ни к чему, Вам, с вашей профессией, он определенно нужнее. Пожалуйста, примите его.

И Катя поняла, что не может ему отказать.

– Ну хорошо, Герман Максимович. Спасибо за такой подарок.

– Пожалуйста. Екатерина Валерьевна, я понимаю, что это прозвучит несколько… нагло с моей стороны, но все же, могу я Вас кое о чем попросить? Эльвира… мне жаль, что она умерла, и я хотел бы – когда вы найдете ее убийцу – узнать, кто он и почему из всех девушек в клубе он выбрал именно Эльвиру. Я понимаю, что об этом, скорее всего, раструбят все газеты, но я предпочел бы услышать это от Вас, если это возможно.

Глядя на то, как лихорадочно блестят у Полянского глаза, Катя поняла, что, несмотря ни на что, смерть Эльвиры стала для него ударом: он нашел в себе силы, чтобы уйти от нее, но так и не смог разлюбить.

– Хорошо, Герман Максимович, когда… если мы найдем убийцу, я Вам об этом сообщу.

– Спасибо, – Герман накрыл ее ладонь своей и крепко сжал. – Что бы Вы ни говорили – Вы очень многое для меня сделали, и я никогда этого не забуду.

– … хочет, чтобы все узнали, что он сделал. Ему нужна слава.

– Тогда почему он так долго молчал? И почему сообщил прессе только о девушках и ни слова о Казанцеве?

– Значит, Казанцев был все же случайной жертвой, – невозмутимо ответил Кречету Асуфьев.

Совещание длилось уже больше часа, и большую часть времени Асуфьев и Кречет спорили по поводу уточнения и изменения профайла «клубного убийцы». Катя хранила молчание, рассудив, что поругаться они могут и без нее. Тем более что она в некоторой степени была согласна с обоими. В конце концов, недовольной Рогозиной все это надоело, и она перебила спорщиков:

– Так, джентльмены, это все, конечно, весьма занимательно, но меня интересует другое: как найти серийного убийцу? Идеи, предложения?

Все профайлеры, включая новенькую Наталью Ремизову, покачали головой.

– Замечательно, – саркастически сказала Рогозина. – Павел Алексеевич?

Горин также покачал головой.

– Просто великолепно. У нас уже восемь жертв и по-прежнему ни одного реального подозреваемого. Вы понимаете, что это недопустимо? Тем более, сейчас, когда об этом стало известно прессе. От меня уже потребовали сделать все, чтобы найти убийцу как можно скорее. Кстати о подозреваемых: Екатерина Валерьевна, ваша работа под прикрытием закончена. Вы уже давно работаете в «Зималетто», а пользы от этого никакой.

– Но Галина Николаевна, мы исключили много подозреваемых и…

– Вот именно, ключевое слово «исключили». А надо было – вычислить убийцу. Дальнейшее Ваше пребывание в «Зималетто» я считаю нецелесообразным, – отрезал Рогозина.

Ошеломленная Катя бросил взгляд на Асуфьева, моля о помощи: ведь это была его идея отправить ее работать под прикрытием, и это он твердил, что его интуиция подсказывает ему, что убийца – кто-то связанный с «Зималетто». Но Кирсаныч сделал вид, что его это не касается

– Галина Николаевна, я не могу бросить все сейчас. Я хотела бы завершить разработку оставшихся подозреваемых: Воронцова и Милко Вукановича. Разрешите мне доработать в «Зималетто» хотя бы до Нового года, пожалуйста.

– Я же сказала, что не вижу в этом смысла.

Уйти сейчас из «Зималетто» Катя просто не могла, не столько из-за «клубного убийцы» (в чем она себе честно признавалась), сколько по личным причинам. И поэтому тихая и благоразумная Катя решительно сказала нечто прежде для нее немыслимое:

– Тогда я беру отпуск за свой счет до конца этого года. И чем я буду заниматься в отпуске – ЭКО не касается.

Рогозина удивленно подняла бровь, все остальные изумленно на нее посмотрели, и только Асуфьев был невозмутим

– Та-а-к, интересно. Бунт на корабле, Екатерина Валерьевна?

– Никак нет, Галина Николаевна. Но я имею право на отпуск и хотела бы его использовать, – заявила Катя.

– Вот как? Ну что ж, поступайте, как знаете, – холодно сказала Рогозина. – Но мы еще об этом поговорим. Трофимова, что с камерами наблюдения?

После окончания совещания друзья-коллеги обступили Катю плотным кольцом и засыпали вопросами:

– Кать, что случилось?

– Кэти, с тобой все в порядке?

– Катя, в чем дело?

– Ребят, – взмолилась Катя, – я вам все объясню, но потом. Я с ног валюсь от усталости. Дим, подвезешь меня?

– Конечно. И даже не буду ничего спрашивать, так что цени мою доброту.

– Спасибо.

Дома у Кати едва хватило сил, чтобы принять душ. Рухнув на постель, Катя хотела, было, проанализировать все, что произошло сегодняшним днем, в особенности – поцелуй Жданова, но ее сморил сон.

– 3 -

– Долго еще? – поинтересовался Дмитрий Кречет у Павла Горина, сидевшего за рулем.

– Около получаса, – спокойно отозвался Павел, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

Они ехали уже больше двух часов, и это не считая того получаса, который они простояли в пробке при выезде с МКАДа.

– Вот скажи мне, на кой черт Кате сдалась эта история, а? Даже если Кира Воропаева угробила двух человек и искалечила еще одного, ни свидетелей, ни улик все равно нет. И вообще она никакого отношения к нашему "клубному убийце" не имеет, так ради чего мы с тобой тратим уйму времени, чтобы разыскать эту неведомую слепую девушку?

– Для расширения кругозора, – усмехнулся Павел. – Сразу видно, что ты не опер и не следователь. Доказать мы, конечно, ничего не сможем, но сможем попортить ей немало нервов, если что. В таких делах всегда полезно иметь рычаг воздействия на потенциальных свидетелей. И потом, ты же видел, в каком состоянии была вчера Катька. Пусть порадуется.

Дмитрий в ответ только пожал плечами. Несмотря ни на что он с самого начала считал поиск гипотетической слепой девушки пустой тратой времени. Из пяти имен, данных им Катей, они проверили уже два: Любовь Рушанскую и Дарью Васнецову. Обе они оказались живы, здоровы и прекрасно видели. Рушанская работала дворником, а Васнецова ждала первенца. А вот когда выяснилось, где искать Русланову, то стало понятно, что искомая девушка – это, скорее всего, именно она, поскольку Соня Русланова числилась преподавателем в школе-интернате для слепых и слабовидящих детей "Березовая роща". Куда, собственно говоря, сейчас и ехали Кречет и Горин. Правда, Павел сомневался, что слепая девушка может обучать слепых детей, но, в конце концов, Катя получила информацию из крайне ненадежного источника, так что на самом деле девушка могла и не быть слепой.

– Чем могу вам помочь, молодые люди? – пожилая, подтянутая, элегантно одетая, пожилая женщина, представившаяся Марией Семеновной Нечаевой, директором "Березовой рощи", смотрела на сотрудников ЭКО с изрядной долей подозрения. А перед этим она добрых пять минут изучала служебные удостоверения Горина и Кречета.

– Мы хотели ли бы поговорить с Софьей Олеговной Руслановой. Она ведь здесь работает, так?

– Все верно, молодые люди, Соня действительно здесь работает. Вот только я не понимаю, что от нее могло понадобиться правоохранительным органам? – не слишком вежливо поинтересовалась Мария Семеновна.

– Боюсь, на этот вопрос мы можем ответить только самой Софье Олеговне, – сказал Горин.

– Впрочем, – добавил Кречет, – возможно, мы вообще не станем с ней разговаривать, если Вы нам поможете нам кое-что прояснить: скажите, Мария Семеновна, Софья – слепая?

Нечаева удивленно подняла бровь.

– Да. Так она вам все еще нужна?

– Очень, Мария Семеновна, очень.

Нечаева, явно недовольная этим ответом, сказала, пожав плечами:

– У Сони сейчас урок, она освободится через пятнадцать минут. Вы можете подождать ее в нашей комнате отдыха, мой секретарь вас проводит.

Комнатой отдыха оказалась небольшая комнатка с тремя мягкими диванами, небольшим столиком и стойкой с телевизором. Секретарь, точнее секретарша – высокая дама бальзаковского возраста – наградила их не менее подозрительным взглядом, чем Нечаева, и вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

– Друг мой, ты пугаешь людей, – сказал Павел, плюхаясь на диван. – Больше никогда не возьму тебя с собой.

– Я? Ты что-то путаешь, – весело ответил Дима, следуя примеру друга. – Это ты пугаешь людей своим занудством и чересчур серьезной физиономией. А меня все любят, я же обаятельный и привлекательный.

– Наглый ты, – буркнул Горин.

– Слушай, – неожиданно серьезно сказал вдруг Дмитрий, сменив тему, – ну завязывай ты с этим, и себе нервы мотаешь, и Диане. Решили разводиться, так разводитесь.

– Я ничего не решал, – на лице Павла заходили желваки. – Диана сама все решила, как обычно.

– Слушай, тебе это не понравится, но я все равно скажу: ваша основная проблем в том, что ты свою работу любишь больше, чем жену, так было всегда и так будет. Диана об этом знала, но надеялась тебя перевоспитать, все женщины на это надеются, но мало кому это удается. И вообще, о Даньке подумайте: все психологические, а иногда и психические проблемы родом из детства, я тебе это как специалист говорю.

Горин набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать что-то резкое, но передумал.

– Кажется, мы договорились, что вы, профайлеры, не будете составлять психологические портреты друг друга и остальных коллег, – тихо сказал Павел.

– Так это я про Даньку как специалист говорю, а с тобой я как мужик и друг разговариваю, – слегка улыбнулся Дмитрий.

– Ты думаешь, я сам всего этого не понимаю? – горько спросил его Горин. – Но не могу я так просто уйти. Я ведь не только от Дианы уйду, я еще и Даньку брошу.

– Не говори ерунды, – поморщился Кречет. – Диана тебе с ним видеться не запрещает, так что ты с ним по-прежнему будешь видеться.

Но Павел только махнул рукой.

Сторонний наблюдатель, не знавший мужчин лично, наверняка решил бы, что из них двоих психолог – мягкий интеллигентный Горин, а следователь – высокий плечистый Кречет. Именно это несоответствие внешности и профессии часто вводило в заблуждение подозреваемых и свидетелей. Павел Горин был из семьи потомственных медиков – с одной стороны и музыкантов – с другой. Когда он объявил родным о намерении стать следователем, ему вначале не поверили, затем – пытались отговорить, а затем, когда он наотрез отказался менять решение – отказались от него, как от паршивой овцы в семье. Еще ни разу в жизни Горин не пожалел о сделанном когда-то выборе, даже несмотря на то, что отношения с семьей у него так и не наладились.

А вот Дмитрий Кречет, окончивший психфак МГУ с красным дипломом, родился и вырос в неблагополучной семье родителей-алкоголиков. Он не мог похвастаться тем, что всегда был умным и серьезным пай-мальчиком, но когда ему было около двенадцати лет, его друг из соседнего двора, годом старше и из такой же неблагополучной семьи, как и сам Дима, умер, отравившись паленой водкой. И это произвело на него такое впечатление, что Дмитрий дал клятву никогда не становиться алкоголиком, поступить в самый престижный вуз страны и разбогатеть. На психологический факультет МГУ он поступал скорее в качестве тренировки: он всерьез не надеялся туда поступить и не видел возможности добиться чего-либо в жизни, будучи психологом. Однако когда он узнал, что поступил туда, то без колебаний решил учиться на психфаке – для него, паренька из семьи алкоголиков, это было чем-то невероятным. И он, как и Горин, никогда не жалел о своем выборе.

Дверь в комнату тихонько скрипнула, и на пороге застыла стройная рыжеволосая девушка. Она напряженно смотрела на стену рядом с окном, и Кречет с Гориным, не сообразив вначале, в чем дело, дружно уставились в то же место. И только спустя пару секунд поняли, что у Сони типичный для слепых людей взгляд, который может быть направлен куда угодно.

– Мария Семеновна сказала, что со мной хотят поговорить следователи из ЭКО, – тихо сказала она.

– Да, Софья Олеговна. Мы хотели бы задать Вам пару вопросов. Да Вы проходите, садитесь.

Кречет хотел, было, помочь девушке дойти до дивана, но передумал, когда увидел, как уверенно она идет по комнате и садится на диван. У Софьи Руслановой были огромные голубые глаза, и обоим мужчинам вдруг стало безумно жаль, что такая молодая красивая девушка не может видеть.

– Так о чем вы хотите меня спросить? – поинтересовалась Соня.

– Об обстоятельствах аварии, в которой погибли Ваши родители, – мягко сказал Дмитрий. – Я понимаю, что Вам должно быть тяжело вспоминать об этом, и мы просим у Вас прощения за то, что нам приходится напоминать Вам об этой аварии, но нам действительно очень важно услышать от Вас, что тогда произошло.

– Но ведь дело закрыто, – резко произнесла девушка, и очевидно было, что слова Кречета ее сильно взволновали, – в аварии признали виновным моего папу. Почему вас интересует это дело?

– Софья Олеговна вообще-то это тайна, но, думаю, Вы имеете право знать: мы расследуем убийство, и в ходе расследования выяснилось, что в аварии, в которой погибли Ваши родители и пострадали Вы сами, может быть виновен вовсе не ваш отец, а водитель другой машины. И с Вашей помощью мы хотим либо подтвердить, либо опровергнуть эту информацию, – сказал Горин.

– А если это так, и в аварии был виновен не мой папа, вы посадите того, кто это сделал? Это он – убийца, которого вы ищите? – требовательно спросила Соня, закусив губу.

Горин и Кречет обменялись взглядом, и Павел сказал:

– Софья Олеговна, не буду лгать: виновный в аварии – почти наверняка не тот убийца, которого мы ищем, и мы вряд ли сможем собрать достаточно улик, чтобы посадить его за убийство Ваших родителей. Но нам надо знать правду, это важно.

Несколько минут Соня напряженно размышляла, а потом решилась:

– Собственно, мне нечего скрывать. Мы ехали на дачу, вечером, но не очень поздно. Папа всегда был очень аккуратным водителем и никогда не превышал скорость, даже на абсолютно пустой дороге. Мы и тогда ехали на небольшой скорости. И вдруг перед нами со встречной полосы резко выскочила иномарка, папа вывернул руль, чтобы уйти от столкновения, машину занесло, она перевернулась, и больше я ничего не помню. Я уже говорила это тому следователю, который вел дело, но он мне не поверил. Он меня допрашивал, едва я после трепанации черепа пришла в сознание, я тогда имя свое с трудом могла вспомнить. Детали потом вспоминаться стали, я позвонила следователю, а он сказал, что дело закрыто – следствие установило, что папа не справился с управлением.

– Вы вспомнили что-то важное, Софья Олеговна?

Соня покачала головой.

– Только цвет машины – серебристый. А еще мне показалось, что за рулем была женщина. Но теперь-то я в этом абсолютно уверена.

– Почему? – быстро спросил Павел.

– Неделю назад ко мне приходил мужчина, он представился Александром Воропаевым и… он угрожал мне. Сказал, чтобы я прекратила шантажировать его сестру и что он меня, жалкую калеку, в порошок сотрет, если я еще раз посмею слать анонимки его сестре. И чтобы я не рассчитывала, что они мне что-нибудь заплатят, потому что я все равно ничего не смогу доказать. Я тогда даже не поняла, о чем он говорит, и так ему и сказала. А он ответил, чтобы я не придуривалась. И добавил, – тут у Сони задрожали губы, и на глаза навернулись слезы, – что ему жаль, что я не сдохла в той аварии вместе с родителями. Но я никому не угрожала и никого не шантажировала, клянусь, а фамилию Воропаев я услышала первый раз в жизни. Наверное, все же кто-то видел, как произошла авария, узнал имя той женщины, что была за рулем, и попытался ее шантажировать, а этот Воропаев подумал, что это я, – возбужденно сказала Соня. – Но я этого не делала, клянусь!

– Соня, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Мы Вам верим.

– Послушайте, но раз есть свидетель, значит, вы можете его найти и посадить сестру этого Воропаева за то, что она убила моих родителей! – почти прокричала Соня.

И снова Горин и Кречет переглянулись, и Павел глазами показал Кречету, чтобы тот, как психолог, сам решал: говорить ли Соне правду о том, что никакого свидетеля нет, а значит, нет и шанса на то, что Киру Воропаеву осудят за убийство Олега и Виктории Руслановых, или позволить девушке и дальше надеяться на то, что убийца ее родителей рано или поздно окажется за решеткой.

Дима тяжело вздохнул и тихо сказал:

– Соня, мы не можем рассказать Вам всего, но поверьте: Воропаев ошибся – его сестре никто не угрожал, и никакого свидетеля нет. Увы, но мы не сможем доказать, что в аварии виноват не ваш отец. Мне очень жаль.

Соня расплакалась.

В Москву Дмитрий с Павлом возвращались в молчании, и только когда они уже подъезжали к ЭКО, Кречет сказал вдруг задумчиво:

– А я так и не спросил, что она преподает.

– Музыку и литературу, – ответил Павел. – Пока ты с Соней прощался, я у директрисы спросил. Соня долгое время занималась музыкой, а до аварии училась в Литературном институте.

– Мы точно не можем прижать Воропаеву? – мрачно поинтересовался Дима.

Горин отрицательно покачал головой, и Кречет, не сдержавшись, выругался.


	15. Прозрение

**Глава 14. Прозрение**

 

– 1 -

Жданов сидел на диване в своей квартире и целенаправленно напивался. Сегодня он в очередной раз поссорился с Кирой, но это его мало расстроило. Напивался он по другой причине, и у этой причины даже было имя – Катя.

Парадоксально, но Андрей Жданов – главный московский донжуан и гроза девичьих сердец – никогда не влюблялся. Еще с раннего детства для обделенного родительской любовью Андрея Жданова отношения с девочками были лишь суррогатным способом восполнить эту любовь. Он не влюблялся сам, он лишь хотел, чтобы любили его, потому что рано понял: если девочка тебя любит, то она уделяет тебе много внимания, жалеет тебя, делится завтраком и вообще считает лучшим на свете. И поэтому Андрей не жалел сил и времени, чтобы добиться благосклонности самой красивой девочки в детском саду или в школе, потому что эти красавицы подсознательно ассоциировались у него с ослепительной мамой, любви которой ему так не хватало. Со временем к отношениям Андрея с противоположным полом прибавился чисто физиологический аспект: теперь Андрей пытался получить недополученную любовь в постели, что, разумеется, не удавалось, и тогда Андрей менял очередную даму сердца, надеясь получить от нее то, что не удалось от предыдущей. Андрей никогда не понимал, как можно сходить с ума от кривозубой улыбки возлюбленной, часами говорить о всякой милой чуши и не пойти дальше невинных поцелуев или искренне с умилением восхищаться успехами любимой на почве цветоводства.

А сегодня Андрей вдруг понял, что, кажется, влюбился в Екатерину Валерьевну Пушкареву, и это открытие ему не понравилось. Катю Андрей всегда уважал: за профессионализм, сдержанность и преданность. Но постепенно ему стало интересно разговаривать с ней не только о делах «Зималетто», он невольно запомнил, что из еды ей нравится, а что – нет, он заметил, что когда она устает, то трет лоб, а когда на чем-то сосредоточена, то закусывает нижнюю губу. Ему все время хотелось до нее дотронуться – просто так, без всякого сексуально подтекста. Он страшно испугался за Катю, когда она упала в обморок, и сегодня, когда он подумал, что она что-то себе сломала. А когда он увидел, как она плачет, то у него сжалось сердце – больше всего на свете в тот момент он хотел, чтобы она снова улыбнулась: ее слезы причиняли ему почти физическую боль. «Екатерина Пушкарева – бомба замедленного любовного действия». Андрей никогда не думал, что способен на такую романтическую ерунду, и это не привело его в восторг. Меньше всего он хотел влюбляться в кого-либо, а особенно – в Катю. Потому что любовь – это слабость, а слабостей у него хватало и без этого. И потом – Катя была слишком хорошей девушкой, чтобы портить ей жизнь своей любовью. Он был почти женат и, положа руку на сердце, не собирался хранить жене верность. А поскольку жениться на Кире он собирался лишь для того, чтобы не потерять кресло президента компании, то отменить свадьбу он не мог ни при каких обстоятельствах. А такие девушки, как Катя, соглашаются только на законный брак, но никак не на унизительное положение любовницы. Кроме того, Андрей даже не знал, испытывает ли она к нему что-либо. Ромка мог сколь угодно долго шутить на эту тему, но поведение Кати, в понимании Андрея, ничуть не было похоже на поведение влюбленной женщины. С другой стороны, можно подумать, его собственное поведение было похоже на поведение влюбленного мужчины! Возможно, Катя никак не выдает свои чувства потому, что у Андрея есть невеста, а порядочные девушки не уводят женихов от невест. Возможно, она поняла, что бабник Жданов недостоин ее любви. Возможно… много чего могло быть возможно, и Андрей сам себе напоминал Ежика в тумане. Черт, он даже не знал, что хочет Катю до того момента, как поцеловал ее.

Андрей задумчиво налил себе очередной стакан виски. Сегодня Кира потащила его в ресторан отмечать его приезд и заключение выгодного контракта, а продолжить это празднование она планировала, как обычно, в постели, однако Андрей был слишком занят размышлениями о том, что случилось, и обращал мало внимания на Киру, никак не реагируя на ее попытки «завести» его, отчего она, в конце концов, заявила, что Андрей может валить на все четыре стороны, раз она его так мало интересует. И Андрей ушел.

И вот теперь он сидел на кухне, приканчивал бутылку виски и думал, что теперь делать с Катей и, самое главное, с самим собой.

– Мне нужно президентское кресло, – сказал, наконец, Андрей заплетающимся языком, – а Кате не нужен такой, как я. А значит, надо держаться от нее подальше и не портить жизнь себе и девочке.

Он не подозревал, что по дороге на работу Катя подумала примерно то же самое. Утром она не услышала будильник, проспала и едва успела быстро собраться и вовремя выйти из дома, так что времени подумать о том, что вчера случилось, у нее не было. Впрочем, думать особо было не о чем. Она была уверена, что Андрей поцеловал ее по инерции: наверняка он так утешает всех своих любовниц. По-настоящему нравиться ему Катя не могла: она была далека от его идеала красоты. А значит, ему наверняка неловко от того, что он сделал. Следовательно, самым правильным будет сделать вид, что ничего не произошло – им обоим так будет проще всего.

Когда Катя вошла в президентский кабинет, Жданов уже был на месте. Он сдержанно кивнул Кате и сказал сухо:

– Доброе утро, Екатерина Валерьевна.

И Катя, не ожидавшая такого холодного приема, ответила не менее сухо:

– Доброе утро.

Андрей, больше не глядя на нее, вернулся к чтению документов, а Катя скрылась в каморке. В президентском кабинете поселилось отчуждение.

– … То есть ты считаешь это нормальным? – раздраженно поинтересовалась Рогозина у Асуфьева.

– В общем и целом – да, – мягко ответил Асуфьев.

– Кирилл, твоя Пушкарева не подчинилась приказу начальства, а ты ведешь себя так, словно это в порядке вещей.

– Галя, не передергивай, – поморщился Асуфьев. – Девочка поступила так, как считала необходимым в интересах следствия. Не вижу здесь никакого криминала. И потом, она в официальном отпуске, который вольна проводить, как хочет. А если она хочет работать в это время в «Зималетто» – это ее право, – усмехнулся Кирсаныч.

– Замечательно. Теперь понятно, в кого она такая упрямая и сообразительная – в любимого учителя, – едко сказала Рогозина, которая, впрочем, почти уже перестала злиться.

– Чем и горжусь. Правда, Галь, оставь ты это. Я уверен, что «клубный убийца» – кто-то из «Зималетто». Нутром чую. Так что пусть Катя там еще месяц покрутится, повыясняет, а потом, если результатов не будет, вернется в ЭКО.

– Кирилл, – сказала Рогозина, прищурившись, – сдается мне, ты чего-то недоговариваешь. Если ты что-то знаешь о личности преступника и молчишь…

– Не знаю, – быстро перебил ее Асуфьев, – но я хочу, чтобы Катя еще немного поработала в «Зималетто». Скажем так, я уверен, что ей пока лучше побыть там.

– Уверен, говоришь? Ну ладно, пусть будет так. Но учти, я своего решения не изменю: в «Зималетто» она может работать только находясь в отпуске. Меня начальство живьем съест, если узнает, что у меня профайлер уже четвертый месяц работает под прикрытием и до сих пор безрезультатно.

– Как скажешь, – улыбнувшись, сказал Асуфьев. – Ты же знаешь, я никогда не мог тебе отказать.

– Да? – насмешливо подняла бровь Рогозина. – А по-моему, всегда было наоборот: это я тебе никогда не могла отказать, о чем порой горько жалела.

– Ой ли? Так уж горько? – в тон ей спросил Кирсаныч.

Но в ответ Рогозина только покачала головой.

– Иди уже, гениальный психолог.

Асуфьев уже вышел, было, кабинета, но вдруг повернулся, быстро подошел к сидевшей в кресле Рогозиной, наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

– Знаешь, я ведь действительно когда-то не мог тебе ни в чем отказать, только ты об этом не подозревала.

Пока удивленная Рогозина обдумывала, что ответить, Асуфьев уже ушел.

Несколько дней Катя с Андреем работали так, словно были едва знакомы: они разговаривали исключительно о работе, Катя, подавая бумаги на подпись, держалась от Андрея на значительном расстоянии, Жданов перешел на формальное «Екатерина Валерьевна». Разумеется, это не могло остаться незамеченным окружающими. Женсовет жалел Катю, полагая, что темпераментный Жданов в очередной раз разозлился за что-то на помощницу; Роман пытал Андрея о том, что у него произошло с Катей, выдвигая версию, что девушка призналась Жданову в любви, а тот ее отверг; Клочкова радовалась тому, что «эта выскочка Пушкарева» впала в немилость. В любое другое время Кира была бы с ней солидарна, но в этот раз ее гораздо больше беспокоили собственные отношения с женихом: Андрей стал раздражительным и злым, они постоянно ссорились, и, что само ужасное, он отказывался с ней спать. Кира начала подозревать, что у Андрея начались проблемы с потенцией, и это занимало ее гораздо больше, чем Пушкарева. О том, что Катя, после того как получила от коллег информацию о случившемся с Соней Руслановой, не могла спокойно смотреть на Киру, та даже не догадывалась. Больше писем от анонима не было, и Кира вздохнула с облегчением, решив, что это была чья-то дурацкая шутка.

Катино расследование стояло на месте: Воронцов по-прежнему оставался в числе подозреваемых, но узнать, является ли он «клубным убийцей», пока не представлялось возможным.

В остальном в компании было все, как всегда: Маша с Федей то ссорились, то мирились, Света переживала из-за того, что муж не платит алименты, Шура с Амурой никак не могли наладить личную жизнь. Пожалуй, во всей компании было только два безоговорочно счастливых человека: Милко, который с упоением творил новую коллекцию, ожидая, когда, наконец, доставят первоклассные ткани, и беременная Танюша Пончева.

А потом грянул гром.

Роман Малиновский медленно зашел в кабинет президента «Зималетто», также аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, неторопливо дошел до стола Андрея и буквально рухнул в кресло.

Жданов, наблюдавший за другом, подумал, было, что Малина пьян, но быстро отказался от этой мысли: в нетрезвом состоянии Ромка вел себя по-другому. А таким вот тихим он становился, когда заболевал. Жданов его так и спросил:

– Ром, ты что, заболел?

Роман с едва слышным стоном уперся лбом в стеклянную столешницу, и Андрей счел это утвердительным ответом.

– Так иди домой, не мучайся. Пару дней мы без тебя переживем.

Малиновский поднял голову, и по его глазам Андрей понял, что все гораздо серьезнее, чем обыкновенная простуда.

– Ром, что случилось? Что-то с Алей? Или что? Ромка, да не молчи ты!

Роман тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

– Андрюха, прости, я правда не думал, что так получится. Черт, я же проверил эту фирму, все казалось нормальным.

– Какую фирму? Узбекскую?! Ромка, что случилось?

– Ткани наши пропали.

– Что?! Как это пропали? Куда?

– Их на таможне нашей арестовали, там лажа какая-то с документами.

– Так, стоп: а кто эти документы оформлял, мы или они?

– Они.

Роман снова застонал.

– Андрей, извини, я не думал, что может такое случиться. Но ведь фирмочка эта такой надежной показалась…

Побагровевший Андрей сначала не мог вымолвить ни слова, а затем заорал:

– Катя, быстро сюда.

Катя выскочила из каморки уверенная, что наступил конец света, а ее забыли об этом предупредить. В какой-то степени так оно и было. Услышав новости об арестованных тканях, Катя побледнела так, что Андрей испугался, что она снова упадет в обморок. Но, к счастью, обошлось.

– Я все узнаю и попытаюсь что-нибудь придумать. Все будет хорошо, Андрей Палыч – сказала она решительно.

В ее голосе была такая уверенность, что Андрей на мгновение поверил, что все действительно обойдется. Но тут же одернул себя: только полный идиот мог так подумать. Похоже, на этот раз даже его палочка-выручалочка Катя не сможет ничего сделать. А значит, «Зималетто», скорее всего, ждет крах. В президентском кабинете повисла гробовая тишина.

Катя твердо знала, что ткани надо вернуть любой ценой, иначе перед «Зималетто» нависнет реальная угроза банкротства, и без того уже маячившая на горизонте. Катя ненавидела просить кого-либо о чем-либо, но в этот раз у нее не было выбора.

– Паша, привет. Мне нужна твоя помощь, это очень срочно. Да, я понимаю, что ты занят, но, Паш, это действительно очень срочно и очень важно. У нас арестовали ткани. Что значит «у кого у нас»? У «Зималетто», конечно. Без этих тканей компания обанкротится, а виновата в этом буду я. Потому что я – липовый финдиректор. Паша, ну причем тут Жданов, речь сейчас не о нем. Паша, пожалуйста, помоги мне связаться с таможенниками и объяснить им, что с тканей надо снять арест, мы заплатим все штрафы и налоги, но эти ткани нужны нам срочно. Паш, ты же понимаешь, что, во-первых, они меня слушать не будут, а во-вторых, мне нужны свои таможенники. Я все документы пришлю сейчас по почте. Не знаю, Паша, но думаю, если что, можно сказать, что это в интересах дела, ведь «Зималетто» у нас все равно официально в оперативной разработке. Хорошо, как скажешь. Да, буду на связи. Спасибо, Паша.

На возвращение тканей ушел весь день. Сначала Катя «висела» на телефоне, общаясь с разного рода чиновниками, а потом – остаток дня провела, курсируя между таможенным управлением и складом. Но, в итоге, Кате пообещали вернуть «Зималетто» ткани, если компания заплатит сборы и пошлины. Катя понимала, что если бы она не была сотрудником ЭКО, то тканей им было бы не видать, как собственных ушей.

С радостным известием Катя позвонила Андрею уже в девятом часу вечера, зная, с каким нетерпением Жданов ждет этого звонка. Сказать, что президент «Зималетто» обрадовался новостям, было бы ничего не сказать – от его радостных воплей Катя едва не оглохла, а столько комплиментов в свой адрес Катя не слышала за всю свою жизнь. А минут через сорок после этого, когда Катя с родителями заканчивала пить чай с вкуснейшим домашним вишневым пирогом, в дверь позвонили.

– Кого это черти принесли на ночь глядя, – проворчал Валерий Сергеевич. – Кольку что ли, троглодита этого?

Однако Валерий Сергеевич ошибся – это был не Зорькин, а курьер с огромным букетом цветов.

– Пушкарева Екатерина Валерьевна здесь проживает? – поинтересовался он.

– Ну, здесь, – нелюбезно ответил Пушкарев. – А Вам она зачем?

– А затем, что мне ей букет надо вручить. Лично. Она дома?

– Ишь ты, букет. Это кто ж Катюхе такие букеты дарит? – проворчал Валерий Сергеевич, но Катю позвал.

Увидев это пестрое ароматное чудо, Катя только охнула. От кого был букет она, конечно, догадалась и была права. «Катя, Вы – лучшая», – было написано на карточке. Прочитав это, Катя почувствовала, как губы ее расползаются в улыбке.

– Слышишь, мать, ты пойди сюда, посмотри, какой Катьке букет притащили. Он, небось, кучу денег стоит. Катюха, а ну признавайся – у тебя что, ухажер появился богатый?

– Ну что ты на девочку набросился? Кать, а эта красота точно тебе, может, перепутали чего?

– Мне мама, мне. И это не от ухажера, папа, а от шефа. Я ему сегодня помогла очень, вот он и прислал мне букет в знак благодарности.

– Кирилл Александрович? – хором удивились Пушкаревы-старшие.

– Нет, конечно, – рассмеялась Катя. – Мой шеф из «Зималетто», Жданов.

– А-а-а. Лучше бы он тебе в знак благодарности премию выдал. Какая от этого веника польза? – продолжал ворчать Пушкарев.

– Да, видно, сильно ты ему помогла, дочка, – задумчиво сказала Елена Александровна, нюхая букет. – Ведь папа прав, он немалых денег стоит.

– Сильно мама, сильно, – с улыбкой сказала Катя. – Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

И Катя пошла искать вазу: кажется, мир с Андреем был восстановлен.

– 2 -

Когда Катя на следующий день пришла на работу, Жданова, как обычно, на месте еще не было. Зато за президентским столом сидел Малиновский. Увидев Катю, он засиял.

– Катенька, вот Вы-то мне и нужны! – радостно воскликнул он.

И от его энтузиазма Кате стало не по себе.

– З-з-зачем? – пробормотала она, пятясь к каморке.

– Катенька, Вы самая умная девушка на свете, – торжественно провозгласил Малиновский, сгреб взвизгнувшую Катю в охапку, с чувством поцеловал ее в щеку и закружил по комнате. – Катя, Вы же нас всех спасли, понимаете? Что бы мы без Вас делали! Катя – Вы чудо.

– Роман Дмитрич, я все понимаю, только опустите меня на пол, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Катя.

Но находящийся в эйфории Роман ее не услышал: вчера он был придавлен грузом вины, однако Катя сняла с его плеч это тяжелое бремя, и сегодня Малиновский был счастлив.

– Малина, а ну убери руки от Кати, – раздался вдруг недовольный голос Жданова.

Малиновский аккуратно поставил Катю на пол, но не потому, что так сказал Андрей – возбужденный Роман не услышал его слов, но он увидел друга и решил поделиться с ним радостью, полагая, что президент «Зималетто» еще больше Малиновского должен быть счастлив тому, что им вернут ткани.

– Андрюха, ура, мы спасены! – Роман подлетел к Андрею и со всего размаха хлопнул его по плечу. – Нас спасло чудо по имени «Катя».

С этими словами Роман вернулся к Кате, обнял ее за плечи и звонко поцеловал.

– Тебе досталась сокровище, а не секретарша, друг мой, – сказал Роман.

– Знаю, – мрачно ответил Андрей. – А теперь убери от нее руки.

На этот раз Роман услышал Андрея и удивленно на него посмотрел, не отпуская при этом Катю.

– Жданыч, ты чего такой смурной? Случилось что?

– Случится, если ты не прекратишь лапать Катю, – прорычал Андрей.

Роман снова удивленно посмотрел на Андрея, потом перевел взгляд на свои руки и медленно их разжал.

– Какая муха тебя укусила с утра пораньше, Жданчик?

– Катя, идите к себе, – приказал Андрей, не сводя глаз с Малиновского.

Катя недоуменно пожала плечами, но подчинилась. Она, как и Роман, не понимала, что происходило. Всю неделю после того злополучного поцелуя Андрей вел себя так, словно она виновата во всех смертных грехах, вчера осыпал ее комплиментами и подарил букет в знак признательности за то, что она спасла компанию, а сегодня опять ее игнорирует и ни с того ни с сего набросился на Малиновского.

«Вам не психолог нужен, Андрей Палыч, а психиатр», – мысленно сказала Катя.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь каморки, Андрей прошел в конференц-зал, поманив за собой Романа.

Сегодня утром Андрей проснулся в превосходном настроении, которое резко испортилось, когда он увидел Катю в объятиях Романа. Всю неделю он, верный своему решению держаться от Кати подальше, старался соблюдать дистанцию, что оказалось адски трудной задачей: ему было тяжело слышать равнодушный тон Кати и видеть в ее глазах холод, он привык к тому, что она искренне ему улыбается и дружески с ним разговаривает. Наверное, стоило извиниться перед ней за тот поцелуй, но, во-первых, Андрей о нем не сожалел, а, во-вторых, не хотел выставлять себя полным дураком. Но когда Катя вчера в очередной раз спасла его шкуру, Андрей не выдержал и сказал все, что он о ней думает, то есть какая она умница и молодец, и послал ей роскошный букет. Андрей и сам удивился своей реакции, когда увидел, как Роман обнимает Катю. Умом он понимал, что, скорее всего, Малиновский таким образом выражает свою бурную радость, и беспокоиться тут не о чем, тем более, что как женщина Катя совершенно не интересует его друга, однако в душе у Андрея вспыхнула дикая злоба, требующая убить Романа на месте за то, что тот посмел прикоснуться к Кате. Одна мысль о том, что Малиновский может попробовать затащить Катю в постель, была кощунством, и Андрей вдруг понял, что не допустит ничего подобного, только через свой труп. Или же, что вероятнее, через труп Романа. Никогда в жизни Андрей не ревновал женщин и сейчас просто не мог понять, что с ним происходит.

– Андрюха, ты что, на радостях рассудком повредился? – спросил Роман Андрея, когда они зашли в конференц-зал.

– Ты что творишь, Казанова недоделанный? – сквозь зубы сказал Андрей. – Катя тебе не очередная моделька, так что не смей распускать руки.

– Андрей, ты по дороге нигде головой не ударялся? Ты что такое несешь? Да я ни о чем таком и не думал, я просто радовался, что Катя нас в очередной раз спасла.

– Видел я, как ты радовался, – буркнул Андрей.

– У-у-у, ты меня пугаешь, – заявил Роман. – Ты случайно не заболел?

Он подошел к Андрею и с преувеличенной заботой потрогал тому лоб.

– Холодный. Амиго, не пугай меня, не говори, что ты ревнуешь Катю Пушкареву.

– Я еще в своем уме. Просто она – хорошая порядочная девушка, и я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил ей жизнь.

– Ну, во-первых, у порядочных девушек на меня иммунитет, да и хлопот с ними слишком много, а во-вторых, ты Кате кто – отец родной? Вот уж не знал, что личная жизнь сотрудников тоже в твоей компетенции, Жданчик. А если предположить, что она действительно в меня влюбится, что ты делать будешь? Объявишь ей выговор и лишишь премии? Андрей, ты не поверишь, но крепостное право уже отменили, и Катя вольна влюбляться в кого хочет. Или что, я прав, и у тебя на нее свои виды? – Роман пристально посмотрел в глаза Андрею.

– Не говори ерунды. Я тебе уже объяснил: я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил ей жизнь. Таким девушкам, как Катя, нужен верный муж, стабильный брак и куча детишек. Ты в эту схему не вписываешься.

– Да ну? А ты у нас великий прорицатель? – неожиданно зло сказал Роман. – Уверен, что я всю жизнь буду с моделями развлекаться? Может, мне тоже хочется иметь верную жену и много детей. Вот пойду и прямо сейчас сделаю предложение Кате, а тебя мы потом в свидетели и крестные позовем.

Андрей сжал кулаки, и ему стоило огромных усилий сдержаться и не ударить Романа.

– Вот что я тебе скажу, друг мой Андрюха, – успокоившись, сказал Малиновский, – по-моему, ты влип. Я волне допускаю, что ты мог влюбиться в Екатерину свет Валерьевну, а что, она и порядочная, и умная, и верная – одним словом, экзотика для нас обоих. Только учти, что из нас двоих невеста есть только у тебя одного. Потеряешь Киру – потеряешь президентское кресло. А Катя на роль любовницы не согласится. Так что, скорее это ты можешь испортить ей жизнь. И вообще, я на нее не претендую, это все твое больное воображение и банальная ревность. Вот так-то, Жданчик.

Роман вышел их конференц-зала, а Андрей остался размышлять над тем, какой он все-таки идиот.

Когда Андрей вошел в каморку, Катя что-то печатала.

– Я Вас слушаю, Андрей Палыч, – сказала Катя, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

– Я пришел, чтобы извиниться.

– Вот как? Андрей Палыч, я не помню ничего такого, за что Вам стоит извиняться, – предупреждающим тоном сказала Катя.

Андрей понимал, что после такого заявления следовало бы оставить все как есть, но, как говорится, «Остапа понесло».

– Нет, – заупрямился Жданов, – я все же хочу извиниться за то, что Вас поцеловал без разрешения.

Уже договаривая, Андрей понял, как глупо это прозвучало. Катя, наконец, перестала печатать и посмотрела на Жданова. В полумраке каморки Андрею показалось, что он видит в ее глазах насмешку, но, возможно, это плохое освещение сыграло с ним злую шутку.

– Ваши извинения принимаются, – спокойно сказала Катя, снова поворачиваясь к монитору.

Сейчас самым правильным для Андрея было бы уйти, но он спросил недоверчиво:

– И это все?

Катя удивленно на него взглянула.

– А что еще Вы хотите от меня услышать? Ну хорошо, давайте считать, что ничего не произошло, я уверена, что Вы ничего подобного больше не сделаете, и мы останемся друзьями и коллегами. Согласны?

«Скажи «да», – прошептал внутренний голос, – и инцидент будет исчерпан». Но Андрей проигнорировал здравый смысл и неожиданно сказал:

– Нет, не согласен.

С этими словами он наклонился к Кате, выдернул ее из кресла, отчего девушка возмущенно пискнула, и поцеловал. Катя попыталась, было, вырваться, но он ей этого не позволил, одной рукой придерживая Катю за затылок, а другой – за талию. И Катя расслабилась, сдавшись на милость победителя. Чему немало способствовал тот факт, что она позволила себе наслаждаться поцелуем Андрея, понимая что он, скорее всего, последний в ее жизни.

– Это неправильно, – прошептала Катя, когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, – мы не должны этого делать.

– Я знаю, – вздохнув, ответил Андрей и вновь накрыл ее губы своими.

Катя действительно не умела целоваться, но она была способной ученицей, а Андрей – толковым учителем.

Их прервал телефонный звонок. Катя отпрянула от Андрея, несколько секунд пристально смотрела на него огромными темными колдовскими глазищами, а потом сняла трубку и сказала своим обычным деловым тоном:

– Да, Амура? С таможни? Конечно, соединяй. Да, я Вас слушаю. Да. Да, конечно. Секунду, я запишу. Так, да, понятно. Хорошо, спасибо, я скоро буду.

– Андрей Палыч, мне надо на таможню, улаживать формальности. Можно?

– Что? Ах да, конечно. Давайте я Вас подвезу.

– Нет, не надо, – отчаянно замотала головой Катя. – Я как-нибудь сама. Когда вернусь – не знаю.

Катя быстро схватила сумку и пальто и буквально выбежала из кабинета, а Андрей еще долго смотрел ей вслед с глупой и счастливой улыбкой на лице, не зная, что похож при этом на кота, объевшегося сметаной и закусившего канарейкой. Но когда он сел за свой стол, выражение его лица резко изменилось, он нахмурился и сказал мрачно сам себе:

– Да, прав Малиновский, влип ты, братец.

– 3 –

В офис Катя вернулась уже под вечер: уставшая, но довольная – «Зималетто» должно было получить ткани уже завтра днем. Жданов и Кира уже ушли домой, как, впрочем, и Малиновский. На ресепшене Маша мило беседовала с Федей: значит, они снова находились в дружеско-романтической стадии отношений, которая, как правило, длилась не больше трех дней, а потом перерастала сначала в «вооруженный конфликт», затем в «холодную войну», после чего снова начинался конфетно-букетный период.

– О, Кать, привет еще раз. Смотри, что в Федьке в коллекцию подарила. Федь, покажи ей.

– А что, ты что-то коллекционируешь? – спросила Катя Короткова.

Федя открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебила Маша:

– А ты не знала? Он брелки коллекционирует. Глупо, конечно, но иногда такие смешные попадаются. Федь, ну покажи Кате, какой я тебе подарила.

Федя достал из кармана связку ключей, на которой висело изрядное количество брелков разной формы и размеров, и дал ее Кате.

– Машкин – вот этот.

Брелок, подаренный Феде Машей, был в форме футбольного мяча, из которого торчала одетая во вратарскую перчатку кисть руки, пальцы который были сложены в кукиш. Катя улыбнулась и принялась рассматривать другие брелки, среди которых были мотоцикл и человеческая пятка, пивная кружка и забавный осел. Сколько брелков… Брелков?! У Кати вдруг перехватило дыхание и ей стоило немалых усилий скрыть свое волнение, когда она спросила нарочито небрежным тоном:

– А что, брелка «Зималетто» у тебя нет? Непатриотично.

– Да есть где-то, – ответил Федя, – дома где-то лежит. Знаешь сколько их у меня? Сотни три, не меньше, и я их постоянно меняю. Маш, ну так как, пойдем сегодня? – тут Федя состроил такое умильно-щенячье выражение лица, что Катя с Машей, не сдержавшись, рассмеялись.

– Ой, вот умеешь ты уговаривать, Федька. Ладно уж, пойдем.

«Какие они все-таки милые и забавные, – с улыбкой подумала Катя. – Но брелки... нет, наверняка это просто совпадения. Федя – и вдруг серийный убийца? Невозможно».

Вечером следующего дня Катя сидела за своим столом в Отделе поведенческого анализа ЭКО и в который раз читала дело «клубного убийцы». Конечно, она знала его наизусть, но надеялась, что сможет таким образом посмотреть на это дело новым взглядом. Пока что получалось не очень. Катя вздохнула и отложила папку: да, что-то пока «не выходит цветок каменный».

– Привет. Не помешаю? – спросила зашедшая в кабинет Наталья Ремизова, новый профайлер отдела.

Всего отделу принадлежали два кабинета, в одном из которых сидел Асуфьев, а второй делили Дмитрий и Катя. После того, как в отдел взяли еще одного сотрудника, в этот второй кабинет втиснули третий стол, и передвигаться по комнате стало возможно только боком.

– Нет, конечно, – улыбнулась Катя.

Она всего пару раз разговаривала с Ремизовой, но новая коллега Кате очень понравилась. Наталья была дочерью английского психолога Маргарет Таллер и талантливого русского математика Евгения Ремизова. Когда-то родители Натальи случайно встретились в Лондоне, куда Евгений Ремизов прилетел на конференцию, и влюбились друг в друга. Настолько сильно, что Ремизов, не колеблясь, перебрался в Англию, чтобы быть рядом с Маргарет. Однако родину он любил, и когда стало возможным вернуться в Россию, он с семьей перебрался в Москву. Психологическое образование Наталья получила в Москве, затем несколько лет стажировалась в Лондоне, а когда вернулась в Москву, то стала работать с трудными подростками, в основном – с малолетними преступниками. Она также была ученицей Асуфьева, и тот долго уговаривал ее сменить специализацию и, в конце концов, уговорил.

Невысокая, темноволосая, зеленоглазая Наталья была спокойна, рассудительна и при первом взгляде казалась очень мягким человеком, но Катя уже поняла, что у нее твердый характер и жесткий внутренний стержень.

– Дело «клубного маньяка»? – спросила Наталья.

Катя кивнула. Наталья этим делом не занималась, хотя, конечно, знала все подробности.

– Хотела взглянуть на него под новым углом, но пока не получается. Мы исключили всех подозреваемых, так что или я ошиблась, или мы неправильно составили психологический портрет.

– Почему бы не предположить, что неверно и то, и другое?

– Как?

– Ну, насколько я поняла, подозреваемый у вас есть – Василий Зудин, но пока что ты не видишь ни одного сотрудника «Зималетто», который мог бы быть Зудиным и соответствовал бы профайлу убийцы, верно?

– Да. Но не факт, что это именно Зудин.

– Но ведь психологический портрет не учитывает всего, это же не биография. Аня не смогла найти Зудина ни в одной базе, возможно, он давно погиб, возможно – просто поменял фамилию, а возможно – намеренно скрывается. Может, он с самого начала понял, среди каких типов людей и социальных групп его будут искать, и теперь ведет себя по-другому, чтобы сбить нас со следа. Организованные несоциальные серийные убийца обычно очень умны, так что вполне вероятно, что он все просчитал на три-четыре шага вперед. Вполне возможно, он живет по поддельным документам. Что, если вместо того, чтобы вычислять Зудина, действовать от противного: исключить из списка всех сотрудников компании – мужчин старше Зудина и попробовать выяснить, кто из них совершенно точно не может быть Зудиным? Проверить их по всем базам данных, может, выяснится что-то интересное. Конечно, это займет много времени, но пока что я не вижу альтернативы.

Катя задумалась.

– Знаешь, наверное, ты права. В конце концов, Аня – гений в своей области, может, она с этим быстро справится. Пойду, обрадую ее. Спасибо, Наташа.

– Не за что. Рада, если смогла помочь.


	16. Point of no return

**Глава** **15\. Point of no return******

– Кать, вообще-то я уже делала поверхностную проверку сотрудников «Зималетто», выясняла, не числится ли за ними какого криминала. Конечно, если хочешь, я их прогоню абсолютно по всем базам данным, но это займет много времени, даже с учетом того, что я буду проверять только мужчин в возрасте до 35-ти лет.

– Ничего, Ань, у нас все равно нет другого выбора.

– Как скажешь.

– Да, и вот еще что: обращай особое внимание на всякого рода странности, несоответствия и несовпадения в данных, ладно?

Аня пожала плечами.

– Хорошо. Но это затормозит процесс.

– Пускай. Мне нужны именно несоответствия и странности.

– Оригинальные у тебя вкусы, подруга, – пошутила Аня. – Хотя, все вы, профайлеры, такие. Ладно, будут тебе несовпадения. Что-то еще?

– Нет, пока все.

– И на том спасибо.

– Что, работы много? – посочувствовала подруге Катя.

– У меня всегда ее много. Не хочу показаться невежливой, но, если у тебя все, можешь идти.

– Спасибо, Ань.

Катя вышла из кабинета Трофимовой, глубоко вздохнула, собрала в кулак всю свою волю и пошла «сдаваться» Кирсанычу, то есть объяснять ему, почему она больше не может работать в «Зималетто». Как агент, работавший под прикрытием, она обязана была это сделать, так как Катина влюбленность в Жданова – одного из подозреваемых – автоматически означала ее необъективность. Как растерянная, первый раз влюбившаяся и не знающая, что с этим делать, девушка, она хотела поговорить с кем-нибудь о своих чувствах. И так получилось, что этим «кем-нибудь» были не ее подруги из ЭКО или «Зималетто», а ее учитель Кирилл Александрович Асуфьев, который обладал поразительной способностью быть объективным даже при таких обстоятельствах, когда это кажется невозможным. Кате было проще рассказывать о своих проблемах, в том числе и очень личных, человеку, который может увидеть в ней не подругу, ученицу или коллегу, а пациентку, которой нужна помощь психотерапевта. Впрочем, до сих пор у Кати не было таких серьезных проблем, за решением которых надо было бы лично обращаться к Асуфьеву: обычно он замечал, что у кого-то из членов его группы начинаются проблемы еще раньше, чем они сами это осознавали, и в зависимости от ситуации либо пытался незаметно помочь, либо с интересом наблюдал, как коллега сам пытается найти выход из ситуации. Реже всего он помогал Кате, полагая, что она, учитывая ее особое положение, должна научиться решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. Но сейчас Катя твердо знала, что со своей проблемой она сама не справится. Это ей, разумеется, не нравилось, но выбора у нее не было: первый раз в жизни она столкнулась с тем, что не может найти ответы на все свои вопросы в учебниках, монографиях и диссертациях. Нет, все-таки Катина жизнь была гораздо спокойнее до знакомства с Андреем Ждановым, но тем не менее… тем не менее, как это ни удивительно, она ни о чем не жалела. Теперь она понимала, почему люди совершают странные и безумные поступки из-за любви, знала, каково это – терять голову при одном только виде любимого мужчины и быть готовой последовать за ним на край света. Это был опыт, который лучше раз пережить, чем сотни раз читать о нем в художественной литературе и учебниках по психологии. Вот только очень уж этот опыт оказался болезненным.

Некоторое время Катя нерешительно топталась у двери в кабинет Асуфьева, подумывая о том, чтобы оставить все, как есть, и попытаться обойтись своими силами, но затем девушка сказала себе, что сейчас не время для трусости, и вошла в кабинет. Кирсаныч сидел за столом и увлеченно что-то читал.

– А, Катя, добрый вечер. Ты уже читала статью в последнем номере «Psychology Monthly»? Там есть неплохая статья по теме твоей докторской…

– Кирилл Саныч, – перебила Асуфьева Катя, не глядя ему в глаза – я, кажется, не могу больше работать в Зималетто.

После недолгой паузы Кирсаныч сказал с усмешкой:

– Да ты садись, в ногах, как известно, правды нет.

Катя присела на краешек стула, по-прежнему не глядя на шефа. На некоторое время в кабинете повисла пауза, а затем Асуфьев спросил, откинувшись на спинку кресла:

– Жданов или Малиновский?

– Что? – не поняла вопроса Катя.

– Ну, ты наверняка пришла признаваться старому грозному Кирсанычу в том, что влюбилась в одного из подозреваемых, и поэтому больше не можешь работать в «Зималетто», верно? Вот я и интересуюсь, в кого ты влюбилась: в Жданова или Малиновского?

Катя открыла, было, рот, чтобы спросить, как он это понял, но вовремя прикусила язык: задавать такой вопрос Кирсанычу, которого в ЭКО считали всезнающими и вездесущим, было просто глупо.

– Это не имеет значения, – тихо сказала Катя.

– Действительно не имеет, – легко согласился с ней Асуфьев. – А что имеет значение, так это то, что ни Жданов, ни Малиновский не могут быть «клубным маньяком», так как у них y обоих есть алиби на время последнего убийства – они были в славном городе Ташкенте. Или я чего-то не знаю? – Катя покачала головой. – Замечательно. Вот я и интересуюсь: почему вдруг ты решила поставить под удар расследование из-за своих капризов?

Катя вдруг улыбнулась.

– А с чего Вы вообще взяли, что это Жданов или Малиновский? Может, это, например, Воронцов, с которого еще не сняты подозрения.

– Тогда я скажу, что все эти годы я в тебе ошибался.

– Да?! – возмутилась Катя. – А русскую народную пословицу: «Любовь зла – полюбишь и козла» Вы никогда не слышали? И вообще, Вы никого из «Зималетто» лично не знаете, чтобы о них судить.

– К тебе эта пословица не относится. И мне не нужно с ними знакомиться, достаточно профайлов, составленных тобой, – отрезал Асуфьев. – Не заговаривай мне зубы, Катя. Если ты мне внятно не объяснишь, почему хочешь сбежать из «Зималетто», конструктивного разговора у нас не получится.

– Я не знаю, что мне делать, – наконец, призналась Катя. – С моими чувствами. И с ситуацией в целом. Я никогда еще ничего подобного не испытывала, и…

Катя беспомощно махнула рукой.

– Поня-я-я-тно. Как я и сказал, ты бежишь от самой себя. Думаю, ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что это никогда еще никому не удавалось.

– Я не знаю, что мне делать, – повторила Катя.

– И как ты собираешься это выяснить? – спросил Асуфьев.

Катя хотела, было, снова сказать «не знаю», но промолчала.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнул Кирсаныч, – пойдем другим путем: чего ты хочешь? Только не говори, что не знаешь, иначе я в тебе разочаруюсь.

– Я ничего не хочу, – устало и горько сказала Катя, – потому что прекрасно знаю, что эта дурацкая влюбленность не закончится ничем хорошим. У Анд… у Жданова есть невеста, которую он не может бросить, он не умеет по-настоящему любить и уж тем более он никогда не обратит внимания на меня.

– Иными словами, ты не хочешь страдать из-за разбитого сердца, – подытожил Кирсаныч.

– Не хочу страдать из-за разбитого сердца и безответной любви еще больше, чем страдаю сейчас – уточнила Катя. – Чем больше времени я проведу рядом с ним, тем труднее мне будет уходить. Так что лучше сделать это сейчас.

Асуфьев хмыкнул.

– Как я уже сказал, ты бежишь. Это самый легкий, но не единственный выход из положения Я могу понять, что ты растеряна и напугана, потому что ты никогда прежде не влюблялась, но ты слишком зациклилась на своих переживаниях. Попробуй взглянуть на эту ситуацию по-другому: бегство – не единственный вариант, ты можешь попробовать, как это говорят, «увести» Жданова от невесты или стать его любовницей. Твой выбор должен основываться на том, чего ты хочешь, однако ты боишься даже думать об этом. В результате получается замкнутый круг. Попытайся для начала признаться себе в своих истинных чувствах и желаниях, а потом уже что-то решать, – Катя хотела, было, что-то возразить, но Асуфьев остановил ее движением руки. – Подумай. Просто подумай над моими словами. Да, и вот еще что: во-первых, как психолог и как твой учитель, я скажу, что тебе необходимо набираться опыта во всех областях жизни и человеческих отношений, а во-вторых, о том, насколько этично спать с почти женатым мужчиной, ты можешь поговорить со своими подругами, уверен, они расскажут тебе немало интересного.

Кате стоило немалых усилий, чтобы не покраснеть.

– Если у тебя все, то можешь идти думать, – сказал Кирсаныч, – мне еще кучу курсовых надо почитать. Какие-то в этом году студенты безголовые попались.

– Спасибо за советы, Кирилл Саныч, – язвительно поблагодарила шефа Катя. – До свидания.

Выйдя из кабинета, Катя, не удержавшись, пробормотала себе под нос: «Нифига себе!». Такого совета она от Кирсаныча точно не ожидала. Впрочем, с некоторыми его словами она была согласна. Однако Катя точно знала, что в постель к Жданову она не ляжет никогда: помимо жизненных принципов, не позволяющих ей становиться любовницей почти женатого мужчины, ее удерживало от этого шага осознание того, что после такого уйти из «Зималетто», то есть от Андрея, будет очень тяжело. Кроме того, она была уверена, что не интересует Андрея как женщина – Катя не знала, что на него нашло, когда он ее целовал, но то, что сегодня утром он вел себя так, словно вчера ровным счетом ничего не случилось, доказывало, что эти поцелуи были очередным «заскоком» Жданова. А поэтому надо выбросить их из головы. Но проблема заключалась как раз в том, что сделать этого Катя не могла: каждый раз, когда Андрей был поблизости, Катя вспоминала, как он ее целовал, и одновременно ждала и боялась, что он снова это сделает. Это здорово действовало ей на нервы, и девушка твердо решила, что надо как можно быстрее увольняться из компании, тем более что Рогозина была права – ее работа там пока что не принесла никаких результатов и, судя по всему, уже не принесет.

Проходя мимо кабинета Ани, Катя приостановилась и подумала, что, возможно, следует попросить Трофимову проверить в первую очередь Федю Короткова. Но затем решила, что это ни к чему: оснований всерьез подозревать Федю в том, что он «клубный убийца», не было, и если он что-то и скрывает, то рано или поздно Аня это выяснит.

Катя, разумеется, не знала, что вчера вечером Андрей полночи провел без сна, размышляя о том, что ему делать. Что-то в последнее время его часто мучила по ночам бессонница, и у этой бессонницы даже было имя – Катя. Прав был Малиновский, тысячу раз прав – Андрей влип и даже не заметил как. Как могло так получиться, что тихая, невзрачная умненькая Катя стала для него кем-то большим, чем просто верной помощницей? Когда? Как это могло произойти, учитывая, что Жданова до этого, в принципе, не интересовали женщины с немодельной внешностью? И, самое главное, что теперь делать? Нет, вообще-то Андрей еще прошлой ночью решил, что надо делать: забыть и вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Проблема была только в том, что, как показала практика, у Андрея это решительно не получалось. С одной стороны, Андрею не хотелось усложнять жизнь себе и портить ее Кате, а с другой… с другой стороны, он никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного, и ему было любопытно, что будет дальше, к чему все это может привести. «Любопытство не порок, – сказал Жданов мысленно сам себе и добавил: – Но от него кошка сдохла. Ты, конечно, не кошка, но пост президента «Зималетто» потерять можешь». Андрей покосился на лежавшую рядом Киру. Кажется, она спала, но Андрей не был полностью в этом уверен: в конце концов, он сам сказал Кире, что смертельно устал, и сделал вид, что заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки, а сейчас вот лежит и думает о Кате. О чем думает Кира, если тоже не спит, было легко догадаться – об Андрее. Наверняка думает, что у жениха началась импотенция, поскольку он не спал с ней уже, бог знает, сколько времени. Раньше это обеспокоило бы и самого Андрея, но сейчас эта проблема его как-то не волновала. Собственно, для него это и не было проблемой: он точно знал, что если бы на месте Киры была Катя… так, стоп, вот об этом он точно думать не будет. Андрей, злясь на самого себя, повернулся на бок и приказал себе: «Спать. И выкинуть из головы Катю».

Всю следующую неделю Андрей и Катя вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось: были вежливы и дружелюбны и ни словом, ни взглядом не напоминали друг другу о последнем поцелуе. Из узбекских тканей уже сшили первые образцы моделей новой коллекции Милко, от которых Андрей пришел в восторг и окончательно поверил, что «Зималетто» практически вышло из кризиса – с такой коллекцией они завоюют не только Европу, но и весь мир.

Аня проверяла сотрудников «Зималетто» по всем возможным базам данных, попутно запрашивая информацию в различные инстанции. Дело продвигалось медленно, но кое-что интересное она все же нашла.

Когда Аня в середине недели позвонила Кате, та по голосу подруги сразу поняла, что компьютерный гений ЭКО узнала что-то важное.

– Катя, привет. Ты просила несовпадений и несоответствий? Я кое-что нашла. Правда, я почти стопроцентно уверена, что это не «клубный убийца», и Кирилл Саныч и Дима со мной согласны, но тебе определенно следует это узнать. Я тебе послала все материалы плюс письмо Асуфьева с ЦУ. Он полагает, что тебе это может помочь.

– Спасибо Ань, сейчас посмотрю.

Прочитав то, что прислала ей Аня, Катя едва удержалась от того, чтобы присвистнуть от удивления. Ничего себе! Да, такого она точно не ожидала от этого человека. Кто бы мог подумать? Но Кирсаныч был прав, это могло помочь Кате, если не вычислить «клубного убийцу», то хотя бы подстраховать ее, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Катя задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу и пошла поговорить кое с кем.

Приближались Новый год и Катин День рождения.

 

27 декабря

Есть люди, для которых День рождения – лучший праздник в году, а есть те, которые День рождения просто ненавидят. Катя не принадлежала ни к тем, ни к другим: она не могла сказать, что очень любит свой День рождения, но и никаких негативных чувств к нему не испытывала. Иными словами, она всегда равнодушно относилась к этому празднику. Когда она была еще совсем маленькой, ее родители рассудили, что праздновать День рождения такой крохи бессмысленно – она все равно не поймет и не запомнит, а позже, учитывая, что Катя родилась 27 декабря, ее Дни рождения отмечались в Новый Год: лишних денег у Пушкаревых не было, и Катя, понимавшая ситуацию, ничуть не возражала. Впрочем, была у этого решения и другая, не только денежная, причина – у Кати не было друзей, а у ее родителей – знакомых с детьми Катиного возраста, так что настоящего праздника все равно не получилось бы. В отличие от большинства детей, Катя не ждала с нетерпением и любопытством подарков, она всегда знала, что ей подарят что-нибудь полезное: одежду, обувь или серьезную книгу. В отличие от Кати, ее брат обожал свой День рождения, и родители шли ему навстречу, устраивая веселые праздники. Только когда Катя стала работать в ЭКО, она научилась если не любить свой День рождения, то хотя бы получать от него удовольствие: ее друзья-коллеги умели правильно отмечать праздники, и Катин День рождения не был исключением. День Рождения Кати и Даши обычно праздновали в небольших уютных ресторанчиках, Кирсаныча – у него на даче, Димы – в ночных клубах (при этом Кирсаныч уходил примерно через час, заявляя, что уже стар для таких вещей), Паши – у него дома, Ани – на природе за шашлыками. И именно от Ани и Даши Катя получила первые в своей жизни «девчачьи», как выразился Катин папа, подарки – косметику и украшения. И хотя Катя в повседневной жизни почти не пользовалась ни тем, ни другим, ей было неожиданно приятно почувствовать себя нормальной девушкой, которой можно дарить такую вот неполезную и непрактичную, но ужасно милую женскую чепуху. Празднование Дня рождения в компании коллег стало для Кати чем-то вроде ритуала, из года в год символизирующего, что они не только друзья, но еще и одна команда, что они всегда могут рассчитывать друг на друга, что бы ни случилось. Конечно, Катя понимала, что это несколько пафосно-мелодраматический взгляд на такое, довольно банально-обыденное, событие, как празднование Дня рождения, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: слишком мало в ее жизни было людей, которые воспринимали ее не как гения не от мира сего, а как личность, и поэтому Катя так ценила своих немногочисленных друзей.

Вот и этот День рождения, несмотря ни на что, она собиралась отпраздновать с Кирсанычем, Димой, Пашей, Колей Зорькиным, Аней и Дашей. Наталья, новый профайлер ЭКО, прийти не смогла, так как уже улетела в Англию провести Рождество с семьей. Вообще-то Катины подруги из Женсовета расстроились, что она не сможет отметить День рождения с ними, но Катя пообещала им, что они сделают это на следующий день, и девушки тут же развеселились: какая разница, когда устраивать вечеринку? главное – хорошо провести время! И Катя даже знала, что они ей подарят: около недели назад у нее начал барахлить плеер, о чем она упомянула в беседе с подругами, и с тех пор они каждый день ненавязчиво, как им самим казалось, спрашивали Катю, не купила ли она новый плеер, и тут же принимались убеждать ее не делать этого.

Вообще-то Женсовету проще всего было поздравить Катю в кафе во время обеденного перерыва, но состояние дамочек и примкнувшим к ним Феди и Потапкина можно было описать старинным русским словом «свербит», и поэтому Женсовет не поленился прийти на работу ни свет ни заря, чтобы быть там раньше Кати и сделать ей сюрприз. И им это удалось. Ну, почти. Когда Катя вышла из лифта и увидела, что на ресепшене никого нет, она подумала, что Маша, как всегда, опоздала. А когда, проходя мимо стойки ресепшена, услышала доносящийся откуда-то снизу нестройный хор голосов, поющий «С Днем рожденья тебя», то решила, что она сошла с ума, и у нее начались слуховые галлюцинации. К счастью, когда Катя увидела поднимающиеся из-за стойки подруг, то поняла, что если кто здесь и сошел с ума, то явно не она.

Вышедшие из лифта пятью минутами позже Андрей, Кира и Милко увидели картину маслом «Всеобщее братание народов»: Женсовет, Федя и Потапкин душили в объятиях Катю, державшую в руках букет и коробочку с подаренным плеером. Некоторое время они молча наблюдали за этой сценой, не понимая, что происходит и как на это реагировать, а потом Милко меланхолично сказал Андрею:

– Если Они ее задушат, я ее откачивать не буду.

– А что здесь, собственно, происходит? – громко спросила, наконец, Кира.

– У Кати День рождения, – радостно ответила Маша, – и мы ее поздравляем.

– Катя, поздравляю, – почти искренне сказала Кира.

Никто не заметил, как Жданов на мгновение нахмурился – ему не нравилось, что он не знал о Дне рождения Кати. Нет, не так: ему не нравилось, что Катя не сказала ему о своем Дне рождения. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на то, что Катя будет сообщать ему обо всем, что происходит в ее жизни, но о Дне рождения, по мнению Андрея, она ему сказать могла бы.

– Поздравляю, Катенька, – присоединился к Кире Андрей.

Он хотел, было, подойти и поцеловать Катю в щеку, но потом передумал: он не мог поручиться, что не промахнется и не поцелует девушку в губы. Конечно, это было маловероятно, но в последнее время в отношениях с Катей Андрей не доверял сам себе и не хотел рисковать.

– Это надо достойно отпраздновать, – неожиданно для себя вслух сказал Андрей.

– А мы завтра в кафе праздновать будем, – сказала Таня, – и все будет на высшем уровне. Ой, да Вы присоединяйтесь к нам, Андрей Палыч, будет весело. И Вы, Кира Юрьевна.

Вообще, когда он думал о том, как отпраздновать День рождения Кати – он думал о тесной компании, состоящей только из него и Кати, но сказать об этом, разумеется, не мог, поэтому пробормотал что-то невнятное и спешно ретировался в свой кабинет.

Ольга Вячеславовна тут же начала отчитывать Таню за то, что та пригласила на День рождения Кати Жданова и Воропаеву без согласия Кати, ее поддержала Света, в то время как остальные встали на сторону Тани, про Катю Женсовет моментально забыл, и девушка последовала примеру Андрея.

Когда Катя вошла в президентский кабинет, то увидела, что Жданов опять в плохом расположении духа. Гадать о том, связано ли это как-то с ее Днем рождения или нет, Катя не стала: не хотела портить себе настроение, и поэтому молча скрылась в каморке. Минут через десять туда заглянул Андрей. Он встал на пороге, прислонился плечом к косяку, помялся немного и сказал:

– Катенька, я Вас поздравляю с Днем рождения, желаю всего самого-самого хорошего.

– Спасибо, Андрей Палыч, – вежливо ответила Катя.

– Э-э-э, собственно говоря, я хотел кое-что уточнить: Ваши подруги сказали, что Вы отмечаете День рождения завтра, а сегодня? В смысле, Вы сегодня вечером свободны? – дурацкая мысль отпраздновать Катин День рождения в каком-нибудь шикарном ресторане все еще не отпускала Андрея.

– Нет, Андрей Палыч, сегодня я тоже праздную, – отозвалась Катя.

– А-а-а, – разочаровано протянул Андрей. – С родителями?

– С друзьями.

Это несколько озадачило Андрея: ему почему-то казалось, что, кроме Женсовета, друзей у Кати не было. Если подумать, это предположение было совершенно идиотским – ведь была же у Кати жизнь до «Зималетто», значит, и друзья должны были быть, но до этого момента Андрею такая мысль ни разу не приходила в голову.

– Ясно. Ну, я пойду.

Андрей вышел, а Катя, проводив его глазами, недоуменно покачала головой: чего приходил?

После разговора с Катей Андрей вдруг сообразил, что на День рождения обычно принято дарить подарки. Что дарить Кате – он не представлял даже приблизительно. Обычно всем женщинам в своей жизни, включая маму и Киру, Андрей дарил духи, сумочки, аксессуары, украшения из последних коллекций известных компаний, но Кате ничего из этого не подходило, хотя он с удовольствием подарил бы ей какое-нибудь колечко. Подарить ей мягкую игрушку? Слишком банально. Вот у кого никогда не было проблем с подарками для прекрасных дам, так это у Малиновского, обладающего неиссякаемой фантазией, но спрашивать Романа о том, что лучше всего подарить Кате, Андрей не стал бы под страхом смертной казни. В конце концов, Жданов рассудил, что, сидя на месте, он ничего не придумает, уходя на обед, проинформировал Катю, что сегодня он в «Зималетто» уже не вернется, и поехал искать подарок своей помощнице.

Когда Катя подходила к тому ресторанчику, где они с друзьями собирались праздновать ее День рождения, ей позвонил Жданов, и, даже несмотря на плохую связь, было слышно, что он весел и доволен жизнью.

– Катенька, добрый вечер. Еще раз поздравляю. Катя, я понимаю, что это прозвучит нагло с моей стороны, но не могли бы Вы мне оказать ма-а-аленькое одолжение?

– Смотря какое, Андрей Палыч, – осторожно ответила Катя.

– Совсем пустяковое. Скажите, Вы с друзьями собираетесь отмечать в ресторане?

– Да.

– Замечательно. Тогда не могли бы Вы, когда будете собираться домой, позвонить мне. Поверьте, для меня это очень важно.

Вначале Катя хотела спросить Жданова, зачем ему это нужно, но затем передумала – там видно будет.

– Хорошо, Андрей Палыч, я позвоню.

– А-а-атлично, – бурно обрадовался Андрей. – Значит, жду Вашего звонка. Желаю хорошо провести вечер.

– Спасибо.

Нет, все-таки сегодня Жданов был на редкость странным.

Катя едва не забыла о своем обещании позвонить Андрею и вспомнила об этом только когда они с Дашей и Аней пошли в дамскую комнату после того, как они попросили счет. Жданов взял трубку мгновенно – так, словно он все это время не выпускал ее из рук, дожидаясь Катиного звонка.

– Андрей Палыч, Вы просили позвонить, когда…

– Да! Спасибо Катенька. Говорите, где Вы, и я за Вами приеду.

– Что? – изумилась Катя. – Не надо за мной приезжать, меня есть кому подвезти.

– Катя, ну пожалуйста, позвольте мне это сделать. Мне просто ну очень надо Вас подвезти. Я Вам потом все объясню, обещаю.

Некоторое время Катя озадаченно молчала, а потом продиктовала адрес: ей стало по-настоящему любопытно, что Жданову от нее нужно.

Когда Катя с друзьями вышли из ресторана, Катя спросила Дашу:

– Даш, подвезешь меня?

– Конечно, – отозвалась чуть удивленная Даша. Ничего необычного в просьбе подруги не было, но вообще-то Катю обычно подвозил Дима.

– Мне же сейчас к родителям, а тебе это ближе, чем Диме, – торопливо добавила Катя, и у Даши мгновенно сложилось впечатление, что дело тут вовсе не в этом.

Так оно и оказалось. Едва они тронулись с места, Катя попросила:

– Даш, останови, пожалуйста, у вон того дома, мне надо вернуться.

– Что, забыла что-то?

– Нет, – замялась Катя, – за мной должны заехать.

– Я так понимаю, что не Валерий Сергеевич, – хмыкнула Даша и припарковалась на обочине.

– Жданов, – честно призналась Катя.

– У-у-у… только не говори, что ему среди ночи срочно понадобился отчет о финансовом состоянии «Зималетто».

– Вряд ли. Но я сама не знаю, чего он хочет. Сказал, что ему очень нужно меня подвезти.

– Как интересно, – саркастически сказала Даша. – Кать, извини, конечно, ты точно не знаешь, что ему может быть надо?

– Нет. Но я… мы с Андреем целовались. Дважды.

– И ты думаешь, он собирается… – Даша неопределенно махнула рукой.

– Я ничего не думаю. Но если и так, то я не знаю, что делать, – Катя вдруг усмехнулась. – Самое забавное, что когда я говорила об этом с Кирсанычем, то он практически дал мне зеленый свет.

– Серьезно? – удивилась Даша. – Хотя, с другой стороны, может, он и прав. Будь на твоем месте, например, Аня, я бы посоветовала ей не связываться с обрученным мужчиной, который ни при каких обстоятельствах не может отменить свадьбу, но ты – особый случай. Говорят, на ошибках учатся, так что, полагаю, тебе это не повредит. Невозможно всю жизнь провести, не вылезая из раковины.

– В теории это звучит просто, а вот на практике… – Катя вздохнула.

– Знаешь что? Действуй по обстоятельствам, как сердце подскажет. В конце концов, ты и так все время полагаешься на ум и логику – дай немного поработать и сердцу.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Катя, – я постараюсь.

Когда Катя села в машину Андрея, тот улыбался как чеширский кот.

– Добрый вечер, Кать. Вы простите, что я так настаивал на том, чтобы подвезти Вас. Просто у меня дома Вас ждет – не дождется Ваш подарок, и, думаю, было бы жестоко разлучать его с Вами еще на целую ночь.

И Катя согласилась поехать домой к Жданову. А что ей еще оставалось делать?

На кровати сидел слон. Нет, не так: на кровати сидел СЛОН. Огромный плюшевый слон в розово-голубую полоску, на морде которого застыло непередаваемо ехидное выражение. Катя с минуту таращилась на это чудо природы, а затем расхохоталась.

Андрей удивленно-обиженно смотрел на Катю, не понимая, что ее так развеселило.

– Извините, Андрей Палыч, – с трудом выговорила, наконец, Катя, – он очарователен, правда, но в вашей квартире он выглядит… – Катя снова зашлась смехом.

Андрей, все еще немного обиженный, попытался взглянуть на слона глазами Кати. И тоже рассмеялся: в типичной холостяцкой квартире Андрея большой яркий игрушечный слон, сидевший на большой постели, при виде на которую все сразу же становилось ясно, что купили ее в первую очередь отнюдь не для мирного сна, смотрелся донельзя нелепо и смешно.

– Да уж… – махнул рукой Андрей. – Уверен, в Вашей комнате он будет смотреться лучше.

– Если удастся его туда затащить, – с сомнением сказала Катя. Слон действительно был огромен, и она не понимала, как Жданов ухитрился довезти его из магазина и внести в квартиру.

– Справимся, – оптимистически заверил ее Андрей.

Катя подошла к слону и, не удержавшись, по-детски обняла его, уткнувшись носом в мягкую макушку. А Андрей тем временем взял с полки еще один подарок – букет цветов и протянул его Кате:

– Катенька, поздравляю с Днем рождения.

Катя ахнула – цветы были настоящим произведением искусства: на тонких хрустальных стебельках красовались изящные разноцветные бутоны, сделанные из полудрагоценных камней и стразов. На зеленых листочках с золотыми прожилками лежали стеклянные капельки росы, и казалось, что они вот-вот упадут на пол.

– Какая красота, – восторженно прошептала Катя, осторожно беря букет.

Андрей с довольной улыбкой смотрел на восхищенную Катю. И радовался, что угадал с подарками. Больше всего он боялся, что Катя поймет, сколько стоит «каменный цветок», и откажется его принимать. Но, к счастью, Катя не подозревала, что такая красота может стоить немалых денег, и поэтому без зазрения совести приняла цветы. А потом она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Андрея в щеку. И тут же поняла, что ей не следовало этого делать: Андрей вдруг бросил на нее странный взгляд, осторожно вынул из ее ослабевших пальцев букет, аккуратно положил его на прикроватный столик, почему-то вздохнул, а потом притянул к себе Катю и поцеловал. А Катя, наконец-то, определилась с тем, чего хочет. И будь, что будет!

Теплые и настойчивые губы Андрея лихорадочно целовали Катины губы, глаза, переносицу, а его руки торопливо расстегивали Катин пиджак. Андрей ничего такого не планировал, он лишь собирался отдать Кате ее подарки и, возможно, выпить с ней по бокалу вина, но ее легкий поцелуй прорвал в нем плотину тщательно сдерживаемых чувств, и Андрей не сдержался. Если бы Катя попыталась вырваться из его объятий, дала знать, что она этого не хочет, Андрей бы ее отпустил без малейших колебаний, но Катя таяла в его руках, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, и Андрей не собирался упускать своего шанса. Он стянул с Кати пиджак и начал расстегивать блузку. Его губы коснулись ее мочки, а затем скользнули вниз к шее. Катя прерывисто вздохнула и обвила руками шею Андрея. Подхватив девушку на руки, Андрей положил ее на кровать. Некоторое время он любовался растрепанной, раскрасневшейся, тяжело дышащей Катей, а затем наклонился, снова ее целуя и продолжая расстегивать мелкие пуговички ее блузки. Он уже представлял, как все будет, как он будет осторожно и медленно заниматься с ней любовью, чтобы, не дай бог, не напугать ее и не причинить боль, как потом она будет спать у него на плече и сопеть ему в шею, а потом… а потом… а потом Катя испуганно вздрогнула, когда Андрей коснулся ее полуобнаженной груди, и это мгновенно отрезвило его. Господи, что он делает?! Андрей со стоном откатился в сторону и уткнулся лбом в прохладный шелк одеяла.

– Черт, Катя, я прошу прощения, я не хотел. Вернее, хотел, но… в общем, я не хочу, чтобы все было так, извините меня.

Растерянная, ничего не понимающая Катя не сразу поняла, о чем он говорит, а когда до ее затуманенного страстью сознания дошли его слова, на ее глаза навернулись слезы: даже несмотря на свою неискушенность она понимала, чего Андрею стоило остановиться. И ее сразило его благородство, хотя, положа руку на сердце, она предпочла бы, чтобы он этого не делал. Но так было даже лучше: они оба не сделали того, о чем потом пожалели бы. Впрочем, может, и не пожалели бы, но сейчас Катя уже не была уверена, что хочет проверять это на практике. Катя осторожно дотронулась горячей ладошкой до плеча Андрея.

– Все в порядке, Андрей Палыч, я… я все понимаю. Спасибо.

– Пост президента «Зималетто» – мечта всей моей жизни, а Кира – ключ к ней. Я не могу бросить ее и считаю, что ты заслуживаешь большего, чем стать моей любовницей, – глухо сказал Андрей.

Катя погладила его по плечу и еще раз сказала:

– Спасибо.

Пока Катя приводила себя в порядок, Андрей на кухне залпом выпил два стакана виски, несмотря на то, что еще должен был отвезти Катю домой. Слона в машину Жданова они запихивали в полном молчании, пряча друг от друга глаза. Также молча они с трудом протащили плющевое животное в дверь квартиры Пушкаревых.

– Спокойной ночи, Андрей Палыч, – сказала Катя Андрею на прощание, – все будет хорошо, я уверена.

Андрей лишь вымученно улыбнулся.

 

* * *

**** Точка невозвращения


	17. Эндшпиль

**Глава шестнадцатая. Эндшпиль**

 

 _Do not stand at my grave and cry;_

 _I am not there. I did not die*****_

– 1 -

 _29 декабря._

Катина мама всегда верила в то, что сны, которые ей снятся, это нечто большее, чем просто сны. Она была твердо убеждена, что увидеть во сне курицу или котят – к прибавлению в семействе, разбитый градусник – к несчастью, а стог сена – к удаче. Никогда, даже будучи совсем маленькой, Катя в это не верила, однако сейчас, собираясь на работу, она невольно вспомнила, как бродила сегодня во сне по бесконечному лабиринту и не могла оттуда выбраться. При этом она точно знала, что ее преследует кто-то очень страшный, и единственный способ избежать гибели – найти выход из лабиринта. Но сколько Катя ни плутала по лабиринту, выхода так и не нашла. Вспоминая, какой беспомощной и испуганной она была во сне, Катя поежилась, подошла к столу, вынула из ящика пистолет, достала его из кобуры и задумчиво взвесила на ладони. Стрелять она умела, но лишь теоретически. Она, как и все сотрудники ЭКО, сдавала нормативы по стрельбе, однако ни разу в жизни ей не приходилось стрелять в человека. Катя была уверена, что у нее просто не поднимется рука ранить или убить человека. Кроме того, брать пистолет с собой в «Зималетто» было, по меньшей мере, глупо и безответственно. Это не только могло привести к случайным жертвам, но и раскрыть Катину легенду. Вряд ли Катя сможет правдоподобно объяснить тому, кто увидит у нее в сумочке пистолет, зачем она его с собой носит. В версию о том, что он нужен ей для самообороны, не поверит даже Маша Тропинкина. Пистолет в поясной или набедренной кобуре будет слишком заметен. Некоторое время Катя раздумывала о наплечной кобуре, но затем отказалась и от этой мысли: учитывая, что у нее с Андреем в последнее время сложились весьма странные взаимоотношения, в любой момент можно было ожидать, что он снова ее поцелует. И будет весьма удивлен, узнав, что его тихая и безобидная помощница носит при себе пистолет. Да и вообще, глупость это все, конечно, – даже если она узнает, кто из ее коллег «клубный убийца», задерживать его самостоятельно она все равно не будет. И тем не менее… и тем не менее пистолет придавал Кате уверенность, и она почти решила взять его с собой. Но все же передумала и убрала оружие обратно в ящик – как-нибудь обойдется без него. А вот цепочку с образом Святого Себастьяна, подаренную Полянским, ни в коем случае нельзя было забывать дома: при необходимости она поможет больше, чем пистолет.

Когда Катя выходила из подъезда, дорогу ей перебежал жирный черный кот. Но Катя, не верившая в приметы и любившая кошек, лишь подумала: «Бедненький, замерзнет ведь». Она и потом, когда все будет кончено, не вспомнит, что этот – один из самых тяжелых дней в ее жизни, начался с черного кота, перебежавшего дорогу.

В «Зималетто», как и в большинстве российских фирм, предприятий и учреждений, последний рабочий день перед долгими новогодними каникулами был коротким. Еще с утра Жданов объявил, что они работают до трех часов, но без обеда. На деле это означало, что работать сотрудники «Зималетто» будут, максимум, до одиннадцати-двенадцати часов, а потом они шумными группами будут ходить туда-сюда, поздравляя друг друга с наступающим Новым годом и даря подарки, а где-нибудь в половине третьего дружно потянутся к выходу. И любые попытки призвать их к дисциплине будут тщетны. Впрочем, никто особо и не пытался обуздать эту предновогоднюю эйфорию, в которой находились все, включая руководство. И за исключением Кати. Настроение, с утра испорченное неприятным сном, никак не желало подниматься. Однако, дело было не только в этом: Катя понимала, что фактически работает в «Зималетто» последний день, и это мешало девушке наслаждаться предвкушением сказочного праздника. Конечно, формально она должна будет отработать еще две недели после того, как напишет заявление об уходе, но это будет уже совсем не то – Андрей будет считать ее предательницей, Кира и Вика обрадуются, что Катя, наконец-то, перестанет отравлять им жизнь одним своим присутствием в компании, а девочки из Женсовета сначала наперебой будут уговаривать ее остаться, а затем смирятся с ее решением. Катя никогда больше не увидит Андрея, разве что на обложках журналов, рассказывающих своим читателям о грандиозной свадьбе первого плейбоя столицы Андрея Жданова и его очаровательной невесты Киры Воропаевой. А «клубного убийцу», вполне возможно, к тому времени еще не поймают, и, глядя на его очередную жертву, Катя будет винить себя в ее смерти. В общем, будущее представлялось Кате более чем безрадостным, и хотя она делала все возможное, чтобы скрыть свое подавленное состояние, ей с трудом это удавалось, и Катины подруги уже несколько раз спрашивали, все ли с ней в порядке, на что Катя неизменно отвечала, что просто устала. С Андреем Катя, как и вчера, практически не виделась, что, впрочем, было даже к лучшему: Катя не была уверена, что не сделает какую-нибудь глупость – например, бросится Андрею на шею – если они останутся наедине больше, чем на пару минут.

Если бы Катя была меньше занята своими переживаниями и больше обращала внимание на окружающую действительность, то по взгляду Андрея она бы поняла, что тот подобную глупость только приветствовал бы: время от времени он смотрел на Катю, как кот на миску со сметаной. Впрочем, к концу рабочего дня томно-ласкающий взгляд Жданова сменился на тревожно-недоуменный – он увидел, что с Катей что-то происходит, но не мог понять, что именно. Еще месяц назад он списал бы это на то, что она устала и переработала, но сейчас он точно знал, чувствовал каким-то шестым чувством, которое бывает у влюбленных, что дело не в этом. И даже не в их отношениях, хотя, казалось, именно это должно было волновать Катю в первую очередь. Ну, по крайней мере, самого Андрея этот вопрос занимал гораздо больше, чем последние в году бухгалтерские проводки, новая коллекция и поздравления сотрудников с Новым Годом. Спросить у Кати напрямую, что с ней, Андрей не рискнул – у него создалось впечатление, что Катя, после того, что произошло между ними позавчера, намеренно его избегает. Андрей понимал почему, но его это вовсе не радовало. Хотя он не мог не признать, что Катя вела себя более рационально, чем он сам, ведь они оба признали, что у них нет будущего, и договорились вести себя так, словного ничего не случилось. Но Андрей не мог заставить себя вдруг стать равнодушным и безразличным, и он ничуть об этом не жалел. Новый Год до сих пор оставался для него любимым сказочным праздником, и Андрей позволил себе поверить в то, что после каникул все само собой придет в норму и как-нибудь само собой наладится.

«Война войной – обед по расписанью» – этого принципа Таня Пончева придерживалась всю жизнь. Без обеда она остаться никак не могла, особенно учитывая, что сейчас ей надо было есть за двоих, и поэтому, когда принесенные из дома бутерброды и пирожки закончились, Таня решила дойти до бара и купить там что-нибудь съестное. Конечно, цены там были грабительские, а качество – так себе (и правда, ну разве может сравниться какое-то там пирожное тирамису с великолепными домашними пирожками с мясом или капустным штруделем, которые пекла сама Танюша и которые так любил Пончик? Нет, конечно!), но выбирать не приходилось: урчащий желудок и активно толкающийся ребенок требовали еды. Загруженная работой Света Локтева отказалась составить подруге компанию, и Таня пошла добывать пропитание одна.

Когда Таня дошла до бара, оказалось, что не ей одной пришла в голову мысль подкрепиться: за барной стойкой сидели Кира, Клочкова, Милко и еще пара сотрудников «Зималетто». Около репесшена стояли Шура, Амура и Катя, разбирая доставленную Федей почту, последнюю в этом году. Сам Федя крутился возле Маши, в очередной раз пытаясь уговорить ее встретить Новый Год вместе.

– Девочки, привет!

– Привет, Тань. А для Отдела кадров ничего нет.

– Ну и замечательно, – жизнерадостно отозвалась Таня, – я вообще-то пришла купить чего-нибудь поесть. Будете?

– Нет, – хором отозвались девушки.

– Вот приду домой, наделаю салатиков по традиционным африканским рецептам и буду наслаждаться, – мечтательно произнесла Амура.

– Не дразнись! – шутливо-обиженно сказала Таня и пошла покупать пирожные.

Конечно, одними пирожными Таня не ограничилась и купила еще несколько бутербродов, салат и большую кружку горячего шоколада. Если бы Таня, с трудом удерживающая в руках все это великолепие, пошла сразу на рабочее место, чтобы спокойно насладиться обедом, не случилось бы того, что потом еще много лет снилось Танюше в кошмарах. Но, увы, как уже успела убедиться Катя, жизнью правят случайности и совпадения, и Таня сначала решила поболтать немного с подругами. По пути к ресепшену Таня заметила, что у лифтов стоят Малиновский и Жданов. Роман Дмитрич, улетавший в тот день отдыхать в Доминиканскую Республику, уговорил Жданова отпустить его пораньше, и Андрей, которому нужно было на производство, решил проводить друга до парковки. В тот день лифт использовался так часто, что его с трудом можно было дождаться.

Что произошло потом, толком не понял никто, кроме, пожалуй, Кати – каждый увидел отдельные разрозненные действия, но не всю картину целиком: Федя отошел от Маши, но при этом не сводил с нее глаз, а Таня прилагала огромные усилия, чтобы не уронить свой обед, и не глядела по сторонам, и в результате столкновение Тани и Феди стало неизбежным. Когда на Короткова вылился горячий шоколад, молодой человек вскрикнул не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности, и на его крик обернулись все находившиеся в холле. Сердобольная Маша тут же начала стаскивать с Феди тонкий свитер, Клочкова язвительно комментировала все происходившее, Кира продолжала пить кофе, а Милко усилием воли заставил себя оставаться на месте и никак не реагировать на то, что бестолковый Женсовет посыпал ожог солью и мазал его маслом, выпрошенным у бармена, – народные рецепты, которые, с медицинской точки зрения, были абсолютно недопустимы. Малиновский и Жданов вернулись к прерванному разговору, продолжая ждать лифт. И только Катя, не отрываясь, заворожено смотрела на спину Феди, покрытую розовыми пятнами. «У Зудиных был сын, Василий… чудом остался жив… незначительные ожоги спины…» – звучал в голове у Кати голос Ани. Могли ли это быть следы тех ожогов, что получил когда-то маленький Вася Зудин? Мог ли быть Федя Коротков тем самым Зудиным? Мог ли Федя быть «клубным убийцей»? Ответы на эти вопросы Катя не знала, как не знала она и того, что ей делать. Автоматически она взяла со стойки ресепшена свой телефон (совершенно бесполезный, поскольку еще утром он полностью разрядился, а зарядку Катя взять забыла), в это время Федя обернулся, посмотрел на Катю, в его глазах – холодных и безжалостных глазах убийцы – Катя увидела ответ на все свои вопросы: да. И, как обычно пишут в книгах, «он понял, что она все поняла»: по Катиной реакции и по тому, что Катя потянулась к телефону, Федя понял, что его вычислили, более того, он ждал этого уже пару недель. Он быстро присел на корточки, стремительно задрал правую штанину, вытащил из ножной кобуры пистолет, огляделся по сторонам, шагнул к Тане и приставил к ее виску пистолет. Все это заняло не больше пятнадцати секунд.

– Никому не двигаться, – громко сказал Федя.

Разумеется, почти все подумали, что это шутка: Маша покрутила пальцем у виска, Кира и Вика презрительно фыркнули, Шура и Амура хором сказали: «Не смешно», Жданов с Малиновским синхронно пожали плечами. И только Катя и Милко напряженно следили за каждым движением Федора. Катя не могла поверить в то, что происходит: во-первых, поведение Феди не соответствовало его профайлу, а во-вторых, Катя, в отличие от Димы, не была переговорщиком и боялась, что не справится.

Таня попыталась вырваться и вскрикнула, когда Федя больно сжал ей руку.

– Ты что, ненормальный?! – возмущенно сказала Таня. – Пусти, мне же больно!

– Так, пошутили и хватит, – жестко сказал Жданов. – Федор, отпустите Татьяну, немедленно.

– Я сказал: никому не двигаться, – повторил Федя. – Или мне надо кого-нибудь подстрелить, что вы все убедились, что это не шутка? Впрочем, думаю, Екатерина Валерьевна подтвердит, что я не шучу и серьезен, как никогда. Верно, Катя?

– Пистолет настоящий, – громко и невыразительно подтвердила Катя. – Пожалуйста, делайте то, что он скажет.

– Спасибо Катя, – насмешливо сказал Коротков.

Все потрясенно уставились на Катю.

– Т-ты что, заодно с ним?! – заикаясь, спросила Шура.

– Нет, – коротко ответила Катя, не сводя глаз в Феди. – Федор, послушай, Таня – ни в чем не виновата, она ждет ребенка, и ей вредно нервничать. Пожалуйста, отпусти ее. Тебе нужен заложник? Ты можешь взять меня, только отпусти Таню. Посмотри, Маша…

– Не смей впутывать ее в это, – яростно сказал Федор.

Катя хотела, было, ответить, что Федор давным-давно впутал во все это Машу, когда начал из-за нее убивать, но она понимала, что сейчас говорить этого явно не следовало.

– Андрей Палыч, Роман Дмитрич, – преувеличенно вежливо сказал Федор, – будьте так добры, присоединитесь к Кире Юрьевне. Так будет спокойнее и ей, и мне: не люблю, когда у меня маячат за спиной, – Андрей с Романом переглянулись, но подчинились: будь у Короткова в руках нож, а не пистолет, они могли бы попытаться что-нибудь сделать, а так это было слишком опасно. – Маша, Шура, идите туда же. Амура, медленно подойди к Машиному столу, открой нижний ящик и достань оттуда ключ от дверей в коридор. А потом все так же медленно дойди до этих дверей и закрой их. Все понятно? И без глупостей, если не хочешь, чтобы мозги твоей подруги разлетелись по всей комнате.

Пока Амура выполняла приказ Феди, тот, пристально наблюдая за побледневшей мулаткой, сказал Кате:

– Во всех фильмах и книгах главные злодеи плохо кончают только потому, что слишком много болтают. Я такой ошибки не совершу, но у меня есть время сказать пару слов. Зря ты спросила меня о брелке, Катя: я ведь до последнего момента надеялся, что потерял его где-то в другом месте. А знаешь, что еще? Зря ты и твои коллеги вообразили себя умнее всех. Вы что, думали, что будет сложно выяснить, что некая Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева – юный гений, закончивший МГУ с двумя красными дипломами факультетов психологии и юриспруденции и работающий психологом в Экспертно-Криминалистическом Отделе? Или Вы предполагали, что никому в голову не придет копнуть поглубже, чтобы узнать, кто скрывается под маской скромного экономиста Пушкаревой? Никогда не стоит недооценивать противника, Катя.

– Это правда? – севшим голосом спросил Жданов.

Федор не удостоил его ответом. Когда Амура заперла двери, ведущие в коридор, Федор удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Замечательно. А теперь, Катя, раздевайся.

– Что?! – Андрей рванулся, было, вперед, но его удержали Роман и Милко.

– Не волнуйтесь, Андрей Палыч, я не собираюсь покушаться на честь Вашей помощницы, и она об этом прекрасно знает, да, Катя? Я просто хочу убедиться, что Катя не спрятала козырный туз в рукаве.

Андрей даже не сразу понял, что Коротков имел в виду, и, видя замешательство Жданова и остальных, Милко прошептал:

– Он хочет убедиться, что у нее нет пистолета в наплечной кобуре, – как ни странно, но из голоса Милко почти полностью пропал акцент.

Пистолета у Кати не оказалось.

– Федор, пожалуйста, отпусти Таню, она здесь совершенно ни при чем. Уверена, ты не хочешь, чтобы с ней или с ее ребенком что-нибудь случилось. Ты можешь взять в заложники меня, и я обещаю, что попытаюсь выполнить все твои требования. Только отпусти Таню.

В это время раздался шум подъезжающего лифта, Федя, оглянувшись, приказал Кате:

– Иди сюда, быстро!

Катя подошла к Короткову и Тане, которая вела себя тише воды и ниже травы и, казалось, боялась даже дышать. Федор оттолкнул в сторону Таню, схватил Катю, поставил ее перед собой, приставил пистолет к ее пояснице.

– Роман Дмитрич, живо давайте Ваше пальто и ключи от машины.

Роман, путаясь в рукавах, стянул с себя пальто и отдал его Феде вместе с ключами от машины. Коротков с Катей встали у лифта, и Федя сказал, обращаясь к стоявшим у барной стойки теперь уже бывшим коллегам:

– Если кто пикнет – пожалеет!

Вышедшие из лифта люди удивленно покосились на полуголого курьера, но ничего не сказали. Феде повезло: в лифте никого не осталось. Прежде, чем новоприбывшие поняли, что что-то не так, Коротков втолкнул в лифт Катю, вошел сам и, широко улыбаясь, нажал на кнопку подземной парковки.

– 2 -

 _Несколькими днями позже_

– …а через год, когда Васе Зудину было шесть лет, его усыновили Александр и Ирина Каманины. У них незадолго до этого погиб сын, и они, надо полагать, решили таким образом найти ему замену. Каманины поменяли приемному сыну фамилию и отчество, и Василий Алексеевич Зудин стал Василием Александровичем Каманиным. Около трех лет назад Каманины скончались. Ирина Каманина покончила жизнь самоубийством, приняв смертельную дозу снотворного, а ее муж, узнав об этом, застрелился.

– И что, они умерли… без чьей-либо помощи? – спросил Герман.

Катя и Полянский сидели в небольшом уютном кафе, и Катя, как когда-то обещала, рассказывала Герману про «клубного убийцу».

– Да, следствие выяснило, что Ирина Каманина незадолго до смерти узнала, что у нее неоперабельный рак, ей оставалось жить около трех месяцев. И она выбрала безболезненный и тихий уход из жизни во сне. А ее муж, узнав об этом, застрелился. Для Василия смерть приемных родителей, которых, согласно рассказам друзей Каманиных, он очень любил, стала шоком. Так или иначе, Василий унаследовал состояние Каманиных – довольно приличное, между прочим, так как Каманин-старший владел строительной фирмой – и продолжил дело отца. Кстати, у Василия было два высших образования, одно из которых экономическое. А потом… можно только предполагать, но, думаю, Василий приехал по делам в какую-нибудь фирму, чей офис находится в здании «Зималетто», случайно увидел Машу Тропинкину, влюбился и решил завоевать ее сердце. Что точно известно, так это что он переложил все дела свой компании на плечи заместителей, купил однокомнатную квартиру на окраине Москвы, мотоцикл, качественные поддельные документы на имя Федора Викторовича Короткова и устроился курьером в «Зималетто», чтобы быть поближе к Маше.

– Он выбрал довольно странный способ познакомиться с девушкой, – заметил Герман. – К чему такие сложности? Проще и эффективнее было бы оставаться самим собой – успешным молодым бизнесменом. Не хочу обидеть Вашу подругу, но, думаю, в этом случае у Василия-Федора было бы больше шансов.

Катя пожала плечами.

– Мы не знаем, что им руководило, и никогда уже не узнаем. Возможно, Федя, то есть Василий, хотел, чтобы Маша полюбила именно его, а не его деньги. А возможно, у него были какие-то другие мотивы. Вполне вероятно, он и сам не предполагал, что этот маскарад продлится так долго. Но Маша не отвечала на его чувства, постоянно меняла бойфрендов и при этом неосознанно держала Фе… Василия на коротком поводке: то приближая к себе, то отталкивая. И в результате, – Катя тяжело вздохнула, – он начал убивать, как правило, после того, как Маша кем-то серьезно увлекалась или крупно ссорилась с Федей. Мы еще раз проанализировали все дела, снова опросили свидетелей и пришли к выводу, что все жертвы Василия – красивые девушки, которые либо приходили в клуб со своими парнями, а потом начинали флиртовать с другими, либо приходили одни, но флиртовали слишком со многими мужчинами. Как Вы понимаете, Эльвира идеально соответствовала этому типу. Впрочем, Каманин убивал не только девушек, на его совести еще убийство одного мужчины, который, как мы полагаем, напомнил ему одного из сотрудников «Зималетто», пристававшего к Маше.

После некоторой паузы Полянский спросил глухо:

– Как Вы его вычислили, если, конечно, это не тайна следствия?

– Я – абсолютно случайно. Но мы в любом случае его взяли бы: он допустил ошибку, сделав фальшивые документы на имя своего друга Федора Викторовича Короткова, которого незадолго до начала работы Каманина в «Зималетто» призвали в армию. Но на последнем году службы Федор Коротков в драке покалечил сослуживца, и на него было заведено уголовное дело, о чем узнали мои коллеги, так что, если бы не случилось то, что случилось, Василий Каманин был бы арестован еще до Нового Года. А знаете, Герман Максимович, Святой Себастьян действительно мне помог, спасибо Вам.

– Это ему спасибо, а не мне, – улыбнулся Полянский. – Я рад, что Вы не пострадали. Насколько я понимаю, Вы ушли из «Зималетто», так? Снова станете ловить преступников?

– Да, хотя я только помогаю их ловить.

– Если бы я не понимал, что это бесполезно, я непременно попытался бы уговорить Вас сменить работу и перейти в «Seven-Group» – Вы очень хороший экономист, Екатерина Валерьевна. Андрею придется без Вас тяжело.

– Я уверена, что он справится, – грустно улыбнулась Катя.

Когда они прощались, Герман сказал, что рад был познакомиться с такой незаурядной личностью как Катя, и поцеловал ей руку. Он предложил Кате подвезти ее, но девушка отказалась: Герман Полянский напоминал ей о теперь уже прошлой зималеттовской жизни, которую Катя хотела забыть как можно быстрее, чтобы не испытывать боли при словах «Андрей Жданов» или «Женсовет». Дойдя до метро, Катя поймала машину и всю дорогу до дома задумчиво теребила образок Святого Себастьяна. Она сказала Полянскому правду – Себастьян и впрямь помог ей.

 **_Флэшбэк. 29 декабря_ **

_В лифте Катя молчала: не стоило провоцировать Федю в таком замкнутом пространстве. Собственно говоря, его вообще не стоило провоцировать, но в лифте это было опасно вдвойне – хотя Федор, кажется, не страдал клаустрофобией, предугадать, как на него подействует замкнутое пространство лифта, было невозможно. Впрочем, у Катиного молчания была и другая причина – нервно теребя образок Святого Себастьяна, подаренный Полянским, она лихорадочно размышляла над тем, что ей делать. Впрочем, Катя осознавала, что теперь от нее мало что зависит, однако шансов на то, что единственный человек, который еще может что-либо сделать, окажется в нужное время в нужном месте и при этом правильно поймет и оценит ситуацию, было мало. Когда Катя с Федей вышли из лифта на подземной парковке, то выглядели они типичной влюбленной парочкой: левая рука Феди лежала у Кати на плече, а правая – на пояснице. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что на самом деле в правой руке у Феди был пистолет, который упирался Кате в спину._

 _– Учти, – прошептал на ухо Кате Федя, – если сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость – могут пострадать окружающие. Думаю, тебе этого не хочется, так что не рыпайся и сделай вид, что счастлива и довольна жизнью._

 _Впрочем, окружающих на стоянке не наблюдалось, да и машин было меньше, чем обычно. Катя с Коротковым почти дошли уже до «Мерседеса» Малиновского, когда перед ними, словно из-под земли вырос Потапкин. Катя облизнула пересохшие губы._

 _– Федя, Катя, – радостно улыбнулся Сергей Сергеевич, – что, уходите уже?_

 _– Да, – небрежно отозвался Федор, – Катю срочно нужно кое-куда подвезти по делам «Зималетто». Роман Дмитрич даже свою машину дал._

 _Еще в лифте Федор надел пальто Малиновского, так что в его облике сейчас не было ничего необычного. Да и то, что на Кате не было не только верхней одежды, но даже пиджака, тоже можно было бы при желании объяснить._

 _– А-а-а, понятно, – почесал затылок Потапкин. – Ну, тогда с наступающим, здоровья, счастья._

 _– Спасибо, тебя также. Кстати, Сергей Сергеич, там тебя Жданов зачем-то искал, просил передать, если я тебя встречу, чтобы ты к нему поднялся._

 _– Да? Ну ладно, я тогда пойду. Еще раз с наступающим._

 _Катя отчаянно смотрела вслед уходившему Потапкину, отказываясь верить в то, что ее последний шанс на спасание утерян, ведь именно Сергей Сергеич был тем единственным человеком, который мог еще что-то сделать._

 _В число сотрудников «Зималетто» мужского пола, которых Аня Трофимова тщательно проверяла по различным базам данных, она включила и охранников, которых до этого не проверяла, так как то охранное агентство, в штате которого они числились, было на редкость законопослушным и надежным. Когда Катя прочитала собранное Аней досье на Потапкина Сергея Сергеевича, то долго не могла этому поверить. Оказалось, что не так давно Потапкин служил в отряде специального назначения «Витязь» – иначе говоря, элитном отряде спецназа, и даже заработал право носить краповый берет*******, однако после того, как в одной из антитеррористических операций Потапкин получил серьезное ранение в голову (при этом двое его сослуживцев погибли), он ушел из «Витязя». Представить себе Потапкина в образе спецназовца из «Витязя» Катя могла с трудом, зато теперь она понимала, почему Сергей Сергеич всегда так мрачен и любит выпить. «Клубным убийцей» он быть не мог, так как его психологический портрет абсолютно не совпадал с профайлом убийцы, и Асуфьев дал Кате полный карт-бланш на вербовку Потапкина. Ожидать от него того, что он поможет вычислить «клубного убийцу», было, конечно, наивно, но, учитывая тот факт, что он был далеко не таким недалеким и неповоротливым, как хотел казаться, Катя могла рассчитывать на то, что Потапкин в случае непредвиденной ситуации сможет ее прикрыть и подстраховать. Разумеется, Катя не знала, какая конкретно непредвиденная ситуация возникнет, и поэтому они с Потапкиным (который, кстати, не очень был удивлен, когда узнал, кто Катя на самом деле) договорились об условном сигнале: если цепочка с образком Святого Себастьяна будет висеть поверх блузки, значит, Кате нужна помощь. Сотрудники охранного агентства Потапкина не имели права на ношение служебного огнестрельного оружия, однако у самого Сергея Сергеича было разрешение на пистолет, и он пообещал, что будет носить его с собой. _

_И вот сейчас золотая цепочка с образком висела поверх Катиной темно-серой блузки, однако Потапкин, казалось, не заметил этого и спокойно ушел. «Так, стоп, – сказала себе Катя, – отставить панику, еще ничего не потеряно. Надеюсь»._

 _Катя с Федей беспрепятственно дошли до машины Малиновского, и Федя сказал Кате:_

 _– Садись. И без глупостей._

 _Катя потянулась, было, к ручке двери, как вдруг сзади раздался голос Потапкина:_

 _– Федя, бросай пистолет._

 _Катя вздрогнула и медленно повернулась: за спиной Короткова стоял Потапкин, чей пистолет упирался «клубному убийце» в затылок. Федя мгновенно понял, что Сергей Сергеич не шутит, однако оружие не бросил, и дуло его пистолета смотрело прямо Кате в живот._

 _– Сергеич, ты что, белены объелся? – спросил Федя, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал удивленно-насмешливо, но у него это плохо получалось. – Какой пистолет, ты что?_

 _– Пушку бросай, – равнодушно повторил Потапкин._

 _Уже позже, когда Катя и ее коллеги проанализировали поведение Феди, не соответствующее, на первый взгляд, его профайлу, они поняли, почему Коротков, он же Зудин, он же Каманин, так себя вел: он хотел, чтобы его остановили. Он убивал, потому что не мог иначе, но глубоко в подсознании ему это не нравилось, и он хотел, чтобы все это закончилось. Так или иначе._

 _А тогда… вместо того чтобы положить пистолет на землю и сдаться, Федя вдруг сильно ударил Катю в висок рукояткой пистолета, на мгновение ослепшая и оглохшая девушка упала на пол и не видела, как Коротков повернулся к Потапкину и выстрелил в него: не в голову, не в грудь, не в живот – в плечо. И Сергей Сергеич, боец спецназа, выстрелил в ответ. На поражение._

 

* * *

***** Не стой над моей могилой и не плачь,

        Меня там нет, я не умер(ла).

******* Краповый берет является символом подразделения специального назначения и носится только теми военнослужащими, которые удостоены данного права по своим профессиональным, физическим и моральным качествам, а также военнослужащими подразделений и частей специального назначения, принимавшими участие в боевых действиях и в специальных операциях и получившими тяжелые ранения и увечья, не позволяющие участвовать в испытаниях.


	18. Иллюзия правды

**Глава шестнадцатая. Иллюзия правды**

Никогда в жизни Андрей еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Идиотская шутка курьера Феди вдруг обернулась взятием заложника, и Андрей не знал, что делать. Коротков был опасен, а Жданов это понимал, а поэтому не собирался геройствовать, хотя, признаться, ему очень этого хотелось, особенно учитывая тот факт, что когда-то он занимался дзюдо и пересмотрел кучу боевиков, в которых главный герой в одиночку играючи справлялся с вооруженной до зубов бандой. Но, к счастью, здравый смысл подсказывал Андрею, что он – не герой боевика и что его попытка погеройствовать может стоить жизни и ему самому, и кому-нибудь из окружающих, в том числе Кате. Которая, судя по всему, рисковала больше всех. Когда Катя первый раз заговорила с Федей, после того как тот взял в заложники Таню, ошеломленный всем происходящим Андрей еще не понял, насколько это опасно. А затем… Федины слова о том, кем на самом деле является Катя, Андрей постарался тут же выкинуть из головы: ведь Коротков явно свихнулся, и верить ему просто глупо. Ну разве может Катя быть сотрудником правоохранительных органов, работающим под прикрытием? Нет, конечно! И хотя все тот же здравый смысл нашептывал Андрею, что Катя ведет себя так, словно точно знает, что надо делать. Так, словно ей не привыкать к подобным ситуациям. Но Андрей отмахнулся от этой мысли: это просто не может быть.

Когда Федя приказал Кате раздеваться, Андрей был готов его убить и плевать он хотел на пистолет и опасность. К счастью, Федор имел в виду вовсе не то, что подумал Андрей, которого удержали от совершения глупости Милко и Роман. Испуганная Кира недоуменно посмотрела на жениха и прошептала:

– Ты что, с ума сошел? У него же пистолет! Если будем вести себя тихо – никто не пострадает.

– Мудрые слова, – пробормотал Милко.

Когда Катя снова предложила взять в заложницы ее и отпустить Таню, Андрей с трудом сдержался, чтобы не запротестовать. Но, несмотря ни на что, он все же всерьез не верил, что это может случиться: представить себе, что Коротков возьмет в заложницы Катю, было выше его сил. Вот почему, когда Федя отпустил Пончеву, схватил Катю и уехал с ней на лифте, Андрей некоторое время не мог поверить в то, что это действительно произошло. Он в ступоре смотрел на двери лифта и пришел в себя только когда услышал, как грязно выругался Роман. Обычно Малиновский себе такого не позволял, особенно в присутствии дам, и до Андрея, наконец, дошло, что случилась катастрофа. Бросив Кире: «Позвони в милицию», Андрей помчался на пожарную лестницу: дождаться лифта в тот день было крайне сложно, и Жданов рассудил, что по лестнице добраться до подземной стоянки будет быстрее. Он даже не сразу понял, что за ним по пятам бегут еще двое – Ромка и, как ни странно, Милко.

Пока Андрей стремглав мчался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки, он боялся только одного: что они не успеют. Он был уверен, что не переживет, если Катя погибнет.

Когда Андрей, Роман и Милко, наконец, добрались до парковки – запыхавшиеся и с выскакивающими из груди сердцами – то увидели, что, прислонившись к машине, стоявшей рядом с «Мерседесом» Малиновского, сидят двое: Катя и Потапкин. А рядом с автомобилем Ромы в луже крови лежит Коротков. Потапкин, морщась, тер плечо, а лицо Кати было залито кровью, но, слава богу, она была жива!

Милко быстро подошел к Феде, проверил пульс, кивнул и присел на корточки перед Катей.

– Чем тЕбя так? Пистолетом?

Катя кивнула.

– А с ним что? – поинтересовался Милко, кивнув на Потапкина.

– Пуля, – мрачно ответил Сергей Сергеич, убрал от плеча руку, и все увидели на пиджаке дырку с обугленными краями.

Андрей не сразу понял, что под пиджаком у охранника одет бронежилет.

– Андрей, иди сюда, – позвал Жданова Милко.

Андрей, в свою очередь, присел рядом с Катей.

– Кать, ты как? – почему-то шепотом спросил он, осторожно дотронувшись до ее руки.

– Нормально, – ответила Катя с закрытыми глазами, – только голова болит.

Милко хмыкнул.

– Андрей, снИмай пИджак и оторви от рубашки кУсок.

Когда Андрей сделал то, что его попросили, Милко приложил ткань к ране Кати, а Жданов снова взял Катю за руку.

– НичЕго, жить будЕшь, – сказал Милко. – Максимум пару швов наложат. Может, легкОе сотрясение мозга.

– Мне нужно позвонить, – сказала вдруг Катя. – У кого-нибудь есть с собой телефон?

– Говори номер, – достал телефон из кармана Андрей.

Набрав номер, продиктованный Катей, Жданов вложил ей в руку мобильный.

– Паша, это я. Я знаю, кто «клубный убийца». И он мертв. Приезжай с группой. Нет, со мной все в порядке, но да, на всякий случай захвати. Ладно, жду.

Катя отдала Андрею телефон, и Жданов вдруг понял, что все, что говорил про Катю Коротков – правда. Андрей развернулся и вышел со стоянки, затылком чувствуя взгляд Кати. Он был рад, что с ней все в порядке, но в данный момент он не мог ее видеть.

Разумеется, ни в какой Лондон Андрей не полетел: в очередной раз поругавшись с Кирой, он остался в Москве: напиваться, запивать свое отчаяние виски, коньяком, ромом и всем остальным, что было в доме, отключив при этом все телефоны. Через несколько дней Андрей выяснил, что у него в баре хранилось до смешного мало алкоголя, и пошел в ближайший магазин пополнять запасы. Именно там Андрей узнал, что на дворе уже второе января, и это его впечатлило. Вернувшись домой, он долгое время задумчиво смотрел на приобретенные бутылки, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, пошатываясь, пошел принимать контрастный душ. Выйдя из ванной, относительно трезвый, но страшно злой на весь мир, Андрей несколько минут колебался, что следует сделать в первую очередь: включить телефон или поесть. Решение за него принял громко урчащий желудок. К счастью, сердобольные продавцы в магазине, прекрасно понимавшие состояние небритого пьяного покупателя, уговорили его купить хоть какую-нибудь закуску, так что еда в доме у Андрея была. После бутербродов с колбасой и сыром настроение у Андрея чуть улучшилось, а голова – окончательно прояснилась, и он, наконец-то, решился позвонить родителям.

Мама разговаривала с Андреем примерно так, как он и предполагал: то выговаривала ему за его недостойное поведение, то интересовалась, все ли с ним в порядке, то отчитывала за то, что он «заставил страдать Кирочку, бедная девочка уже все глаза себе выплакала». Андрей мужественно сносил все и даже не пытался оправдаться. В конце концов, выдохшись, Маргарита Рудольфовна заявила, что Киры нет дома, так что попросить прощения у нее Андрею сейчас не удастся, и передала трубку Павлу Олеговичу, который был гораздо спокойнее и сдержаннее свой жены.

– У тебя все нормально, сын? – спросил он Андрея.

– Да, – ответил Андрей и честно добавил: – Только голова болит.

Ему показалось, что на другом конце провода отец усмехнулся.

– Скажи, то, что рассказала Кира о Федоре Короткове и Екатерине Валерьевне, правда?

Хорошо, что в тот момент Павел Олегович не видел лица Андрея, иначе он все понял бы по той боли, что промелькнула в глазах его сына.

– Да, – коротко ответил Андрей.

– В таком случае я хотел бы провести собрание акционеров немного раньше, чем было запланировано. Раз Екатерина Пушкарева оказалась ненастоящим экономистом, думаю, будет нелишним тщательно проверить все финансовые документы «Зималетто». Возможно, нам стоит пригласить аудиторов?

– Папа, – поморщился Андрей, – это лишнее, я тебя уверяю. Кем бы ни была в действительности Катя, из нее вышел отличный специалист.

– Вот как? – после некоторой паузы уточнил Павел Олегович. – Ну что ж, если ты так в ней уверен… впрочем, собрание акционеров все же стоит провести пораньше, тем более что на этом настаивает Саша.

Андрей с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не зарычать. Воропаев, услышав от Киры занимательную историю о маньяке-убийце в «Зималетто», сначала не придал ей большого значения и только потом сообразил, какую великолепную возможность сместить Андрея с поста президента подкинула ему судьба: во-первых, Пушкарева, палочка-выручалочка Андрея, оказалась липовым финансистом, а значит, Александр имел полное право перевернуть «Зималетто» вверх дном, чтобы проверить, не напортачила ли госпожа Пушкарева, авось, и найдется что-нибудь интересное, что поможет ему избавиться от Андрея. А во-вторых, Воропаев был по-прежнему убежден, что без Пушкаревой Жданов не способен на разумные действия и, следовательно, рано или поздно допустит ошибку, которая и будет стоить ему президентского кресла. Сам Андрей всего этого, разумеется, не знал, но прекрасно понимал, что от Александра можно ждать только гадостей.

– Хорошо, пап, – скрипнув зубами, сказал Андрей, – раньше так раньше.

– Ну и замечательно. Да, и не забудь извиниться перед Кирой. Кстати, я так и не понял, ты собираешься к нам приезжать или нет?

– Извини, пап, но вряд ли. Тем более что мне еще надо все подготовить для собрания.

– Как знаешь, – сухо ответил Павел Олегович. – И еще одно: надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что Екатерина Валерьевна выполняла свой долг?

– Понимаю, – невыразительно сказал Андрей.

– Вот и хорошо. До встречи.

– До встречи.

Закончив разговор с отцом, Андрей хотел, было, швырнуть телефон в стену, но в последний момент передумал и преувеличенно осторожно положил его на столик. Долг? Долг??!! Какой к черту долг!? Катя, милая, наивная, преданная девочка, которой он слепо и безоговорочно доверял и в которую умудрился влюбиться, оказалась лгуньей и предательницей. Все эти месяцы она ему лгала, притворяясь той, кем она на самом деле не была. Сейчас Андрей почти не сомневался в том, что она намеренно влюбила его в себя. А еще в том, что она наверняка подозревала в убийствах и Андрея. Думать об этом было больно и противно. В сказках отвратительные жабы и лягушки обычно превращались в прекрасных принцесс, а в его, Андрея, случае все оказалось наоборот: прекрасная девушка превратилась в подлую и лживую тварь. «Да, Жданов, "жили они долго и счастливо” – это явно не про тебя», – горько усмехнувшись, подумал про себя Андрей. И твердо решил выкинуть Катю из головы.

Пару дней Андрей провел дома, отходя от запоя. А потом он поехал в «Зималетто» – работать. С одной стороны, он надеялся, что это отвлечет его от тягостных мыслей, с другой – он понимал, что какое-то время ему придется работать без финдиректора, и поэтому решил вникнуть во все те документы, которые раньше отдавал на откуп Кате. Находиться в президентском кабинете, и тем более заходить в каморку, и не думать о своей бывшей помощнике оказалось невозможным, и поэтому Андрей временно перебрался в кабинет Романа. Неожиданно изучение финансовых документов компании увлекло Жданова, и он не замечал, как пролетал день. А вечерами он напивался в барах. Не в хлам, но достаточно, чтобы приятная алкогольная дымка, окутывавшая сознание, помогала расслабиться и ни о чем не думать, в первую очередь о Кате. Вообще-то вначале Андрей планировал проводить вечера по-другому, то есть в компании очаровательных и на все готовых девушек, но, придя в бар, он вдруг понял, что меньше всего сейчас хочет находиться в женском обществе. И предпочел проводить время в компании стакана и бутылки виски.

Когда до окончания новогодних каникул оставалась буквально пара дней, в одном из баров Андрей встретил Милко. Вернее, наоборот: Милко встретил изрядно захмелевшего, а потому не обращающего ни малейшего внимания на окружающих Андрея.

– У-у-у, как все запущенно, – насмешливо сказал Милко, возвышаясь над Андреем, уткнувшимся в стакан.

– Что? А, это ты, Милко? – заплетающимся языком пробормотал Андрей. – Тоже пришел напиться?

– Нет, – сухо ответил Милко, – у мЕня, к счастью, много дрУгих радОстей в жизни. И тебе, кажЕтся, хватит пить. ДАвай я тЕбя отвЕзу дОмой.

Андрей протестующе замахал руками, но на более весомый протест его не хватило, и Милко вывел его из бара и усадил хоть и с трудом в машину. Где Андрея окончательно развезло, и он уснул. Проснулся Жданов от довольно неделикатных тычков гениального дизайнера «Зималетто».

– Андрей, просЫпайся дАвай.

Андрей разлепил глаза, увидел Милко и расплылся в улыбке.

– Милко! А что ты здесь делаешь? И где это «здесь»? И что тут делаю я?

Милко тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты пьян, и я прИвез тебя дОмой.

Милко подумал немного и уточнил.

– К тебе дОмой.

– А-а-а, – потянул Андрей. – Но я не хочу домой.

– Хочешь, просто пОка об этом не знаешь, – снова вздохнул Милко. – Давай я помОгу тебе дОйти до квартиры.

Сгрузив Жданова на диван, Милко хотел, было, уйти, но, посмотрев на своего начальника и в некотором роде друга, покачал головой и пошел на кухню варить кофе.

– Вот, дЕржи, – протянул Андрею чашку кофе Милко. – Мне даже стало любОпытно, из-за чЕго ты так набрался. НикОгда не пОверю, что из-за Киры и тОго, что ты не пОехал в Лондон.

– Она меня предала, – заявил вдруг Андрей, отхлебнул горький кофе и поморщился.

– Она, надо полАгать, Катя? – усмехнувшись спросил Милко.

Андрей кивнул.

– Лживая предательница. Скажешь «нет»? Она предала не только меня, но и нас всех!

– Андрей, ну пОдумай сам: какое мне дело до ПушкАревой? Она – чУжой мне человЕк, и поэтому прЕдать меня, как ты вырАзился, она нИкак не могла. И пОтом, мне не кажется, что Она – предательница. Она делАла свою работу, даже две – она еще и тЕбе здорово помОгла.

Более или менее протрезвевший Андрей мрачно молчал.

– Вот скажи мне, Андрей, ты любишь Киру? СдАется мне, что нет – любЯщий мужчина не изменяет невесте нАправо и нАлево. Но ты сделАл ей предложение, чтобы полУчить пост презИдента. Чем твое поведение отличается от тОго, что сделАла ПушкАрева?

Милко был прав, но признавать это Андрей не собирался.

– Катя лгала и притворялась, – упрямо сказал он.

– Все мы лжем и притвОряемся, – усмехнулся Милко. – Не думАю, что ПушкАрева притвОрялась очень уж сильно – такие как Она на такое не способны. Ну, мне пОра, ночь на двОре.

Милко ушел, а Андрей еще долго недоуменно смотрел ему вслед: или мир сошел с ума, или Милко прав – лгут и притворяются все, в том числе и сам дизайнер, потому что Андрей и не предполагал, что Милко может быть таким понимающим и мудрым. Андрей старался не думать о его словах насчет Кати, но не получалось. Что если Милко прав, и Катя вовсе не такая подлая и лживая, как представлялась Андрею? Что если она действительно не так уж сильно притворялась? Андрей вспоминал Катины глаза, неуверенную робкую улыбку, ее легкие прикосновения, то, как она рассказывала про любимые книги и как неумело целовалась и реагировала на его ласки, и спрашивал себя: неужели Катя просто притворялась наивной и невинной? Ответа на этот вопрос Андрей не знал. Еще пару часов назад он с уверенностью ответил бы «да», но слова Милко зародили в нем сомнения.

Жданов уже забыл, что в тот день, когда был убит Коротков, и Андрей выяснил, что Катя не та, за кого себя выдавала, он вызвал к себе Урядова и приказал ему подготовить приказ об увольнении Кати. Который в тот же день и подписал. Зато Урядов об этом прекрасно помнил.

– 2 -

Все, что случилось после того, как Андрей покинул стоянку, Катя помнила смутно: сказались стресс и головная боль. Более или менее четко она помнила только, как объясняла Павлу, что произошло. Встревоженный Женсовет, в полном составе спустившийся на парковку, приезд врачей, которые обработали ей рану и вкололи успокоительное, беспокойство Димы – все это прошло мимо Кати. Вскоре после укола она заснула и проснулась только к вечеру следующего дня. Вначале она не могла понять, где находится, и только когда почувствовала упоительный аромат домашней выпечки, сообразила, что она дома. А потом вспомнила, что произошло накануне. Как ни странно, чувствовала она себя вполне сносно, лишь немного болела голова. Вылезать из-под теплого одеяла не хотелось, но у Катиного организма были свои мысли на этот счет: он требовал срочного посещения сначала туалета, а затем кухни. Именно на кухне Катя узнала от родителей, как вчера Дима привез ее домой, и как они волновались, когда увидели, что она ранена, и узнали, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло.

– Что, Катюха, ты теперь героиня? – добродушно спросил ее Валерий Сергеевич.

Конечно, вчера он переволновался, когда Кречет принес на руках бесчувственную Катю с повязкой на виске, но сейчас, когда стало ясно, что с Катей все в порядке, Валерий Сергеевич снова пришел в хорошее расположение духа, чему немало способствовало то обстоятельство, что приближался Новый Год.

– Да нет, пап, скорее наоборот, – вздохнула Катя.

Ей очень хотелось заплакать, но глаза оставались сухими.

Новый Год Катя встретила с родителями и братом, изо всех сил стараясь изображать радость и не показывать, как ей на самом деле было плохо. Катя несколько раз хотела позвонить подругам из Женсовета, но так и не решилась. Она чувствовала себя предательницей и винила себя за то, что случилось с Таней. Ведь она могла потерять ребенка от стресса, Федор мог ее ранить, и все это было бы на Катиной совести.

А через пару дней Катя первый раз в жизни напилась. Так случилось, что и Даша, и Аня остались на каникулах в Москве. Аня в принципе не любила море и солнце, а у Даши в ноябре был День рождения, и она сделала себе подарок – поездку в Марокко, так что сейчас у нее не было денег поехать куда-либо еще. Впрочем, она об этом не жалела: Кате определенно нужна была дружеская поддержка, и Даша готова была ее оказать. Поэтому она решила устроить девичник, на который пригласила Катю и Аню. И Катя вдруг решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если она немного, совсем чуть-чуть, выпьет. Но чуть-чуть не получилось. Наутро Катя встала с дикой головной болью, пересохшим горлом и недоумением по поводу того, почему людям так нравится пить. Но при этом на душе у нее было немного легче: накануне она рассказала все подругам, немного порыдала, выслушала кучу сочувствий и рекомендаций и решила начать жизнь сначала и забыть Андрея Жданова. И хотя Катя понимала, что это ей вряд ли удастся, по крайней мере, быстро, у нее больше не было ощущения, что все кончено и больше в ее жизни никогда уже не будет ничего светлого, хотя вспоминать об Андрее все еще было больно.

В течение каникул Катя, как и обещала, встретилась с Германом Полянским и рассказала ему о том, кто был «клубным убийцей». А затем праздники закончились, и Катя вернулась на работу. В ЭКО. Она понимала, что когда-нибудь ей придется заехать в «Зималетто», чтобы забрать документы, но не думала, что это будет так скоро. Сразу после окончания каникул Кате позвонил Урядов и неприятным голосом сказал, что ей надо приехать в «Зималетто», чтобы оформить увольнение. Лучше всего – завтра. И Катя согласилась.

В здание «Зималетто» Катя входила с настороженностью, словно в логово к врагу. Конечно, она понимала, что это все чушь, но пересилить себя не могла: после истории с Федей (Катя по-прежнему продолжала его так называть) «Зималетто» казалось ей враждебной территорией. Когда лифт остановился на нужном Кате этаже, ее сердце пропустило один удар, а затем заколотилось с бешеной силой. Маша Тропинкина сидела на ресепшене и изучала какие-то документы. Катя подавила малодушное желание проскользнуть мимо нее незамеченной, подошла к стойке, глубоко вздохнула и позвала:

– Маша.

Тропинкина вскинула голову, и увидев Катю, вскочила с места и с визгом бросилась на шею подруге.

– Катя! Катька! Как здорово, что ты пришла! Мы уж думали, что никогда тебя больше не увидим. Ты молодец! Давай рассказывай.

Не успела Катя опомниться, как около ресепшена собрался весь Женсовет – так быстро, словно Маша послала им телепатический сигнал. И все они обнимали Катю и требовали, чтобы она им все-все рассказала. Кате едва удалось от них отбиться:

– Девочки, девочки, я вам все расскажу, обещаю, но не сейчас. Сначала мне надо уволиться. Давайте я буду ждать вас в «Ромашке», там и поговорим спокойно.

– Ладно, так, наверное, и впрямь будет лучше, – сказала Ольга Вячеславовна.

– Точно, а пока давай мы тебя к Урядову проводим в качестве моральной поддержки, – радостно сказала Маша.

По Женсовету не было похоже, что меньше двух недель назад они пережили сильный стресс, и у Кати отлегло от сердца. Если бы она знала, что на этот день назначено заседание Совета акционеров, она ни за что не пришла бы в «Зималетто». Но она этого не знала, а ее подругам и в голову не пришло сообщить это Кате. И, конечно, по Закону Мерфи в коридоре Катя и Женсовет столкнулись со всеми Ждановыми, Кирой, Александром и Викой, которые шли в конференц-зал.

– Вы-ы-ы, – презрительно потянула Кира при виде Кати. – И у Вас еще хватило наглости прийти сюда после всего, что Вы устроили?

Катя прекрасно понимала, что Кира ее провоцирует, что Воропаева терпеть ее не может, что она должна держать себя в руках, но у девушки это не получилось. И тогда Катя сделала то, за что ей еще очень долго было стыдно: вскинув голову, она посмотрела в глаза Кире и спросила жестко:

– Кира Юрьевна, Вас никогда не мучила совесть за то, что Вы убили двух человек и искалечили молодую девушку?

Кровь схлынула с лица Киры.

– Что? – тонким прерывающимся голосом спросила Кира, пытаясь выглядеть возмущенной. – Что вы несете!?

– Думайте, что говорите, Екатерина Валерьевна, – угрожающе прорычал Воропаев, делая шаг вперед и заслоняя собой сестру.

– 29 сентября 2004 года на дороге, ведущей в дачный поселок «Новосельск», произошло ДТП, в котором погибли Виктория и Олег Руслановы, а их дочь Соня ослепла. Следствие пришло к выводу, что ДТП произошло потому, что Русланов не справился с управлением, однако, по словам Сони, авария произошла потому, что перед ними со встречной полосы неожиданно вылетел серебристый автомобиль, и именно поэтому Русланов, пытаясь избежать столкновения, не справился с управлением. Два года назад у Вас была серебристая «Хонда», не так ли, Кира Юрьевна?

– Это все чушь! – презрительно сказал Воропаев, в то время как его сестра хранила молчание. – Ваши обвинения беспочвенны, у миллионов людей серебристые «Хонды». Если Вы не прекратите клевету, я подам на Вас в суд!

Катя, слегка прищурившись, посмотрела на Воропаева.

– Да, возможно у многих людей есть серебристые «Хонды», и наверняка среди них много женщин – ведь Соне показалось, что за рулем находилась женщина. И, вполне вероятно, у женихов некоторых из этих женщин есть загородный дом в поселке «Новосельск», – при этих словах Кира, казалось, побледнела еще больше, – однако только у Киры Юрьевны есть брат Александр Воропаев, который приходил к слепой беззащитной девушке и угрожал ей, пытаясь заставить молчать о том, что она знает. Вам самому не мерзко от того, что Вы сказали Соне, Александр Юрьевич?

– Я не знаю никакой Сони, – отрезал Воропаев.

– Вот как? Ну, она-то Вас, положим, опознать не сможет. Зато это могут сделать другие сотрудники «Березовой рощи», не говоря уже о записях камер наблюдения, – Катя блефовала, так как Горин и Кречет ничего не говорили ей о том, есть ли вообще в пансионате камеры наблюдения. Но ее блеф сработал.

Больше всего пришедшему в ярость Воропаеву хотелось ударить Катю, но он гигантским усилием воли сдержался.

– Вы все равно ничего не докажете, у Вас нет улик, – процедил Воропаев.

Маргарита Рудольфовна ахнула.

– Кира, это правда? – требовательно спросил Андрей. – Это правда?

– Да, да, да, – выпалила вдруг Кира, повернувшись к Андрею. – И не смей на меня так смотреть. Ты не меньше моего виноват в этой аварии.

– Кира, молчи, – приказал Александр, но сестра его проигнорировала.

– Я? – опешил Андрей.

– Да, ты! Я ехала в «Новосельск», хотела устроить тебе сюрприз, а ты там развлекался с очередными модельками. Ты даже не заметил, что я приезжала! Так что это ты виноват в том, что случилось! – Кира говорила громко и возбужденно, а на щеках ее теперь алели красные пятна.

Затем Воропаева посмотрела на Катю и выкрикнула: «Ненавижу тебя, ты приносишь одни несчастья», расплакалась и убежала. Александр и Маргарита Рудольфовна бросились за ней. Взгляды оставшихся были прикованы к Кате, которая опустила голову, невразумительно пробормотала: «Мне пора», и быстро вышла: ей было стыдно за свое поведение, и она боялась смотреть на Андрея, так как опасалась увидеть в его глазах презрение. Ее подруги переглянулись, и Ольга Вячеславовна пошла догонять Катю.

– 3 -

Сказать, что Андрей был ошеломлен признанием Киры – было ничего не сказать. Это шокировало его гораздо больше, чем то, что хороший парень Федя Коротков оказался серийным убийцей. Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, известие, что по вине Киры погибли двое людей и осталась калекой молодая девушка, стало для него менее значимым, нежели открытие, что он все это время был непроходимым идиотом. А понял он это, когда взглянул на Катю после того, как Кира, фактически, призналась в убийстве. Он готов был увидеть в глазах своей бывшей помощницы что угодно: ненависть, удовлетворение, даже безразличие, но никак не ожидал, что увидит там стыд, раскаяние и жалость. Она, сотрудница правоохранительных органов, раскаивалась в том, что сказала правду о женщине, которая ее не выносила и презирала. Андрей понимал, что, возможно, цепляется за соломинку, но в тот момент он решил для себя, что, хотя Катя лгала ему о своей личности (но не о своем характере), она действительно была той скромной, доброй, наивной девушкой, в которую он влюбился. Конечно, он не мог мгновенно забыть, что Катя предала его, но он, по крайней мере, мог посмотреть на это другими глазами, так, как это делали его отец и Милко. И он не готов был еще заняться «наведением мостов» с Катей. К тому же ему необходимо было время, чтобы прийти в себя и переварить известие о том, что его рафинированная невеста, по сути, убийца, и о том, что он – ее косвенный сообщник; а еще – чтобы разобраться с делами фирмы.

Заседание Совета не состоялось: Маргарита Рудольфовна и Александр отвезли рыдающую Киру домой, а через несколько дней, когда стало ясно, что вся эта история ударила по ней больнее, чем казалось, Кира легла в клинику неврозов. Андрей ни разу ее не навестил (за что его каждый день ругала мама): во-первых, он не знал, что ей сказать, а во-вторых – был занят. Без Кати он вертелся как белка в колесе, работая за двоих и пытаясь объять необъятное. К счастью, верный друг Роман помогал Андрею по мере сил и возможностей.

За две недели Андрей совсем извелся без Кати: он несколько раз в день пытался позвать ее из каморки и не сразу вспоминал, что она больше не работает в «Зималетто», и каждый раз он спрашивал себя, почему он не может просто позвонить Кате и все выяснить? Встретиться с ней, извиниться за то, что был таким дураком, выслушать в ответ ее сбивчивые извинения, а потом сгрести в охапку и поцеловать? И начать жизнь с чистого листа? Наверное, остатки уязвленной гордости мешали ему сделать это. В конце второй недели Андрей не выдержал. Рассудив, что такое важное дело нельзя доверять телефону, Андрей решил лично съездить к Кате и выяснить все раз и навсегда.

Только подъехав к ЭКО, Андрей вдруг осознал, что это было плохой идеей. Он ведь даже не знал точно, в каком Отделе или Департаменте (или как там это у них называется?) Катя работает. И сможет ли она вообще с ним увидеться в середине рабочего дня, разрешат ли ей? А самое главное – захочет ли она с ним встречаться? Андрей очень надеялся, что да. Он с трудом нашел место для парковки в узком московском переулке и, глубоко вздохнув, вышел из машины.

Российских фильмов и сериалов, живописно освещающих трудовые будни отечественных правоохранительных органов, Андрей не смотрел, и лично дело с милицией не имел. Почему-то ему представлялось, что в ЭКО на проходной будет стоять допотопный турникет, возле которого будет сидеть детина в камуфляжной форме и спрашивать у всех документы, потом долго и придирчиво их изучать, морща лоб, и записывать паспортные данные в амбарную книгу. Однако действительность превзошла ожидания Андрея: турникет имелся, но вполне современный, а вот вахтера или охранника вроде Потапкина не наблюдалось: вместо него за зарешеченным окошком сидел молоденький лейтенант с суровым выражением лица. К такому Андрей готов не был, поэтому некоторое время он неуверенно топтался у этого окошка, пока лейтенант не начал бросать на него косые взгляды, и только тогда, собравшись с духом, Андрей обратился к дежурному:

– Добрый день. Скажите, как мне увидеть Екатерину Валерьевну Пушкареву?

– Пропуск заказан? – спросил лейтенант.

– Что? Нет, не заказан.

– Отдел?

– В смысле? – не понял Андрей.

– В каком отделе Ваша Пушкарева работает?

– Э-э-э… – растерялся Андрей, судорожно вспоминая все, что он знал о работе Кате в ЭКО, – не знаю. Но она психолог вообще-то. И юрист.

– А-а-а, профайлер, – с уважением потянул лейтенант. – Подождите.

Андрей, разумеется, не подозревал, что если бы в тот день дежурил другой милиционер, а не этот лейтенант, работавший на проходной всего второй день и не знавший еще всех сотрудников ЭКО, то его дальнейшая жизнь сложилась бы по-другому. Но Андрей этого не знал, а потому терпеливо ждал, пока лейтенант поговорит по телефону.

– К Вам спустятся, ждите, – сказал дежурный.

Сердце Андрея вдруг быстро забилось от волнения. Катя согласилась его увидеть, значит, у него есть шанс доказать ей, что он ее любит и жить без нее не может.

ЭКО оказался довольно оживленным местом: через проходную то и дело ходили люди, и больше половины из них, по мнению Жданова, абсолютно не были похожи на сотрудников правоохранительных органов. Поэтому Андрей и не обращал внимания на высокого плотного мужчину, направлявшегося в его сторону, до тех пор, пока тот его не окликнул

– Андрей Павлович.

Андрей вздрогнул и посмотрел на подошедшего мужчину.

– Да, – настороженно сказал он.

– Вы хотели поговорить с Екатериной Пушкаревой, так?

Эйфория Андрея, в которой он только что пребывал, резко сменилась злостью: мало того, что Катя не захотела его видеть, так еще и послала кого-то, чтобы сказать ему об этом.

– Катенька, – издевательски воскликнул, – как Вы изменились, просто не узнать.

Мужчина поморщился.

– Андрей Павлович, я редко даю советы, особенно незнакомым людям, однако вам я все же позволю дать один: если Вам действительно дорога Катя – а я полагаю, так оно и есть, раз Вы здесь – прекратите, пожалуйста, ерничать.

Настроение Андрея еще больше испортилось, однако он промолчал. Незнакомец кивнул.

– Уже лучше. Разрешите представиться – Кирилл Александрович Асуфьев, начальник Кати. Екатерина сейчас в командировке и поэтому встретиться с Вами не может при всем ее желании, – последние слова были сказаны с легкой насмешкой.

– А оно у нее есть? – не сдержавшись, поинтересовался повеселевший Андрей.

Асуфьвев не ответил.

– Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, Андрей Павлович, и желательно не здесь. Здесь недалеко есть чудесный ресторанчик.

Разговаривать с Асуфьевым Андрею не хотелось, но ему стало любопытно, о чем хочет поговорить с ним начальник Кати.

– Ладно, пойдемте, – буркнул Андрей.

– Здесь великолепно готовят овощное рагу, Андрей Павлович, – сказал Асуфьев, когда они устроились за дальним столиком в ресторане «У бабушки», – искренне рекомендую. А еще здесь отличный черный чай.

– Спасибо, – ответил Андрей и заказал греческий салат, жаркое и чашку латте – просто из чувства противоречия, так как есть ему совершенно не хотелось.

Кирилл Александрович Асуфьев Андрею не нравился, хотя он не мог внятно сформулировать почему.

– Андрей Павлович, я уже говорил, что я стараюсь не давать никому советов и тем более не вмешиваюсь ни в чью личную жизнь. Однако в вашем с Катей случае я изменю этому правилу. Я не буду говорить, что Катя мне как дочь – у нее уже есть отец, однако она мне дорога как ученица и коллега. Кроме того, именно я настоял на том, чтобы она работала в «Зималетто», так что я в некотором роде несу ответственность за все, что с ней там произошло. В том числе и за то, что она в Вас влюбилась.

– Это Вас не касается, – резко сказал Андрей. – Уж с этим мы как-нибудь без Вашей помощи разберемся.

– Андрей Павлович, насколько мне известно, у Вас есть невеста. Или я ошибаюсь?

– Ошибаетесь, – ответил Андрей, не понимая, почему он вообще до сих пор разговаривает с Асуфевым, – мы расстались.

– А еще мне известно, что Вы сделали предложение Кире Воропаевой в основном потому, что хотели получить с ее помощью кресло президента компании.

– Это не имеет никакого отношения к Кате, – зло сказал Андрей.

– Ошибаетесь, – невозмутимо парировал Асуфьев. – Вам не понравилось, что Катя Вас обманула, предала Ваше доверие, оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала, Вы разозлились на нее за это, верно? Но потом злость ушла, Вы подумали и поняли, что любите ее, и на крыльях любви примчались признаваться ей в этом, я верно излагаю?

– Это не Ваше дело, – процедил Андрей, вставая из-за стола.

– Андрей Павлович, останьтесь, пожалуйста. Что бы Вы себе не напридумывали, я Вам не враг. И я руководствуюсь исключительно интересами Кати, так что останьтесь и выслушайте, пожалуйста, меня до конца.

Андрей неохотно сел на место.

– Так я все верно сказал?

– Да.

– Скажите, Андрей Павлович, а о Кате Вы подумали? Я понимаю, что у Вас любовь, сильное чувство, но давайте будем реалистами. Вы знаете, что Катя – гений? В прямом смысле этого слова, – по выражению лица Андрея Асуфьев понял, тот этого не знал. – Она научилась читать едва ли не раньше, чем говорить, она обладает эйдетической памятью, то есть запоминает абсолютно все когда-либо прочитанное от первой до последней буквы, а читает она со скоростью пятнадцать тысяч слов в минуту. Она превосходный профайлер, за два с половиной месяца она освоила азы профессии экономиста, а за четыре месяца работы в Вашей компании она стала первоклассным специалистом. Но при всей своей гениальности Катя с трудом строит взаимоотношения с другими людьми. Работа в «Зималетто» помогла ей научиться взаимодействовать с разными людьми, но ей еще предстоит долгая работа над собой. И как Вы, должно быть, уже догадались, Вы – ее первая любовь.

При этих словах губы Андрея растянулись в широченную улыбку, и, увидев это, Асуфьев покачал головой.

– Андрей Павлович, как Вы представляете себе жизнь с Катей, если она согласится стать Вашей любовницей или даже женой? Вы вообще об этом думали? Она привыкла иметь дело с самыми жестокими и кровожадными убийцами, она видела и слышала такое, от чего у любого нормального человека волосы на голове становятся дыбом. Катю могут вызвать ночью на место преступления, и она туда поедет, покинув теплую супружескую постель. И она, как и все мы, часто ездит в командировки. Она не разбирается в высокой моде и одевается так, как ей удобно, а не так, как модно и стильно. Она не любит вечеринки и тусовки. Она не принадлежит к сливкам общества. И самое главное, она еще не умеет находить компромиссы во взаимоотношениях с мужчиной, поэтому она либо прогнется под Вас, угождая всем Вашим желаниям, либо она просто от Вас уйдет. Вы думали о том, как Катю, работающую в правоохранительных органах, примут Ваши родители и Ваши друзья? Вы размышляли обо всех тех трудностях, с которыми Вы с Катей можете столкнуться, если будете жить вместе, неважно в каком статусе?

Андрей мрачно молчал: ни о чем подобном он не думал – он разбирался в своих чувствах, и все остальное его не интересовало.

– Не думали, – удовлетворенно заключил Асуфьев. – Андрей Павлович, Вы – опытный взрослый мужчина с определенным багажом отношений с женщинами, однако Катя – особенная. Вам не приходило в голову, что Вы скорее сделаете ее несчастной, чем счастливой?

Андрей продолжал молчать. Больше всего ему хотелось сказать Асуфьеву, чтобы тот не лез не в свое дело, но он понимал, что в чем-то начальник Кати прав. И это Андрею очень не понравилось.

– В общем, Андрей Павлович, подумайте на досуге обо всем, что я Вам только что сказал, а затем звоните. Только учтите: Катя возвращается завтра утром, и я хотел бы узнать, что Вы решили как можно быстрее. – Асуфьев протянул ему свою визитку. – Поверьте, я забочусь только о благополучии Кати.

Специфика работы профайлера состоит в том, что после каждого раскрытого дела хочется не столько радоваться, сколько ужасаться тому, как такое чудовище могло появиться на свет, и скорбеть о его жертвах. А когда эти жертвы – дети, то с трудом приходится сдерживать желание голыми руками убить маньяка.

Служебная машина мчалась по обледеневшей дороге, время от времени ее заносило на поворотах, и тогда Катя тихонько взвизгивала, а Кречет ругался себе под нос. Но профайлеры боялись опоздать на самолет, и поэтому не просили водителя сбавить скорость. А сам водитель – совсем еще молодой парень – хотел произвести впечатление на важных столичных гостей и ехал так быстро, как только мог. До аэропорта оставалось всего километров пять, и Катя уже поверила, что все обошлось, и они благополучно добрались до цели, но тут капризная фортуна им изменила: джип в крайнем правом ряду занесло, он задел «девятку», которую вынесло на крайний левый ряд, по которому и ехали Катя с Димой. Авария произошла так быстро, что Катя не успела даже ничего понять – водитель их «Волги», увидев перед собой внезапно появившиеся «Жигули», резко вывернул руль, задев боком «девятку», вылетел на встречную полосу и врезался в бок «Ниссана». Последним, что Катя услышала перед тем, как потеряла сознание, был страшный крик водителя и грязная ругань Димы.

Андрей полночи думал над словами Асуфьева. Катин начальник был прав: Андрей действительно не думал о том, как будет выглядеть их с Катей совместная жизнь. Вернее нет, не так: Андрей был уверен, что если Катя поверит в то, что он ее любит, и ответит на его чувства, то у них все будет хорошо, и они, как в сказке, будут жить долго и счастливо и умрут в один день в окружении детей и внуков. Мысль о том, что они просто-напросто не смогут ужиться друг с другом, что Катя не сможет «вписаться» в его мир, а он – в ее, не приходила Андрею в голову. Ведь так не могло быть! Или могло? Что если он сделает Катю несчастной? Вдруг ей действительно лучше держаться как можно дальше от Андрея? Но, с другой стороны, они никогда этого не узнают, пока не попробуют жить вместе. В конце концов, это их с Катей жизнь, их проблемы и их ошибки, и они сами как-нибудь разберутся, как им эту жизнь строить, как решать свои проблемы и исправлять ошибки.

Андрей размышлял о том, что ему делать до тех пор, пока у него не начали путаться мысли, и его не сморил сон. А когда он проснулся – рано утром и без будильника – то голова у него была на удивление ясная, и Андрей абсолютно точно знал, что ему надо делать. Он принял душ, сварил себе кофе, соорудил завтрак из того, что нашлось в холодильнике, поел, постоянно поглядывая на часы, проверил почту. И, наконец, когда часы показали уместное для важного звонка время – 9 утра, Андрей взял телефон и набрал номер Асуфьева. Вообще, то, что Жданов хотел сказать Кириллу Александровичу, было не телефонным разговором, но Андрею не терпелось расставить все точки над «i».

– Кирилл Александрович? Доброе утро, это Андрей Жданов. Я подумал над тем, что Вы сказали, и решил, что мы с Катей сами разберемся, как нам быть, без чьей-либо помощи и советов. Катя – взрослая женщина и имеет право на то, чтобы самостоятельно распоряжаться своей жизнью и совершать ошибки. Я благодарен Вам за то, что Вы беспокоитесь за Катю, но наши с ней отношения никого не касаются, даже Вас.

– Андрей Павлович, – после длинной паузы сказал глухо Асуфьев, – признаться честно, я надеялся именно на такой ответ. Более того, если бы Вы со мной согласились, Вы были бы недостойны Кати, сдавшись так быстро. Однако теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения: несколько часов назад Катя попала в аварию.


	19. Эпилог

**Глава восемнадцатая. (Она же Эпилог)**

Павел Жданов в последнее время редко садился за руль, и поэтому вел машину по шоссе медленно и предельно осторожно. Жданов-старший всегда старался быть честным сам с собой и признавать свои ошибки и заблуждения. И сейчас для этого было самое время. Павел прекрасно понимал, что когда-то он уделял недостаточно внимание воспитанию сына, но Жданов-старший всегда был уверен, что характер человека зависит не столько от воспитания, сколько от того, что заложено в нем природой. Иными словами: воспитывай, не воспитывай – результат почти одинаковый. Такой вывод Павел сделал, глядя на детей своего лучшего друга Юрия Воропаева. Воропаев, как Павел, в силу занятости не очень много времени уделял семье, более того, Ольга Воропаева также работала, и тем не менее, Кристина, Саша и Кира были, с точки зрения Павла, идеальными детьми. Более того, чего греха таить, иногда Павел жалел, что Саша не его сын. У Саши были все те качества, которые Павел хотел бы видеть в Андрее, Саша был умным, серьезным, упорным и ответственным мальчиком. А то, что Юрий порой называл трусостью, считал похвальной осторожностью: Саша не гонял на велосипеде с закрытыми глазами, не прыгал с трехметровой тарзанкой и не дрался с окрестной шпаной из-за девочек.

И только сейчас Павел понял, как они с Юрием были не правы. Жданов был уверен, что Андрей никогда бы не поступил так, как Саша. Конечно, Павел понимал, что Александр не мог допустить, чтобы Кира села в тюрьму, но он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы хоть как-то помочь бедной ослепшей девушке. А значит, Павел должен сделать все, чтобы это исправить.

До пансионата «Березовая роща» оставалось меньше трех километров.

* * *

В аэропорту суровая привлекательная блондинка вручила Асуфьеву и Андрею билеты.

– Вот, вылет через полчаса. Я только что звонила в больницу, все по-прежнему. Как Вы и просили, я не сказала Катиным родителям, почему она задерживается.

Девушка бросила на Андрея короткий и, как Жданову показалось, недовольный взгляд.

– Кирилл Саныч, Вы точно не хотите, чтобы я полетела с вами?

– Нет, тебе лучше остаться, Аня. Да, и не забудь договориться с нашей больницей.

– Конечно, – кивнула Аня. – Скажите Кате с Димой, что мы их любим и очень за них переживаем.

– Разумеется.

Асуфьев не счел нужным представить Аню и Андрея друг другу, хотя у Андрея создалось впечатление, что девушка прекрасно знала, кто он. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая, что она была коллегой Кати и Асуфьева.

Вскоре после того, как самолет взлетел, Андрей сказал вдруг Асуфьеву:

– Знаете, я сказал Вам не всю правду. Насчет нас с Кирой. Мы не совсем расстались. Вернее, мы расстались, но она об этом еще не знает.

– Вот как? – поднял бровь Асуфьев.

– Мне не хватило смелости сказать ей об этом, – признался Андрей. – Она сейчас в клинике лечит нервы.

Асуфьев усмехнулся.

– Нервы не лечат, Андрей Палыч. Но, полагаю, раз уж Вы твердо решили, что собираетесь связать свою дальнейшую жизнь с Катей, то в скором времени объяснитесь со своей невестой.

После этих слов Асуфьев «уткнулся» в толстый журнал, а Андрей закрыл глаза. Им оставалось лететь пару часов.

* * *

Катя сидела на жесткой, неудобной скамейке в больничном коридоре и тихо плакала. Тихо – потому что на большее ей не хватало сил. У нее болело абсолютно все, а в особенности глубокая рана на лбу, два сломанных ребра, вывихнутое плечо и колено с выбитой коленной чашечкой. Вообще-то Кате полагалось находиться в палате и отдыхать, но она сходила с ума от беспокойства за Диму Кречета, которому уже пятый час делали операцию, и просто не могла заснуть, не узнав, как он. У Димы были серьезные повреждения внутренних органов, и врачи, кажется, были уверены, что он не выкарабкается. Впрочем, молодому лейтенанту-водителю повезло еще меньше, он погиб на месте еще до приезда «Скорой помощи».

Катя прислонилась затылком к холодной стене и закрыла глаза. Голова просто раскалывалась от боли, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что Катя получила сотрясение мозга.

– Пушкарева! – раздался вдруг у нее над ухом визгливый голос.

Катя вздрогнула. Рядом с ней стояла медсестра с недовольным выражением лица.

– Пушкарева! Это как понимать? Вы где должны находиться? В палате. Я что, за Вами должна по всей больнице бегать? Еще чего не хватало! А ну марш в палату!

Катя покачала головой и застонала от острого приступа головной боли.

– Нет. Я останусь здесь, – едва слышно сказала она. – Я должна узнать, как он.

– Потом узнаете. Давайте-давайте, вставайте.

– Нет. Я никуда не пойду. Он там уже долго, наверное, операция скоро закончится.

– Так, Пушкарева, операция может еще много часов продлиться, вы столько не высидите, у Вас тяжелое сотрясение мозга, Вам надо лежать и как можно меньше двигаться.

– Я не могу уйти, – непослушными губами сказала Катя

– Конечно, Вы не можете уйти: Вы в таком состоянии не то, что ходить – стоять не можете. Подождите, сейчас коляску привезу.

Катя отключилась, едва ее голова коснулась неудобной больничной подушки, и девушке снилось, что у ее кровати сидит Андрей, держит ее за руку и говорит, что все будет хорошо и что он ее очень любит. Что он был глупцом и что Дима Кречет пережил операцию и с ним все будет в порядке. Что Катя с Андреем наверняка будут жить долго и счастливо и умрут в один день, потому что он, Андрей, не сможет жить без Кати. Что он смирится с тем, что больше всего в жизни Катя любит ловить серийных убийц. Что он уже попросил ее руки у Асуфьева, и теперь только остается познакомиться с Катиными родителями. Что Катины коллеги очень за нее беспокоятся.

И Катя, несмотря на боль, спала со счастливой улыбкой на губах.

А Андрей, и вправду сидевший у ее кровати, несмотря на слова врача, был уверен, что Катя его слышит.

* * *

Около года спустя.

– Андрюха, где документы по «Шелковому пути»? – влетев в президентский кабинет, с порога спросил Малиновский.

– Что? – поднял голову Жданов, внимательно изучавший до этого договор. – А, вот они, я их вчера домой брал.

– Ну молодец! Хоть бы копии оставил.

Роман, устроившись в кресле напротив Жданова, начал внимательно читать документы.

– Кстати, – рассеянно спросил он через некоторое время, не отрываясь от чтения, – что там с Фондом?

– Да ничего особенного, у них председатель правления поменялся. Но они меня заверили, что наши взаимоотношения не изменятся.

Около восьми месяцев назад погибла Кристина Воропаева: во время трекинга по Гималаям она упала и сломала себе шею. Это окончательно подкосило Киру, которая к тому времени еще не оправилась от того, что Ждановым стало известно, что она – убийца, и от разрыва с Андреем. С тех пор Кира жила в Швейцарии в небольшой тихой деревушке, где располагалась клиника лечения неврозов. Андрею, разумеется, было жаль Кристину, однако он понимал, что теперь ее акции перейдут к Кире и Александру, который сделает все, чтобы лишить Андрея президентского кресла. Однако этого не произошло: выяснилось, что Кристина завещала все свои акции благотворительному фонду, представители которого встретились с Андреем, изучили состояние дел «Зималетто» и решили, что будут безоговорочно поддерживать «господина президента Жданова», если им будут вовремя и в полном объеме выплачивать дивиденды. И они сдержали свое слово. Впрочем, Андрею показалось, что Сашка ругается с ним скорее по привычке, создавая иллюзию, что ничего не изменилось, все осталось по-прежнему. Но ему это плохо удавалось: после смерти Кристины и переезда Киры в Швейцарию глаза Воропаева стали мертвыми и безжизненными. И Андрею было его тоже жаль.

– Фу-у-у, гадость какая! – размышления Андрея прервал вопль Романа.

Двумя пальцами тот держал какую-то фотографию. Андрей взял ее в руки, посмотрел и скривился. Да, он мог понять чувства Ромки: не очень-то приятно обнаружить в деловых документах фотографию растерзанного трупа.

– Это Катино, я, наверное, случайно прихватил.

– Да уж надеюсь, что не специально, – проворчал Малиновский. – И как ты только живешь с женщиной, которая ежедневно видит вот это не только на фотографиях, но и живьем?

– Замечательно, Ромка, просто замечательно!

И Андрей говорил чистую правду. Конечно, у них были и ссоры, и проблемы, и недопонимание, как и у любой другой пары, но Андрей был уверен, что «жили они долго и счастливо» – это про них с Катей, потому что они любили друг друга, а это было важнее всего.

 **Конец**

 


End file.
